


Восемь миль до Вашингтона

by Aurumtrio, Rititavi



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detective, First Time, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 91,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rititavi/pseuds/Rititavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ЦРУ и ФБР - организации, имеющие одинаковую цель - безопасность, но разные методы работы. Конкуренция как правило, недоверие - как закон, цепь преступлений, два агента, два расследования. Или всё же одно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Чокобо-гонки 2012 года.

– Эй, Страйф!  
Клауд оборачивается. Через утреннюю толпу к нему идет слегка сутулый русый мужчина с резкими чертами лица. Спустя несколько секунд Клауд узнает его, улыбается и взмахивает рукой, едва не задевая светло-серую, под камень, стену коридора.  
– Джонс! Как ты?  
– Нормально. Где тебя носило целый месяц?  
– Командировка, как обычно, – Клауд пожимает плечами и улыбается еще шире. – Я же полевой агент, а не кабинетная крыса.  
И ни одного слова лжи.  
– И куда тебя зашвырнули на этот раз? – Джонс ухмыляется. Под лампами дневного света складки в уголках губ становятся особенно отчетливыми.  
– Полицейское управление Амарилло. Это в Техасе. Тестировал их файерволлы. Ты бы видел, что у них за защита, – Клауд выразительно фыркает, поправляя галстук. – Но место отличное, городишко мелкий, тишина – с удовольствием просидел бы там еще пару месяцев. Какого черта меня выдернули?  
Джонс скалится, становясь похожим на одичавшего пса. Или на шакала.  
– У нас особые гости. Угадай, кто?  
Клауд скептически приподнимает бровь и с любопытством смотрит на Джонса. Тот хитро щурит светло-карие глаза и медлит с ответом несколько секунд. Клауд считает солнечные пятна на стене за спиной Джонса.  
– ФБР.  
Клауд приподнимает и вторую бровь. Непроизвольно.  
Это... неожиданные новости.  
Люди вокруг – в дорогих пиджаках и наглаженных рубашках; "HQ-Tech Inc." заботится о своем престиже. Клауду не привыкать к деловому костюму и аккуратному портфелю с ноутбуком, но сейчас очень хочется оказаться в джинсах, разношенных кроссовках и с надежным рюкзаком. И получить больше информации о происходящем.  
В коридоре пахнет кофе и шоколадом – от автомата в углу, – и офисом. Озон, штукатурка, фильтры кондиционеров, компьютеры и надписи маркером на специальных досках – рабочие планы и объявления, – у всего есть свой едва уловимый запах.  
Он нравится Клауду.  
– И что, многими интересуется наша безопасность? – Клауд бросает взгляд на часы. Без семи минут девять. Пора заканчивать разговор.  
– Три отдела, – Джонс склоняет голову к плечу, провожая взглядом какого-то курьера в униформе. – Защитные системы, веб-программисты и серверные спецы.  
– Это почти пятьдесят человек, – качает головой Клауд, раздражённо дёргая узел галстука. Чертов дресс-код. – Нас подключают к какому-то расследованию?  
Это бы хоть что-то объяснило.  
– Нет, просто допросы. Четыре агента, потребовали себе отдельные офисы и, похоже, собираются вызывать всех по очереди.  
На лице Джонса скорее насмешливое веселье, чем тревога или недоумение. Веселье человека, которому, по большому счёту, до происходящего нет никакого дела.  
Клауд сосредоточенно обдумывает ситуацию и, наконец, сообщает:  
– Бред.

***

Следующие полчаса проходят на автопилоте. Клауд здоровается, пожимает руки, обменивается новостями с коллегами – сводки из Техаса он прочитал в Интернете где-то между приземлением в аэропорту Рейгана и поспешным завтраком, – потом просматривает текущие проекты и даже замечает пару интересных. И ждет звонка по защищенной линии.  
Телефон молчит. Клауд несколько раз проверяет, не пропустил ли он вызов, даже подумывает отправить смску Джеку. Но решает, что если не звонят, значит, так надо. Все под контролем, опасности нет.  
В ситуации действительно нет ничего особенного, кроме ее внезапности. Типичная тактика федералов – нагрянуть без предупреждения и поймать на тёпленьком. Клауд их понимает – это самый простой путь к раскрытию дела. Но почему его не предупредили? Не успели? Сами не знали?  
И когда Клауда неожиданно хлопают по плечу, он едва не роняет карандаш.  
– Страйф, – Маркелло, глава отдела компьютерной безопасности, выглядит усталым. Даже измотанным. Пытали его, что ли? – Второй конференц-зал, тебя ждут.  
Он тут же отворачивается, но Клауд его окликает:  
– Шеф, что происходит?  
Маркелло, не оборачиваясь, поднимает руки вверх, будто сдаваясь.  
– Есть какие-нибудь идеи? – Клауд задаёт вопрос в пустоту. На секунду в их углу повисает тишина. Даже телефоны перестают дребезжать.  
– Тебя это беспокоит? – лениво и насмешливо отзывается слева кто-то из коллег. Страйф не может сейчас вспомнить, как его зовут. Надо либо чаще здесь появляться, либо не появляться вообще. – Или за тобой числятся страшные преступления, и ты боишься, что федералы явились по твою душу?  
– Тебе не интересно?  
– Никто ничего не знает, Страйф, – тянет со своего места, не отрываясь от монитора, Эмма Робинс – блондинка снаружи, стерва в душе, и крутой спец по руткитам – на деле. – Джуди из программистов плакала в курилке после допроса. Её спрашивали о каком-то Себе из ее отдела. Вообще, спрашивали обо всех, но Себастьян не появлялся на работе с прошлого четверга. А парень ей нравился. И если пропавшим человеком интересуется ФБР, это не слишком хорошо, верно?  
Клауд задумчиво крутит карандаш в пальцах.  
– И это называется "никто и ничего", Робинс? Кстати... – он едва не говорит на автомате, что Джуди с Себом все равно ничего не светило, но замолкает на полуслове. Это его точно не касается.  
– К черту, – вздыхает Клауд, бросая карандаш на стол. – Я пошел на заклание.  
– Выживи, – лаконично желает Робинс, подняв голову. Прозрачно-серые глаза холодны, как лед. – Поделишься потом домыслами, если вернешься.  
И подмигивает.  
Клауд согласно ухмыляется. Усмешка не сходит с его губ, пока он идет к конференц-залу: если федерал собирается допрашивать его, то почему бы не задать пару вопросов в ответ? Хотя бы узнать причину, по которой его так срочно вызвали на – якобы – работу.  
"Это будет весело", – решает Клауд, надавливая на ручку двери.  
Человек, сидящий за длинным овальным столом, слишком приметен для спецслужб, даже для ФБР. Рост, по прикидке Клауда, около двух метров, а волосы – чуть ниже плеч, собраны в свободный хвост, – абсолютно белые. Альбинос.  
– Клауд Страйф, двадцать пять лет, сотрудник отдела компьютерной безопасности, специалист по межсетевым экранам и защите от Интернет-шпионажа?  
Светлая кожа, но не молочная. Глаза, кажется, зеленые – при закрытых жалюзи и в свете ламп не разобрать оттенка – но тоже светлые.  
Частичный альбинос.  
– Добрый день, агент?.. – Клауд прикрывает за собой дверь.  
– Крессцент. Садитесь, – агент кивает на стул напротив. На столе перед ним – простая черная папка без всяких надписей, стопка чистой бумаги и диктофон.  
Клауд занимает предложенное место и вопросительно улыбается:  
– Что вас интересует?  
– Одну минуту, – Крессцент нажимает кнопку на диктофоне и, вертя в длинных пальцах ручку, ровным голосом наговаривает: – Двадцать первое декабря две тысячи одиннадцатого года, девять сорок пять утра, допрос свидетеля номер три по делу два ноль один семь икс один. Допрос ведет специальный агент Сефирот Крессцент.  
Клауд опускает голову, пряча улыбку. У агента Крессцента, определенно, были очень изобретательные родители.  
– Мистер Страйф, вы можете вспомнить, где вы находились с десяти до двенадцати первого декабря, а также с шести до восьми седьмого и восемнадцатого декабря? – агент пристально смотрит на него. Глаза Клауд не отводит:  
– Я был в командировке в городе Амарилло, штат Техас. Днём первого я, – взгляд Клауда на секунду становится отсутствующим, словно он вспоминает, – сидел в офисе полицейского управления, – Крессцент слегка наклоняет голову, но Страйф, не меняя тона, завершает предложение, – в их серверной. Утром седьмого и восемнадцатого я был в мотеле, где проживал во время командировки. Не могу припомнить, что именно я делал в указанное время. Завтракал, думаю.  
Крессцент кивает, делая пометку на листе бумаги.  
– Цель командировки?  
– Проверка систем защиты данных полиции штата, – скучающим тоном говорит Клауд, разглядывая узор мелких царапин на столе. – Полагаю, вам это должны были сказать в кадровом отделе. Вообще-то, моя работа не была закончена, и если бы не ваш… – Клауд на мгновение запинается, подбирая слово, – визит, то я бы и сейчас находился там же. Почему вы спрашиваете о моей командировке? Меня в чем-то обвиняют? Стоит позвонить адвокату?  
– Это стандартный вопрос, вам пока не собираются предъявлять обвинения, – в тоне Крессцента – лёгкое раздражение. А Клауд мысленно отмечает нарочитую небрежность, с которой было брошено слово "пока", и внутренне подбирается. – Что вы можете сказать об Ирэн Гейнс?  
– Сидит через три стола от меня, занимается разработкой систем защиты, как и весь наш отдел, любит шоколад с орехами и розовый цвет. Она в чем-то замешана?  
– Нет, мы просто интересуемся всеми сотрудниками. Вы знакомы с Себастьяном Гарвейном из отдела разработки программного обеспечения?  
"С прошлого четверга не появлялся на работе", – всплывает в голове Клауда.  
Он качает головой:  
– Не слишком хорошо. Пересекались на собраниях и корпоративах несколько раз. Лучше поговорите с его коллегами.  
– Мои люди уже занимаются этим. Замечали что-нибудь подозрительное в его поведении? Странные звонки, ранние уходы с работы, нервозность?  
Клауд хмыкает и откидывается на стуле.  
– Я месяц был в другом штате. Работаю в другом отделе. Привычки совать нос в чужие дела не имею. Спросите о нем кого-нибудь другого.  
– Хорошо, – Крессцент делает еще одну пометку на листе, а Клауд жалеет, что оставил очки в сумке – без них прочитать написанное мелким убористым почерком, да еще вверх ногами, не представляется возможным. – Тогда расскажите мне о проектах, которыми занимается ваша компания.  
– У нас много проектов, вас интересует что-то конкретное?  
– Удаленное управление механизмами. Аппаратные средства защиты от проникновения во внутренние сети. Звучит знакомо?  
– Удалёнка – это к веб-программистам, – Клауд задумчиво смотрит на потолок. – Насколько я знаю, они обычно занимаются конкретными задачами, удалённое управление – это слишком обще. Лучше уточните у их шефа, чем они сейчас заняты. Аппаратной защитой наш отдел занимается мало, разработкой, по крайней мере. Правда, тестируем и устанавливаем системы сторонних разработчиков достаточно часто. Наладка, поиск сбоев и тому подобное. Подробности нужны?  
– Пока нет, спасибо, – ручка скрипит по бумаге. – Кто обычно занимается разработкой подобной защиты?  
– Весь отдел, – в голосе Страйфа – лёгкое непонимание.  
– Перефразирую. У кого есть навыки для того, чтобы в одиночку создать с нуля такую систему?  
– При наличии необходимого оборудования? Ирэн, – отзывается Клауд. – Джеймс Монро, Энди Патрикс-младший, еще, может быть, Эллен Галлахер, но точно не скажу.  
– А вы?  
– Я?  
– Да, вы, мистер Страйф, смогли бы разработать такую систему?  
Клауд неопределённо пожимает плечами.  
– Да, конечно.  
– Хорошо, – кивает Крессцент. – Расскажите подробнее о тех, чьи имена вы назвали.  
– Только если вы объясните, для чего вам это и что вообще происходит, – Клауд твёрдо смотрит на агента. Молчаливый поединок взглядов длится целую минуту; в комнате – напряжённая тишина, нарушаемая только шорохом кондиционера.  
Наконец Крессцент откидывается на стуле, почти зеркально повторяя позу Клауда – Страйф автоматически отмечает этот факт.  
– Произошёл ряд терактов, и у нас есть основания полагать, что к их организации причастны специалисты по системам защиты и компьютерному взлому. Мы пытаемся вычислить профессионалов подобного уровня.  
Клауд улыбается:  
– Наймите нас – мы решим все ваши проблемы и предоставим полный отчет. "HQ-Tech Inc." существует на информационном рынке с девяносто...  
– Достаточно, – федерал резко обрывает его речь. Клауд слегка наклоняет голову, удерживая нейтрально-вежливую улыбку. Не самая простая задача: с одной стороны, Клауд чуть-чуть сочувствует Крессценту, с другой же… Действительно, получилось довольно весело.  
Агент выключает диктофон, а затем устало трёт виски: – Вы свободны, мистер Страйф. Спасибо за сотрудничество. Позовите сюда мисс Гейнс.  
Клауд бесшумно отодвигает стул, поднимается, – агент Крессцент что-то просматривает в своей папке. По его лицу Клауд без труда определяет: ничего интересного.  
Закрывая за собой дверь, Клауд таки не сдерживается и улыбается от уха до уха – быстро и торжествующе. За нарушенные планы он отомстил. А Крессцент его ухмылки всё равно не видит.

***

Движение за спиной, звук дыхания или ощущение взгляда в затылок – Сефирот не успевает понять, что именно заставило его резко обернуться.  
Страйф, облокотившись о косяк, очень спокойно изучает выдвинутый ящик стола. Своего, между прочим, стола.  
А затем переводит глаза на Сефирота и слегка кивает. Улыбаясь, чёрт побери!  
– Так и думал, что это вы.  
Сефирот, не двигаясь с места, приподнимает бровь. Страйф проходит в комнату, разматывая на ходу шарф, но затем смотрит на приоткрытое окно и снова укутывает шею.  
– Под дверным ковриком лежит таблетка аспирина. Теперь уже раздавленная. Вы неосторожны, – обыденным тоном произносит Страйф и включает свет. Сефирот молча прячет фонарик. – Для агента, который делает обыск без ордера – недопустимо неосторожны.  
– В вашем кадровом отделе считают, что вы снова в командировке.  
– Отменили, – Страйф пожимает плечами.  
– И я сомневаюсь, что проникновение в эту квартиру без ордера на обыск должно считаться преступлением, – с тщательно отмеренной холодностью продолжает Сефирот. – Всё равно по ней ничего нельзя выяснить. Здесь нет даже газет, не говоря уже о письмах или компьютере. Вы здесь не живёте.  
– Ну, это моё конституционное право, – весело отзывается Страйф, падая в кресло. Оно выглядит абсолютно новым, словно в нём не сидели вообще никогда. – Я постоянно в разъездах, а даже если и в Вашингтоне – мне есть, где провести время.  
– И, тем не менее, сейчас вы здесь, – Сефирот чуть сдвигается, чтобы услышать скрип ремней кобуры. На всякий случай. – Ожидали моего визита?  
В нежилой квартире тихо: не капает вода, не тикают часы. Но через окно доносится шум ночной улицы, гудят машины, вдалеке воет сирена «Скорой помощи». По нервам, как наждак, скребёт контраст движения там, снаружи, и замершего напряжения – здесь.  
Сефирот, чуть сощурившись и не отрывая взгляда, смотрит в глаза Страйфу.  
Неправильно. Страйф спокоен, нет ни тревоги, ни раздражения, ни даже удивления. Человек, который в чём-то замешан, так реагировать не может. Точнее, не реагировать. А случайный человек – тем более. Здесь бы уже была полиция, репортёры трёх-четырёх газет и заявление на агента ФБР, превысившего служебные полномочия.  
А Страйф устраивается в кресле удобнее – Сефирот подсознательно берёт на заметку свободную, открытую позу, – и качает головой:  
– Нет, не ожидал. Хотя знал, – лёгкая усмешка, – что я у вас в списке подозреваемых. Просто не думал, что всё так плохо, что вы решитесь на несанкционированные обыски. А пришёл… – у Страйфа взгляд на миг становится задумчивым, – Сам не знаю, зачем. Потянуло.  
Сефирот не успевает задать следующий вопрос – Страйф вздыхает и спрашивает:  
– А вы не знакомы случайно с моим дядюшкой Энтони?  
Сефирот тяжело смотрит на улыбающегося Страйфа, со стуком задвигая ящик стола. А затем присаживается на его край и неохотно произносит:  
– Он полноват, невысокого роста и носит бакенбарды?  
– Да, именно, и твидовый жилет.  
– Не имею чести, – сухо отвечает Сефирот. Это уже не входит в пароль «минимального доверия», общий для всех государственных служб безопасности, поэтому Страйф смеётся в голос и трёт лоб. Сефирот отстранённо замечает, что у него усталый вид.  
– ФБР?  
Страйф отрицательно качает головой.  
– ЦРУ.  
Сефирот удерживает непроницаемое выражение лица:  
– Жаль.  
Он слезает со стола и застегивает неприметную теплую куртку, искоса наблюдая за потягивающимся Страйфом.  
– Надеюсь, у вас есть зацепки, кроме неудачного обыска, – окликает Страйф Сефирота, когда он уже у дверей.  
– Спасибо за беспокойство, – абсолютно нейтрально кивает Сефирот.  
– Не поделитесь, какие именно?  
Сефирот оборачивается, около минуты рассматривает своего собеседника, а затем начинает было:  
– Тайна расследования…  
– Мне нужна информация об одной из ваших разработок, – перебивает Клауд, не отводя взгляда. – Данные о компьютерном вирусе. Подозреваю, ваши либо не слишком чисты на руку и продали его не тем людям, либо, что вероятнее, произошла утечка. Чисто техническая, в случае с компьютерными технологиями это не такая уж редкость. Даже в спецслужбах.  
Сефирот молча приподнимает бровь.  
– А вам, полагаю, – продолжает Страйф, – не помешает консультация специалиста по информационной безопасности.  
– У нас есть свои.  
– Очевидно, им не хватило квалификации найти действительно стоящую информацию, раз вы начали обыски. Кстати, – Страйф чуть улыбается, – вы же передали им список подозреваемых перед тем, как вламываться ко мне в квартиру?  
– Это стандартная процедура.  
– И вам не сообщили, что я здесь не живу? – с полуулыбкой интересуется Страйф.  
– Квартира зарегистрирована на вас.  
Страйф качает головой:  
– Это неважно. Они могли проверить через сеть записи с камер слежения, и установить, что я здесь появляюсь раз в полгода. Дело десяти минут, полностью автоматизированный процесс. Стандартная процедура, – Клауд выдерживает паузу, – у нас, в ЦРУ.  
Неожиданно для себя Сефирот усмехается.  
– Знаете, сотрудничество с коллегами из параллельных организаций считается непрофессионализмом. У нас, в ФБР.  
– У нас тоже, – кивает Клауд. – А вы всегда поступаете в соответствии с инструкциями?  
Тонкий намёк на отсутствие ордера.  
Сефирот прислоняется плечом к стене.  
– А вы всегда пытаетесь развести случайных федералов на секретную информацию?  
Клауд фыркает, а затем рывком поднимается с кресла.  
– Кажется, на кухне должен быть кофе.  
Сефирот никак не реагирует на это замечание, а на вопросительный взгляд Страйфа только пожимает плечами.  
Пусть будет кофе.  
Пока Страйф любопытно заглядывает в подвесные шкафчики, Сефирот анализирует информацию. Страйф сегодня случайно вернулся сюда? Возможно. Не планировал просить – и предлагать – помощь? Тоже возможно. Импровизировал на ходу, а сейчас запал кончился? Наверняка.  
На кухне такое запустение, что надеяться найти здесь кофе не стал бы и полный идиот.  
Страйф, расстроенный отсутствием необходимого, – или, скорее, демонстративно расстроенный, Сефирот готов поспорить, что все эти поиски устроены исключительно чтобы собраться с мыслями, – не успевает ничего сказать.  
– В двух кварталах отсюда есть бар, – произносит Сефирот. Страйф по-птичьи наклоняет встрёпанную голову.  
– «Паяц»?  
– Да.  
Страйф кивает.  
Наблюдая за его сборами – сумку с ноутом на плечо, дурацкий полосатый шарф, – Сефирот думает, что Страйф не выглядит агентом спецслужб. Ни минуты.  
Что и следует считать положительной характеристикой, если даже при допросе Сефирот ничего не заподозрил.  
Профессионально. В определённом смысле.

***

С прозрачно-серого, хмурого неба сыпет мелкий снег. Фонари и рождественские гирлянды призывно моргают, расцвечивая зимние сумерки яркими огнями.  
Сефирот переводит взгляд на Страйфа. Тот сидит напротив, рисуя пальцем узоры на столешнице. Молчит, смотрит в окно, как и Сефирот до этого. Между светлыми бровями – острая морщинка, под глазами залегли синеватые тени. ЦРУ не щадит своих сотрудников или Страйф трудоголик?  
Есть над чем подумать.  
– Что это было за задание? – вопрос Сефирота разбивает тонкую тишину над их столиком. Страйф рывком, как охотничий пёс, учуявший дичь, вздёргивает голову:  
– Какое? – сейчас он совсем не тот расслабленный парень, каким был в квартире. Здесь другая игра: напротив Сефирота, почти касаясь его колена своим, сидит профессионал с цепким взглядом.  
– В Техасе.  
– А, – в глазах Страйфа появляются искорки смеха. – В Лондоне.  
– Террористы собирались взорвать Биг-Бэн, и вас отправили грудью защищать главную достопримечательность Англии? – Сефирот улыбается. Едва заметно, но достаточно, чтобы дать понять – это просто шутка.  
Страйф её поддерживает:  
– Главная достопримечательность Англии все-таки Тауэр, а для него моя грудь узковата, – он кивком благодарит темноволосую официантку, принесшую им заказ, и пододвигает к себе чашку с чаем. И заканчивает с совершенно серьёзным лицом: – И я не вышел ростом.  
Они улыбаются одновременно. Сефирот делает первый глоток обжигающе-горячего кофе.  
– И все же?  
– В Лондоне есть мои коллеги. Связные ненадежны – с ними постоянно что-нибудь случается. Так что я занимался налаживанием постоянного шифрованного канала связи. Это повсеместная практика. А теперь туда уже отправили другого, – Страйф пожимает плечами. – Жалко, я почти все закончил.  
– Соболезную, – хмыкает Сефирот.  
– Спасибо, – смеётся Страйф. Проводит рукой по волосам – Сефирот мимоходом думает, что жест немного нервный, но явно привычный. – Если хотите, можете задать свои вопросы, агент Крессцент, я постараюсь на них ответить. Максимально честно, – прямой взгляд.  
– А не боитесь, агент Страйф… – он обрывает фразу на полуслове, когда Страйф машет рукой.  
– На «ты».  
Сефирот кивает и продолжает, как ни в чем не бывало:  
– …Что я воспользуюсь твоим щедрым предложением и разузнаю какую-нибудь государственную тайну?  
– Телефон английской королевы? – хмыкает Страйф.  
«Клауд», – напоминает себе Сефирот.  
– Спецы по аппаратной защите и ее взлому меня интересуют значительно больше.  
– Почему? – Клауд обхватывает чашку ладонями. – Эти теракты – как с ними связаны «HQ-Tech»?  
Сефирот несколько секунд медлит с ответом, разглядывая официантку, протирающую столы. Потом все-таки отвечает, понизив голос:  
– В течение полугода в разных городах и штатах происходят взрывы. Жертв почти нет, но материальный ущерб огромен. Почерк всегда один – взрывчатка в основании здания и детонация через интернет. Системы сетевой защиты компаний, пострадавших от взрывов, ничего не засекли. В лаборатории сказали, что на такое способны только первоклассные хакеры. Нелегалов подобного уровня немного, мы их уже проверили. По большому счёту, они на виду, за ними постоянная слежка. Остались только сотрудники компьютерных корпораций, за которых мы и взялись.  
– Самый сложный путь решения не самой сложной проблемы, – фыркает Страйф, делая очередной глоток. На чашке нарисована марионетка на ниточках, улыбающаяся беззубым ртом. – Но ваши эксперты правы – на это способны не все. Пожалуй, из наших, – Сефирот хмыкает, слыша эту классификацию, – таким могли бы заняться только Ирэн и Джеймс. У остальных не тот уровень. И не тот характер.  
– А мисс Робинс? Она показалась мне довольно жесткой девушкой.  
– Эмма? Нет, у нее другая специализация. Исключено.  
– Кто-то ещё, кроме Гейнс и Монро? Может, из других компаний?  
– А Гарвейна вы уже нашли?  
Сефирот непроизвольно вскидывает голову. Клауд открыто ухмыляется и опускает глаза вниз, к покрытой трещинками деревянной столешнице. Будто действительно может раскаиваться в том, что умолчал о Гарвейне на допросе. Позер.  
– Нет ещё, – сухо отвечает Сефирот. – Даже и не искали. Он же не по этой части.  
– Он – нет. Но у него есть брат. Близнец. Он уволился из нашего отдела два года назад, я пришел на его место.  
– Ясно, – Сефирот щурится. – Я ими займусь, – и добавляет официальным тоном: – Спасибо за предоставленную информацию.  
– Пожалуйста, – Клауд тихо смеется. Откидывается на стуле и смотрит с ехидным лукавством: – Как насчёт ответной любезности?  
– Спрашивай, – пожимает плечами Сефирот.  
– Я уже об этом говорил, – напоминает Клауд. – Ваша разработка. Компьютерный вирус, появившийся два месяца назад на черном рынке. Мне нужны все данные о нем.  
– Ты мог бы отправить официальный запрос, если эта информация так важна.  
– Это не официальное расследование агентства, мне просто любопытно, – Клауд усмехается.  
Просто любопытно. Спецагенту ЦРУ просто любопытно. Интересно, сколько людей окажется на скамье подсудимых после любопытства Страйфа?  
Клауд достает из бокового кармана сумки ручку и быстро пишет на салфетке несколько строк. Протягивает её Сефироту:  
– Мой электронный адрес, название вируса, несколько его характеристик – язык разработки, размер итогового файла, идентификаторы. Этого должно хватить для поиска по базе.  
Сефирот молча кивает, бросая короткий взгляд на салфетку. Почерк у Страйфа мелкий и неровный, буквы и цифры будто исполняют замысловатый танец. Заметно, что ЦРУшник не привык к обычному письму. Точнее, отвык от него. Ожидаемо.  
Он прячет клочок бумаги в карман и первым поднимается из-за стола. Страйф задерживается меньше чем на секунду.  
Деньги они тоже достают синхронно.  
Страйф протягивает руку первым:  
– Было приятно познакомиться.  
Ладонь у него сухая и горячая. И сильная.  
– Мне тоже, – чуть наклоняет голову Сефирот.  
Надевая куртку, он несколько секунд задумчиво смотрит в спину Страйфа, пока над дверью не звякает колокольчик.


	2. Chapter 2

Сефирот немного медлит прежде чем покинуть тёплое нутро машины. Но всё-таки выходит, захлопывает дверь и поднимает лицо – небо низкое, серое и неуютное. Ветрено; с неба сыпется мелкая снежная крупка, и Сефирот морщится, поднимая воротник пальто повыше. Оглядывается на напарника:  
– А обещали, что осадков не будет.  
Вальтер Харт – тридцать девять лет, стаж работы в федеральном бюро расследований – пятнадцать лет, особые приметы – шрам на левом предплечье, оставшийся после войны в Персидском заливе – весело хмыкает:  
– Ты до сих пор веришь прогнозу погоды, Сеф?  
– Уже нет, – мрачно сообщает Сефирот. – Не после прошлого лета.  
Вэл смеётся в полный голос. Сефирот тогда чуть не получил тепловой удар, и, придерживая пакет со льдом на голове, он всё повторял, что обещали восемнадцать градусов по Цельсию, восемнадцать! А не тридцать восемь.  
Вальтер щелкает кнопкой на брелке сигнализации; машина подмигивает фарами. Он прячет ключи в карман:  
– Идём? Какой там дом?  
– Семнадцать дробь два. Это за углом, – Сефирот неопределённо машет рукой.  
– Отлично, – Вэл встряхивает головой, привычным жестом убирая с глаз чёлку, и обходит машину. – Придёшь к нам на Рождество?  
– Лили все ещё хочет меня видеть? Даже после Дня Благодарения?  
– Не надейся. Хочет. Хотя… – Вальтер заговорщически понижает голос. – Думаю, моя дорогая жена просто боится остаться без твоего глинтвейна.  
Сефирот фыркает:  
– Я же давал рецепт.  
– Ей не нравится, как я готовлю. Так ты придёшь?  
Сефирот провожает взглядом обогнавшего их деловитого мальчика с рюкзаком на спине и айфоном в руках. Пожимает плечами:  
– Куда я денусь от традиций? Кая брать с собой?  
Вэл собирается ответить, но неожиданно из подворотни вылетает собака. Вальтер распахивает плащ, чтобы дотянуться до кобуры; Сефирот смотрит прямо на пса, никак не пытаясь защититься. Псина врезается в него, как увесистый пушистый снаряд, Сефирот едва не теряет равновесие, но всё равно смеётся, глядя на недовольно застёгивающего пуговицы Вальтера.  
– Все нормально, Вэл, я ей просто понравился, – он почёсывает собаку за ухом. Та виляет хвостом и прижимается головой к его колену. – Хорошая девочка.  
– Никак не могу понять, почему тебя так любят собаки, – бурчит Вальтер. Теперь он видит, что это не озверевшая от голода бездомная дворняга, а ухоженный золотистый ретривер. Такой же, как Кай Сефа, только поменьше. И поглупее, раз бросается на незнакомцев.  
– Чуют родственную душу, – хмыкает Сефирот, доставая из кармана пальто собачий крекер и на раскрытой ладони предлагая его собаке. Та охотно принимает угощение и ещё сильнее начинает вилять хвостом.  
– Кейси, фу! Нельзя! Куда ты убежала! – из переулка появляется девушка в зелёном спортивном костюме. – Ради Бога, извините, сама не понимаю, что с ней случилось, никогда раньше так не делала. Она вас не слишком испугала? – девушка заискивающе улыбается. – Она не кусается, правда, она очень ласковая.  
– Я заметил, – хмыкает Сефирот. – Ничего страшного, у меня тоже есть собака. И тоже ретривер. Мальчик.  
– Ой, правда? – девушка теперь не сводит с него глаз. – А как зовут? И сколько ему?  
– Четыре года. Кай.  
Вальтер делает вид, что его тут нет.  
– А родословная в порядке? Дело в том, что мама хочет Кейси повязать, но никак не найдёт подходящего кобеля.  
– В полном, – Сефирот сдержанно улыбается. Вэлу едва-едва удаётся не смеяться, и Сефирот бросает на него предупреждающий взгляд.  
– Тогда, может, я вам позвоню? – девушка раздражённо откидывает назад лезущие в лицо рыжие пряди и роется по карманам. – Черт, где же телефон? Неужели забыла?  
– У меня есть визитка, – Сефирот расстёгивает пальто и достаёт из внутреннего кармана пиджака белый прямоугольник. Протягивает его девушке. Та, не глядя, прячет карточку в куртку:  
– Спасибо, я обязательно позвоню. Кейси, пошли, нам пора! – она дёргает собаку за ошейник, и та, напоследок ещё раз ткнувшись мокрым носом в руку Сефирота, неохотно следует за хозяйкой.  
Когда они исчезают за углом дома, Вэл, все ещё посмеиваясь, замечает:  
– Красивая девушка.  
– Угу, – отстранённо кивает Сефирот.  
– Хоть в кафе её позови.  
– Зачем?  
– Ну, красивая девушка, красивый мужчина, и собаки у вас одной породы. Вы как Роджер и Анита, только с ретриверами.  
Сефирот мгновение смотрит на него непонимающе, а потом вспоминает:  
– «Сто один далматинец», да?  
– Думал, ты не сообразишь, – усмехается Вэл.  
– С трудом. Это было давно. А насчёт Аниты и Роджера – уже слишком холодно, чтобы лезть в пруд, – хмыкает Сефирот. – Тем более, Каем она заинтересовалась больше, чем мной.  
– Не выдумывай. Готов поспорить, она сама спускает свою Кейси с поводка, чтобы знакомиться с парнями вроде тебя.  
– У тебя профессиональная деформация и паранойя. Успокойся, - Сефирот едва заметно хмурится – временами желание Вэла пристроить его куда-нибудь – и кому-нибудь – слишком навязчивое. - И мы уже пришли, – он поднимает голову и оценивающе смотрит на дом. Фасад – десять этажей сплошного затемнённого стекла – плавно изогнут; какая-то растительность в тяжёлых каменных вазах у входа смотрится неприлично зелёной для этого времени года.  
Вэл удивлённо присвистывает:  
– Весьма роскошно для двух «белых воротничков». Ты уверен, что этому твоему Страйфу можно доверять?  
– Во-первых, он не мой, – хмыкает Сефирот, толкая дверь. – Во-вторых, не уверен. В-третьих, у тебя есть другие зацепки? У меня нет.  
Он небрежно машет значком ФБР перед бдительно привставшей с места консьержкой и, не останавливаясь, проходит к лифту.  
– Пятый этаж, – подсказывает Вальтер, когда Сефирот в задумчивости застывает перед панелью с кнопками. А на вопросительный взгляд отвечает: – Я посмотрел в списке жильцов.  
Сефирот отворачивается, и Вэл хлопает его по плечу. Ему не нужно видеть Сефирота, чтобы знать, какое непроницаемо-каменное выражение сейчас на его лице.  
Коридор выкрашен в неяркий светло-зелёный цвет. Психологи считают этот оттенок успокаивающим, но Сефирот его ненавидит. Воспоминание из детства – светло-зелёные стены церкви, в которую его водила мать каждое воскресенье, светло-зелёные обои в их доме, светло-зелёные глаза отца.  
Он передёргивает плечами и останавливается у двери с нарисованными на ней цифрами «28». Оглядывается на напарника – тот кивает, – и коротко стучит в дверь:  
– ФБР! Откройте, у нас ордер на обыск!  
Вэл чуть наклоняет голову к плечу, прислушиваясь:  
– Ничего. Проверь дверь.  
Сефирот достаёт из кармана резиновую перчатку и аккуратно нажимает через неё на ручку двери. Та не поддаётся.  
– У консьержки должен быть запасной ключ, сейчас схожу.  
– Давай, – Сефирот прячет перчатку и отходит к большому окну. Оно выходит во двор – очень цивилизованный, со скамейками и аккуратно подстриженными кустами. Сефирот присаживается на корточки и чуть ли не прилипает к стеклу – так можно рассмотреть подъезд машин к гаражу и даже краешек автоматических ворот.  
Наверняка там есть камера наблюдения.  
Впрочем, камеры должны быть и в холле, несмотря на консьержку. В доме такого класса – обязательно. Можно попытаться достать записи…  
Сефирот мгновение хмурит брови. Он что-то слышал по этому поводу совсем недавно.  
Потом вспоминает – холодная комната, пустые ящики стола, нелепый полосатый шарф и встрёпанные волосы. «Стандартная процедура» в ЦРУ – значит, записи с камер действительно можно достать. Хотя бы по, хм, неофициальным каналам.  
Он выныривает из размышлений, когда двери лифта тихо тренькают, открываясь. Вэл, довольный как кот, объевшийся сметаной, показывает ему ключ. Сефирот кивает и поднимается, коснувшись кончиками пальцев прочного стекла.  
– Задал пару вопросов консьержке. Ничего нового, – говорит Вальтер, возясь с замком. – Но сказала, что парни были тихими, никого к себе не водили, и к ним никто не приходил.  
– Типично для хакеров, – фыркает Сефирот. – Работа плюс вся порнуха Интернета.  
– Циник, – Вэл достаёт из кобуры пистолет. – Готов?  
– Угу, – Сефирот тоже достаёт свой тридцать восьмой и несильно толкает дверь. Вэл плавно шагает за порог. Сефирот, как обычно, прикрывает его спину.  
Из прихожей ведут две двери. Сефирот жестом привлекает внимание напарника и одними губами говорит:  
– Налево. Я первый.  
Вальтер кивает и, мягко ступая по тёмному ковролину, следует за ним к левой двери. Сефирот чуть приоткрывает её, заглядывает в образовавшуюся щель. Распахивает полностью, осматривает комнату, не опуская оружия, и, скорее для проформы, говорит очевидное:  
– Чисто.  
В кухне Вэл кивает на мойку:  
– Скорее грязно, – в раковине штук десять грязных кружек, на столе – несколько коробок из-под пиццы, над которыми летает поздняя сонная муха. Плита заляпана чем-то ржаво-коричневым, жирным даже на вид, а из помойного ведра тянет сладковатым душком.  
Сефирот морщится:  
– Ты сильно преуменьшил. Это помойка.  
– Бывает и хуже. Ты же работаешь в ФБР. Здесь не обойтись без грязи.  
– Я рассчитывал возиться с чистыми и аккуратными бомбами, а не копаться в объедках, – Сефирот широким жестом обводит кухню.  
Вэл ничего не отвечает и первым выходит в коридор. Сефирот следует за ним.  
– Не похоже, чтобы они так уж ненавидели уборку, – замечает Сефирот, заглядывая в ванную. Полотенца аккуратно вывешены на сушилку, на полке – ровный ряд флаконов. И главное – чистое зеркало. – Скорее, последние дни им было не до мытья посуды. Как считаешь?  
Вальтер дёргает головой, убирая чёлку:  
– Никак не считаю. Пока что. Идём, там ещё одна комната.  
Ещё одна комната вполне предсказуемо оказывается спальней.  
– Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? – задумчиво спрашивает Вальтер, бросая короткий взгляд на Сефирота. Тот натягивает перчатки, приподнимает край скомканного одеяла на двуспальной кровати.  
– Я думаю, что вся порнуха Интернета их не интересовала. Либо они соблюдали целибат, либо… – Сефирот подходит к прикроватной тумбочке. Бросает взгляд на лежащую на ней книгу – «Безумный день или Женитьба Фигаро», – и открывает ящик.  
– Не либо, – отвечает Вэл на красноречивый взгляд Сефирота. В ящике – пачка презервативов и тюбик с полупрозрачным гелем.  
– Так что порнуха – разве только в качестве дополнения. Надо узнать, действительно ли здесь жили братья Гарвейн, – Сефирот отходит к платяному шкафу. – Действительно ли они были братьями, в конце концов.  
Вэл оглядывает комнату, потом наклоняется и торжествующе восклицает. И вытаскивает из-под кровати ноутбук.  
– Ставлю пять баксов и кофе, что здесь будет что-то интересное.  
Сефирот, уже копающийся в ящиках комода, оборачивается:  
– Я ставлю пять и пончики, что ничего ты там не найдёшь, – он задвигает ящик. – Эти парни – хакеры. Если они решили бежать, то стёрли всю информацию, какую только возможно. Странно, что вообще оставили этот ноут.  
– Все вещи на месте, - пожимает плечами Вэл. – Если они и уехали, то очень торопились. Вызывай криминалистов, пусть поищут улики.

***

– У меня новости, – с порога заявляет Вэл, размахивая чёрной папкой. Крессцент выдёргивает из разъёма флэшку и прячет её в карман. И поднимает вопросительный взгляд на напарника.  
– Ты проспорил. С тебя пять баксов, а пончики, так и быть, завтра с утра, – Вальтер довольно улыбается. – Я получил предварительный отчёт техников по тем ноутбукам из квартиры Гарвейнов.  
– И? – Сефирот поднимает бровь.  
– Это определённо те, кого мы ищем, – голос Вэла становится заговорщицким. – Если честно, наши крепко сплоховали. Как я понял, стоило им включить ноут, как запустилась программа стирания данных. Быстро подобрать код отмены не смогли. И…  
Сефирот устало трёт переносицу. Чего-то такого стоило ожидать.  
– В общем, информация удалена, – продолжает Вэл, – но удалось её частично восстановить. И первое, что всплыло – адреса… – Вэл осекается, морщится, – короче, какие-то технические адреса сетевого оборудования тех взорванных филиалов.  
– IP? – приподнимает бровь Сефирот.  
– Нет, – отмахивается Вальтер. – МАС. МАС-адреса. Тебе это ничего не говорит.  
– Мне нет, – невозмутимо соглашается Сефирот. – Завтра с утра объявим их в розыск, – Сефирот бросает взгляд на часы. – Тебя Лили сегодня домой не ждёт?  
– А что?  
– Уже девятый час.  
– Вот черт, её мама грозилась прийти к нам на обед в восемь вечера. Лил меня убьёт, – Вальтер слезает со стола, на котором сидел, снимает с вешалки свой плащ.  
– Хочешь, прострелю тебе что-нибудь неважное? Скажешь, что задерживал особо опасного преступника.  
– Только если после этого преступник просидит ночь в камере, – дружелюбно и обещающе улыбается Вальтер. Сефирот фыркает, сдерживая смех.  
– Тогда просто передавай Лили привет. От её мамы это тебя не спасёт, а от неё самой – кто знает.  
– Её мама придёт и уйдёт, – философски замечает Вэл. – Ты ещё посидишь?  
– Да, недолго, – Сефирот открывает почтовую программу и хлопает себя по карманам, разыскивая что-то. Вытаскивает блокнот с кипой отдельных листочков внутри. – Завтра сокращённый день. Ты придёшь или берёшь отгул? Лили не погонит за индейкой?  
– Индейка уже неделю как в морозилке. Приду. Если останусь жив, – обещает Вэл и кивает на прощание. – Должен же я получить свои пончики? – добавляет он уже от двери.  
– Будут тебе пончики, – Сефирот улыбается только глазами. – Удачи.

***

– Смутное дельце, – хмурится Джек, когда они с Клаудом выходят из кабинета шефа. Клауд рассеянно листает распечатки.  
– Обрывки. Нам нужна полная история переписки. Ненавижу работать с мелкими странами, – Клауд мотает головой, вздыхает и смотрит на напарника. – Придётся посуетиться. Даже думать не хочу, через сколько серверов идёт почта из Либерии в США.  
– Надеюсь, останемся на континенте. Я не хочу встречать праздники в Африке, – Джек ухмыляется и вдруг хлопает себя по лбу: – Кстати, Нью-Джей вчера просила, чтоб ты зашёл к ней. Похоже, мамочка хочет лично узнать, хорошо ли ты вёл себя в Лондоне, – Джек двигает бровями. Чёрные отросшие волосы, как всегда, в полном беспорядке, и Джек сейчас на самом деле похож на хулиганистого мальчишку.  
– Зато её можно попросить помочь, – Клауд машет пачкой бумаги. – И я тоже по ней соскучился.  
Джек косится на него с интересом. Если бы Бут умел выглядеть отстранённо, этот интерес мог бы сойти за научный.  
– Наверно, я никогда не пойму, как ты умудрился с ней поладить.  
Клауд ухмыляется и, драматически понизив голос, сообщает, как военную тайну:  
– Я не пытался за ней ухлёстывать, – и, подмигнув, ныряет в боковой коридорчик.  
Джек притормаживает и бросает ему вслед с весёлой досадой:  
– Так неинтересно!  
Клауд, не оборачиваясь, машет рукой. Джек закатывает глаза, бросает взгляд на часы и, вместо того, чтобы направиться в кабинет, идёт к кофейному автомату.

***

Когда Клауд толкает скромную дверь с надписью «Серверная», Нью-Джей уже сидит лицом ко входу, а перед ней стоят две чашки с чаем. Кофе у Нью-Джей нет, но чай изумителен, и чашки – фарфоровые, с золотым узором, – явно из какого-то сервиза.  
Эти чашки на столе, заваленном картами памяти, между двумя клавиатурами и разобранным винчестером, выглядят почти так же, как сама утончённая Нью-Джей – в потёртых джинсах и растянутой, выцветшей чёрной футболке.  
– Привет, – Клауд улыбается от уха до уха и без вопросов подходит ближе, когда она протягивает руки. Нью-Джей обнимает мягко и холодно, и прав Джек – в этом жесте немало материнского. Хотя Нью-Джей, светловолосая, яркоглазая и ослепительно красивая, едва ли старше самого Клауда.  
Впрочем, иногда он думает, что Нью-Джей – инопланетный робот, который лет так с миллион наблюдает за человечеством, и изредка немножко влияет на его развитие – для каких-то своих загадочных целей.  
Клауд устраивается напротив неё в добротном офисном кресле, подносит чашку к губам, вдыхая пар, откидывается на спинку и поднимает глаза на Нью-Джей.  
– Спасибо, – искренне произносит он. Клауд сам не очень понимает, за что благодарит – за чай или за то, что здесь получается мгновенно расслабиться. Но для Нью-Джей, похоже, загадки нет. Даже в полумраке серверной видно, что она еле заметно улыбается.  
– Хочешь узнать о последнем задании?  
– Там всё хорошо, – Нью-Джей отвечает именно на тот вопрос, на который надо. Голос у неё глубокий и низкий. – Тот, кто тебя заменил, заканчивает отладку защиты узла.  
– Пятого? – уточняет Клауд. – Того, что в коллекторе?  
Нью-Джей кивает.  
– Я бы уже проводил финальные тесты.  
– Не злись, – мягко замечает Нью-Джей. – Лучше расскажи мне о Лондоне. Тебе понравилась «Война роз»?  
– Да, пожалуй, – но звучит это вяло, и Нью-Джей прикусывает губу, даже не скрывая, что сдерживает смех. Клауд фыркает и пару минут они молчаливо состязаются, глядя друг другу в глаза и пытаясь не рассмеяться. Наконец Клауд опускает веки, точно сдаваясь. Потом обводит взглядом комнату – мониторы на стенах, на столах, на стеллажах, больше полусотни – он считал. Сейчас почти все переведены в спящий режим – компьютеры здесь никогда не выключают. – Слушай, ты наверняка знаешь в разы больше меня и о Лондоне, и о «Войне роз».  
– Я знаю, что там. Но не знаю, как, – объясняет Нью-Джей.  
Страйф размышляет с минуту, и отвечает:  
– Высокомерно.  
Нью-Джей тихо смеётся.  
– Серьёзно. У всех лондонцев такие лица… Я туристов по взгляду за десять секунд определял, – он чуть ли не жалуется.  
– Это больше говорит о тебе, чем о туристах и лондонцах.  
Клауд корчит рожу, а Нью-Джей, склонив голову к плечу, изучает его, как ребёнка.  
– Тебя беспокоит твоё новое дело, тот заказ, что ты откопал в базе «HQ-Tech», или расследование агента Крессцента?  
Клауд смотрит на неё поверх чашки и, подумав, сообщает:  
– Я тебя обожаю, Нью-Джей.  
Женщина едва заметно кивает в сторону заварочного чайника.  
– Я знаю.  
Клауд поднимается, подходит к столику, доливая себе чай.  
– Ты будешь?  
– Давай, – отдаёт ему чашку Нью-Джей. – Так всё же?  
Клауд возвращается в кресло.  
– Всё понемногу. Но главным образом письма. Взрывы – работа ФБР, и Крессцент производит впечатление классного агента. А дело «HQ-Tech»… – Клауд скептически приподнимает бровь. – Ну, ты понимаешь.  
– Ерундовое, – кивает Нью-Джей.  
– Особенно если Крессцент найдёт информацию о вирусе.  
Нью-Джей внимательно и весело смотрит на Клауда. Он щурится, не отрывая взгляда от её лица.  
– Не если?.. Когда?..  
Нью-Джей улыбается ещё шире. Клауд ударяет себя кулаком по колену:  
– Он уже нашёл! – и смотрит на неё с привычной смесью восхищения и чисто профессиональной зависти. – Ты была у него в компе.  
– Это моя работа – быть везде.  
Клауд усмехается и непроизвольно качает головой. Всё равно должность Нью-Джей, как и её настоящее имя, никому из знакомых Страйфа в Управлении не известна. Клауд даже не имеет понятия, в каком отделе она официально числится. Информационной безопасности, как он сам? Аналитиков? Или, возможно, ангелов Господних?  
– Тогда, может, порадуешь меня ещё раз? Не знаешь, с кем и с какой целью переписывались эти либерийцы?  
– Это было бы не педагогично, – серьёзно тянет Нью-Джей. В глазах у неё озорные искры.  
Пару раз Нью-Джей действительно просто отдавала ему на руки всю информацию, которая была необходима, чтобы закрыть дело – спустя пару часов после того, как он получал задание. Но чаще она могла найти лишь малую часть – дистанционная работа накладывала ограничения. И затем рассказывала Страйфу, как добыть остальное, имея больший доступ – например, добравшись до терминала сервера. Чаще всего её решения были абсолютно непредсказуемыми и немыслимо элегантными – технической, путаной элегантностью.  
За такую помощь Клауд был благодарен ей больше всего.  
А ещё Клауд считал себя должником своего непосредственного шефа, Найва Солея, который в самом начале карьеры Страйфа посоветовал ему зайти в серверную. В тех редких случаях, когда ледяная, великолепная Нью-Джей появлялась в коридорах Управления, ей вслед смотрела половина сотрудников. Но Клауд, хоть и смущаясь отчаянно под её бесстрастным взглядом, только сухо изложил суть своего расследования и потом молча наблюдал за тем, как Нью-Джей за полчаса по сети вскрыла системы защиты восемнадцати компьютеров, расположенных в разных точках земного шара.  
А потом задал пару технических вопросов. И ещё пару. Сел рядом, и они вместе ещё раз прошли всю цепочку взломов. И ошарашенно выслушал спокойное:  
– Ты способный.  
Это была единственная оценка, которую Клауд слышал от Нью-Джей, зато кроме него она никого чаем не угощала.  
– До адресатов без физического доступа к нескольким почтовым серверам не добраться. Но полную переписку ты получишь, – Нью-Джей отставляет чашку и набирает несколько коротких команд на клавиатуре. – По идентификаторам пакетов вычислишь конец цепочки.  
– Окей. А есть что-нибудь по самим либерийцам? В досье одни «революционная деятельность» и «подозреваются в международных». Ничего чёткого.  
– Электронное досье я уже заменила нормальным, скачаешь из нашей сети. Они действительно революционные активисты, эти шестеро, что вели переписку. Скорее всего, верхушка одной из оппозиционных групп. Кому они подчиняются, кто их финансирует – не знаю. В международных преступлениях тоже подозреваются, кстати, по твоей части – кража информации. Собственно, Солей потому и отдал это дело тебе.  
– Я догадался, – с лёгкой иронией отзывается Клауд. – Конкретно – что за хищение?  
У его собеседницы чуть заметно, по-звериному, трепещут ноздри.  
– Ломали базы данных оружейных корпораций, в основном. Но ничего точного сказать не могу, – Нью-Джей выглядит недовольной.  
– Нужен прямой доступ к промежуточным узлам? – понимающе интересуется Клауд.  
– Это ведь Африка. Тем более, в том регионе сразу несколько конфликтов. Структура местных сетей очень сложная.  
Нью-Джей вздыхает и плотно сжимает губы.  
– Ладно, – легко отмахивается Клауд. – В конце концов, пока что это не входит в мою задачу. Просто хотел знать, с кем имею дело.  
– Ничего особенного, – хмыкает Нью-Джей. – Если не считать того, что я о них слишком мало знаю.  
Потом она бросает мимолётный взгляд на один из включённых мониторов и прищёлкивает пальцами.  
И тут же звонит мобильный Клауда.  
– Твой напарник соскучился, – произносит она, и Страйф, достав телефон, убеждается в её правоте.  
– Он просто так или мне пора?  
– Просто так, – качает головой Нью-Джей и улыбается. – Но тебе пора.  
Клауд демонстративно морщится.

***

– Полтора часа! – восклицает Джек, как только Клауд заходит в их кабинет. Хотя на двери и значится «Кл. Страйф, Дж. Бут», эта комната – территория Джека. Клауд слишком часто работает «в поле», чтобы обживать её. Тем более, что у Джека куда лучше получается создавать уют в полутёмной угловой комнатушке. К настольной лампе прилеплены магниты с надписями от философских до двусмысленных, на стенах вперемешку – плакаты «Deep Purple» и спутниковые карты, на стеллаже – боксёрские перчатки; и везде – техника: приёмники и передатчики, сканеры, оборудование для тестирования.  
Джек – агент прикрытия. Иногда Клауду кажется, что из Бута вышел бы не худший полевой агент, чем из него самого. Вообще-то лучший, если быть честным. Но Джека, похоже, устраивает обитать в Управлении, флиртовать в кафетериях со всеми сотрудницами моложе семидесяти и периодически сутками не выходить на улицу, страхуя Клауда на миссии.  
– Вы полтора часа чаи гоняли! А я…  
– А ты гонял кофе, – через плечо роняет Страйф, вытаскивая ноутбук из сумки. Потом кладёт его на стол и складывает руки на груди, выжидательно глядя на Джека.  
– Что?  
– Хлам, который лежит у меня на стуле, – ухмыляется Клауд.  
– Нью-Джей тебя разбаловала, – Джек укоряюще наставляет на него палец, но затем перегибается через стол и сгребает какие-то схемы в охапку. Клауд пожимает плечами:  
– Не завидуй.  
– А есть чему?  
– Само собой, – Клауд вытаскивает флешку из кармана джинсов и предъявляет Джеку, как козырь из рукава. – И ещё восемь гигов ждут нас в сети.  
– Ты бесценный сотрудник, – объявляет Бут, подпирая ладонью голову. – Что там?  
– Нью-Джей обещала полную переписку, – рассеянно отвечает Клауд, на ощупь находя стул позади себя. Джек, закусив кулак, наблюдает, как Страйф ногой пододвигает его к себе, не отрываясь от монитора. Флешка коротко мигает два раза, Клауд склоняет голову к плечу. – Да, есть. Инфу про отправителей надо скачать, и ещё тут список тех сетевых маршрутов, которые ей удалось вычислить. А это…  
Клауд осекается, открывая ещё одну папку, озаглавленную «С_Кр».  
В папке два файла – «Досье» и «Readme».  
– Что там? – окликает Джек.  
Клауд щёлкает по «Readme».  
– А, ничего. Это она мне оставила.  
– А со мной не поделишься? – ехидно тянет Джек. – У вас с ней от меня секреты?  
– Точно, – Клауд усмехается на автомате.  
– Эй, Клауд, у тебя что, тайное расследование?  
– Да какое там, – Клауд на мгновение поднимает глаза на напарника и добавляет: – Нашёл кое-что в «HQ-Tech». Дай повеселиться, а?  
И снова возвращается к «Readme».  
«В досье – необходимый минимум данных на Крессцента. Я подняла остальные архивы – он не подстава. Можешь доверять.  
Эдмунд Гарвейн был одним из лучших в штате. Не буду против, если ты поможешь ФБР.  
Я не настаиваю».  
Клауд открывает «Досье» – семь страниц.  
– Знаешь, что плохо в Нью-Джей? – тянет Клауд, откидываясь назад. Джек смотрит на него, как будто он вдруг заговорил на хинди. – Её не поблагодаришь шоколадкой.

***

Клауд вваливается в квартиру, прислоняется к стене и стоит так с полминуты, закрыв глаза. Потом собирается с силами, захлопывает входную дверь и кое-как стягивает ботинки.  
Пахнет пригоревшей утром яичницей – Клауд, уходя, забыл приоткрыть окно, и вяло обещает завтра поругать себя за это. Прямо напротив дома – яркая вывеска супермаркета; от неё по комнате пляшут разноцветные пятна, искажая предметы. Клауд спотыкается о брошенную по приезде из Лондона дорожную сумку и чуть не летит на пол, но успевает ухватиться за шкаф. На то, чтоб выругаться, сил нет, и он ногой отпихивает треклятую сумку куда подальше.  
Мелкие пуговицы рубашки никак не хотят находиться, и пока Клауд воюет с ними, раздаётся звонок мобильного. Страйф коротко стонет сквозь зубы. Может, к чёрту этот телефон?  
Но профессионализм побеждает.  
– Страйф.  
– Клауд, я весь вечер не могу до тебя дозвониться!  
– Привет, Джек, – вздыхает Клауд, осторожно опускаясь на диван. – Не слышал звонка.  
– Весь вечер?! – Джек замолкает на секунду, а потом встревожено продолжает: – Эй, Клауд, у тебя хреновый голос. Что случилось?  
Клауд устраивает голову на спинке дивана и молчит какое-то время, а потом начинает сдавленно смеяться.  
– Ночной клуб случился, Джек. Рождество через два дня, и завтра у меня выходной. Что тебе надо, а?  
Джек шипит что-то неразборчивое.  
– Серьёзно, ты по делу?  
– Нет, – Бут на том конце линии чем-то булькает. – Думал позвать тебя выпить.  
– А ты не собирался сегодня с этой… Куда-то… В ресторан? Как её?  
– Собирался, – кисло отзывается Джек.  
– Понял, – Клауд двигает шеей, разминая, а потом, плюнув на всё, стягивает рубашку через голову. С телефоном в руке это неудобно.  
Тёмно-зелёная и в безумных разводах ткань при свете от магазинной вывески выглядит совсем дико. – Знал бы – позвал с собой.  
– Предупреждай в следующий раз, когда куда-то соберёшься. Вдруг меня в этот день опять продинамят, – в трубке слышен щелчок зажигалки.  
– Курить вредно. Ты же бросил?  
– Уже опять начал, – Клауд слышит, как Джек выдыхает, и легко представляет себе напарника у форточки, пускающего дым. – Завтра снова брошу.  
– Я прослежу. Джек, забей на всё и ложись спать.  
– Клёвая мысль, – хмыкает Бут. – Иди сам спать.  
– Вот это точно блестящая идея, – Клауд рывком поднимается, рассматривает скомканную рубашку и отшвыривает её примерно в ту же сторону, куда раньше отпихнул сумку. – Только сперва в душ. Как думаешь, я сумею дойти до кровати?  
– Я на это надеюсь. И не утони там.  
– Есть, сэр, – Клауд стукается плечом о косяк, выходя из комнаты, и, держась за ушибленное место, добредает до ванной. – Отбой?  
Зажигает свет и тут же зажмуривается. Пропускает, что именно отвечает Джек, но улавливает согласные интонации и отключает связь.  
Сейчас Клауда горячая вода волнует сильнее.

***

Из душа Клауд выходит в одном полотенце, с единственной мыслью – упасть на кровать и заползти под одеяло. Но натыкается взглядом на рюкзак, подхватывает его и, шлёпая тапками, несёт к столу – поставить ноутбук на подзарядку.  
И по привычке включает, чтобы проверить почту на наличие писем из Управления. Иногда приходили срочные сообщения.  
От света монитора режет глаза. Щурясь, Клауд просматривает список, раздражённо стирая с клавиатуры капнувшую с волос воду. Убедившись, что шеф ничего не прислал, он начинает подниматься со стула, но замирает, не закончив движения. А потом плюхается обратно, убирает со лба прилипшие прядки, и просматривает темы писем ещё раз.  
Бессмысленные цифры-знаки в графе «Отправитель», а в теме – «Бакенбарды дядюшки Энтони».  
Против воли губы расползаются в ухмылке. Крессценту не откажешь в чувстве юмора.  
В письме всего одна строчка: «Там же, завтра, в 17.30».  
Клауд пальцами отбивает по столу короткую дробь, потом кивает сам себе и захлопывает ноутбук.  
И всё-таки идёт в сторону спальни.

***

– Давно ждёшь? – очевидно, Сефирот задумался и не заметил, как Клауд зашёл в бар. Во всяком случае, он выглядит слегка дезориентированным. Но растерянность быстро исчезает:  
– Не слишком. Зато успел поужинать.  
Клауд, отряхивая снег с капюшона куртки, скептически смотрит на одинокий горшочек из-под чего-то непонятного, но явно не слишком калорийного.  
– Если это называется ужином, то я – Эдгар Гувер.  
Зато рядом с горшочком – кружка; Клауд даже с другой стороны стола чувствует обнадёживающе неплохой аромат горячего глинтвейна.  
Сефирот фыркает:  
– Ты хорошо сохранился.  
Клауд отвечает сердитым взглядом, и конечно, ответил бы ещё чем-нибудь. Колким и язвительным.  
Но приходится отвлечься на подошедшую официантку. Девушка улыбается спокойно, мило, и Клауд, заказывая глинтвейн, картошку фри и чизбургер, забывает о своих намерениях.  
– Есть новости? – спрашивает он, усаживаясь.  
Однако Сефирот, очевидно, не в духе:  
– Нет, соскучился по коллегам из параллельных организаций, – похоже, он и продолжить собирается в том же стиле. Поэтому Клауд, забирая свой заказ у официантки, ловит его взгляд:  
– Дай поесть, а?  
Как ни странно, Сефирот только пожимает плечами и никак не комментирует эту просьбу. Клауд за раз откусывает сразу половину чизбургера.  
Тщательно прожёвывает, делает осторожный глоток горячего и ароматного глинтвейна, и лишь потом, уже спокойнее, уточняет:  
– И все же?  
Сефирот молча достаёт из внутреннего кармана пиджака неприметную чёрную флэшку и кладёт её на середину стола.  
– Это?.. – Клауд уточняет скорее для приличия. Вариантов немного, тем более что Нью-Джей предупреждала.  
– Информация о вирусе, – кивает Сефирот.  
– Спасибо, – Клауд забирает флэшку, прячет её в карман и, закинув в рот несколько ломтиков картошки, интересуется: – Гарвейнов нашли?  
Сефирот чуть заметно качает головой, затем ставит локти на стол, подаваясь вперёд и будто сканируя взглядом бар. Довольно скромный: десяток столиков, две массивные колонны посреди зала, потёртая стойка, плакат – Эйнштейн с высунутым языком. Но здесь вполне уютно, и, главное, тихо.  
Единственное, что раздражает Клауда – ёлка прямо перед их закутком. Фальшивая пластиковая ёлка.  
Сефирот сцепляет руки в замок:  
– Мы объявили их в розыск сегодня утром. Я сам осматривал их квартиру – такое ощущение, что они уехали в большой спешке. Или, – он мимолётно щурится, – их "уехали".  
Клауд задумчиво кивает и делает очередной глоток.  
– Нашли что-нибудь интересное? – в голосе против воли проскальзывают ехидные нотки.  
Сефирот пристально смотрит на Клауда, склонив голову к плечу.  
– В общем, да. Во-первых, ноутбук. Жёсткий диск оказался отформатирован – Гарвейны оставили программу-шредер с минутным лимитом времени на ввод пароля, – но нашим техникам удалось кое-что восстановить.  
– Конечно, "кое-что", – Клауд не выглядит впечатлённым.  
– А во-вторых... – Сефирот снова смотрит в зал. – Я сомневаюсь, что там действительно жили братья Гарвейн.  
– В чём дело?  
– Интересные находки в прикроватной тумбочке, - размыто отвечает Крессцент.  
Клауд открыто ухмыляется:  
– Феномен близнецов не слишком изучен, как и причины инцестуального влечения. Что за данные были на харде?  
Сефирот приподнимает брови:  
– Ты утаил такую информацию?  
Клауд несколько секунд обдумывает ответ, а потом кивает:  
– Именно.  
Сефирот качает головой и отводит глаза.  
– Вы бы всё равно это выяснили, – неопределённо поводит кружкой Клауд. – Многие догадывались. В том же "HQ-Tech", например. Но то, что братья Гарвейн были классными спецами – важнее.  
Сефирот меняет позу:  
– Ребята из компьютерного нашли на ноуте некоторые технические параметры систем защиты, которые взламывались для детонации бомб. Думаю, ты здесь разберёшься, – и выкладывает на стол неприметную папку.  
– Неплохо, – Клауд вытирает руки салфеткой и открывает отчёт.  
Следующие несколько минут проходят в тишине. Клауд читает, то шевеля губами, то резко и тревожно постукивая пальцем по столу, когда ему что-то не нравится; Сефирот искоса за ним наблюдает. Для секретного агента у Страйфа чересчур живая мимика. Или он сейчас не чувствует опасности? Инструктора в Академии не раз повторяли, что профессионал всегда на работе. Некоторые преподносили это как шутку, но сами следовали этому правилу.  
Правда, это может быть очередная игра на публику.  
– У меня пятно на носу? – Клауд вопросительно поднимает бровь. На лице Сефирота – непроницаемое выражение:  
– Нет. Нашёл что-нибудь интересное?  
– Кое-что. Но мало. Не хочу говорить ничего плохого о ваших техниках, но можно было сделать больше. Имея на руках неповреждённый физически хард…  
Он чуть не подпрыгивает, когда яркий штрих врезается Сефироту в плечо. Тот тоже слегка вздрагивает, недоумённо оглядывается.  
Из-за колонны доносится смущённое девичье хихиканье и шепотки. На губах Клауда проступает улыбка. Он кивком показывает на лежащий на столе дротик – тонкая пластмассовая игла и три зелёных пера, как будто обгрызенные с краёв. Сефирот берет яркую стрелку, задумчиво хмурится, обводя взглядом бар, вертит дротик в руках. А затем резким, отточенным движением отправляет его в плакат над барной стойкой. Точно в глаз Эйнштейну.  
Официантка испуганно охает. Клауд чуть отклоняется, чтобы ёлка не мешала, и одобрительно кивает. До противоположной стены метров семь. Дротиком для дартса... Неплохо.  
Крессцент невозмутимо берёт со стола свой глинтвейн, уже остывший, и делает глоток.  
Клауд разворачивается, выискивая взглядом хихикавших девушек. Они уже не хихикают, только перешёптываются о чём-то, переводя взгляд с Сефирота на Эйнштейна и обратно.  
Клауд мысленно ухмыляется, а затем ловит взгляд одной из девиц. Мишень висит на колонне, так промахнуться – это надо уметь.  
Убедившись, что девушка его заметила – он даже отсюда видит, как она по-другому стала моргать, – Клауд приветственно машет рукой, потом глазами указывает на дротик, засевший в великом учёном. И делает такой жест, будто что-то забирает у девушек.  
Пантомиму понимают с первого раза.  
Девушка – розовые волосы, пирсинг в пупке, шпильки и нетвёрдая походка – подходит, покачивая бёдрами. Наклоняется над столиком, так, что Клауд может разглядеть экзотическую татуировку в вырезе блузки, обдаёт его тяжёлым запахом духов:  
– Пр-р-ривет…  
Крессцент щурится. Клауд ярко улыбается девушке и забирает из её руки дротик. Уже с синими перьями.  
Отправляет его в плакат – почти без замаха, во второй глаз Эйнштейна. И невинно смотрит на Сефирота.  
Девушка восторженно хлопает в ладони и, покачнувшись, едва не падает Клауду на колени.  
Он помогает ей устоять, поддержав под локоть. А потом с предельно вежливой улыбкой произносит:  
– До свидания.  
Девушка отшатывается. Клауд отлично знает, почему – у него сейчас ледяной взгляд.  
Спасибо за науку, Нью-Джей.  
Девица медленно, вдоль стенки, возвращается к подруге.  
– Так вот, о диске, – как ни в чём не бывало, начинает Клауд, но делает паузу, услышав реплику Сефирота:  
– Клоунада.  
Клауд смотрит на него совершенно спокойно. Чуть улыбается.  
– Рождество на днях. Слышал?  
Сефирот красноречиво постукивает пальцем по лбу. А потом напоминает:  
– О диске.  
Клауд вздыхает.  
– Ну да. Та информация, которую вытянули ваши спецы – это явно не всё, что возможно. Объём жёсткого диска – терабайт, наверняка половина была заполнена; а восстановили гигабайт двадцать. По статистике, даже при уничтожении с помощью программ-шредеров можно восстановить практически всё. А из того, что нашли... Те же МАС-адреса в логах ни о чём не говорят. Хакер уровня Эдмунда мог использовать их в десятках алгоритмов взлома, или вообще не использовать, что вероятнее. Ваши даже не выяснили, какое программное обеспечение использовалось, а такое-то...  
Клауд осекается.  
Сефирот молча достаёт из сумки что-то прямоугольное, завёрнутое в пакет с надписью "Happy New Year". Клауд смотрит сперва на пакет, затем на Крессцента. И когда тот внезапно смешливо фыркает, Клауд понимает, что смеются над ним.  
Только какая, к чёрту, разница?  
В пакете – хард.  
– Сегодня в хранилище улик день открытых дверей? – Клауд за едкими словами скрывает минутное замешательство.  
Сефирот пожимает плечами:  
– Лишняя проверка не повредит, а у меня неплохие отношения с техниками. Были.  
Клауд внимательно осматривает хард со всех сторон, едва не обнюхивает, и потому на замечание Сефирота отвечает лишь вопросительным хмыканьем.  
– Пришлось сказать, что хочу показать его кое-каким знакомым... Из хакеров.  
Клауд на мгновение поднимает глаза на Сефирота и быстро улыбается.  
Когда-то, сто лет назад, он мечтал быть именно хакером. Когда был подростком.  
Мечты прошли, а всё равно приятно.  
Впрочем, в определённом смысле они сбылись, – Клауд достаёт ноутбук, а потом, покопавшись в сумке, вытаскивает универсальную отвёртку и ком проводов.  
Сефирот при виде этого снаряжения качает головой.  
– И пришлось сказать, что хакеры всегда на шаг впереди тех, кто их ловит.  
Клауд ухмыляется, распутывая провода:  
– Они хоть не донесут на тебя после такого?  
– Зависит от того, насколько им понравится диск по возвращении. Так что работай аккуратно, – предупреждает Сефирот. Клауд отвечает таким взглядом, что Крессцент срочно маскирует смех под кашель.  
Подключить во второй разъём жёсткий диск неподходящего форм-фактора – полдела. Хуже то, что только на сканирование диска уйдёт уйма времени.  
Перебирая варианты, Клауд рассеянно осматривает зал и кивает на ёлку:  
– Знаешь, не уверен, что стоит возиться с этим на глазах у всех. Сдвинь её.  
Сефирот кивает, встаёт со своего места и подвигает псевдодерево так, чтобы оно заслоняло Клауда.  
– Отлично, – отстранённо кивает Клауд. Он уже не здесь, полностью в работе. Даже звуки бара и улицы становятся как будто приглушенными, отдалёнными, и набившая оскомину "Джингл беллс” перестаёт так действовать на нервы. Разве что взгляд Крессцента ощущается так же хорошо, как тёплый металл под пальцами, – тяжёлый, изучающий. Клауд сосредотачивается на подсоединении очередного провода и раздражённо шипит сквозь зубы, когда отвёртка падает на пол. Тонкие проволочки, высвобожденные от изоляции, лежат на контактах разъёма идеально – но это пока Клауд не шевелится; стараясь не двигать рукой, он пытается заглянуть под стол. Краем глаза фиксирует промельк белого, а потом Сефирот кладёт отвёртку на стол рядом с ноутбуком. Клауд, не отрываясь от работы, сухо кивает и аккуратно вкручивает держащий винтик. Глубоко вздохнув, откидывается на стуле, и нажимает кнопку питания.  
Пока грузится система, Клауд ещё раз просматривает отчёт.  
– Послушай, а кто у вас руководит работой такого рода? – Клауд кивает на папку. – С информационными носителями?  
Сефирот подпирает ладонью голову и смотрит на него, как на ребёнка.  
– Да, я знаю, профессиональная тайна, – отмахивается Клауд. – Тогда так: лицо вытянутое, слегка асимметричное, средний рост, тёмно-рыжие волосы, очки с сильными диоптриями?  
Теперь Крессцент смотрит угрюмо.  
– Это тот приятель, который упустил ваш вирус, – поясняет Клауд. – Тоже из бывших хакеров. Хороший разработчик-теоретик, но в реальной жизни...  
Клауд не договаривает, отвлекается на загрузившийся ноутбук.  
Руки действуют сами: поверхностное сканирование дополнительного диска – заодно и тестирование, удачно ли прошло подключение, выполненное на коленке, – запуск регистратора сигнатур... Клауд автоматически сдвигается, когда Сефирот перегибается через угол стола, чтобы взглянуть на монитор.  
– Пара минут, – рассеянно обещает Клауд.  
– Так быстро?  
– Это только предварительный результат, – Клауд качает головой и улыбается почти нежно. – И тут четырёхъядерный процессор.  
Взгляд Сефирота – тёмный и нечитаемый. И чуть-чуть – любопытный.  
– Технологии грядущего. Ты призрак будущего Рождества?  
Клауд смеётся:  
– Хочешь потрогать и убедиться? Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, Нео.  
– Серьёзно? Сегодня я не принимал никаких таблеток, – задумчиво сообщает Сефирот.  
– Ну, мало ли чего намешали в глинтвейн, – Клауд подозрительно смотрит в сторону официантки. Но тут динамики ноута коротко тренькают.  
– Почти сорок процентов объёма диска, – хмыкает Клауд. – Это то, что можно восстановить. Знаешь, это довольно странно – что Гарвейны оставили ноутбук. Других компьютеров в квартире не было?  
Сефирот отрицательно качает головой. Клауд щурится, просматривая сигнатуры:  
– Мне не верится, что на двух таких хакеров приходился один ноутбук. Наверняка были ещё компьютеры, а значит, их кто-то забрал.  
Судя по глазам, Сефирот думает о том же, о чём и Клауд.  
– Гарвейны не забыли бы компьютер под кроватью. Даже вспомогательный, – Сефирот размеренно постукивает ногтем по кружке из-под глинтвейна.  
– Разве что… – Клауд оценивает пришедшую в голову мысль. – Они могли сделать это намеренно. Если им угрожали, то они могли незаметно оставить ноутбук в качестве страховки. Как «хлебные крошки» для полиции.  
Сефирот задумчиво и полувопросительно кивает, глядя на Клауда:  
– Это возможно, по-твоему?  
– Думаю, да. Если они почувствовали опасность… – Клауд прикусывает губу: – Либо это, либо компьютеры из их квартиры забрал кто-то другой.  
Сефирот глубоко вздыхает, будто выныривая из размышлений.  
– А что с этими процентами?  
Клауд предупреждающе взмахивает рукой, открывает список сигнатур, чуть хмурится, соображая, какой алгоритм сортировки лучше задать для выборочного восстановления файлов.  
Сефирот терпеливо ожидает, пока через десять минут Клауд не распрямляется, ероша волосы.  
– Во-первых, – подумав, сообщает он, – не знаю, чем там занимались братья Гарвейн, но у них на компе попадается очень странная информация. Вот, смотри, – Клауд щёлкает мышкой и разворачивает ноутбук так, чтобы Сефироту было лучше видно. – На что похоже?  
Крессцент изучает кусок изображения. Часть картинки заполнена чёрным.  
– Какой-то бланк.  
– Правильно. Сканированный. А вот это похоже на кусок того же бланка, только здесь видна печать.  
– "Отдел генетического контроля"?  
Клауд кивает.  
– Тут много информации, которая не нужна для взлома сети. И в то же время... Информация специфическая. Похоже на копию данных, хранившихся на сервере какой-то компании. Или даже не одной. Скорее всего – не одной, – уточняет Клауд. – Только хакерам это зачем?  
Сефирот задумчиво смотрит на него:  
– А если не хакерам, а…  
Клауд подхватывает:  
– Тем, кто за ними стоит. Вряд ли эти теракты организовали сами Себастьян и Эдмунд. Они же не экстремисты.  
– Их кто-то нанял, – Сефирот смотрит прямо на ёлку, но видит явно что-то другое. – Что-то тут не вяжется. И взрывы, и данные с серверов. Почему так сложно?  
Клауд пожимает плечами:  
– Я могу многое, но не все. Лишние файлы на ноут Гарвейнов могли попасть и случайно. Или они собирались какие-то из них продать, получить за одно дело двойную прибыль. Но восстановленной информации слишком мало для нормальных выводов. Как была устроена система защиты? Чем кодировалась? Чьи это бланки, в конце концов?  
Сефирот задумчиво изучает пресловутый список сигнатур.  
– Всё, что удалось восстановить, я тебе отдам, – кивает Клауд. – И одну программу…  
Клауд слегка заминается, пытаясь представить лица техников ФБР, когда Сефирот отдаст им флешку.  
– В общем, это моя неофициальная разработка, – наконец, подбирает слова Клауд. – Поэтому она, естественно, секретная.  
Сефирот приподнимает брови.  
– Я настроил её самоуничтожение, – поясняет Клауд. – У ваших информационщиков есть неделя. Скажешь им, чтобы запускали на компьютерах без авторских антивирусов. Ну, самодельных. Обычные её не засекут.  
– Она восстановит данные?  
– Точно, – кивает Клауд. – В полном объёме. На это нужно часов семь-восемь, может больше. Не думаю, что ты готов одолжить мне улику на денёк-другой, – Клауд чуть усмехается.  
– Я тоже так не думаю, – хмыкает Сефирот.  
– Тебе, как я понимаю, сейчас важнее найти Гарвейнов... С теми, кто заказал им эту работу. Не знаю, поможет ли это всё, – Клауд закрывает окна, – разве что уцелели какие-то фрагменты переписки с заказчиками.  
Он качает головой:  
– И здесь письма.  
– Что?  
– У меня сейчас дело, связанное с отслеживанием электронной почты, – уклончиво отвечает Клауд.  
– Что-то интересное?  
– Пока не знаю, там будет видно, – Клауд достаёт ту же флэшку, что в начале вечера отдал ему Сефирот, и вставляет её в разъем. – Но времени уйдёт порядочно.  
– На это, похоже, тоже, – Сефирот указывает на ноутбук.  
Клауд перекидывает информацию на флэшку, отключает её, кладёт на стол перед Крессцентом и только после этого произносит:  
– Если что... – как-то неловко пожимает плечами. – В общем, мой адрес у тебя есть.  
Сефирот задумчиво смотрит на флэшку.  
– Взаимно. Ящик, с которого я писал – я его не удаляю.  
– Логин не забудь, – усмехается Клауд.  
Сефирот чуть улыбается, вставая из-за стола.  
– У меня хорошая память. Спасибо за помощь.  
– Ну, для агента ЦРУ доступ к информации ФБР – это лакомый кусок, – по голосу Клауда почти можно решить, что он всерьёз. Упаковав ноут и провода в сумку, он начинает наматывать на шею свой дурацкий шарф.  
– А взломать? – подначивает Сефирот.  
Клауд качает головой, следуя за ним к выходу:  
– Долгое дело, – и, подумав, добавляет: – Для меня.  
Сефирот слегка сбивается с шага и оглядывается. Клауд, отводя взгляд, всё же отвечает на немой вопрос:  
– У нас есть спецы и получше.  
– Не уверен, что хочу знать, насколько лучше, – бормочет Сефирот. Клауд сцеживает улыбку в кулак.  
– Правильно. В конце концов, это же профессиональные секреты, – замечает он уже на улице.  
Сефирот морщится, как только первая капля дождя падает ему на лицо. Клауд весело бросает:  
– Зато заносов не будет на Рождество.  
– Уж лучше заносы, чем это. Ненавижу синоптиков, – Сефирот поднимает воротник пальто.  
– Ненависть – опасное чувство, – Клауд смотрит в конец улицы, пытаясь рассмотреть за моросью, не идёт ли автобус. – Что может быть страшнее спецагента, который испытывает ненависть?  
– Возможно, спецагент-клоун, – выдвигает свою версию Сефирот. Клауд бросает на него неожиданно острый взгляд.  
– Я не клоун.  
– Я уже понял, – Сефирот устало трёт лоб и внезапно спрашивает: – Почему шарф – полосатый?  
Клауд крутит головой, чтобы рассмотреть шарф.  
– Потому что это подарок. От напарника, – он вздыхает. – А вот напарник – клоун.  
– Ещё и подарки. Чёрт, – а потом добавляет: – Не повезло с напарником.  
– Да нет, почему же, – ухмыляется Клауд, и вдруг вытягивает руку. – Пора.  
Крессцент, сощурившись, смотрит на подъезжающий автобус. Клауд достаёт мобильный, смотрит на дисплей. Начало седьмого.  
– Ты на машине?  
Сефирот кивает себе за спину.  
– Метро.  
– А, – Клауд достаёт перчатки из кармана, но, прежде чем надеть их, протягивает руку Сефироту. – Счастливого Рождества?  
Сефирот ещё раз смотрит вверх, чем вызывает приступ смеха у Клауда.  
И протягивает руку в ответ:  
– Рождества, – подумав, всё-таки добавляет: – Счастливого.  
Добежав до автобуса, Клауд падает на свободное место и прикрывает глаза на мгновение, утихомиривая резь. А потом выглядывает в окно.  
Автобус трогается с места, но высокая фигура на той стороне улицы ещё различима.  
Крессцент размашисто и твёрдо шагает по лужам.  
Клауду вдруг становится любопытно, кому он должен придумать подарки.


	3. Chapter 3

– На тебя Метхейл очень сердит. Не скажешь, почему? – с места в карьер начинает Вэл, последовательно сгружая на стол стаканчики с кофе, похрустывающий бумажный пакет с логотипом “Blimpie” и ещё один, полупрозрачный пластиковый, через который ясно проступают очертания дисков.  
– Это кто? – Сефирот поднимает голову от отчёта и принюхивается к стаканчикам. – Капуччино? А вишнёвый пирог купил?  
– Метхейл? Из техников, – Вэл шелестит бумажным пакетом.  
– А, – Сефирот едва заметно улыбается и снова склоняется над отчётом, торопливо дописывая ещё несколько строк. – Да так, ерунда. Это ещё до Нового года было.  
– Пирог забрал последний, – Вэл демонстрирует Сефироту выпечку. – Тебе повезло. Тут ещё сэндвичи и греческий салат. С тебя четырнадцать долларов и шестьдесят три цента.  
– Левый карман пальто.  
– П’том, – невнятно бурчит Вэл, откусывая от сэндвича. – Как дела с отчётом?  
– Почти закончил. Пара предложений осталась. А что с плёнками?  
– А ничего, – Вэл пожимает плечами. – Некогда им анализом заниматься. Сердятся они.  
Сефирот фыркает и откидывается на стуле.  
– Пожалуй, стоит зайти к ним и сообщить, что анализом займутся те же, кто и в прошлый раз. Если им некогда.  
Вальтер пододвигает к нему пакет с едой и присаживается на край стола, с любопытством глядя на напарника:  
– А кто был в прошлый раз?  
– Страйф. Тот парень из «HQ-Tech», – он жестом обозначает кавычки.  
– Я помню.  
– Он занимается информационной безопасностью, – Сефирот шуршит пакетом, доставая из него контейнер с салатом и пластиковую вилку.  
– Ты показал улику аге?.. – Вэл осекается на полуслове, когда Сефирот резко и коротко качает головой. И поспешно исправляется: – Постороннему?  
Сефирот серьёзно смотрит на него:  
– Он помог.  
– Ты так уверен, что он тебя не заложит? – Вэл подтягивает к себе пакет и достаёт из него такой же контейнер с салатом. Открывает его с характерным звуком; Сефирот чуть заметно морщится.  
Доля секунды на обдумывание ответа – нелепый шарф, зажатый в зубах провод, озорные искры в глазах, – и уверенное:  
– Да.  
Взгляд у Вальтера – неожиданно тяжёлый. Внимательный. Но Сефирот глаза не отводит, смотрит открыто. Несколько секунд – вязкая, кисельная тишина.  
А потом Вэл смеётся, передёргивает плечами, стряхивая напряжение, как воду, и говорит:  
– Тебе виднее, – и берет пакет с дисками: – Ну что, смотрим кино?  
– На последний ряд я с тобой не сяду, – хмыкает Сефирот, открывая дисковод.  
– Я и не предлагаю, – Вэл выглядит так, будто сейчас покажет Сефироту язык.  
– Откуда начнём?  
– С какого дня Себастьян не появлялся на работе? С четверга? Тогда начнём с пяти вечера среды с главного входа.  
– Лучше с парковки. Если, – Сефирот щурится, – они не сами сбежали, то с парковки, где нет консьержки с хорошей памятью.  
– Ладно, значит, оттуда, – легко соглашается Вэл.  
Дисковод проглатывает диск, тихо жужжит. Сефирот шуршит полиэтиленом, разворачивая кусок пирога, а затем чуть отъезжает от стола назад и в сторону, чтобы Вэл устроился рядом на своём стуле. Дотягивается до мышки и включает видео.  
Несколько минут проходит в тишине, пока они наблюдают, как дворник чистит двор.  
Потом картинка внезапно сменяется – дворника уже нет, зато через площадку быстро идёт высокий статный мужчина в расстёгнутом пальто. В углу экрана показывают время – 18:02:47, и Сефирот дёргает рукой, собираясь отмотать назад:  
– Наверно, сглючило.  
– Нет. Нам просто дико, нереально повезло, – с чувством тянет Вэл, откидываясь на стуле. – У них «умные» камеры, реагирующие на движение. Так что у нас есть шансы уйти домой вовремя.  
– Куда-то торопишься? – Сефирот точным броском отправляет скомканные обёртки в урну. Вэл оценивающе склоняет голову – он сам проводит в тире часов десять в неделю, и в первые годы работы с Сефиротом устраивал ему экзамены почище ежегодных нормативов.  
Судя по всему, остаётся доволен.  
– Я, в отличие от некоторых, счастливо женат. И моей жене нравится меня видеть не только по выходным.  
– Странная женщина, – фыркает Сефирот. И вдруг неприязненно щурится, заметив что-то на мониторе.  
Вэл хмыкает, поняв, что ему не нравится.  
– Парень как парень, Сеф. Просто несколько… – он запинается, подбирая подходящее слово, – эксцентричный.  
– Эксцентричность – это когда надевают кеды под вечернее платье. А это – просто глупость.  
На экране – подросток лет пятнадцати-шестнадцати осторожно идёт через двор, то и дело оглядываясь и бережно прижимая к себе букет каких-то цветов. В лиловых сумерках, укутавших двор, нельзя рассмотреть всех деталей, но вздыбленный ирокез и тёмная косуха не оставляют сомнений о принадлежности парня к определённому молодёжному течению.  
– Это не глупость, а обычное для подростка желание быть замеченным. Пусть и таким способом. Я и сам таким был.  
– С ирокезом?  
– С розовыми очками, депрессией и кассетами Minor Threat в сумке, – смеётся Вэл.  
– И что, кто-то тебя заметил? – в голосе Сефирота – ирония и едва различимое напряжение.  
– Конечно. Самая прекрасная в мире девушка, – Вальтер жмурится как сытый кот.  
– И через сколько она тебя бросила?  
– Сеф, она вышла за меня замуж.  
Глядя на изумлённое лицо Сефирота, Вэл едва не падает со стула от смеха. И хлопает напарника по плечу:  
– Смирись с этим – пути господни неисповедимы. А внешность иногда – просто маска. Так что парень вполне может одеваться как на Хэллоуин и при этом читать Маркеса в оригинале.  
Сефирот убеждённым не выглядит. Вэл смотрит на него с куда большим интересом, чем до этого – на монитор.  
– Что, я тебя повеселил, да? – недовольно огрызается Сефирот.  
– Да, – довольно жизнерадостно отвечает Вальтер. – И в этом тоже нет ничего плохого, представь себе.  
Сефирот резко откидывается назад, но напарывается на спокойный взгляд напарника и стискивает челюсти. Отворачивается к монитору, но смотрит скорее сквозь него, не замечая смены кадров.  
Через минуту, остыв, произносит:  
– Я… подумаю над этим.  
– Подумай, – соглашается Вэл. И добавляет ехидно: – Тебе полезно.  
У Сефирота вертится на языке не менее ехидный ответ про то, как полезны умственные упражнения самому Вэлу – такие шутливые пикировки вошли у них в привычку где-то на втором году совместной работы. Но на мониторе наконец-то начинает происходить что-то интересное.  
– Ну-ка, ну-ка, – Вэл вместе со стулом придвигается к столу, почти влипая носом в монитор. – Кто тут у нас?  
В ворота въезжает чёрный фургон без опознавательных знаков. Останавливается прямо посреди двора, возмутительно нагло, и к нему быстрым шагом идут трое. Один из них проходит через жёлтый круг света от фонаря, и Сефирот сам себе кивает – Гарвейн. Кажется, Себастьян.  
Они быстро запрыгивают в фургон – один из них все время оглядывается и, похоже, прикрикивает на остальных, – и тот сдаёт задом, выезжая за ворота.  
Потом картинка меняется, но Вэл, переглянувшись с напарником, отматывает плёнку назад и пускает её в замедленном режиме, просматривая ещё раз.  
– Здесь, – напряжённо говорит Сефирот, автоматически фиксируя время – 19:31:08 . – Попробуем рассмотреть номера. Увеличь.  
– Кажется, F… – неуверенно тянет Вэл.  
– А по-моему, В.  
– Сойдёмся на Е, – Вэл, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, царапает варианты огрызком карандаша на одном из листов, в изобилии лежащих на столе. – Камера с датчиком движения, а разрешение ни к чёрту. Ладно, давай теперь цифры. Один?  
– Четыре, – уверенно говорит Сефирот. – А следующая – два.  
– Две последние не видны, – Вэл разочарованно ударяет кулаком по столу.  
– Попробуем с этими, марка фургона известна, сузим поиск, – Сефирот опускает взгляд на листок с вариантами номеров. На секунду поджимает губы, а затем спокойно говорит:  
– Знаешь, Вэл… – выдерживает паузу, во время которой Вальтер успевает обернуться к нему всем корпусом, и тем же обыденным тоном заканчивает: – Я тебя сейчас убью.  
– Что?  
Сефирот двумя пальцами поднимает за край лист:  
– Ты только что испортил отчёт, над которым я сидел с утра. Без обеда сидел. Придушить или застрелить?  
– А можно третий вариант? – в глазах Вэла – смешинки. – Дай мне искупить свою вину завтра, а сейчас заняться этим, – он кивает на монитор, – делом.  
– И кофе за твой счёт.  
– Хорошо.  
– И пирог.  
– А не обнаглел ли ты, друг мой? – Вэл откидывается на спинку стула, закладывая руки за голову. – Напоминаю, что мы живём в двадцать первом веке. Ты пострадал оттого, что не желаешь переходить на электронную отчётность, и если начальство это ещё как-то терпит, то меня такой консерватизм…  
– Во-первых, мои отчёты – мои правила. А во-вторых, пирог. Два куска. Вишнёвого. Иначе я больше никогда не буду писать отчёт за тебя, – припечатывает Сефирот, старательно пряча улыбку.  
– Изверг, – бурчит Вэл, сворачивая экран видео и запуская базу ФБР. – Так, посмотрим. Марка автомобиля – Фиат Дукато, цвет – чёрный, номер – Е-24ХХ.  
Пока на мониторе крутятся песочные часы, Сефирот успевает собрать и выкинуть все следы их обедоужина, собрать все листы отчёта в папку, кинуть её в ящик стола и мимолётно пожалеть, что здесь нет Страйфа с его многоядерными процессорами и полуулыбкой.  
– Есть! – азартно вскрикивает Вэл, и Сефирот подходит к компьютеру. – Грэй Литовски, сорок четыре года, живёт на Род-Айленд, 138.  
С чуть размытой фотографии на водительских правах на них смотрит сухой, худощавый человек с близко посаженными холодными глазами и крючковатым носом, клювом нависающим над верхней губой. Русые, мышиного оттенка, волосы и высокие залысины довершают образ. Неприятный человек, по мнению Сефирота.  
– Едем, – Сефирот подхватывает пальто со спинки стула для посетителей. – Если пробок не будет, доберёмся за час.  
– Ты думаешь, он все ещё там? – Вэл торопливо дёргает молнию куртки.  
– Нет. Но проверить не помешает, – Сефирот уже у двери. – Ты скоро?  
– Сейчас, сейчас, – сквозь зубы цедит Вальтер, сражаясь с курткой. – Молния заела. О!  
Он наконец застёгивает куртку до конца и догоняет напарника, нетерпеливо постукивающего пальцами по панели лифта.

***

Дом 138 по Род-Айленд – маленький и нелепый, втиснутый между двумя трехэтажными дорогими коттеджами как ребёнок между родителями. Темно-синяя крыша, обшарпанные грязно-белые стены, окна с решётками и дверь с тремя замочными скважинами.  
– А хозяин-то параноик, – вскользь замечает Вэл, поднимаясь вслед за напарником на крыльцо. Ступеньки под ним натужно и громко скрипят.  
Сефирот дёргает плечом, но никак не комментирует реплику. Нажимает кнопку звонка – тот дребезжит как-то особенно противно и резко – и прислушивается. Ни шороха, ни звона. Толкает дверь – ничего.  
– Похоже, у всех подозреваемых сезон миграции в тёплые края, – фыркает Вэл. – Никого нет дома. Возвращаемся и объявляем в розыск?  
– Подожди, – Сефирот с крыльца оглядывает улицу. Затем кивает самому себе и идёт прямо по газону к дому на другой стороне, переступая через серые островки старого снега. Вальтер прослеживает его взгляд и тоже кивает – правильно, на окне все ещё колышется ажурная лиловая занавеска.  
Этот дом выглядит лучше и презентабельнее – чистые от снега и грязи дорожки, тихие ступеньки и садовые гномы на лужайке.  
Дверь открывается спустя три секунды после стука.  
– Здравствуйте, мэм, мы из ФБР… – Сефирот замолкает и отшатывается от женщины, когда та начинает рьяно креститься и бормотать молитву. – Мэм? С вами все в порядке?  
Женщина – около пятидесяти лет, волосы стянуты в тугой ханжеский пучок, тёмная юбка в пол, – вскидывает на него горящие глаза:  
– Антихрист! Сгинь, сгинь, нечистый, господи, сохрани рабу твою! Уйди, демон! – она срывается на крик. Вэл толкает Сефирота назад, закрывая его от взгляда женщины, и успокаивающе говорит:  
– Все хорошо, мэм, он вас не тронет, он уже ушёл. Вы прогнали его.  
– Д-да? – у женщины будто кончается завод. Глаза потухают, плечи опускаются, и теперь она с трудом стоит на ногах.  
– Да, – кивает Вэл. – Давайте зайдём внутрь, вам нужно присесть, – он подхватывает женщину под локоть и перешагивает через порог. Бросает за спину: – Я скоро, – и вновь возвращает все внимание женщине: – Как вас зовут?  
Сефирот вздыхает и прислоняется к перилам. С подобной реакцией приходилось сталкиваться где-то раз в полгода – если считать только случаи на работе. Повезло, что обаяния Вэла при необходимости хватает на любого психа.  
Ну, почти любого.  
Однако «скоро» в исполнении Вальтера – это минимум полчаса. В лучшем случае. Хорошо ещё, что сегодня прогноз погоды в кои-то веки совпал с реальностью. Никаких осадков!  
Сефирот устраивается поудобнее, засовывает руки в карманы и начинает заново анализировать все известные данные по этому делу. Дополнительный анализ никогда не лишний, как показывает, например, опыт сотрудничества со Страйфом.  
– Аполлон вызывает Хьюстон! – раздаётся рядом с ним минут через двадцать.  
– Хьюстон на связи, – рассеянно отзывается Сефирот. Потом встряхивается как большой пёс и смотрит осмысленно: – Что сказала эта сумасшедшая?  
– Что в четверг Грэй вернулся поздно, где-то в час ночи, она как раз вставала в туалет, а утром уехал рано, ещё даже почтальон не проезжал. Говорила, что сосед из Литовски хороший, музыку он не включает, шлюх не водит и всегда помогает, если попросить, – Вэл поигрывает ключами. – Замечательный человек, в общем.  
– Ещё один положительный. С головы до ног, надо же, – хмыкает Сефирот. – Хоть бы какое разнообразие.  
– За разнообразием в отдел нравов, – Вэл щелкает кнопкой на брелке. – Или к серийным преступлениям. Едем за ордером и криминалистами?  
– И Литовски в розыск, – кивает Сефирот.

***

Адресат: spikystrife@gmail.com  
Отправитель: s1ot2pyrk4@gmail.com  
Полагаю, тебе будет интересно: Гарвейны уехали не одни. Во дворе их дома установлены видеокамеры, в среду вечером за братьями приехал чёрный фургон. Одного из тех, кто приезжал за ними, зовут Грэй Литовски – он никак не связан с хакерскими кругами?

 

***

Крутые хакеры всегда сидят в комнате, где опущены жалюзи, проветривание только с помощью кондиционера, а кроме техники и минимума мебели больше ничего нет. Ну, и тарелки с каким-нибудь фаст-фудом.  
Так Клауд думал в те годы, когда сам мечтал стать хакером.  
Ребята, занимающиеся мониторингом сети, – пятеро трудяг, важное подразделение отдела информационной безопасности, – работают в просторном зале, где на окнах – полупрозрачные занавеси, а на любой горизонтальной поверхности, в кашпо на стенах и в кадках на полу – зелень.  
Возможно, потому, что все эти ребята – женщины. Точнее, почти девчонки. Ладно, наверное, девчонками они только выглядят – худенькие, озорные, с добрым взглядом поверх одинаковых, в тонкой металлической оправе, очков.  
Но, в любом случае, неудивительно, что Джек не упускает случая к ним заглянуть. Клауд и сам рад, когда приходится с ними работать, хотя, как правило, к ним приводят довольно скучные дела. Зато здесь… мирно. Не так, как у Нью-Джей – там вообще другая атмосфера, как будто серверная находится в другом измерении, – а по-простому, по-человечески.  
Сейчас на местах только трое.  
– Какие к нам гости, – тянет Хелена Джексон. Из-за монитора выглядывает Ингрид, приветственно машет узкой ладонью – она никогда не улыбается, Клауд слышал краем уха, что она когда-то была полевым агентом – и когда успела? – но однажды операция окончилась неудачно, очень неудачно. Погиб агент, который её страховал.  
И Ингрид ушла из оперативников.  
Клауд каждый раз вспоминает об этом, когда видит, как они с Джеком обмениваются дружескими поцелуями в щёку.  
– Как прошли праздники, девочки? – Джек, впрочем, каждую либо целует, либо обнимает.  
– Здесь и прошли, – смеётся Хелен. – К нам в итоге стянулись все, кто оставался в Управлении, даже из политической безопасности. Классная вечеринка вышла. Никогда не слышал, как звучит Окенфолд, когда обработкой звука занята половина нашей вычислительной мощности? – кивок на телекоммуникационные стойки.  
– А колонки? – оживлённо интересуется Джек.  
– Притащили ребята из технической лаборатории. Восемь штук, расставили по периметру – круче, чем в клубе.  
Клауд присаживается на край стола, чуть подвинув ящичек с миниатюрными кактусами:  
– А что шеф? Не устроил разнос, когда узнал?  
Ингрид с видимым наслаждением потягивается, крутит шеей:  
– А он тоже тут был.  
Клауд давится воздухом, Джек издаёт неопределённо-восторженный возглас:  
– Вау, вы расшевелили Солея?  
– Да нет, расшевелить особо не удалось. Сидел себе у стены, тянул что-то алкогольное. Один стакан на весь вечер, – качает головой Ханна – бойкая и смешливая, лучшая выпускница Массачусетского технологического за последние пятнадцать лет. Клауд в своё время почти завидовал ей: он окончил учёбу на год позже, и ему не хватило буквально пары баллов, чтобы её обогнать. – Но, знаешь, это ведь всё равно круто – когда на шабаш заглядывает кто-то из верхушки. Помнишь наши дискотеки в кампусе?  
Клауд помнит. Действительно, это всегда добавляло роскоши – если удавалось затянуть в свою компанию кого-то из преподов, пусть даже аспирантов.  
– Нью-Джей вчера нам написала, что кто-нибудь из вас забежит, – меняет тему Хелена.  
Клауд кивает:  
– Есть дело.  
– Кто бы сомневался, – фыркает Ханна. – Интересное?  
– А чёрт его знает, – вздыхает Джек, усаживаясь на край стола с чайником и вазочками печенья. – Похоже, сплошная тоска.  
– Выловить след десятка писем, – поясняет Клауд. – У нас есть данные об отправителях – политическая оппозиция Либерии, причём довольно серьёзные люди – Партия суверенности, официально зарегистрированная организация. Руководители этого движения подозреваются в хищениях информации в международном масштабе.  
Однако мы не знаем адресатов, хотя они находятся в США, – письма перехватили случайно, при плановом сканировании траффика на шлюзах магистральной сети. Нью-Джей вытащила из сети полную переписку, но только текст. Думаю, хакнула хранилища почтового сервера, но если что – узнаю точнее. Нужны хоть несколько пакетов, но целых, с заголовками – хочу проследить маршрутизацию и найти адресатов.  
– А что там такого, в этих письмах? – Хелена принимает из рук Клауда флэшку.  
– В том-то и дело, – вздыхает Джек. – Ничего подозрительного.

***

– Итак, что мы имеем? – ходить взад-вперёд по комнате, где пол завален всевозможными ящиками, пакетами и железками Джека – почти нереальная задача. Но Клауд давно освоил это искусство и перешагивает препятствия, не глядя, точно у него в носки ботинок вмонтированы радары. – Восемь писем. Длина от восьми до ста шестидесяти символов…  
– Маловато для серьёзной переписки, – ерошит волосы Джек.  
– Это точно, – кивает Клауд. – Смотри: четыре письма, те, что по восемь символов – это наборы цифр. Есть идеи?  
– Больше, чем хотелось бы. Банковские счёта, номера телефонов, объявления в газете… Или любые коды.  
– Вот, – Клауд тасует письма, как карты, – одно из этих писем – самое первое. Отправлено, – он находит нужный листок, – четырнадцатого ноября. До этого писем не было, значит, отправитель и адресат как-то общались ранее, скорее всего – лично, раз письма такие лаконичные. Обе стороны хорошо знают, о чём речь. Первое послание – ответ на какой-то ранее заданный вопрос, верно? Заданный лично. Банковский счёт – это первое, что приходит в голову…  
Клауд натыкается на насмешливый взгляд Бута и устало поднимает руки:  
– Хорошо. Обойдёмся без домыслов. Начинай.  
И бросает распечатки на стол.  
Джек кривится, но послушно берёт письма. Сугубо символический жест – тот же текст перед ним на мониторе.  
– Второе письмо. Двадцать третье ноября. Ни приветствия, ни обращения. «Нужна массовка. Агитируйте школьников. Берите старших, они организованнее, но создадут шум. Пусть будут музыка и речёвки. Арендуйте минивэн для плакатов и прочего». Давай начнём с анализа текста. Как считаешь, это шифр?  
– А ты думаешь, там действительно речь идёт о школьниках и плакатах? – раздражённо огрызается Клауд.  
– Я думаю, в чём может быть замешана Либерия, – Джек делает акцент на названии страны.  
Клауд подходит к узкому окну. Стекло мутное от следов вчерашнего дождя, зато сегодня – солнце.  
– Там долгое время шла гражданская война. Лет пятнадцать, надо уточнить. У них разрушена экономика, уровень преступности зашкаливает. Нет ни нормальных больниц, ни школ, – Клауд приоткрывает створку окна – в комнату врывается промозглый свежий воздух, осторожно становится на хилый подоконник. – Дай мне тряпку. Влажную.  
Джек смотрит на него скептически, но вытаскивает из бокса салфетку для монитора и смачивает водой из чайника.  
– Что ты… – теперь уже Клауд смотрит на напарника, как на слабоумного. – Ладно, давай.  
Пока Клауд протирает стекло, Джек стоит рядом, привалившись к стенке, и наблюдает за его действиями.  
– США не раз помогало Либерии, – наконец, произносит Клауд, всё ещё не слезая с подоконника. – Кредиты, миротворцы. Несколько тысяч наших солдат обеспечивали порядок во время первых после гражданской войны выборов. Но партия суверенной Либерии – это как раз те, кто ратует за полную независимость от нас. Довольно смешно, если учесть, что Либерия с самого начала де-факто была колонией США, и сейчас находится не в том положении, чтобы претендовать на самостоятельность.  
– А нам Либерия зачем?  
– Как обычно, – Клауд пожимает плечами. – Редкоземельные металлы, железная руда, алмазы. Честно говоря, я это всё вчера ночью вычитал в общем досье. Надо навести справки в политическом.  
– Надо, – соглашается Джек. – Потому что если этой оппозиции разрешили создать свою партию, то она достаточно сильна. В Африке не так-то легко идти против официального правительства.  
– Это везде нелегко.  
– Ну, в любом случае, у них есть поддержка среди населения. А значит, они имеют весомые аргументы против нашего опекунства. Неплохо бы их узнать, в контексте того, что они переписываются с кем-то в США.  
– Они могут переписываться со своими, скрывающимися в США, – пожимает плечами Клауд. – Чёрт, нам нужны адресаты.  
Джек вздыхает, отрывается от стенки, берёт со стола распечатки и падает в своё кресло.  
– Знаешь, что ещё странно? Ответных писем нет. Нью-Джей могла их просто не найти?  
Клауд думает несколько минут.  
– Сомневаюсь. Технически, имея адрес, она могла бы выцепить вообще всю почту за последние чёрт знает сколько времени. А раз так, то она бы отдала всё интересное, что только есть. Плюс ко всему, имея ответные письма, она бы, скорее всего, вычислила вторую сторону.  
– Уточни? – предлагает Джек.  
– Угу, – Клауд вдруг хмурится, жестом просит Джека отдать ему листы. Находит нужные, подходит к доске и маркером выписывает в столбик все четыре набора цифр.  
«11211809», «12033615», «12112014», «01153412».  
– Что?  
– Не знаю, – после паузы отвечает Клауд. – Мелькнуло и пропало.  
– Это может быть что угодно, – качает головой Джек и щёлкает мышкой. – Третье письмо. «Развлекитесь просто так». Отправлено… Двадцать пятого ноября.  
– А четвёртое?  
– Второй набор цифр, отправлено двадцать восьмого. И пятое такое же, от седьмого декабря. Шестое: «Найдите новые лица». Седьмое: «Ваша деятельность многим не нравится, но мы это уладим. Ставьте больше ширм». Это было двенадцатого декабря. И последнее, двадцатое декабря – ещё цифры.  
Клауд с силой трёт лицо.  
– Кому они не понравились? Нам?  
– Да нет, письма были перехвачены… – Джек сверяется с досье. – Двадцатого декабря. Самое последнее и перехватили.  
– Тогда кто их встревожил?  
– Слушай, – Джек откидывается назад, балансируя на ножках стула, – мы же думали, что это шифр. А ты понимаешь его буквально.  
– А похоже это на шифр? – Клауд опять принимается ходить по кабинету, но спустя минуту раздаётся треньканье внутреннего телефона. Джек поднимает трубку.  
– Джек Бут. Ага. Уже? Вы супер! – расплывается он в улыбке. Клауд напряжённо наблюдает за ним.  
– Мониторинг?  
– Ага! Обалдеть, как они быстро.  
– Запустили на автопоиск, повезло, что информация сохранилась, – дёргает плечом Клауд, собирая распечатки.  
– Вообще-то это всё моё личное обаяние, ради которого девчонки занялись нашим делом в первую очередь, – высказывается Джек, выключая свет.  
– Ну само собой, - бормочет Клауд в ответ.

***

Адресат: s1ot2pyrk4@gmail.com  
Отправитель: spikystrife@gmail.com  
В бойскаутском лагере в ночь перед отъездом мы рассказывали друг другу страшилки. Я придумал страшилку про чёрный фургон. Тем, за кем он приезжал, ничего хорошего ожидать не приходилось.  
Гарвейны шли под пистолетом или сами?  
О Литовски ничего не знаю. Пробью по нашим базам.  
P.S. А у вас здороваться не учат?

Адресат: spikystrife@gmail.com  
Отправитель: s1ot2pyrk4@gmail.com  
Доброго времени суток!  
Я искренне надеюсь, что напуганные твоей страшилкой товарищи по лагерю потом тебя не избили.  
К сожалению, мы также не ожидаем ничего хорошего для братьев Гарвейн. Оружия в руках у гостей Эдмунда и Себастьяна мы не заметили, но, полагаю, это ни о чём не говорит.  
Буду крайне благодарен, если ты проверишь Грэя Литовски по вашим базам. Если тебя это не затруднит.  
Желаю счастья и крепкого здоровья!  
P.S. Так?

***

– Что сказал шеф? – Джек сидит на капоте с таким видом, будто он на курорте.  
– Две компании сотрудничают с нами, проблем не будет. Третий сервер принадлежит «Airnet», небольшой частной компании. Туда придётся лезть по-тихому.  
– Дистанционно или пробираться в офис?  
Клауд качает головой.  
– Отсюда дистанционно точно не выйдет. У меня, по крайней мере. Нью-Джей нет на месте…  
– Сбежала на свидание? – отпускает дежурную шуточку Джек, но Клауд её игнорирует:  
– …Однако, думаю, у неё тоже ничего не выйдет – надо пробиваться через файерволлы магистральной сети, и то не факт, что удастся добраться до нужных дисков. В общем, едем и определяемся на месте.  
Джек философски пожимает плечами. Ему не привыкать к постоянным поездкам.  
Традиционно агенты прикрытия, работающие в отделе информационной безопасности, пользовались специально оборудованными минивэнами. Бут в своё время настоял на джипе, который собственноручно – и с помощью двух чокнутых, как считал Клауд, экспериментаторов из технического отдела – переделал под свои идеалы. В результате тёмно-зелёная «Nissan Armada» с кучей электроники внутри хоть и состоит в автопарке ЦРУ, используется исключительно Клаудом и Джеком. И как минимум треть своего рабочего времени они проводят именно в ней – благо, задние сиденья позволяют выспаться с не меньшим комфортом, чем в любом мотеле.  
– Выбирай: Кливленд или Джексонвилл?  
– Джексонвилл, – катает Клауд на языке название, – последним. Раз уж так, загляну там кое к кому…  
– Не разбегайся, лезть в дата-центр по подвалам тебе придётся именно в Джексонвилле.  
– Вот и хорошо. Закончим с этим, встречусь, с кем надо, и обратно отправимся вдоль побережья.  
– Сомнительная идея, – Джек лезет в карман за смартфоном, что-то сосредоточенно там просматривает. – В Джорджии обещают шторм аккурат через неделю.  
Клауд морщится:  
– Ладно, посмотрим. В общем, давай сперва в Кливленд, – потом оглядывается – в унылом подземном гараже непривычно тихо, видимо, мало кому охота работать сразу после Нового Года – и спрашивает: – Кстати, чего мы ждём?  
Джек подбрасывает на ладони ключи и весело ухмыляется:  
– Знамения свыше?  
Клауд поднимает голову и задумчиво изучает бетонный потолок.  
– Не уверен, что это разумно…  
– Ну как знаешь, – Бут нажимает кнопку на брелке, «Армада» приветственно моргает фарами. – Тебе домой заезжать нужно?  
Клауд открывает заднюю дверь, становится коленом на обтянутое бежевой замшей сиденье и вытаскивает из-под него дорожную сумку, точную копию той, что сейчас валяется где-то под шкафом в его квартире.  
Пару секунд перебирает содержимое. Потом решительно застёгивает молнию и запихивает сумку обратно:  
– Нет.  
– Тогда погнали, – кивает Джек, распахивая переднюю дверцу.


	4. Chapter 4

– Я не слышал, чтоб объявляли пожарную тревогу. Куда бежишь?  
– К шефу за разрешением на организацию поисков в Вест-Сайдском парке, – Вальтер помахивает папкой. – Криминалисты прислали отчёт.  
– И что там?  
– Обувь в доме Литовски – три пары кроссовок. Одна из них была мокрой просто насквозь. Ребята из лаборатории сообразили поработать с ней в первую очередь, и для начала – выкрутили из них воду и посмотрели на неё под микроскопом. А там, – Вэл прищёлкивает пальцами, – целый химический коктейль. Всякая дрянь, которую сбрасывают заводы по переработке пластика. Догадайся, много таких заводов в Вашингтоне?  
– Я бы предположил, что много, но раз ты бежишь получать разрешение на бардак в Вест-Сайдском…  
Вэл отвечает улыбкой, которая, впрочем, быстро исчезает:  
– Там, вдобавок к прочему, есть пруд. Глубокий. Так что заканчивай здесь дела и через час выезжаем на место.  
– Да мне только отчёт подписать осталось. И выбить из техников…  
– Признание и миллион долларов?  
– Если бы. Анализ плёнки. Обещали к полудню, но я не слишком уверен.  
– Я к ним заходил с утра, так что сделали. Кто бы мог подумать, что у Метхейла такое болезненное самолюбие?  
– Точно не я, – фыркает Сефирот. – Впрочем, я на эту тему вообще не думал. Ладно, я за подписью, соберёшь команду – звони. И кофе купи. За тобой должок.  
– Вымогатель.  
– Именно. Удачи.  
– И тебе.

***

– Здесь что-то есть! – один из офицеров полиции, перегнувшись через край лодки, старательно шарит длинным багром по дну.  
– Тяните к берегу, ребята! – Вэл греет дыханием ладони и притоптывает на месте, чтобы согреться – четыре часа на морозе и всего лишь две порции тёплого – даже не горячего! – кофе даром не проходят. – П-полмиллиона долларов и коллекцию фильмов за горячий душ и тёплые носки.  
Изо рта Сефирота вырывается облачко пара, когда он смеётся:  
– У тебя нет полумиллиона долларов, поэтому будешь мёрзнуть.  
– Дай помечтать, а? – интонации Вальтера в эту секунду кажутся Сефироту знакомыми до боли. Где-то он уже слышал этот просительно-приказной тон.  
Но мысль он додумать не успевает – на берег вытаскивают труп. Даже со своего места у машины Сефирот видит длинные белокурые пряди, прилипшие к шее и плечам.  
– Это, наверно, Эдмунд – у него в досье волосы длиннее, – бормочет рядом Вэл, натягивая резиновые перчатки.  
– Может, это вообще кто-то не по нашему делу.  
– Кто случайно утоп в том же пруду, в котором Литовски постирал свои кроссовки. Сеф, это даже не скептицизм, это баранье упрямство. Когда ты от него избавишься?  
– Когда ты признаешь, что я лучше тебя играю в боулинг, – фыркает Сефирот, осторожно спускаясь по мокрой и скользкой земле вниз по пригорку.  
– Никогда! – пафосно изрекает Вальтер, пытаясь принять величавую и гордую позу прямо на склоне. Едва не поскальзывается, и Сефирот чуть успевает подхватить его под локоть.  
– Пошли уже, ворон, хватит каркать. Вот черт! – он резко тормозит, глядя на уже склонившегося над трупом патологоанатома. – Сегодня что, Моран на дежурстве?  
– Должна быть Джулия, вообще-то. Наверно, у неё опять ребёнок заболел.  
– Разговаривать с Мораном будешь ты, – угрюмо говорит Сефирот. – У меня от его взгляда мурашки по коже.  
Вэл фыркает:  
– Гроза террористов Сефирот Крессцент боится патологоанатома.  
– Тебе за семь лет не надоела эта шутка? – устало интересуется Сефирот. – И я его не боюсь. Просто не люблю, когда на меня смотрят так, будто я – лабораторная крыса, которую надо вскрыть.  
– Ладно, не будем тебя травмировать, – смеётся Вэл. И присаживается на корточки рядом с врачом: – Привет, Хэнк. Чем порадуешь?  
– Агент Харт, агент Крессцент, – доктор бросает на Сефирота острый и внимательный взгляд. – Добрый вечер. Причина смерти – выстрел в голову. Судя по размеру входного отверстия – сороковой калибр. Детали после вскрытия.  
– Время смерти?  
– Сказано же – после вскрытия. Тело слишком долго пробыло в воде. Агент Крессцент, буду рад вас видеть в морге завтра, когда сделаю отчёт, – он щерит мелкие жёлтые зубы.  
– Пришлёте по почте, – холодно цедит Сефирот, складывая руки на груди. – Ещё что-нибудь по делу?  
– Следов борьбы при поверхностном осмотре не обнаружено. Вот эти синяки, – Моран поворачивает руку трупа, показывая «браслет» из темно-фиолетовых гематом, – уже посмертные. Скорее всего, от груза, удерживавшего тело на дне. Но подробности, опять же, после вскрытия.  
– Хорошо, – Вэл поднимается с корточек и смотрит на пруд. Приставляет руки рупором ко рту: – Эй, ребята, второе тело нашли?  
– Ещё нет! Ищем!  
– Давайте быстрее, а то скоро здесь станет больше трупов!  
С середины пруда доносится дружный хохот. Вэл снова поворачивается к доктору, обыскивающему карманы:  
– Ну же, Хэнк, неужели больше ничего нет?  
– Я не умею создавать улики из воздуха, – огрызается Моран, осторожно заглядывая в карманы байки убитого. И достаёт оттуда размокший клочок бумаги. Вэл приподнимает бровь, но пакет для улик подставляет мгновенно.  
– Нашли!  
– Тащите его на берег! – откликается Сефирот, прежде чем принять из рук Вэла пакет.  
– Да поаккуратнее там! – добавляет Вэл. – Как думаешь, что это?  
– Похоже на рекламный буклет, – задумчиво произносит Сефирот. – Видишь, здесь кусочек логотипа? И вообще, бумага расползлась, но цвет сохранила. Скорее всего, это был картон или глянцевая, иначе превратилась бы в кисель.  
– Угу, – Вэл забирает у него пакет, крутит то в одну, то в другую сторону, а потом с сожалением отдаёт его Хэнку: – Отдашь в лабораторию, док?  
– Нет, съем с чаем, – сварливо откликается Моран. – Этого можете забирать! – он машет санитарам, курящим возле труповозки. Те поспешно затаптывают окурки и достают из машины пластиковый мешок и носилки.  
– А этого давайте сюда, – теперь Моран переключается на второй труп. – Так, посмотрим…  
Пока патологоанатом возится с телом, Сефирот набирает номер розыскников. Коротко переговорив с ними и отменив заявку на розыск Гарвейнов, он прячет телефон в чехол на поясе и подходит к напарнику:  
– По Литовски пока ничего. Что тут?  
– То же, что и у брата. Выстрел в затылок из сорокового. Только в карманах пусто.  
– А ты надеялся на полный список заказчиков и будущих целей? Тогда тебе в Волшебную страну Оз.  
– Спасибо, хоть не в Тибет за просветлением послал, – фыркает Вальтер.  
– Это тебе за направление в отдел нравов.  
– Так, – Моран поднимается с корточек. – Отчет будет завтра после двух, а я поехал. У меня кроме ваших ещё два трупа в холодильниках.  
– Спасибо, Хэнк, – Вэл обменивается с ним рукопожатием. Сефирот отступает в сторону, чтобы пропустить санитаров, и сухо кивает. Моран понимающе скалится, собирая чемоданчик с инструментами.  
Только когда врач скрывается в кабине труповозки, Сефирот позволяет себе расслабиться.  
– Ну что, домой? – Вэл хлопает его по плечу. – Кай, наверно, соскучился за день.  
Сефирот поднимает голову к тёмному синему небу, на котором, как веснушки, высыпали первые звезды.  
– Да. До завтра.  
– Счастливо, – Вэл идёт к машине, неразборчиво мурлыкая себе под нос какой-то навязчивый мотивчик.  
Сефирот провожает его взглядом до тех пор, пока «Nissan» Вальтера не начинает сыто урчать, а потом засовывает руки в карманы и углубляется в парк – до дома полчаса ходьбы.

***

Адресат: s1ot2pyrk4@gmail.com  
Отправитель: spikystrife@gmail.com  
Привет.  
Нет, у меня были воспитанные товарищи по лагерю). Мы до сих пор переписываемся.  
Меня, кстати, вообще не били. Так что сотрясения мозга я успешно избежал. Это так, на будущее).  
Насчёт Литовски: почти ничего нет. Однако он получил образование лингвиста. Восточные языки. В молодости часто ездил за границу; у нас это отмечено, потому что он был внештатным агентом ЦРУ. Очень недолго и очень мелким.  
Думаю, это никак не поможет, но кто знает.  
Кстати, ваши техники вычислили, каким ПО пользовались Гарвейны при взломе систем защиты тех компаний?  
И тебе доброго дня)  
P.S. Тролль.

Адресат: spikystrife@gmail.com  
Отправитель: s1ot2pyrk4@gmail.com  
Доброго чего-там-у-тебя.  
Ничего, со здоровыми мозгами в спецслужбы не берут в любом случае. Не сотрясение – так ещё что-то.  
Не обращай внимания, это я с коллегами переобщался. Со мной бывает.  
О ПО ещё ничего не знаю, ребята меня уже видеть не могут.  
Сейчас жду результатов из лаборатории – мы сделали обыск в доме Литовски, возможно, найдётся что-то интересное.

***

Адресат: spikystrife@gmail.com – не отправлено  
Отправитель: s1ot2pyrk4@gmail.com  
Привет.  
Есть новости: мы нашли трупы Гарвейнов. Полагаем, убийца – Литовски. Пруд, из которого выловили братьев, нашли по кроссовкам из его дома.  
Если хочешь, можем встретиться. Расскажу детали.

***

На подъезде к Кливленду Клауд звонит заместителю директора отделения цифровой связи.  
– Всё отлично, – произносит он, захлопывая телефон. – Нас встретят прямо на входе в здание. Долго нам ехать?  
Джек бросает взгляд на навигатор.  
– Минут двадцать, если в пробки не попадём.  
– Нет, здесь – вряд ли, – рассеянно отвечает Клауд. – Тогда успеем вовремя. Пара админов – наши агенты-внештатники. Они как раз будут идти на работу.  
У Джека довольно неприятная манера водить машину – бросая её из стороны в сторону, постоянно резко перестраиваясь и обгоняя других. Но на пустынном въезде в Кливленд даже он ведёт спокойно, и Клауд проводит остаток пути в созерцательной полудрёме.  
– Думаю, это они, – бормочет Джек. На хайтековых металлических перилах, ограждающих лужайки перед высоким шпилевидным зданием, сидят двое в одинаково небрежных позах.  
Клауд выныривает из размышлений:  
– Сейчас спросим.  
Впрочем, выходя из машины, он уже почти не сомневается – парень и девушка спрыгивают им навстречу, ничуть не удивлённые ранними посетителями.  
– Тереза и Уильям Меллан?  
– Да, здравствуйте, – брат с сестрой одинаково курносы, у них похожие асимметричные стрижки – правда, оттенок волос чуть отличается, у девушки тёмно-русый, а у парня – посветлее; и у них обоих приятная открытая улыбка. И ещё: Тереза выглядит чуть более легкомысленной – из-за косметики, хоть и не броской, или ещё из-за чего-то. Может, в конце концов, из-за того, что поздоровалась первой.  
Клауд автоматически отмечает, что у Уильяма Меллана рукопожатие хоть и крепкое, но непривычно аккуратное. Деликатное, пожалуй.  
– Клауд Страйф.  
– Джек Бут, – Джек улыбается от уха до уха, будто и не вёл автомобиль последние пять часов, в том числе самые утомительные, предрассветные.  
– Нам сообщили, – кивает Уильям. – Идёмте.  
– Нам сперва надо будет принять смену, может, зайдёте в кафетерий? – предлагает Тереза, когда они поднимаются в лифте. – Или перекусите у нас в подсобке?  
– Мы позавтракали в дороге, – Клауд по голосу Джека понимает, что сейчас он жалеет об этом.  
Бут в своём репертуаре. Клауда изумляет другое: каждый раз, влюбляясь на сутки, он влюбляется совершенно искренне.  
– Просто это где-то полчаса займёт, – слегка извиняющимся тоном поясняет Уильям.  
– Ничего, мы подождём, – Клауд с удивлением ловит себя на сочувствии к Мелланам. Его самого напрягло бы, если бы кто-то пришёл отвлекать его от работы. – Если хотите, поможем вам. Будет быстрее. У вас ведь плановая диагностика по стандартному протоколу?  
Джек поверх головы Терезы бросает на него восторженный взгляд.  
– Вам приходилось? – в голосе Уильяма искренний интерес. Конечно, напоминает себе Клауд, он же внештатный агент ЦРУ. Причём, судя по глазам и приветливости, работает из патриотических соображений.  
Вообще, такая реакция льстит… Слегка.  
– Ну, мы же из информационной безопасности, – нарочито небрежно пожимает плечами Джек. – Нам чего только не приходилось.  
Теперь уже Клауд бросает на него взгляд так, чтобы Мелланы не заметили, и одними губами произносит: «Клоун».  
Джек показывает ему язык – быстро и самый кончик.

***

Процесс плановой утренней проверки незаметно превращается в экскурсию. Мелланы явно любят своё дело, и хоть Клауд считает такую работу, как у них, довольно скучной, слушать их перекличку:  
– Коммутатор три?  
– Подключен, нагрузка шестнадцать процентов.  
– Маршрутизатор?  
– Подключен, нагрузка семь процентов.  
– Сервер А-четыре?  
– Подключен, нагрузка двадцать… – почти так же приятно, как объяснения о структуре Кливлендской сети.  
Расслабляет.  
Кроме того, характерный компьютерно-офисный запах неуловимо напоминает о «HQ-Tech», пробуждая своеобразную сентиментальность.  
Джек и Клауд проверяют параметры систем охлаждения и напряжения. Им никакая перекличка не нужна, они всего лишь должны удостовериться, что на панели индикаторов все лампочки зелёные, и протестировать датчики. В определённом смысле, эта проверка, как и проверка Мелланов – всего лишь дань традиции; за всем следит отдельный компьютер. Тем не менее, крупные операторы связи эту традицию неуклонно соблюдают. Пожары и короткие замыкания в дата-центрах, хоть и редкие, обыкновенно обращаются настоящей катастрофой для участка городской сети, а следящие компьютеры тоже могут давать сбои.  
– Таким образом, – продолжает Уильям прерванную на обмен техническими репликами лекцию, – у нас тройная система дублирования…  
Свет гаснет внезапно и во всём зале; Клауд замирает, спинным мозгом ощущая, что Джек точно так же готов в любой момент выхватить оружие.  
– Третий день, – вздыхает Тереза. – Генератор бытовой электросети проходит плановый ремонт. Третий день освещение отключается с периодичностью раз в полтора-два часа.  
– Понятно, – со звонким весельем отзывается Джек. Клауд глубоко вдыхает пару раз, но всё равно едва сдерживает удар, когда ему между лопаток ложится тёплая ладонь.  
Уильям тихо смеётся:  
– Свои. Надо выбраться отсюда, свет могут только через полчаса включить. Мы уже наловчились, а вы нам все стойки посшибаете.  
– Они же к полу приварены, – отзывается из соседнего прохода Джек. По звуку шагов Клауд определяет, что к нему приближается Тереза.  
Уильям так бесшумно ходит или Клауд просто не заметил, ожидая атаки?  
– Всё равно, незачем оборудование трясти, оно нервное, – с еле уловимым юмором отвечает Уильям и слегка подталкивает Клауда вперёд.  
Идя по залу, в кромешной тьме, среди зловещих огонёчков индикаторов, и направляемый рукой на спине, Клауд ловит себя на слегка истерическом оживлении. В самом деле, ситуация немного напоминает отдельные эпизоды буйного студенческого досуга.  
Да и сам Уильям Меллан, как вдруг понимает Клауд, напоминает кое-кого из старых знакомых.  
И ещё кого-то – из нынешних, но уж совсем смутно…  
Когда они выходят в коридор, где есть окна, Клауд испытывает иррациональное облегчение.

***

– А не задержаться ли нам тут на пару дней? – слегка мечтательно тянет Джек, как только они выходят на воздух. По сравнению с Вашингтоном Кливленд тих даже днём, но Клауд автоматически сравнивает все города с Лэнгли. С обманчиво-спокойным, умиротворённым Лэнгли.  
Клауд фыркает:  
– Ты неисправим, Джек.  
– Ты тоже, – вздыхает Джек. – А Тереза говорила, что завтра вечером концерт Кливлендского Симфонического оркестра. Лучшего в штатах, между прочим.  
– А я говорю, что у нас расследование, – хлопает его по плечу Клауд.  
Джек стонет, отключает сигнализацию джипа, но вместо того, чтобы сесть за руль, прислоняется виском к нагретому солнцем металлу. И укоризненно смотрит на Клауда у другой дверцы.  
– Серьёзно. Покопаться в маршрутизации по полученным данным ты можешь и здесь, Мелланы ещё и помогут. А два дня ничего не решают.  
– И тебе хватит двух дней? Мне казалось, Тереза вызвала у тебя больше уважения.  
– Чёрт, Страйф, ты действительно неисправим! – у Джека настолько несчастные глаза, что Клауду почти его жаль. – Тебе на самом деле не хочется пообщаться подольше… С ними?  
Ещё во взгляде Бута – провоцирующий вызов на откровенность.  
Клауд складывает руки на груди. Вот поэтому – «почти». Прямолинейная проницательность Джека порой доставляет уйму дискомфорта, особенно когда он, как сейчас, в настроении не отступать, не получив честного ответа.  
Клауд переводит взгляд на панораму города. Гладь озера Эри, довольно живописного, рассекают белые стрелки судов.  
Придётся ответить честно.  
А для этого придётся ответить честно самому себе.  
Клауд вызывает в памяти впечатления от последних до утренних. Характерную атмосферу серверной, тёплый металл под рукой, тихое гудение вентиляторов. Уверенную ладонь между лопаток, мягкий голос Терезы. Открытые улыбки, слегка ироничные, спокойные, как у большинства компьютерщиков, глаза.  
И понимает, кого из недавних знакомых ему смутно напомнил Уильям.  
Глаза брата и сестры Меллан – зелёные, редкого светлого оттенка. Но Клауд видел и более светлые глаза. Почти прозрачные.  
Он опускает руки и берётся за ручку дверцы.  
– Знаешь, – отчего-то это дьявольски приятно сказать, – не хочется.  
Джек внезапно перетекает в другую позу, у него напрягается лицо, и разве что уши торчком не становятся. Он похож на молодого пса, почуявшего дичь на охоте.  
– Клауд?  
Клауд слегка приподнимает бровь.  
– Страйф! – тянет Джек с нездоровым энтузиазмом. Клауд поджимает губы, но глаза не отводит, пока Бут не расслабляет разочарованно плечи.  
– Закончил? – интересуется Клауд и открывает дверцу.  
– Моя интуиция вопит во всё горло, – предупреждает Джек, садясь в машину. – Клянусь, я попытаюсь напоить тебя при ближайшем удобном случае.  
– Знаю, так что не напоишь, – отмахивается Клауд, пристёгиваясь. А потом добавляет, задумчиво глядя на лужайки, ограждённые хайтековыми перилами. – Понимаешь, моя интуиция вопит тоже. Только я никак не пойму, что.  
Джек смотрит на него внимательно и очень серьёзно.  
– Поехали, – чуть качнув головой, говорит Клауд.

***

В кафе на пятом этаже Бюро – столпотворение. Кто-то разговаривает по телефону, кто-то во весь голос рассказывает свежий анекдот про копа и маньяка, звенит посуда, шуршат обёртки сандвичей и бумаги – кто-то даже во время обеда не прекращает работать.  
Сефирот нетерпеливо постукивает пальцем по столу, время от времени отпивая кофе из стакана. Кофе горчит и обжигает язык.  
– Еле тебя нашёл, – Вэл с облегчённым вздохом плюхается на соседний стул. – Ты бы ещё на потолок влез.  
– Зато никто не норовит ударить подносом по затылку, – хмыкает Сефирот. – Твой кофе и сандвич, – он пододвигает напарнику стаканчик и упаковку. – Лаборатория дала ответ?  
– Ты мой герой, – проникновенно говорит Вальтер, разворачивая бутерброд. – Дала.  
– И?  
– Это рекламный буклет «Нортон Фармасьютикал». Их дают бесплатно при каждом посещении их аптек.  
– То есть, он мог оказаться в кармане Эдмунда случайно?  
– Не скажи, – качает головой Вэл, запивая сандвич кофе. – Фу, ну и гадость. Бюро каждый год выбивает себе миллионный бюджет, почему нельзя потратить его на нормальный кофе?  
– Это был риторический вопрос? – поднимает бровь Сефирот. – Что с Гарвейном?  
– Я проверил выплаты по кредиткам его и Себастьяна. Ни один из них в последний месяц не приобретал лекарств в сети «Нортон Фармасьютикал». И в медицинских картах нет отметок о болезнях серьёзнее простуды.  
– Могли платить наличными, но это сомнительно. Они же компьютерщики… Значит, не случайно, – Сефирот задумчиво смотрит на натюрморт Рембрандта на противоположной стене. Подделка, естественно. Конфискатный «подарок» отдела «белых воротничков»: у них там через одного – таланты в подделке произведений искусств.  
Зато белое и холодное пространство кафе не кажется таким безликим и стерильным. Хотя Рембрандт в кафетерии – это цинично.  
– По базе эту компанию пробил?  
– Абсолютно чисты. Ни неуплаты налогов, ни чрезмерного количества исков. Они даже эксперименты на животных не проводят. Но смотри, – Вэл на минуту перестаёт жевать, – тебе не кажется, что у нас есть какая-то связь этих взрывов с фармакологией? Или медициной. Чем-то таким. У нас один взрыв произошёл на складе лекарственных препаратов, второй – в здании филиала «MaestRa», а они занимаются аптеками… Теперь опять аптеки.  
– Надо посмотреть, что по остальным взрывам, – кивает Сефирот. – И знаешь, стоит запустить в нашу базу техников, пусть поищут следы взлома. Учитывая то, кем были Гарвейны – не помешает.  
– Думаешь, наши смогут что-то найти? – Вэл вытирает руки салфеткой.  
– Чем черт не шутит, – пожимает плечами Сефирот. В возможности техников ФБР он с недавних пор тоже не слишком верит. – Куда ты сейчас?  
– Да к техникам, наверное. Или хочешь сам?  
– Хватит с них и одного моего визита, а то привыкнут, – хмыкает Сефирот.  
– Хорошего понемножку, да? – понимающе улыбается Вэл. И резко меняет тему: – Ты помнишь, что вечером мы с Адрианом и Дженни идём в тир? Через месяц турнир с убойным отделом.  
– Помню. Буду вовремя, у меня пари с Дженни, что я её обставлю на двадцать очков.  
– А я бы поставил на неё.  
– И проиграл бы, – Сефирот позволяет лёгкому превосходству пробраться в голос.  
– Посмотрим, – Вэл поднимается из-за стола. – Если что – я на телефоне.  
– Хорошо. Я пока подожду шефа, отчитаюсь.  
Вэл кивает и ныряет в толпу.

***

– Что там?  
– Пока тихо. Двигайся… – пауза и шорох в наушнике. – Сейчас вперёд, а потом по второму направо лазу.  
– Хорошо, – Клауд осторожно ставит решётку на место, слегка вкручивает винты – просто чтобы не потерялись – прячет отвёртку обратно в футляр на поясе и ползком пробирается дальше.  
Семь часов на взлом городской архитектурной базы, ещё три – на то, чтобы составить «маршрут», которым можно добраться до нужной серверной; сутки – на полную разработку операции. Клауд успел привыкнуть к влажному мягкому воздуху Флориды и скромному, по сравнению с Вашингтонским, метро – они старались не светить «Армаду».  
Но вся их подготовка пошла к чёрту, потому что на самом деле планировка здания соответствует тому, что хранится в базе, хорошо если наполовину. Фальшполы на другой высоте, по-иному проложены кабели, стенки из гипсокартона, которых нет на схеме.  
– Это ещё что? – Клауд чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы свет из налобного фонарика и объектив мини-камеры выхватывали участок проводки с толстым силовым кабелем. – Куда он идёт?  
– Сейчас, проверяю, – Клауд ждёт, слушая своё дыхание. – Думаю, нам крупно не повезло, Клауд. Кажется, у них есть ещё один генератор. Или этот кабель ведёт в никуда, – у Джека расстроенный голос.  
– А это не может быть в очередной раз не там проложенный кабель от одного из зарегистрированных генераторов?  
– Сомневаюсь, – Клауд на сто процентов уверен, что Джек сейчас мотает головой, забыв, что его не видят. – Я в компе, управляющем электроснабжением… Тут такая схема, что ещё один источник питания как бы предполагается. Скрытый, поэтому я сразу не заметил.  
Клауд покусывает губу, размышляя.  
– То есть мы не можем отрубить питание и перехватить контроль над системами слежения?  
– Скорее всего, нет. Запасной генератор постоянно в дежурном режиме, цепь переключится за доли секунды.  
– А отключить его через управляющий комп?  
– Тоже не выйдет, – Джек по ту сторону связи с впечатляющей скоростью барабанит по клавиатуре. – У этого генератора отдельный контроллер, я не могу найти на него выход.  
– Ладно, а если…  
– Твою мать!  
– Джек?  
Секундная пауза, но Бут отвечает:  
– Патруль. Подожди минут десять.  
– Жду.  
Клауд отключает на всякий случай фонарик – свет наверняка может пробиться в щели между панелями фальшпола, и кто знает, не устраивают ли в этой чёртовой «Airnet» ещё и ночные обходы – и присаживается на холодный бетонный пол, подтянув колени к подбородку.  
– Ребята? Привет, – слышит Клауд в наушнике, как Джек, зевая, открывает дверь джипа.  
– Добрый день, сэр, – вежливо здороваются патрульные. – Ваши документы, пожалуйста. Разрешите спросить, что вы здесь делаете?  
– Сплю, – Клауд бесшумно усмехается, представляя обескураживающе-радостную улыбку Джека. Он это умеет. – Я, видите ли, турист в определённом смысле, я из Вашингтона… У меня отпуск, я решил немного попутешествовать…  
И почему-то у него блестяще получается изображать идиота. Всё-таки гениальный был бы полевой агент.  
– Я увлекаюсь фотографией, – ага, демонстрация массивной зеркальной фотокамеры, специально для таких случаев. – И фотографировал ваш город ночью, очень красиво, знаете…  
– Всё понятно, сэр, – у Клауда в голове возникает картинка, как патрульный возвращает права Джеку. – Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но у нас опасный город. Ночевать в дорогой машине может быть не лучшей идеей.  
– Спасибо, – конечно, снова улыбка, – но я не впервые так. Жизнь вообще опасная штука, вы не находите?  
Вот уж точно. Чем хороши микроавтобусы с логотипами операторов связи – ни у кого не возникает вопросов, если вдруг, заглянув внутрь, этот кто-то видит гору оборудования непонятного назначения.  
«Зато «Армада» позволяет чувствовать себя круче» – мысленно ехидничает Клауд в сторону Джека.  
– Снова в эфире, – Клауд кивает, зная, что Бут почувствует. – Знаешь, у меня появилась гениальная мысль.  
– Она мне не понравится?  
– Нет.  
– Слушаю.  
– По-моему, я разобрался в их электросхеме. Запасной генератор питает только датчики движения, а не камеры. Если я отрублю основную цепь, камеры отключатся; а если заблокирую служебную выделенку, датчики не отправят сигнал тревоги.  
Клауд с силой надавливает на переносицу:  
– Сигнал с датчиков должен идти через один из серверов. Даже если сейчас сигнал не пройдёт к охране, след всё равно останется.  
– Останется, – Джек вздыхает. – А ещё я не смогу удерживать блок выделенной линии дольше двадцати-тридцати минут, тут динамически меняется пароль доступа к коммутатору. Так что тебе придётся очень быстро искать нужный сервер, на нём – нужный диск, и просто забирать его с собой.  
– Грубо, – Клауд морщится. – А я не могу отключить контроллер генератора отсюда, изнутри?  
– Наверное, можешь, – кисло отзывается Бут. – Только для этого тебе нужно спуститься по коммуникациям на восемь этажей и перейти в восточный корпус. И если помнишь, маршрут я тебе прокладываю на ходу.  
– Понял, – Клауд смотрит на часы. – А у меня осталось часа полтора от силы.  
– Рискуем?  
– Мне не нравится эта идея, – предупреждает Клауд. – Начинай.

***

Блокировку сигнала Джек удерживает не тридцать минут, а все пятьдесят. Возможно, Клауд бы обошёлся без кражи диска, но тут уж винить надо только себя – он случайно выдёргивает шнур питания одного из маршрутизаторов. Конечно, тут винить ещё надо администраторов – кто оставляет провода поперёк прохода?! – но факт остаётся фактом: нагрузка на сеть резко возрастает, и Джек почти сразу шипит:  
– Клауд, мотай оттуда, админы засекли неполадки. Увидят, что не работают камеры – вызовут охрану.  
Клауд, не отвечая, вытаскивает жёсткий диск из отсека.  
– И знаешь, – Клауд внутренне напрягается, различив интонации Джека. – Они ведь первым делом проверят фальшпол.  
– Представь себе, – об этом Клауд уже подумал.  
Безликий офисный коридор, освещаемый только отсветами из окон, смотрится жутковато.  
– И?  
– И, – Клауд плечом вышибает дверь, ведущую в конференц-зал. – Я же работаю в «HQ-Tech», помнишь? У всех этих фирм есть кое-что общее.  
Любовь их дизайнеров к открытым лоджиям, например.  
– А дальше как, по проводам или у тебя костюм Бэтмена с собой?  
Клауд, облокотившись о перила, с удовольствием вдыхает свежий воздух.  
– Телепортируюсь.  
Отворачивается от города, подходит к тому месту, где перила стыкуются с зеркальной облицовкой стены, вытаскивает самую тонкую отвёртку. Аккуратно поддевает край сегмента – за ним частая металлическая сетка.  
– Шахта лифта, – хмыкает Джек.  
– Аварийного, – добавляет Клауд. – Им должны воспользоваться ведущие сотрудники, если возникнет чрезвычайная ситуация. Пожар или вроде того. В остальное время двери лифта заблокированы… И даже поставлены на сигнализацию.  
Клауд аккуратно разрезает проволоку сетки, затем отгибает край, просовывает голову и осматривает шахту.  
Слева от него – ремонтная лестница.  
– Ну, поехали, – вздыхает он, перебираясь через прорезь. Кусок проволоки чуть оцарапывает ему кожу над ухом, но он не обращает внимания. – Кстати, как там охрана, скоро будет?  
– По моим подсчётам – минут через семь.  
– Ага, – Клауд, неудобно уцепившись одной рукой за перекладину лестницы, другой прилаживает сетку на место. – Ложный сигнал с подвальных камер ещё идёт?  
– Да, его не скоро выследят.  
– Тогда отъезжай куда-нибудь на соседнюю улицу. Незачем привлекать внимание.  
– Как скажешь, босс, – фыркает Джек.  
– Только скажи мне потом, куда отъехал! – спохватывается Клауд.  
***

– А я говорю, что «вальтер» в сто раз лучше! – Дженни, Дженнифер Сайфони, которая ненавидит сокращения своего имени, откидывает со лба лезущую в глаза крашеную красную чёлку и азартно смотрит на Сефирота. Тот улыбается краешком губ:  
– Для тебя – конечно. Он же легче «Макарова» в два раза.  
Дженни нарочито обиженно поджимает губы. Адриан, уже полчаса наблюдающий за бурным спором, закатывает глаза:  
– Лучше АК-47 все равно ничего не придумали.  
– Это ты так думаешь, – Сефирот и Дженнифер фыркают одновременно. И косятся друг на друга.  
– Это я мечтаю, чтоб он сейчас был у меня под рукой, – бурчит Адриан.  
К их столу подходит Вальтер, сияющий, как начищенное блюдо.  
– Кто меня звал?  
– Вэл, ну хоть ты ему скажи, что «макаров» хуже «вальтера»! – просительно тянет Дженни.  
Вэл загадочно улыбается:  
– Я воздерживаюсь. Тем более, я заинтересованное лицо, у меня к «Вальтерам» предрасположенность по личным причинам, – он ухмыляется. – И вообще, я не за этим сюда шёл. Сеф, они взяли Литовски!  
– Когда и как? – из взгляда Сефирота моментально уходит расслабленность.  
– Три часа назад на границе штата. Он отказался остановиться после приказа дорожного офицера.  
– Новый Теодор Банди? – хмыкает Адриан, в свободное время изучающий психологию серийных убийц. На шутки коллег он неизменно отвечал, что террористы – это высший класс серийных убийц и что врага надо знать в лицо и душу.  
– Вроде того, – кивает Вэл. – Только жертв всего две. Известных. Будет у нас через… – он смотрит на часы на руке. – Полчаса.  
– В машине что-нибудь нашли? И, кстати, что за машина, его? – Сефирот прячет во внутренний карман ручку, которой до этого рисовал модель «макарова».  
– Нет, лендровер. Взял напрокат на чужое имя. Нашли тридцать восьмой под ковриком.  
– Никакой фантазии, – вздыхает Сефирот. – Пистолет на экспертизу ещё не отдавали?  
– Тоже везут к нам. В другой машине, естественно.  
– Радует. Ладно, ребята, мы пошли, удачи вам. Дженни, наш спор ещё не окончен.  
– Не называй меня «Дженни», – огрызается женщина. – И я уложу тебя на обе лопатки.  
– Кстати, отличная идея, – подмигивает Адриан. – Как насчёт дружеского спарринга после работы?  
– Только когда она обрежет свои когти, – ухмыляется Сефирот. – Иначе спарринг не будет дружеским. А мне будет стыдно перед собакой.  
– Может, ещё и перед террористами? – подначивает Вэл, старательно пряча улыбку.  
– Перед ними – нет, – серьёзно отвечает Сефирот.  
Вэл довольно смеётся и обменивается церемонным рукопожатием с Адрианом.  
– В восемь вечера в качалке в подвале, – цедит Дженни. Бросает злой взгляд на сдерживающего смех напарника, но ничего ему не говорит, очевидно, оставляя на потом. Добавляет в сторону Сефирота: – Не опаздывай.  
– Ни за что, – кивает Сефирот. Цепляет Вэла за плечо: – Пошли, пора работать.  
– Я прослежу за ним, – обещает Вэл Дженни. – Но когти…  
Адриан таки не выдерживает, смеётся, не обращая внимания на гневный взгляд коллеги.  
– А за этим прослежу я, – отвечает он Вэлу.

***

В серой и безликой чистоте допросной комнаты ярко-красное пятно ковбойской рубашки подозреваемого кажется неуместным. Режущим глаза. Дурацкий шарф Страйфа раздражал в разы меньше, чем эта клетчатая рубашка.  
Он смотрит сквозь полупрозрачное стекло на подозреваемого, небрежно откинувшегося на спинку стула. Абсолютно расслабленного, будто он у себя дома. Спокойного.  
Это спокойствие тревожит Сефирота – он чувствует неясный подвох. Не должен человек, убивший двоих молодых парней, быть настолько расслабленным. Не должен. Если только не чувствует за своей спиной поддержку. Значительную поддержку.  
В самом деле, правильно показалось в тот момент, когда они нашли его досье – неприятная личность.  
– Давно он так? – интересуется Вэл у офицера, привёзшего Литовски в штаб-квартиру.  
– С момента ареста.  
– Что-нибудь сказал? – Сефирот отводит взгляд от стекла и тоже смотрит на полицейского.  
– Ничего.  
– Ясно, – кивает Вэл. И поворачивается к напарнику: – Ну что, на «раз-два-три»?  
– Давай, – соглашается Сефирот. – Камень-ножницы-бумага, раз-два-три.  
Он выбрасывает «камень», Вальтер – «ножницы».  
– Ты мухлюешь! – Вэл обвиняюще тычет в него пальцем.  
– Как? – изгибает бровь Сефирот.  
– Ни один человек не может выигрывать в «камень-ножницы-бумагу» четырнадцать раз подряд!  
– Я могу, – ухмыляется Сефирот. – Просто не люблю проигрывать, – поясняет он.  
В комнату для допросов Сефирот заходит с тем выражением лица, которое Вэлу, при том, что он старше, не удаётся никогда – не просто невозмутимым, а ледяным. Закрывает дверь, оборачивается к подозреваемому.  
– Меня зовут Сефирот Крессцент. Вам зачитали ваши права?  
Тот едва заметно качает головой вверх-вниз, и Сефирот принимает это за «да».  
– Вам нужен адвокат? Или хотите позвонить кому-то?  
Теперь Литовски качает головой справа-налево. Нет.  
Идиот он, что ли?  
– Вы понимаете, что подозреваетесь в двойном убийстве первой степени? Что это минимум пожизненное без права на амнистию, а максимум – смертная казнь?  
Литовски снова кивает. Улыбается одними уголками губ, щурит прозрачно-серые глаза. Будто ему известна сокровенная тайна, которую он ни за что и никому не скажет.  
– Хотите сделать чистосердечное?  
Ухмыляется. Сволочь. И что с него взять?  
– Почему вы их убили? На кого вы работаете?  
Молчит.  
Сефирот подходит к столу, садится на неудобный металлический стул – какого чёрта следователь должен сидеть на том же убожестве, что и преступник? Даже если подозреваемый.  
В академии им объясняли что-то по этому поводу. «Стокгольмский синдром» как метод ведения допроса – если не срабатывают другие тактики, постарайтесь влезть в шкуру допрашиваемого.  
– Для человека, работающего за деньги, вы слишком спокойны. У нас нет оснований полагать, что вы убили братьев Гарвейн по личным причинам. Чем они вам мешали?  
– Что мешает вам? – неожиданно спрашивает в ответ Литовски. И – неожиданно – у него глубокий, мягкий голос.  
– То, что вы не отвечаете на заданные вопросы.  
– Это не то, – отмахивается Литовски. – Что мешает лично вам? Почему вы здесь, занимаетесь преступлением – как вы считаете, – в котором ничего не понимаете? Это не ваше дело.  
– Не моё? – Сефирот опирается подбородком на большой палец, а виском – на указательный: поза внимания. – Почему оно – не моё?  
– Я не о вас лично. Это не дело ФБР.  
– Чьё тогда?  
Литовски пожимает плечами.  
– Господа Бога. Мирового сообщества.  
– Бога? – Сефирот щурится. – Знаете, у вас очень верующая соседка. Вы с ней не одной веры?  
– А, – Литовски чуть заметно кривит губы, улыбка скорее саркастичная. – Нет, её вера ко мне не имеет отношения.  
– Но вы верующий?  
– В определённом смысле.  
– И что по вашей вере положено за убийство? Возможно, вы встретитесь со своим Богом очень скоро, – Сефирот улыбается, но по ответной усмешке Литовски понимает: не то.  
– Возможно, – как-то ласково и оттого особенно неприятно соглашается Литовски.  
Больше из него не удаётся выбить ни слова.

***

Утро воскресенья – отличное время для встречи в «Старбаксе». Правда, вчера, назначая время, Клауд даже не вспомнил о дне недели.  
Он думает, что это странно. Раньше они специально выбирались в кофейню именно утром выходного дня, когда людей мало, а город не совсем проснулся.  
Ещё толкая дверь, Клауд уже видит аккуратную русую макушку Дэнни Дэнса. Ощущение дежавю на мгновение становится всепоглощающим, так, что Клауд на автомате берёт к кофе мороженое.  
Как во время их учёбы в Массачусетском.  
– Страйф, – у Дэнни ничуть не изменился ни голос, ни лицо. Клауд мешкает секунду, забывая подать руку, и Дэнс в своей непосредственной манере ухватывает его за плечи, обнимая.  
– Чёрт, это машина времени, – смеётся Клауд, падая, наконец, на своё место. Дэнни с полуулыбкой разглядывает его, а потом качает головой:  
– Нет, я бы не сказал.  
И только теперь наваждение спадает. Клауд будто возвращается в настоящее, и хоть человек напротив невероятно похож на того, семилетней давности, всё же… Всё же.  
– Что, я настолько постарел?  
Дэнни размешивает пластиковой ложечкой сахар в своём кофе. Полтора пакетика – Клауд помнит.  
– И это тоже, – иронично и необидно отвечает он. – У тебя стали уверенные глаза. Но очень закрытые. Ты смирился с этим миром, – слегка качает головой Дэнс. – Но счастливым тебя назвать нельзя.  
Клауд отпивает кофе.  
– Переквалифицировался в психологи?  
– Почти, – Дэнни на мгновение прикрывает глаза. – В школьные учителя.  
Клауд давится.  
– Я знал, что ты так отреагируешь, – довольно, как будто взломал базы данных Моссада, тянет Дэнс.  
– Чёрт, слушай, ну ты… – Клауд не может с ходу подобрать слов. Машина времени, ха! Дэнни Дэнс, второй в их выпуске, IQ за сто семьдесят – школьный учитель… С ума сойти.  
– Ты-то здесь как? Я, знаешь ли, сильно удивился, когда ты вчера позвонил.  
– Работа, – разводит руками Клауд.  
– А кем ты работаешь? – Дэнни подпирает кулаком подбородок и смотрит на Клауда в упор. Он теряется в первый момент, но быстро приходит в себя:  
– Компания «HQ-Tech». Отдел компьютерной безопасности. Разрабатываю системы защиты… Что? – осекается он, понимая, что Дэнни не верит ему ни минуты.  
– Клауд, – Дэнс терпеливо вздыхает, – я знаю тебя сто лет и последние годы работаю с подростками. Можешь врать не так нагло? Или место твоей работы – военная тайна?  
Клауд набирает воздуха – и так же выдыхает. Дэнни смотрит на него всё тем же спокойным взглядом.  
– Так военная тайна?  
Клауд кивает, чувствуя себя очень глупо. Впрочем, с Дэнсом чувствовать себя глупо довольно уютно.  
Дэнни медленно опускает и поднимает ресницы, принимая ответ.  
– В это верю. Можно ещё один вопрос?  
– Конечно, – чуть хрипловато отвечает Клауд.  
– Это то, что тебе было нужно?  
Клауд чуть было не отвечает не думая «да», но останавливается, медленно переводит взгляд за окно, где изредка проезжают утренние машины. И думает – о Джеке и Нью-Джей, о «HQ-Tech», где можно работать так, чтобы это не надоедало, о Лондоне и Кливленде, о Крессценте и Ингрид, которая никогда не улыбается.  
– Да, – уверенно отвечает он. Дэнни улыбается.  
– Тогда всё в порядке.  
– А знаешь, я несколько дней назад познакомился с человеком, который чертовски на тебя похож, – сам не зная зачем, сообщает Клауд. – И тоже компьютерщик.  
Дэнни с интересом щурит глаза.  
– И как, влюбился с первого взгляда?  
Клауд качает головой:  
– Нет, – и добавляет полушутливо: – Но сердце ёкнуло.  
– Это хорошо.  
– Что не влюбился или что сердце ёкнуло?  
– И то и другое, – хмыкает Дэнни. – Радует, что у тебя всё ещё ёкает сердце.  
– Ну, может, я такой старый, что это уже кардиология, – отшучивается Клауд. Дэнс берёт со стола чашку и одним глотком допивает.  
– Так ты один?  
Клауд неловко пожимает плечами:  
– Я с работой.  
Дэнни не сразу отвечает:  
– Понятно.  
Паузу Клауд прерывает не самым своевременным, но уж точно логичным вопросом:  
– А как вы с Амитой?  
– О, – у Дэнни в глазах появляются озорные огоньки. – Отлично. Не хочешь её увидеть? Вы же не общались с тех пор, как мы уехали сюда.  
– Да ну, буду я её беспокоить в выходной, – отмахивается Клауд.  
– Серьёзно, – не унимается Дэнс. – Она обрадовалась, когда ты вчера позвонил.  
– Сомневаюсь, – усмехается Клауд. – В конце концов, я был шафером, который умудрился оставить отпечаток армейского ботинка на шлейфе её платья.  
– У тебя всегда была слишком хорошая память, – упрекает его Дэнни. – Ты был шафером на её свадьбе, это важнее, не находишь? И вообще, ты не знаком с Марией.  
– С кем? – не понимает Клауд.  
Дэнни улыбается одними глазами.  
– С моей дочерью.

***

Несмотря на незапланированный поход в гости, Клауд возвращается к мотелю, как и планировал, в полдень.  
Джек захлопывает багажник, распрямляется и кивает Клауду:  
– Ну как?  
– Что – как?  
– Стоило навещать старых знакомых?  
Клауд задумчиво изучает напарника.  
– Ты знаешь, с кем я виделся?  
Джек хмыкает, засовывает большие пальцы за пояс.  
– Откуда? Ты же мне не рассказываешь.  
Клауд не отводит взгляда.  
– Нет, я не лазил в закрытые файлы твоего досье, – насмешливо отвечает на этот взгляд Джек. – Просто это был кто-то из близких родственников или очень хороших друзей. Вроде того. Кого-то ещё ты бы не позвал пить кофе в «Старбакс» утром выходного дня. Ты говорил о старых знакомых – значит, не родственник, и вряд ли человек, с которым вы сейчас много общаетесь. А бывшие хорошие друзья… – Бут дёргает плечом. – Чаще всего их лучше не видеть. Не разочаровываться. Да и вообще…  
Клауд, помедлив, кивает.  
Отвечает он только когда они садятся в машину:  
– Их надо видеть. Даже если разочаровываешься и «вообще». Просто, – Клауд смотрит прямо перед собой, – чтобы идти дальше.  
А потом вдруг жестом останавливает Джека:  
– Давай первым я поведу.  
– Рвёшься домой? – не спорит Бут.  
– В Лэнгли, – соглашается Клауд.

***

Адресат: s1ot2pyrk4@gmail.com  
Отправитель: spikystrife@gmail.com  
Привет!  
Извини, что не писал – дела. Нужна информация из вашей базы. Можем встретиться?

Адресат: spikystrife@gmail.com  
Отправитель: s1ot2pyrk4@gmail.com  
Сегодня, в 7.00, Вест-Сайдский парк.


	5. Chapter 5

Клауд приходит раньше времени. На полчаса раньше, если честно, хотя ночью не спалось. Он вышел в сети на Нью-Джей, и по данным, найденным в Кливленде и Джексонвилле, они вычислили конечный сервер – сервер тех, кому писали оппозиционеры из Либерии.  
Результат слегка удивил.  
Парк затянут туманом, хотя сквозь облака пробивается косое солнце. Для запаха весны – влажной земли и старой листвы – ещё рано, конечно; но всё равно мерещится.  
Уж очень тепло для конца января.  
Лай за спиной выводит Клауда из задумчивости.  
– Кай, спокойно, – раздаётся знакомый голос.  
Клауд оборачивается. Кивком приветствует неторопливо приближающегося Сефирота, и присаживается на корточки перед золотистым ретривером. Протягивает руку; пёс тщательно её обнюхивает, тычется мокрым носом в ладонь, будто тоже здоровается, и подставляет уши под ласку. Клауд послушно чешет.  
– Так и думал, что вы друг другу понравитесь.  
– Классно, – тихо произносит Клауд. – Я бы собаку не завёл. Командировки... Давно он у тебя живёт?  
– Четыре года, – Сефирот задумчиво улыбается, глядя на млеющего под руками Клауда пса. – Взял трёхмесячным щенком, и вот результат.  
– Впечатляет, – Клауд поднимается, Кай отбегает к хозяину, помахивая хвостом.  
Сефирот в спортивной форме чуть ли не профессионального вида – в отличие от Клауда, который обошёлся толстовкой. Поверить, что Сефирот тренируется всерьёз и бегает по графику, нетрудно. Однако сейчас чёрная ветровка и тени под глазами придают ему довольно вымотанный вид.  
Сефирот рассеянно оглядывает парк, не замечая чужого взгляда. Мимо уверенно трусит подтянутая немолодая женщина – одна из немногих, кто вышел на пробежку так рано. Клауд встряхивает головой, возвращаясь к реальности: – Я даже не думал, что ты отзовёшься так быстро.  
– Ну, мне не очень повезло, – с едва уловимым юмором отвечает Сефирот, подходя ближе. – Я вечером настраивал новые колонки, и оставил громкость на максимуме. Твоё письмо в три ночи не осталось незамеченным. А так – нам всё равно гулять, – кивок на Кая.  
– Извини, что так получилось. Не спалось.  
– Работа? – понимающе улыбается Сефирот. И машет рукой с зажатым в ней поводком в сторону парковых дорожек. – Пройдёмся?  
– Только вернулся из очередной поездки. Странное ощущение – будто все знакомое, но немного чужое. Непривычное. Раньше не замечал такого.  
– Снова Лондон?  
Клауд смеётся, мотает головой.  
– Нет, на этот раз, к счастью, в пределах континента. Сперва был в Огайо, потом во Флориде. Собственно, я потому тебя и вызвал – командировка оказалась результативной.  
– Ты всё ещё крутишь то дело с письмами?  
– Угу, – налетает порыв ветра, с веток Клауду на лицо падают сразу две холодные капли – на нос и на щёку. Клауд фыркает, сердито стирает их ладонью.  
Сефирот вроде бы смотрит прямо, но выглядит уж слишком невозмутимо. Конечно-конечно, ничего не заметил.  
– Не смешно, – угрюмо фыркает Клауд.  
По мимолётной улыбке он понимает, что с напускным безразличием Сефирота угадал на все сто.  
– Мне удалось вычислить адресатов. Забавная такая организация, вроде "Гринписа", и столько же шума создаёт. "ВРО". Защита лесов, животных, рыб, птиц и прочих гадов земных.  
– И как, успешно защищает? Может, они и создают много шума, но я что-то про неё ничего не слышал.  
– Ты сам себе ответил, – пожимает плечами Клауд. Провожает взглядом Кая, вспугнувшего стаю ворон. – А не слышал потому, что они, в основном, занимаются "защитой" в регионах, а не в Вашингтоне. Всякие листовки, буклеты, пикеты...  
– И при чем здесь эти твои письма? – чёлку Сефирота треплет ветерок.  
– Обращение к пакетам данн... – Клауд ловит терпеливый взгляд Сефирота и обрывает: – Ладно. В общем, в конце концов, к этим письмам обращались с компьютеров, которые входят в локальную сеть штаба "ВРО". Мы с Нь...  
Клауд осекается вторично, Сефирот насмешливо приподнимает бровь:  
– С кем?  
– Профессиональная тайна, – быстро ухмыляется Клауд.  
– Тот хакер, который круче тебя?  
– Именно.  
– И который может проникнуть в сеть ФБР, – Сефироту, судя по голосу, весело.  
– Точно, – кивает Клауд.  
– А в сеть Пентагона?  
– Он не подключён к Интернету, – отмахивается Клауд.  
– Да, я слышал. Но думал, что это дезинформация, чтоб хакеры даже не пытались, – вздыхает Сефирот.  
– Всё равно пытаются, потому он на самом деле не подключён.  
– И ты довольно часто почти выдаёшь ваши профессиональные тайны, – нейтрально замечает Сефирот. Резкая смена тона отрезвляет Клауда, но он не подаёт вида:  
– Утро, солнце, свежий воздух. Расслабился, – он беспечно пожимает плечами. – Могу продолжать?  
– Да, конечно.  
Клауд мысленно отмечает, что Сефирот прав: для встречи со внештатным агентом, которым, по сути, является Крессцент, атмосфера их общения чересчур расслабляющая.  
Идея, что агент ФБР Крессцент ещё и внештатный агент ЦРУ, как, скажем, Мелланы, веселит необычайно.  
– Так вот, мы взломали системы защиты сети "ВРО". В конечном счёте, адресаты – верхушка этой организации. Директор, главный консультант, спонсор и советник главы фонда, главный бухгалтер – люди, которые управляют всем.  
– И встаёт закономерный вопрос – какая связь между либерийскими революционерами и штатовскими защитниками животных, – Сефирот чуть щурится на утреннее солнце, стыдливо прикрывающееся толстыми облаками, и останавливается у парапета, отделяющего пруд от остальной части парка. И резко меняет тему: – Красивый пруд, не так ли?  
Клауд бросает вопросительный взгляд на Сефирота.  
– Я тут был три дня назад, – поясняет тот. Вид у него отрешённый. – Но со мной было два десятка криминалистов, и я как-то толком не осмотрелся. А иногда это помогает.  
– А я-то думал, почему здесь. Далековато от центра, – Клауд оглядывается уже иначе, оценивающе: что могло произойти в этом парке, если потребовался приезд агента ФБР? Да ещё Крессцент.  
Следов взрыва не заметно. Что тогда?  
Сефирот точно встряхивается:  
– Потом объясню.  
Кай, метрах в двадцати впереди, укоризненно смотрит на медлительного хозяина.  
– Так что там с адресатами? – напоминает Сефирот.  
– А адресаты – серьёзные ребята, – пожимает плечами Клауд. Двое состоят в Сенате, сам понимаешь, без необходимости формировать запрос на их досье от лица ЦРУ – не лучшая идея. У нас всё же немного иные задачи. Более... Внешние.  
– Ну да, нам в этом смысле проще. Почему же не сломали нашу базу?  
– Я не прошу коллег по любому поводу лезть в сеть ФБР, – Клауд внезапно ощущает лёгкое раздражение. – Но уже подумываю, чтобы меня научили проделывать это самостоятельно.  
– Тогда... – Сефирот на секунду прерывается, подбирает с земли обломок ветки и со всей силы кидает в сторону деревьев. Кай с лаем несётся за палкой. – Полагаю, мне стоит спасти честь наших сетевых администраторов и предложить свои услуги в поиске нужной информации.  
Клауд фыркает. Раздражение уходит без следа.  
– Как высокопарно. В Академии ФБР читают курсы риторики?  
– Только психологию и технику ведения допроса.  
– Не слишком эффективную, – Клауд с интересом смотрит на Крессцента – поймёт ли намёк? Тот на секунду плотно сжимает губы. А потом напряжённо улыбается:  
– Спецкурса по допросу коллег нам точно не читали, так что тот случай не в счёт.  
– То есть, с остальными допросами всё в порядке? – Клауд совсем не против, чтобы так и было, но в глазах Сефирота появляется что-то уж совсем каменно-упрямое, и он, не дожидаясь ответа, достаёт флешку из кармана ветровки. – Мне нужны досье на этих людей. И если я могу чем-то помочь...  
Сефирот, помедлив, качает головой:  
– Спасибо, но мы справляемся.  
Напряжение из него всё не уходит. Клауд припоминает их переписку: Крессцент и его напарник установили личность одного из тех, кто приезжал за Гарвейнами. Что-то не заладилось с его розыском?  
– Тогда я буду должен, – уступает Клауд.  
– За что? – Сефирот заправляет за ухо выбившиеся волосы. – Я же ещё не принёс эти досье.  
– Ну, за то, что разбудил среди ночи, – легко пожимает плечами Клауд.  
– Будем считать, что это компенсировала беседа с коллегой из ЦРУ, – усмехается Сефирот.  
– Что, заела тоска в окружении федералов?  
– О да, ещё как, – язвительно соглашается Сефирот. Клауду отчего-то становится весело.  
Беседуя, они почти обошли пруд по кругу. Клауд поддаётся слабости и останавливается, гладит слегка нагретые слабым зимним солнцем перила, а потом ставит ногу на перекладину и усаживается на заборчик.  
Неудобно, зато можно прикрыть глаза и подставить лицо теплу.  
Слышно, как Сефирот присаживается на перила рядом с ним.  
Ещё слышен лай Кая, распугивающего птиц, и тихий шорох подошв бегущей мимо девушки, и скрип кожи поводка в руке Сефирота. Клауд проводит по волосам, вспоминая, что хотел спросить.  
– Так что с той зацепкой по делу Гарвейнов?  
Интонации Сефирота напоминают звон столкнувшихся в воздухе шпаг – холодные и чистые:  
– Мы нашли их убийцу.  
– Он что-нибудь сказал? Признался?  
– Умер в камере в ночь после допроса.  
Клауд непроизвольно цокает языком:  
– Скверно. Сам или помогли?  
– Заточка в шею.  
– А тот, кто её всадил?  
– Рецидивист. Разыскивается в трёх штатах, везде – за убийства с особой жестокостью. Дважды бежал из тюрьмы, похоже, и в этот раз планирует, – Сефирот, очевидно, впервые проговаривает вслух то, о чём думает не первый день: – Думаю, ему пообещали помощь с этим. Во всяком случае, выжать из него хоть что-то пока не удаётся.  
– Охрану организовали?  
– Это оскорбление?  
– Да нет, проверяю упущенные возможности. Профессиональная деформация, – смеётся Клауд. – А маячок не ставили?  
Сефирот смотрит на него слегка свысока. Хотя почему слегка, если он выше на полголовы?  
– Вряд ли он, сбежав из тюрьмы, продолжит разгуливать в робе и старых кроссовках.  
– Ну, во-первых, можно поставить маячок в наручные часы, их он вряд ли сменит сразу же, – хмыкает Клауд. – А во-вторых, подкожный чип. Такое даже у вас практикуют, правда, конечно, не для преступников, а для агентов под прикрытием... Но, думаю, в данном случае могут сделать исключение.  
– Хорошая идея. Предложу её руководству, за неимением лучшего.  
– А что со взрывчаткой? По ней удалось что-нибудь узнать?  
– Удалось, – голос Сефирота мрачен как грозовые тучи. – Что те, кто собирал бомбу, имеют доступ к гексогену. Как, по-твоему, это сильно сужает круг поисков?  
– До круга людей, имеющих базовое представление о чёрном рынке.  
– Вот и я о том же. Способ закладки – десяток зарядов в подвале, прикреплялись к несущим стенам. Любой армейский подрывник, или хоть строитель, поступил бы так же.  
– И никаких свидетелей.  
Сефирот морщится.  
– Никаких. Не террористы, а невидимки. Кстати, так интересно места взрывов выбраны – ни одной камеры наблюдения в радиусе двухсот – трёхсот метров. Даже не знаю, случайность или…  
Клауд вздыхает, трёт лоб. Ночные посиделки привычны, но другая усталость – накопившаяся за последний месяц, почти незаметная и тем опасная – всё же даёт о себе знать.  
– Вот и у меня не лучше. Мне это, – хмыканье, – письменное дело чертовски не нравится. Мы вроде бы продвигаемся, но... Мы даже не знаем, что расследуем. Просто зацепились за подозрительных людей – и всё.  
– Я заметил, – Кай подбегает к Сефироту, ухватывается зубами за край штанины. – Что, бегать? – спрашивает Сефирот у пса.  
– С таким тренером форму не потеряешь, – замечает Клауд. Сефирот спрыгивает с заборчика:  
– Присоединишься?  
Клауд слезает следом.  
– Почему нет?  
– А тебе не приходило в голову, что, возможно, там действительно нет никакого состава преступления? – как бы мимоходом интересуется Сефирот, когда они выходят на беговую дорожку. Клауд делает пару рывков руками, наклоняется вперёд, назад, разминает шею.  
Без прикрывающего горло шарфа слегка неуютно – зимний рефлекс.  
– Приходило. Но я в это не верю, – отвечает Клауд. – Три круга?  
– А четыре слабо? – усмехается Сефирот. – Почему не веришь?  
– Не слабо, – Клауд возвращает острую усмешку. Пожимает плечами: – Просто не верю. Интуиция.  
Сефирот хмыкает: то ли не считает интуицию аргументом, то ли просто думает, что Клауду нечего ответить. Страйф и сам бы с удовольствием ответил иначе, если бы знал, как сформулировать неясное ощущение, скручивающее внутренности в тугой клубок.  
Они бегут: сначала медленно, потом все быстрее. Дорожка с мокрыми пятнами растаявшего снега легко ложится под ноги; Кай с довольным лаем носится вокруг. Рад, наверно, что хозяин согласился побегать, пусть с ним рядом и бежит странный чужой с незнакомым запахом. Клауд чуть улыбается этой мысли.  
Его не удивляет, что Сефирот без труда поддерживает темп. Любопытнее то, что Клауду вполне комфортно двигаться по соседней с ним дорожке. Обычно тренировка в компании слегка раздражает.  
Ну, разве что с Джеком уютно. Но это тоже пришло не сразу, а спустя пару лет совместной работы.  
Они пробегают чуть больше, чем четыре круга – до северного выхода из парка. Сефирот, перейдя на шаг, несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает – точно следуя инструкциям руководителей физподготовки.  
Очевидно, в академиях всех спецслужб это вбивается в голову одинаково крепко. Даже тем, кто не сбивается с дыхания после пятикилометровой пробежки. Вот как Крессцент.  
Клауду в голову приходит одна идея, но Сефирот произносит раньше:  
– Надо как-нибудь устроить спарринг, – и спрашивает, обеспокоенно, что ли, заметив выражение глаз Клауда: – Что?  
– Я секунду назад подумал о том же.  
– О, – лицо Сефирота на мгновение становится рассеянным, – ну, наверное, это действительно неплохая мысль.  
Клауд искоса смотрит на него, прикидывая:  
– Капоэйра?  
Сефирот, едва заметно усмехаясь, кивает.  
– Помимо дзюдо, естественно.  
– Нас учили только дзюдо, – с едва заметным сожалением вздыхает Клауд. – Правда, я проходил дополнительный курс в Вест-Пойнте. Там у нас был инструктор, который, по-моему, владеет половиной единоборств мира. Но, конечно, он всему не учил. Так... Показывал.  
Сефирот оглядывается на пруд и непроизвольно потирает шею:  
– А меня научили, когда два месяца работал под прикрытием. Основам, но мне понравилось.  
– Ну да, – Клауд хмыкает. – Заметно.  
Потом спохватывается, хлопает себя по карманам. Вытаскивает мобильный, бросает взгляд на дисплей.  
– Пора, – произносит за него Сефирот. Руку протягивает первым.  
Кай издалека коротко гавкает – очевидно, тоже прощается. Клауд серьёзно машет ему ладонью.

***

– Клауд, – Найв Солей, глава отдела информационной безопасности, здоровается кивком и едва заметной улыбкой, которая не касается глаз.  
– Добрый день, – Клауд закрывает за собой дверь, проходит в центр комнаты, где у письменного стола стоит кресло для посетителей. Удобное строгое кресло; у Солея в кабинете вся мебель такая – простая, функциональная, качественная. Светлые обои и большие окна создают ощущение простора, но это неуютный простор.  
В шкафу ровными рядами стоят книги в таких переплётах, будто им сотни лет. На стенах – картины, а за спиной Солея – три карты мира: современная, двадцатилетней давности и полувековая. На столе, рядом с компьютером – статуэтка: две бронзовые змеи обвивают друг друга. Их пасти распахнуты. Клыки поблескивают.  
Простая и функциональная мебель смотрится неуместно рядом с этими вещами. Именно так, а не наоборот. Возможно, потому, что вещи подходят хозяину кабинета больше.  
Найв Солей такой же, как эти змеи. Они мертвы и неподвижны, не могут укусить; но у Клауда всё равно бежит холодок по коже, стоит посмотреть на их зубы. Как будто нет уверенности, что они на самом деле так уж мертвы.  
– Итак, ваша с Бутом поездка и её результаты, – Солей откидывается на спинку кресла, руки спокойно лежат на подлокотниках. Клауд напоминает себе не сидеть на краешке, словно провинившийся школьник, и устраивается удобнее. – Они ведь есть?  
– Само собой. Мы полностью восстановили переписку…  
Солей кивает, Клауд делает паузу. Руководитель отдела смыкает кончики пальцев перед собой:  
– Нью-Джей мне сообщила.  
Солей никогда не выходит из себя, но Клауд предпочитает улавливать намерения шефа по глазам. На всякий случай. Хотя это не так уж просто – глаза Солея тёмные и непроницаемые, да ещё и сидит он обычно так, чтобы собеседнику был виден только профиль, полускрытый волосами до плеч.  
– После того, как мы с Джеком проверили сервера, можно сказать абсолютно точно, что других писем по этому делу не было – по крайней мере, с тех же компьютеров, или с компьютеров, объединённых с ними в одну локальную сеть.  
– То есть вы установили адреса этих машин?  
Клауд раскрывает на коленях папку.  
– Отправляли письма из главного офиса либерийской «Партии суверенности». Компьютер, техническая информация, – Клауд водит пальцем по строчкам отчёта. – Исходя из параметров подключения и первичного анализа сети всего офиса, это компьютер какого-нибудь конференц-зала.  
– То есть воспользоваться им мог кто угодно.  
– Теоретически – да. Но, – Клауд пожимает плечами, – Это ведь электронный ящик, адрес которого у нас уже засвечен по нескольким делам.  
– По подозрению в хищении информации, принадлежащей нескольким оружейным компаниям, – Солей произносит это так, будто читает с листа.  
– Поэтому список людей, которые могли бы пользоваться им, сводится к наиболее осведомлённым. Руководству партии, – поясняет Клауд.  
– Хорошо. Адресаты?  
Клауд набирает в грудь воздуха:  
– Природоохранная организация «ВРО». Действует исключительно в Соединённых Штатах. Занимаются в основном пикетами и прочими акциями протеста, сбором подписей – ничего радикального. Цепями к нефтяным платформам себя не приковывают, бульдозеры не угоняют… Имеется собственный благотворительный фонд, средства которого идут на поддержку приютов для животных и экологические исследования. Если конкретнее, то письма получали… – Клауд протягивает шефу листок, – директор, главный бухгалтер, консультант организации, советник главы фонда. Последние двое – сенаторы, от Луизианы и Минессоты.  
– Неприятно, – замечает Солей. – Официальное расследование провести затруднительно.  
Клауд ещё раз глубоко вдыхает.  
– Прошу разрешения на неофициальное. На допросы сотрудников «ВРО» мы и так имеем право. Я бы хотел добавить прослушку телефонов и офиса, досмотр документации и сбор полного досье на руководителей.  
– У тебя замечательная привычка, Клауд, сперва действовать, а уже потом спрашивать.  
Клауд чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам. Солей чуть усмехается.  
– Нью-Джей заходила полчаса назад, обмолвилась, что Джек поехал к офису «ВРО». Полагаю, это будут допросы?  
– Да, именно, – Клауд старается не смотреть на бронзовых змей. Как назло, они прямо между ним и Солеем.  
Глава отдела возвращает Клауду листок с данными по адресатам.  
– Разрешение даю. Продолжайте работать.

***

– Агент ноль-восемь-шестнадцать, до точки…  
– Спайки, это не спецоперация под прикрытием, прекрати.  
– Даже не жди, – Клауд отбивает на клавиатуре короткую команду, фильтруя сигнал. – Знаешь, как меня достают твои протокольные реплики каждые две минуты? Терпи.  
– Не будь таким мстительным, – хмыкает Джек, толкая дверь очередного коридора главного офиса «ВРО».  
– И не отвечай мне без надобности, – флегматично рекомендует Клауд. – Люди подумают, что ты сумасшедший.  
– Они подумают, что у меня какая-нибудь суперсовременная гарнитура мобильного. Невидимая.  
– Нет, они подумают, что ты сумасшедший. Короче, молчи.  
– Даже не жди! Хотя нет, закончили перебранку, – торопливо добавляет Джек. Клауд кивает, увеличивая громкость наушника. – Добрый день, мисс Арни.  
На автопилоте отмечая обмен приветствиями Джека и мисс Сьюзен Арни, Клауд просматривает её личное дело. С фотографии уверенно смотрит обаятельная мулатка. Мелко вьющиеся волосы собраны в высокий хвост. Двадцать восемь лет, уроженка штата Мэриленд, родители – педагоги в колледже. Отличница, окончила Мэрилендский университет с красным дипломом по специальности «секретарь – референт». Не привлекалась, не замечена, французский и немецкий, курсы системного администрирования… Ныне – личный секретарь Сэмюэля Даллингтона, директора «ВРО».  
– Могу я уточнить, почему нашей организацией заинтересовалось ЦРУ? – Клауд откладывает папку. У Сьюзен Арни приятный, вежливый и безукоризненно твёрдый голос.  
– О, разумеется, – Клауд по интонациям Джека уверенно определяет одну из доброй сотни его располагающих улыбок. – Дело в том, что нами перехвачена переписка людей, подозреваемых в совершении международных информационных преступлений. Второй стороной, ведущей эту переписку, были сотрудники «ВРО».  
Пауза. Клауд разглядывает царапины на панели приёмника, через который проходит сигнал от микрофона в воротнике Джека.  
– Назвать конкретные имена вы не имеете права?  
– Даже если бы и имел, не стал бы этого делать, – Клауд улавливает извиняющуюся нотку. – Просто чтобы не ставить вас в затруднительное положение. Вы же работаете на «ВРО».  
Вздох, звук отодвигаемой мебели.  
– Хотите кофе?  
– Спасибо, не стоит.  
Шорох, движение. Характерный щелчок электрочайника.  
– Ваши слова означают, что замешан кто-то из руководства, – вопросительный взгляд девушки Клауд чувствует почти так же, как если бы находился сейчас на месте Джека. – Если честно, я никогда не замечала ничего противозаконного в нашей деятельности. Я работаю здесь не из каких-либо идейных соображений, хотя в целом поддерживаю природоохранное движение. Но темой моего диплома была теневая деятельность офисных работников…  
Клауд приподнимает бровь. Джек, видимо, тоже, потому что мисс Арни осекается и тихо смеётся:  
– Все так реагируют. Но вы не поверите, сколько возможностей для мошенничества у клерков.  
– Да нет, почему же… Поверю, наверное. Раз вы говорите.  
– Ну всё, пошёл флиртовать, – бурчит Клауд, нажав кнопку связи, чтобы Джек услышал.  
– И я выбирала место работы так, чтобы не чувствовать себя католическим миссионером в публичном доме. Разумеется, вам виднее, но, боюсь, я ничем не помогу вашему расследованию.  
– Не беспокойтесь, вам всего лишь требуется ответить на несколько вопросов о деятельности «ВРО».  
Ещё одна пауза. Скорее всего, Сьюзен отпивает кофе.  
Клауд бросает взгляд на часы: до конца её перерыва – десять минут. Маловато. Хотя, если она действительно ничего не знает…  
Чёрт, это будет восьмой сотрудник, допрошенный сегодня Джеком. И никто ничего полезного не сообщил.  
– Спрашивайте.  
– Как давно вы работаете на «ВРО»?  
– Четыре года. Сперва была секретарём архивного отдела, затем перевелась в отдел по связям с общественностью, потом сюда.  
– Что входит в ваши обязанности? Да и вообще, что из себя представляет повседневная деятельность природоохранной организации? По правде говоря, я плохо понимаю, зачем нужен такой офис, – Клауд сверяется с общим досье на «ВРО» – офис занимает четыре этажа. Действительно, немало, – не самой крупной, да ещё и некоммерческой, компании.  
– Дел хватает, – кажется, мисс Арни собирается с мыслями. – Просто представьте: каждую неделю где-нибудь проходит как минимум одна акция, чаще – три или четыре. Митинги, местные собрания сочувствующих и тому подобное. Каждая акция организуется соответствующим филиалом, но всё должно быть согласовано с нами. На случай каких-либо трений.  
– Такое часто бывает? Трения?  
– Нет, обычно всё проходит довольно гладко. Чаще всего неприятности начинаются, если пикеты проходят у зданий каких-либо фирм. Компании по переработке сырья или производству пластиковых упаковок, или те, кто проводит испытания на животных – фирмы, занятые созданием косметики, лекарств, бытовой химии.  
– «ВРО» против испытаний на животных?  
– Да, – наверняка она кивает. – Это важная часть нашей деятельности.  
– На какие средства существует ваша организация? Я заметил, что у вас неплохие компьютеры, и офис в этом районе стоит немало.  
– О, помещение принадлежало Райану Бери, советнику главы нашего фонда. Когда он стал сенатором от Луизианы, он продал свой бизнес, а помещение передал нам в дар. Он же и спонсирует нас где-то на треть. Остальное – добровольные пожертвования. Филиалы тоже существуют благодаря спонсорам, мы лишь незначительно финансово их поддерживаем. Вообще, наши филиалы довольно самостоятельны. В каждом штате у них свои экологические проекты, акции и методы привлечения людей, а мы как бы кураторы. И ещё – у нас наибольший юридический отдел. В каждом филиале есть свои юристы, но они только следят за оформлением документов, а если случается конфликт – в дело идут адвокаты из нашего офиса.  
– Кстати о людях. Прошу прощения, но я как-то ни разу о вас не слышал, пока не занялся этим делом…  
Мисс Арни хмыкает где-то слева от Джека. Судя по звукам, они куда-то идут. Очевидно, возвращаются к рабочему месту Сьюзен, – Клауд сверяется по часам. Минута до окончания перерыва, и вряд ли она об этом забудет. Деловая леди.  
– Здесь не за что извиняться. Мы не крутим ролики по телевидению и не расклеиваем плакаты, у нас даже раздача листовок не слишком популярна. Если требуется собрать подписи, используем Интернет, или наши агенты ходят по домам; для организации пикетов навещаем клубы по интересам, действуем через тренеров спортивных секций – обычно это места, где собираются небезразличные люди. Недавно стали привлекать школьников…  
– Стоп! – резко бросает Клауд, ударив по кнопке связи. Судя по недовольному шипению Джека, восклицать следовало тише.  
– Что с вами? – пожалуй, мисс Арни слегка встревожена.  
– Потянул мышцу на тренировке, – Клауд бормочет, не включая связь:  
– Да, и тут следует страдальческая кривая улыбка.  
Затем всё-таки щёлкает переключателем:  
– Ты что, в самом деле с ней флиртуешь? Я всё слышу.  
Одновременно с этим слышится реплика Сьюзен:  
– Пострадали, и всё равно работаете. Очевидно, ЦРУ не жалеет своих сотрудников.  
Из голоса Джека на мгновение подчистую исчезает профессиональная отстранённость, которой и так было немного, доверительные интонации зашкаливают:  
– Будем честными – сам идиот.  
Клауд едва сдерживает смех:  
– Извини, мне тоже не нравится, когда ты так делаешь.  
На заднем плане слышится голос мисс Арни:  
– Всё равно. Вдруг вы таким образом выдадите своё местоположение врагу?  
– Твою мать, она что, тоже с тобой флиртует?! Когда ты успел, а? Тебя нельзя отправлять на допросы.  
– Я никогда так не делаю в критической ситуации, – сообщает Джек, по-прежнему слишком тёплым голосом.  
– Но…  
Клауд рычит сквозь зубы, слыша короткую фирменную мелодию. Вариантов, что это такое, немного. Следующие слова Сьюзен подтверждают его догадку:  
– О, простите, конец перерыва. Я должна вернуться к работе.  
– Джек, нам нужно развести её на информацию о школьниках. Может, это совпадение, но я на сто процентов уверен – об этом говорилось в письмах. Нет там никакого шифра, – торопливо произносит Клауд в микрофон.  
– Очень жаль, – Джек вздыхает. – Дело в том, что я бы хотел задать вам ещё несколько вопросов…  
– Мы можем выделить ещё день на допросы, спроси, можно ли подойти к ней завтра в перерыве, – рекомендует Клауд, но Джек его не слушает:  
– Однако завтра мне нужно допросить ещё ряд ваших сотрудников.  
– А послезавтра я не работаю, – с ощутимым сожалением сообщает мисс Арни.  
– Тогда, возможно, послезавтра мы могли бы продолжить разговор в неофициальной обстановке?  
Клауд со стоном прикрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку кресла.

***

Сквозь стеклянную крышу торгово-развлекательного центра белесое весеннее небо выглядит ещё более бледным, чем на улице. Видимо, из-за ярких вывесок магазинчиков и сияния катка в центре. Клауд уже успел три раза пожалеть, что не оделся теплее или не остался вообще в Лэнгли; желание посмотреть на мисс Арни, оценить мимику и глаза, пересилило. После того, как Джек её допросил, у Клауда зародилось подозрение – не участвует ли секретарь в делах своего босса? Для беседы с ЦРУ она слишком быстро и чётко отвечала, пусть даже улыбка Джека оказала своё расслабляющее влияние.  
Но понаблюдав за ней минут двадцать, Клауд приходит к выводу, что она просто такой человек. По-настоящему толковый работник. Случается.  
А от катка тянет холодом, и даже стакан горячего чая не спасает ситуацию.  
– Где-то в конце года пиар-отдел предложил привлекать к участию в наших акциях образовательные учреждения. Я думала, возникнут проблемы, директора и родительские комитеты могли бы воспротивиться такой агитации. Но нет, как раз через директоров и комитеты мы и стали действовать. Ребята, конечно, по-разному относятся к тому, что мы приходим и рассказываем о каких-то демонстрациях, на которые надо тратить своё свободное время. Но несколько десятков со школы набирается всегда. Обычно младшие, старших попробуй куда-нибудь затяни.  
Клауд чуть сдвигает локти – опираться о заборчик довольно неудобно, но стоять без опоры ещё неизвестно сколько времени – лениво. Джек не торопится, первые десять минут вообще о «ВРО» не упоминал. Но Клауд мысленно отмечает, что идея с катком хороша и для дела, и для флирта. Сьюзен не слишком уверенно стоит на коньках, а Джек обладает чуть ли не волшебным даром располагать к себе людей любым физическим контактом.  
– Нам нужны даты и места проведения их пикетов за последний год. И данные о том, кто именно в них участвовал. Я имею в виду, школьники ли, студенты или ещё кто, – подбородком зажимая кнопку на обычной с виду гарнитуре, произносит Клауд. И наблюдает, как Джек, жестом извинившись, цепляется за бортик и наклоняется, якобы поправляя застёжки конька.  
– А сам это из их баз достать не можешь? Она же не наш внештатный агент!  
– Могу и достану. Но мне интересно, совпадёт ли то, что выцедим мы, с тем, что выцедит она.  
– Всё ещё подозреваешь её?  
– Нет, хочу узнать, не скрывают ли её руководители что-нибудь от неё самой. Она секретарь директора, у неё высокий допуск. Если какие-то данные она не найдёт, но найдём мы – это будет зацепкой.  
– И как мне её попросить отдать информацию организации, на которую она работает?  
– Ты же не секретные данные просишь, то же самое можно и по газетным сообщениям собрать. Просто будет дольше, – рассеянно поясняет Клауд, наматывая на палец нитку от чайного пакетика. Чуть не роняет стаканчик прямо на лёд, приходит в себя. – И вообще, не мне тебя учить. Используй личное обаяние.  
– Да с твоими комментариями в ушах…  
Клауд усмехается.  
– Расслабься, я уже ухожу.  
Голос Джека – радостный и немножко злорадный.  
– Совесть?  
– Холод, – равнодушно отвечает Клауд, наблюдая, как Сьзен Арни приближается к Джеку. Когда она оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы Джек не мог незаметно отвечать в микрофон, Клауд добавляет: – И не забудь, что тебе завтра в восемь на работу.  
Джек оборачивается. Между ним и Клаудом каток, но даже отсюда видно, как укоряюще поджаты его губы.

***

– Они меня достали, – сообщает Клауд, роняя голову на руки.  
Доисторического вида железный короб – то же самое можно было бы делать через компьютер, но Джеку нравится возиться с аппаратурой прошлого века – ехидно подмигивает лампочками на передней панели. Запись, правда, ведётся на жёсткий диск, а не на магнитную ленту – ещё чего не хватало. За шорохами – почти неразличимыми, несмотря на то, что прослушка телефона установлена «пиратски», без доступа к АТС – голоса сразу по трём каналам. Руководители «ОВМ» – крайне занятые люди, и звонят им чуть ли не каждую минуту.  
– Это была твоя идея, – напевно тянет Джек, просматривая папку с финансовой документацией главы фонда. – Мы тратим время впустую, ты в курсе?  
– Предложи что-нибудь получше, – бурчит Клауд и три раза стукается лбом о столешницу.  
– Предлагаю послезавтра отправиться в боулинг.  
Клауд поднимает голову и с надеждой смотрит на Джека:  
– Боулинг? Послезавтра?  
– Да, – Джек усмехается. – У нас выходной, если ты ещё помнишь.  
– Я уже забыл, что они вообще бывают, – Клауд чуть усиливает громкость одного из каналов, прислушивается пару секунд, и поворачивает реле обратно. – А чего-нибудь столь же блестящего, но на тему расследования, не предложишь?  
– На сегодня лимит исчерпан, – Джек изображает виноватое выражение лица. – К десяти до «Корриды» доедешь?  
Клауд массирует переносицу.  
– Нет, не выйдет. Давай во второй половине дня. В два, годится?  
– У тебя генеральная уборка?  
– Нет, встреча… – внезапно Клауд поднимает палец, призывая к тишине, и приставляет ладонь к уху, разворачиваясь к приёмнику. По каналу, передающему сигнал с телефона приёмной, звучит короткая мелодия. – Конец дня!  
Затем Клауд осекается, соображая:  
– Чёрт, я же хотел съездить в «HQ-Tech». Слушай, я же здесь сейчас не нужен? – и натыкается на характерный прищур Джека.  
– Встреча?  
Клауд закатывает глаза, поднимается, собирая пластиковые стаканчики со стола.  
– Так с кем встреча? – спустя десять секунд напоминает Джек. Клауд бросает смятые стаканы в корзину, снимает с крючка куртку и, натягивая её, разворачивается всем корпусом:  
– Представь себе, – кивая на бумаги на столе Джека, Клауд добавляет в голос сарказма, – с информатором.  
– Да ну, – Джек откидывается назад, складывает руки на груди и сверлит взглядом так, что если б не улыбка – настоящий «злой коп». – А с каких пор ты не работаешь с информаторами по электронке?  
– Я работаю с информаторами по электронке, но некоторые вещи предпочитаю обсуждать лично. И хотя понимаю, что во время прохождения курса работы с внештатными агентами ты был занят флиртом с той стажёркой, но…  
– И во сколько вы встречаетесь? – перебивает Джек.  
– В полвосьмого, мамочка, – язвит Клауд.  
– То есть на встречу с информатором тебе надо… Сколько с половины восьмого до двух, шесть часов?  
– Нет, но я не собираюсь ехать в боулинг в спортивном костюме, а значит, мне нужно забежать домой, и…  
– Два часа на то, чтоб пересечь Вашингтон из конца в конец, – отмахивается Джек. – А на беседу с информатором – четыре. С половиной.  
Клауд застёгивает сумку с ноутом, поднимает глаза на Джека.  
– Хорошо. Давай встретимся в одиннадцать.  
– Нет, мы встретимся в два, – ухмыляется Джек. Клауд поджимает губы, и прежде чем успевает что-то сказать, Бут спрашивает: – Кстати, информатор… Девушка или парень?  
Клауд устало опирается о косяк. Джек двигает бровями, но Клауд только качает головой.  
– Счастливо оставаться, Джек.  
– То есть парень, – произносит ему в спину Бут.  
Несколько минут он изучает потолок, но из задумчивости его выводит движение в дверях.  
– Какие гости, – улыбается он от уха до уха. – Привет!  
Нью-Джей пару секунд смотрит прямо на него, затем переводит взгляд на вешалку и снова на Джека.  
– Передай ему, чтобы завтра после Найва зашёл ко мне. И посмотри вот это, – она отдаёт диск в бумажном конверте с надписью «Нью-Дж., Кл. Страйф». – Тут ещё информация из баз «ОВМ», Клауд вчера забыл.  
– У него завтра доклад? Я не знал, – Джек неудобно выворачивает шею, чтобы заглянуть в список дел, прилепленный к монитору Клауда.  
– Он сам ещё не знает.  
– Плохо, что завтра, – продолжает болтать Джек, – у него послезавтра с информатором встреча.  
– Это неважно.  
Если бы Джек мог, он бы насторожил уши.  
– Слушай, а ты в курсе, что это за информатор?  
– Это неважно, – повторяет Нью-Джей, качая головой. У Джека чёткое ощущение, что она смотрит сквозь него.  
Как обычно, впрочем.  
– Можно вопрос не по делу?  
На миг её взгляд становится внимательным и с искрой смеха.  
– А у тебя бывают другие?  
Джек тут же выдаёт коронную улыбку, чисто автоматически. Это же Нью-Джей, ей улыбайся, не улыбайся…  
– Этот информатор – он ведь симпатичный?  
Нью-Джей смотрит на Джека, как исследователь – на любопытную зверушку.  
– Я понимаю, что у тебя проблемы с личной жизнью, но оставь других в покое.  
– У меня проблемы?! – но Нью-Джей уже исчезла, даже шагов в коридоре не слышно.  
Джек возмущённо фыркает, берясь за папку с отчётами бухгалтеров «ОВМ». Пару минут смотрит на распечатки, не замечая их содержания и продолжая крутить в руках диск, что принесла Нью-Джей. Фыркает ещё раз, бросает взгляд на свой блокнот – поперёк обложки записан номер мисс Сьюзен Арни.  
А потом взгляд сползает на мобильный, где среди сотен других телефонов – номер Терезы Меллан.  
А потом Джек швыряет распечатки на стол, подрывается с места, и сообщает столу Клауда, на каждом слове постукивая себя диском по голове:  
– Они меня достали!

***

В офис отдела компьютерной безопасности Клауд влетает как на реактивной тяге. К счастью, один из компьютеров всё ещё работает. К счастью, это компьютер Эммы Робинс.  
Счастье, правда, вполне предсказуемое – работать до упора в её стиле. На Эмму Клауд и рассчитывал.  
– Именно ты мне и нужна, – восклицает он с порога.  
– Что, прямо так сразу? – тянет Робинс, бросая на него косой взгляд. – А где цветы-конфеты-шампанское? И я вообще-то занята.  
– Это не займёт много времени.  
– Ну да, конечно, – в её голосе едва уловимый сарказм.  
– Эмма? – Клауд приподнимает брови. – Что не так?  
– Всё так, – Робинс запускает программу на компиляцию и поворачивается, наконец, к Клауду. – Я думала, ты в командировке в Огайо.  
– Прилетел на день, – отмахивается Клауд.  
– Угу, – Эмма поправляет накинутый на плечи белый пиджак. – Так что у тебя за дело?  
– В декабре к нам обратилась какая-то компания, сейчас уже не помню, кто, с систематическими повреждениями конфигурационных файлов, причём у всей техники умнее телефона и независимо от операционной системы.  
– Да, подозреваем вирус…  
Клауд ухмыляется:  
– Правильно делаете, – и жестом фокусника демонстрирует Эмме флешку. – Сам вирус, его файлы компиляции, и мой к нему антивирус.  
В первый миг у Робинс лицо изумлённое, а затем – подозрительное.  
– Не спрашивай, как я его достал, – предвосхищает её вопрос Клауд. Ощущения такие, словно ему двенадцать лет, и он пять минут назад совершил героический поступок – снял с верхушки дерева соседского котёнка. – Поверь, вы бы долго ещё копались. Правительственная разработка, «сбежала» случайно. Подчистишь все следы и так далее. Могу положиться?  
Робинс только кивает, осторожно беря флешку с ладони Клауда.  
Кто-кто, а Робинс трепаться не станет.  
– Говорил же, не займёт много времени, – замечает Клауд, указывая на сообщение о завершённой компиляции. – Я побежал?  
Уже в дверях его настигает оклик Эммы:  
– Кстати…  
– Да?  
– По данным нашего кадрового отдела, ты в Висконсине, а не в Огайо, – сообщает Робинс, коротко и ехидно улыбается, и чуть кокетливо шевелит пальцами на прощание.  
В коридор Клауд вываливается слегка ошарашенный. Затем вытаскивает мобильный, набирает Джека.  
– Давно не виделись, – Бут отвечает почти мгновенно.  
– Нет доступа к сети, пробей для меня одного человека.  
– М?  
– Эмма Робинс, лет тридцать пять…  
– Блондинка, серые глаза, рост метр шестьдесят? – перебивает Джек.  
– Гм, – Клауд останавливается посреди холла, второй раз за последние пять минут чувствуя себя идиотом. – Именно.  
– Она из АНБ. Я с ней пересекался на курсах подготовки в Вест-Пойнте. Стерва и профи, держись подальше, – делится Джек, и вдруг настораживается: – Эй, а ты с ней где познакомился?  
Клауд выходит на улицу, глубоко вдыхает холодный воздух, кашлем прочищает горло:  
– Она работает в «HQ-Tech». В том же отделе, что и я.  
Джек бормочет что-то сильно напоминающее: «Серпентарий».  
– Отбой, – фыркнув, произносит Клауд. А потом, задрав голову, изучает логотип корпорации.  
По крайней мере, теперь точно ясно, что Эмма трепаться не будет.  
И, возможно, в словах Джека что-то есть.


	6. Chapter 6

Несмотря на раннее утро, просторный зал отдела по борьбе с терроризмом уже наполнен шелестом бумаг, дребезжанием телефонов и тихим стуком клавиш. Жизнь отдела не затихает даже в ночные часы – преступные группировки раскидывают свои сети все шире, число терактов растёт, а ФБР отчаянно не хватает людей, чтобы своевременно хотя бы расследовать все взрывы, не говоря уже о том, чтобы предупреждать их.  
Сефирот аккуратно прикрывает за собой стеклянные двери, отделяющие отдел от всего остального мира, и оглядывается. Сухим кивком приветствует спешащего мимо Дэйвиса, прижимающего подбородком несколько коробок с наклейками архива, и проходит мимо своего стола к соседнему, за которым сидит, склонившись над толстой папкой и время от времени делая пометки в блокноте, Дженни.  
– Что нового за ночь?  
Дженни поднимает голову и вяло улыбается. Сефирот автоматически отмечает тёмные тени под глазами и почти полное отсутствие косметики.  
– Ничего хорошего. Такое ощущение, что день Независимости начался на четыре месяца раньше, а в магазинах пиротехники устроили день открытых дверей.  
– Ладно. Что-нибудь интересное?  
Дженни устало машет рукой и закрывает папку, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
– Одна мелочёвка, но у шефа очередной приступ паранойи. Страшно подумать, какой в конце месяца будет счёт за бензин.  
Сефирот изгибает бровь:  
– С каких пор ты считаешь наш бюджет?  
– Все, что угодно, только бы не глотать архивную пыль, – Дженнифер с отвращением кивает на папку, разбухшую от бумаг. – Я скоро превращусь в мумию.  
– Саркофаги уже сняли с производства, так что не стоит. Да и выглядишь ты все же получше.  
– Если это был комплимент, то сомнительный.  
– Какой есть, – пожимает плечами Сефирот. – Ты же знаешь, общению с дамами предпочитаю работу с бомбами. Безопаснее, спокойнее.  
– Трусишь? – Дженни весело фыркает. – Кстати, где твой верный Санчо Панса?  
– Не слишком люблю Дон-Кихота, – усмехается Сефирот. – Учитывая результаты турнира, я предпочёл бы быть Вильгельмом Теллем.  
– Ещё одно слово про турнир, и я назову тебя Танталом, – беззлобно грозит Дженни. – Так где Вальтер?  
– Он обещал Лили съездить с ней к врачу, так что будет позже. А где Адриан?  
– Сбежал от этой макулатуры, – Дженни взвешивает на ладони стопку бумаги, – в лабораторию, – и продолжает с интонациями профессионального диктора: – А диски, которые ты просил, оставил мне.  
– И где они?  
– А где моё вознаграждение за роль почтового голубя?  
– Собачий крекер подойдёт? – ухмыляется Сефирот, пряча смешинки в глазах.  
– Ты безнадёжен, – со вздохом констатирует Дженни.  
Дальнейшую пикировку прерывают почти одновременные сигналы их пейджеров.  
– Перекрёсток Девятой и Двенадцатой, 12-би, – Сефирот хмурится: – Код три-сорок пять. Что-то серьёзное.  
Дженни уже застёгивает короткую кожаную куртку фривольного красного цвета:  
– На твоей или на моей?  
– Моя на техосмотре.  
– Тогда держись крепче, – улыбается Дженни, подбрасывая ключи на ладони. Сефирот только качает головой – страсть Дженнифер к большим скоростям и крутым машинам уже вошла в легенды и анекдоты отдела. И анекдоты не всегда были приличными.

***

Когда Дженни лихо тормозит за полквартала от полицейского ограждения, солнце, до этого заливавшее округу холодным ярким светом, уже спряталось за плотные серые тучи. С неба сыпется мелкий мокрый снег, и Сефирот недовольно морщится, поднимая воротник плаща.  
– Сейчас бы в Калифорнию.  
– Там штормовое предупреждение по всему побережью, – смеётся Дженни. – Не лучший выбор.  
– Лучше ветер, чем эта слякоть, – Сефирот обходит большую лужу, переполненную наполовину растаявшим снегом и осколками льда. Оценивающе смотрит вперёд, на толпу зевак и репортёров, сгрудившуюся возле жёлтых лент. – Стервятники уже слетелись.  
– После одиннадцатого для них каждый взрыв крупнее фейерверка – как торт на день рождения, – пожимает плечами Дженнифер. – Это их работа.  
Сефирот не отвечает – налетевший порыв ветра бросает ему в лицо целую горсть снега, и он раздражённо стирает с глаз воду.  
– Убил бы за чашку горячего кофе.  
– Убийство не принесёт тебе мира, Сеф, – подошедший Адриан, по мнению Сефирота, чересчур жизнерадостен, зато в его руках – подставка с тремя стаканчиками кофе. За это можно и улыбку простить.  
– И где же ваша коляска, профессор Икс? – Сефирот забирает один из стаканов и с наслаждением обхватывает его ладонями. Горячий. То, что надо.  
Адриан неопределённо машет свободной рукой:  
– Оставил за углом. Что тут у нас?  
– Взрыв, – пожимает плечами Сефирот. И невозмутимо делает глоток кофе.  
– Открытие века, – язвительно бормочет себе под нос Дженни.  
Адриан вздыхает. Смотрит на напарницу, затем на Сефирота. Те хранят молчание, и только у Дженни чуть подрагивают уголки губ. Он сдаётся:  
– Перефразирую. Почему мы ещё здесь, а не там?  
– Тебе так не терпится попасть в яму со скорпионами? – Сефирот кивает в сторону журналистов, обступивших неосторожно вышедшего за ограждение молоденького, видно, только из Академии, полицейского. До агентов даже долетают обрывки пулемётных вопросов, которыми забрасывают бедолагу.  
Адриан передёргивает плечами:  
– Обойдусь. Жаль, нет Кертиса.  
Сефирот и Дженни фыркают одновременно – Дэниэл Кертис, немолодой уже мужчина, упорно лез вверх по карьерной лестнице, в кровь обдирая ладони, а потом выдавая царапины за следы неравного боя с преступностью Вашингтона. Пресса верила. А коллеги тихо и беззлобно посмеивались, когда Дэн в очередной раз, размахивая руками и брызгая слюной, вещал с экрана телевизора о снижении уровня террористической угрозы.  
– Тогда предлагаю обойти с тыла, – Адриан окидывает взглядом развалины. – И поймать кого-нибудь в форме, чтобы нас ввели в курс дела.  
– Надо найти того, кто разговаривал с нашим диспетчером. Лейтенант Харпи, я запомнила.  
– Без разницы, – отмахивается Сефирот.  
– Да нет, знаешь, если нам позвонили из полиции спустя две минуты после взрыва, наверное, на то были причины, – едко замечает Дженни. – Неплохо бы узнать, какие.  
– Масштаб разрушений? – предлагает Сефирот. – Тут этажа три было.  
Дженни кривится, но ничего не говорит – асфальт залит водой и пожарной пеной, и Дженни тщетно пытается избегать самых глубоких луж.  
С другой стороны, в переулке действительно нет ни зевак, ни репортёров. Только большая дыра, прорезанная в сетке забора. Сефироту хватает одного взгляда:  
– Кто-то хорошенько поработал плоскогубцами.  
– И наверняка не попал ни на одну плёнку, пока ставил заряды, – Дженнифер морщится, пролезая в дыру – острые края проволоки неприятно скребут по коже куртки.  
Сефирот едва не оставляет на сетке прядь волос, но все же благополучно пролезает и распрямляется. Пинает ногой один из камней.  
– Взрывчатки они явно не пожалели.  
– Пластит? – предлагает Адриан, сидя на корточках и внимательно разглядывая обломки.  
– Да уж не динамит, – пренебрежительно фыркает Дженнифер.  
– Эй! – окликают их оттуда, где раньше было строение.  
– Вот нам и кто-то в форме, – Дженни приветливо машет идущему к ним молодому – тридцати нет точно – мужчине с застенчивым лицом.  
– Извините, здесь...  
– ФБР, – ослепительно улыбается Дженнифер, вытаскивая удостоверение. Адриан и Сефирот демонстрируют свои, не глядя на полицейского, более занятые видимой структурой разрушений – ближайшую стену будто ломали в четырёх местах, на равных расстояниях друг от друга.  
– Сержант Харпи, – чуть ли не просияв, представляется полицейский.  
– Сержант? Не лейтенант? – настораживается Дженни.  
– Лейтенант Харпи – мой отец, – поясняет мужчина. – Он уехал в управление буквально минуту назад, но я вам всё покажу здесь.  
– Почему вы нам позвонили? – рассеянно интересуется Сефирот.  
– Владельцы здания велели, – пожимает плечами сержант. – Они сказали, что их помещения уже подвергались террористическим атакам раньше, и вы этим занимаетесь...  
– Кто владельцы?  
– "Нортон Фармасьютикал", компания, занимаю...  
– Мы в курсе, – обрывает Сефирот, переглядываясь с Адрианом.  
– Ладно, сержант... Может, по именам? – Дженни изящным движением откидывает волосы назад; Адриан незаметно кивает.  
– Пойду, поболтаю с пожарными, – бросает он Сефироту. Через минуту Сефирот замечает его на другом конце оцепленного пространства – на нём каска и, судя по жестам, общий язык с работающими на территории людьми уже установлен.  
Он вздыхает, бросает ещё один взгляд на Дженни – та заливисто смеётся какой-то плоской шутке сержанта – и достаёт из кармана мобильник. Трубку поднимают через два гудка:  
– Харт слушает.  
– Ты скоро? Мы уже на месте.  
– Я, как ни странно, тоже.  
Сефирот крутит головой, высматривая черноволосую макушку.  
– И где?  
– У тебя за спиной, – тихий смешок слышен не только в трубке.  
Сефирот оборачивается. Резко, почти прыжком. Только руки на кобуре не хватает. И напарывается на хитрую усмешку Вэла.  
– Не смешно.  
– Для тебя, возможно, и нет, – пожимает плечами Вальтер.  
– Как съездили? – успокаиваясь, интересуется Сефирот.  
Вальтер, за секунду до этого безмятежно улыбавшийся, моментально теряет весёлость.  
– Съездили.  
Сефирот чуть щурит глаза, разглядывая лицо Вэла.  
– Не вышло?  
– Нет.  
– Как Лили?  
– Расстроена, – Вэл дёргает плечом. – Она устала, Сеф. Попробуем ещё раз, и если ничего не получится – будем готовить документы для усыновления.  
Сефирот чуть склоняет голову.  
– Если что – у меня есть знакомые в соцслужбах.  
Вэл кивает и резко меняет тему:  
– Что тут у вас?  
– Сам пока не в курсе. Эд разговаривает с пожарниками, а Дженни строит глазки сержанту, – в голосе Сефирота сквозит недовольство – некоторые методы получения информации для него слишком эксцентричны. – Но, похоже, это наши парни. Все сходится: и то, что это склад "Нортон Фармасьютикал"...  
– Той компании, чей буклет нашли в кармане Эдмунда?  
– Да, – кивает Сефирот. И продолжает, как ни в чем не бывало: – Похоже, пластит... – он указывает на ровные обломки, – закреплённый на несущих блоках.  
– Ничего нового, – Вэл рассматривает машины на другом конце улицы. – А жертвы?  
– Хороший вопрос. Сейчас, – обещает Сефирот и разворачивается к Дженни с сержантом Харпи: – Сержант, жертвы есть?  
От неожиданности полицейский чуть ли не подпрыгивает. Дженни за его спиной делает Сефироту страшные глаза.  
А за плечом слышится сдавленное хмыканье Вальтера.  
Тем не менее, сержант быстро приходит в себя:  
– На складе должен был находиться охранник, но тела пока не нашли. Правда, завалы ещё разбирать и разбирать.  
– Склад, значит, – подаёт голос Вэл. Сеф различает намекающие нотки, а сержант подтверждает:  
– Лекарств. Компания понесла немалые убытки, думаю – здесь хранятся лекарства, импортируемые из Европы. Хранились, в смысле, – от своей оговорки сержант Харпи внезапно тушуется.  
Дженни ободряюще то ли говорит, то ли мурлычет:  
– Мы поняли, сержант, спасибо. А скажите, что вы уже... – она цепляет его за локоть – ярко-красные ногти кажутся каплями крови на темно-синей форме – и уводит ко входу на склад. Вернее, к тому месту, где он был.  
А Сефирот вновь оборачивается к напарнику.  
– Итак, что мы имеем?  
– Всё, – разводит руками Вальтер. – И ничего. Ни одной, даже крошечной улики.  
– Мне это не нравится, – цедит Сефирот, засовывая руки в карманы и окидывая взглядом разрушения. – С нами играют, как кошка с мышкой, а мы даже увернуться не можем.  
– Ценное замечание, – кисло отзывается Вальтер. На него такой настрой не похож, и Сефирот быстро оборачивается.  
Настроение окончательно летит под откос – через ту самую дыру в заборе пробирается изящная длинноногая девушка, почти девчонка, с увесистым микрофоном в руке. Высокие, до колена, светлые сапожки на шнуровке заляпаны грязью; нечто вроде шорт поверх колгот, и приталенная курточка – одежда по моде, а не по погоде.  
Тем не менее, выглядит журналистка задорно. В отличие от здоровенного оператора, пробирающегося через дыру следом за ней – этот выглядит как очень недовольный боксёр в супертяжёлом весе.  
– Добрый день, Элли Сарике, газета...  
– Никаких комментариев, – резко бросает Сефирот. Элли Сарике улыбается радостно и хищно, приближаясь к ним.  
– Мне бы твой оптимизм, – тихонько замечает Вэл.

***

Зайдя в серверную, Клауд несколько минут стоит, прислонившись спиной к двери. Нью-Джей, колдующая над своим «чайным» столиком, только коротко смотрит на него через плечо и возвращается к своему делу. Клауд наблюдает, как скользят её волосы по чёрной ткани футболки – в отсветах мониторов они кажутся потусторонне-синеватыми, и будто сияют.  
– Ты знала, что Солей закроет дело?  
– Приостановит, – Нью-Джей наконец оборачивается и аккуратным движением переставляет чашки на другой стол. – Естественно.  
Клауд потягивается, так, чтобы ощутить поверхность двери всей спиной, потом в два шага пересекает комнату и падает в кресло на колёсиках. Делает полный оборот вокруг своей оси, запрокинув голову.  
– Это ты ему предложила?  
Нью-Джей не отвечает, и Клауд поворачивается так, чтобы видеть её глаза.  
И фыркает, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
– Понял, мэм, так точно, мэм, идиот, мэм.  
– Да, периодически, – соглашается Нью-Джей, садясь на край стола и беря чашку.  
– Тогда почему?  
– Ну, может быть, потому, что ты занимался этим делом почти четыре месяца, а результатов – ноль, – рассудительно замечает она и дует на чай.  
– Я старался.  
– Никто не спорит.  
– Это будет чёрт знает какое по счёту дело, в котором засветилась эта либерийская партия, и которое отложено в долгий ящик за неимением лучших перспектив.  
– Поверь, Найву это тоже не нравится. Но у нас есть более актуальные проблемы.  
– Провайдеры-шантажисты, – Клауд то ли рычит, то ли стонет страдальчески. – Звучит как название для комиксов.  
– Дело нешуточное, вообще-то, – интонации у Нью-Джей серьёзные, но глаза почти мечтательные. – И практически вечное. С тех пор, как появились собственно провайдеры, появилась и их… Теневая деятельность. Сам понимаешь, информация – их профессия, и любую почту, отчётности, программы и исследования легче всего перехватить, сидя в дата-центре… Ну, не мне тебе рассказывать.  
Клауд слегка удивлённо наблюдает за женщиной – слишком воодушевлённо она рассказывает, даже румянец вроде как стал ярче.  
Нью-Джей замечает его взгляд и осекается, мотает головой, будто вытрясая что-то из волос.  
– Ты уже занималась этим делом? – спрашивает Клауд, не придумав, как ещё вернуть её на ту тему.  
Нью-Джей сдержанно усмехается, поднося чашку к лицу, и кивает.  
– Давно?  
– Чертовски давно.  
– Расскажи, – просит Клауд.  
Нью-Джей молчит около минуты, рассеянно улыбаясь и поглаживая кромку чашки.  
– Я занималась этим, если можно так сказать, с другой стороны. Работала на Интернет-компанию, которая шантажировала своих клиентов перехваченной информацией. Очень крупных клиентов, и очень по-крупному шантажировала. Не частные лица, а компании, международные концерны, даже правительство, – Нью-Джей глубоко вдыхает: – Возможно, я была одним из первых специалистов по Интернет-шпионажу. Тогда как раз только-только появлялись провайдеры, как мы их сейчас понимаем.  
– А дальше? – Нью-Джей иронично приподнимает бровь, Клауд внезапно вспоминает о чае, отпивает поспешно.  
– Сказка на ночь, да? – поддразнивает Нью-Джей.  
– Вроде того, – Клауд непроизвольно качает головой, прикидывая, когда это могло быть.  
– А дальше эту компанию, где я работала, накрыло ЦРУ, – пожимает плечами Нью-Джей. – И с тех пор я здесь.  
– Вместо тюрьмы?  
– Почти, – Нью-Джей улыбается так загадочно, что Клауд не выдерживает. Даже если она на пять-шесть лет старше его…  
– Сколько тебе тогда было лет?  
Нью-Джей хмыкает.  
– Угадай.  
– Даже пытаться не стану. Сколько?  
Взгляд у неё на мгновение становится отсутствующим.  
– Двенадцать, – невозмутимо отвечает она. Потом переводит глаза на Клауда. – Веришь?  
– А это правда?  
– Правда.  
– Верю.  
У Нью-Джей уголок рта ползёт вверх. Она протягивает руку, ерошит Клауду волосы и спрыгивает со стола:  
– Сказке конец. Пора работать.  
У Клауда ещё сотня вопросов, но он задаёт только один:  
– Сколько тебе сейчас?  
Нью-Джей оборачивается.  
– Вообще-то у женщин такое не спрашивают.  
– Тебе всё равно, – отмахивается Клауд.  
– Двадцать девять, – легко отвечает Нью-Джей.  
Помолчав, Клауд уточняет:  
– Ты семнадцать лет здесь.  
Нью-Джей забирает у него из рук чашку, но не спешит отходить. Смотрит в глаза, и у Клауда от её взгляда – заботливого, неуютного, лукавого и ледяного одновременно, мурашки по спине.  
– А почему бы и не здесь?

***

– По-моему, это клише, – Сефирот – руки в карманах, в распущенных волосах играет ветерок – подходит к скамейке. Клауд откладывает альбом для рисования в сторону и улыбается:  
– Что именно? Привет, Кай, – он протягивает руку подбежавшему ретриверу. Тот обнюхивает её, а затем подставляет голову под почёсывание.  
– Всё это, – Сефирот обводит рукой парк: торчащие черные ветки деревьев, потемневшие от влаги дорожки, толстых, лоснящихся уток, топчущихся на берегу пруда. – Раннее утро, парк, секретные агенты. В этом есть что-то от шпионских романов по пятьдесят центов за штуку.  
Клауд тихо смеётся, наблюдая, как Кай с заливистым лаем носится по берегу, распугивая уток.  
– Ну, поэтому никто не поверит, что мы – агенты.  
Сефирот хмыкает, берёт альбомчик со скамейки и садится рядом с Клаудом.  
– Да никто и предполагать не станет, – Клауд откидывается назад, смотрит на воду, ожидая следующей реплики.  
Почему-то чертовски любопытно, будет комментарий или нет.  
– Теории заговора... – рассеянно добавляет Сефирот, протягивая Клауду блокнот. – Не знал, что ты рисуешь.  
Есть!  
– Художественная школа. Ходил в детстве.  
– Но не закончил? – интонация лишь наполовину вопросительная. Клауд усмехается: – Мне купили первый компьютер.  
Теперь Сефирот тоже понимающе кривит губы, и кивает на рисунок:  
– Все равно – неплохо.  
– Спасибо, – кивает Клауд, забирая альбом. Сефирот без перчаток, но, несмотря на холод, руки у него тёплые.  
Делиться своим хобби с кем-то, кроме матери, Клауд не любит. Правда, есть ещё Джек, но с ним сложно не делиться.  
– Был на днях в "HQ-Tech", – произносит Клауд, вертя карандаш. – Видел мельком того, кого взяли на место Гарвейна.  
Сравнивает панораму с наброском, чуть щурится, – солнце пока что за деревьями, но минут через сорок будет бить в глаза.  
Сефирот произносит что-то невразумительно-согласное, однако продолжать разговор не спешит. Клауд бросает на него косой взгляд – Крессцент выглядит так, словно размышляет о других планетах, – и возвращается к рисунку.  
– Был ещё один взрыв, – спустя пару минут вздыхает Сефирот. – И всё по-прежнему: ни улик, ни свидетелей.  
– А жертвы? – неохотно спрашивает Клауд.  
Перед накрытыми простынями трупами в морге всегда как-то неудобно. За то, что они мертвы, а он ещё жив, продолжает ходить, есть и флиртовать с прохожими.  
И ещё неудобно за деловой подход. В определённый момент чья-то смерть становится всего лишь дополнительной зацепкой, даже если работаешь в относительно бескровном информационном отделе.  
– Одна, – Сефирот излишне резким движением убирает за ухо выбившуюся прядь. Видимо, относится к этой теме так же, как и Клауд. – Охранник, делавший обход. Семье, вроде, собираются выплатить компенсацию из суммы страховки за здание.  
– Страховщики?..  
– Слетелись, как стервятники на падаль. Будто и так не ясно, что никакой это не несчастный случай.  
– А владельцы здания?  
Сефирот меняет позу, упирается локтями в колени и сцепляет ладони в замок перед лицом.  
– Вот с ними пока что интереснее всего. Компания "Нортон Фармасьютикал". Сейчас уже можно точно сказать, что всё это как-то связано с медициной. Информация на жёстком диске Гарвейнов, места предыдущих терактов... И, кстати, у Эдмунда в кармане мы нашли обрывок буклета. Этой самой "Нортон Фармасьютикал". Другие компании, которые всплывали по этому делу, тоже занимаются фармакологией. Я уже насчёт корпоративной войны начинаю думать.  
– Так допроси сотрудников, – предлагает Клауд и замечает краем глаза мрачный взгляд Сефирота.  
Ехидная усмешка так и норовит скользнуть по губам, и Клауд не удерживается, добавляет:  
– Мои коллеги фармакологией не интересуются.  
Судя по взгляду Сефирота, тот недалёк от того, чтобы устроить Клауду какую-нибудь особенно мучительную смерть. Но лицо держит, и голос по-прежнему бесстрастен:  
– А как насчёт АНБ?  
Клауд пожимает плечами:  
– Не наша юрисдикция.  
– Вообще-то "Нортон Фармасьютикал" – международная компания. Ни за что не поверю, что там нет парочки ваших агентов.  
– Парочка наших агентов есть в любом офисе, где сидит больше десяти человек, – со смешком сообщает Клауд, – но всё больше внештатники. Они расколятся, если что.  
– Надеюсь, – вертикальная морщинка между светлыми бровями Сефирота чуть разглаживается. – Кстати, я так и не сказал тебе спасибо.  
– За что?  
– За идею с маячком в часы.  
– А, – кивает Клауд. – Помогло?  
– Не особенно, – Сефирот морщится, будто съел лимон. – Судя по сигналу, он первым делом отправился к подружке. А через пару часов, когда мы приехали на место, то обнаружили два остывающих трупа – и ни одной улики. Ни гильзы, ни волоса. Кто-то очень тщательно заметает все следы.  
Сефирот отворачивается. Кай неподалёку настороженно приближается к уткам, на всякий случай помахивая хвостом.  
Клауд молчит, штрихуя тени.  
– Мне тут пришла идея, – наконец, выдаёт он, –но я начинаю думать, что у меня профессиональная паранойя.  
– М?  
– Взрывы, – Клауд на мгновение поднимает голову, изучая кусты на противоположном берегу, – могут что-то скрывать.  
– Это вся идея?  
– Нет. Вся идея: они скрывают хищение информации с компьютеров этих компаний.  
Сефирот пару минут обдумывает его слова.  
– У тебя профессиональная паранойя, – наконец, выносит он вердикт. Клауд непроизвольно сжимает губы:  
– Вообще-то не самое невероятное предположение, если учесть, что на винте у Гарвейнов были обнаружены файлы с серверов компании, чьё здание взлетело на воздух.  
– Это ещё ничего не значит. Они могли скопировать файлы просто... – Сефирот делает неопределённый жест рукой, едва не выбивая из руки Клауда карандаш.  
– Из интереса, – подсказывает Клауд. Сефирот кивает:  
– Именно. Просто случайность. А доказательств обратного нет.  
– Но это не повод сбрасывать версию со счетов. Нутром чую, что здесь есть смысл.  
– Нутром, значит... – тянет Сефирот. Окидывает взглядом – как водой обливает. Холодной. Но больше ничего не добавляет.  
– По-моему, у тебя предубеждение против интуитивного метода ведения расследований, – бормочет Клауд.  
Когда Сефирот отвечает, неприятные ледяные интонации из его голоса уже исчезают. Остаётся только усталость:  
– Это... не моя территория. Бомбы, подрывники, чёрный рынок – это одно, а то, чем я занимаюсь сейчас, – Сефирот качает головой, – ни мне, ни моему отделу не под силу. Мне так кажется. И мне это не нравится.  
– Корпоративная война немногим лучше, – замечает Клауд, смахивая какой-то сор с листа.  
– Ничем не лучше.  
– Тогда стоит выяснить настоящую причину этих взрывов побыстрее.  
Сефирот не отвечает. Клауд трёт лоб, пытаясь избавиться от интересного ощущения, что Джек, если бы был здесь, непременно бы ухмыльнулся:  
– Можно попытаться внедрить следящие программы в сеть тех компаний, чьи здания пострадали.  
– Это законно? – поднимает бровь Сефирот.  
У Клауда чуть дёргается уголок рта:  
– Возможно, не совсем. Но меня ни разу не поймали, так что точно я не выяснял.  
В интонациях Сефирота – тень улыбки.  
– Вообще я просто хотел попросить досье на "Нортон Фармасьютикал". С учётом того, что у них филиалы в пяти странах, ваше досье наверняка полнее нашего.  
Клауд пожимает плечами, как будто Сефирот может это увидеть затылком:  
– Одно другому не мешает.  
– Спасибо, – помолчав, произносит Сефирот.  
– За что? Я ещё не помог, – автоматически отвечает Клауд, и только когда Сефирот оборачивается – у него на лице удивление и что-то вроде веселья – понимает, что практически повторил слова самого Крессцента.  
Клауд делает большие-большие глаза – у Джека научился – а затем смотрит спокойно и вопросительно.  
Как будто так и было задумано.  
Сефирот коротко кашляет, маскируя смех.  
По-хорошему, рисунок уже закончен. По-хорошему, он был закончен десять минут назад. И ветки уже не заслоняют солнце.  
Клауд ловит слегка непонимающий взгляд Кая – пёс успел перезнакомиться со всеми птицами в радиусе сотни метров, и, очевидно, ему это общение порядком надоело.  
– Кстати о досье, – Сефирот резко оборачивается, судя по всему, он только что вспомнил. – То дело с письмами…  
Клауд прикрывает глаза и выразительно морщится. Сефирот приподнимает бровь.  
– Понятно.  
И снова смотрит на воду.  
– Дело приостановили, – всё-таки отвечает Клауд.  
– Ну, оно тебе всё равно не нравилось, – через плечо бросает Сефирот.  
– Не то слово, – вздыхает Клауд, пряча карандаш во внутренний карман куртки. Смотрит на пруд, на двух дерущихся уток, и добавляет: – Потому-то я его и продолжу.

***

Адресат: s1ot2pyrk4@gmail.com  
Отправитель: spikystrife@gmail.com  
Добрый вечер.  
В приложении – список ссылок на файлы досье руководства «Нортон Фармасьютикал». Основатели, владельцы контрольных пакетов, совет директоров, ведущие учёные. Полные биографии, публикации, записи выступлений. Первая ссылка для каждой фамилии – общая аналитическая сводка. Ни один из этих людей ни в одном из списков ЦРУ не значится, так что в этих сводках, скорее всего, сплошная тоска. Возможно, что-то выцепишь из остального, но сомневаюсь. На редкость скучная корпорация.

Адресат: spikystrife@gmail.com  
Отправитель: s1ot2pyrk4@gmail.com  
Привет.  
Ты быстро. Думал, сбор этого всего займёт несколько недель. Спасибо.

Адресат: spikystrife@gmail.com  
Отправитель: s1ot2pyrk4@gmail.com  
P.S. Тридцать четыре гигабайта?! Ты пожертвовал сном, едой и работой ради того, чтобы это всё найти?!

Адресат: s1ot2pyrk4@gmail.com  
Отправитель: spikystrife@gmail.com  
Это поисковый робот пожертвовал сном). Те штуки, что обеспечивают работу Google, – настоящая ерунда по сравнению с нашим конвейером поиска данных.

Адресат: spikystrife@gmail.com  
Отправитель: s1ot2pyrk4@gmail.com  
Когда ты начинаешь хвастаться ЦРУ, я начинаю понимать сторонников теорий заговора.

Адресат: s1ot2pyrk4@gmail.com  
Отправитель: spikystrife@gmail.com  
ФБР не лучше, поверь. Просто ты работаешь не в том отделе).  
Всё, ушёл спать. После выходных начну прощупывать сеть «Нортон» на предмет запуска следящих программ. На всё понадобится дней десять, тогда и расскажу о результатах.


	7. Chapter 7

Пряча телефон в карман, Крессцент ловит вопросительный взгляд Вэла.  
– Та девушка. С ретривером.  
– И?! – Вэл заинтересованно нагибается над столом.  
– Её, оказывается, Линдси зовут, – не обращая внимания на восклицание напарника, продолжает Сефирот. – Хочет встретиться.  
– Ты хоть приличное заведение выбрал?  
Сефирот недоуменно смотрит на Вэла:  
– Это же не свидание. Она хочет познакомить Кейси с Каем.  
– Многие романы начинались с меньшего. Так куда вы пойдёте?  
– В парк. И я не собираюсь заводить с ней роман.  
– Почему? Она красивая девушка. И повод есть.  
– Не в моем вкусе, – отрезает Сефирот.  
– Твоя категоричность тебя погубит. Собираешься сам наливать себе стакан воды в старости?  
– Выдрессирую собаку, – отмахивается Сефирот. – И потом, любовь до гроба уже не в моде.  
– Но это же не повод отказывать всем подряд. Не нравятся рыжие, найди брюнетку. Или блондинку. Или… – Вальтер хитро щурится, – обритую наголо.  
Сефирота ощутимо передёргивает от такой перспективы. Взгляд, который он бросает на напарника, можно использовать как оружие массового поражения.  
Вальтер, привычный к перепадам настроения Крессцента не обращает на него внимания.  
– Не будь идиотом, Сеф. Если добыча сама идёт в руки, зачем убегать от неё с воплями?  
– Это когда я убегал?  
– Напомнить? – в усмешке Вальтера появляется что-то хищное.  
– Спасибо, обойдусь, – предупреждающе поднимает руки Сефирот. Затем берёт верхнюю папку из стопки, осторожно заглядывает в неё, закрывает и кладёт на место. Косится в сторону уже включённого компьютера Вальтера:  
– Что нового за ночь?  
Вэл пожимает плечами:  
– Три более-менее серьёзных взрыва. Во всех трёх случаях местная полиция от помощи ФБР отказалась. Так что – нет, мы продолжаем работать над аптечным делом.  
Сефирот откидывается на спинку стула, закладывает руки за голову.  
– Ладно. А есть что-нибудь новое по аптечному делу?  
– Ничего, – Вэл мотает головой, отчего черные пряди падают на лицо. Он раздражённым жестом убирает чёлку с глаз. – Чёрт, вторую неделю тишина, как на кладбище. Похоже, они залегли на дно.  
– Или готовят новый проект такого масштаба, после которого нам всем отделом придётся подписать заявления «за несоответствие».  
– Не будь пессимистом, всё ещё может… – телефон Вальтера, небрежно брошенный на краю стола, начинает вибрировать. Пару секунд он недоумевающе смотрит на дисплей, не узнавая номер, затем принимает вызов: – Да? Вилли! – он расплывается в широкой улыбке. – Как дела? Все ещё дуешь в свисток и орёшь на шофёров? Да ты что? И как? И что же омрачает твою прекрасную жизнь? – улыбка исчезает, а складки в уголках губ становятся отчётливее. Сефирот, до этого сосредоточенно изучавший экран загрузки системы, теперь разворачивается всем корпусом: – И? Серьёзно? Кто-нибудь пострадал? Да, конечно, я могу приехать. Напомни адрес, – он торопливо пишет несколько слов на стикере. – Скоро будем.  
Он отключает телефон и победно смотрит на Сефирота:  
– Аптечное дело будет не сегодня. Взрыв предотвратили, но это была самодельная бомба пятикилограммового тротилового эквивалента, заложенная в раку с мощами святого в церкви. И она должна была взорваться в десять утра, завтра. На Пасху, – уточняет Вэл.  
– Весело, – подумав секунду, кивает Сефирот. – Где?  
– Километров, – Вэл хмурится, прикидывая, – семьдесят в сторону Аннаполиса. Грейсонвилл. Слышал?  
– Нет.  
– И я не слышал.

***

В церкви пахнет воском и ладаном, а Сефироту вдобавок мерещится запах свежей штукатурки. И слишком тихо для кануна Пасхи – возможно, люди услышали о том, что сегодня в пять утра здесь нашли.  
– Вашим прихожанам повезло, что у них такой бдительный священник, – произносит Сефирот сразу же после того, как здоровается с молодым, со скромной рыжеватой бородкой, священнослужителем.  
– О да. И, несомненно, чрезвычайно повезло мне, что бомба не отреагировала на мою бдительность, – отец Теодор сокрушённо качает головой, указывая на массивный ковчег. – Не имею понятия, кто мог решиться на подобное святотатство.  
Сефирот косится на него слегка скептически, присаживаясь на корточки возле раки, и разглядывает пол – судя по тёмному налёту, контейнер не сдвигали.  
Вообще-то здесь уже всё осмотрели полицейские, и главная цель визита в церковь – беседа со святым отцом. Но, чёрт, лучше бы этим занялся Вэл.  
Однако категорическая нелюбовь ко всему, что связано с религией, не освобождает от служебных обязанностей. И от дружеского долга тоже. В конце концов, шериф этого самого Грейсонвилла, попросивший Вэла приехать сюда – его бывший сослуживец. Логично, что и в управление, беседовать с полицейскими, экспертами и старыми друзьями, отправился тоже Вэл, а не Сефирот.  
– Как вы вообще её заметили?  
Отец Теодор неуверенно пожимает плечами.  
– Понимаете, в этом ковчеге находятся святые мощи. Иногда раку открывают для поклонения, но на Пасху…  
– Этого не делают, я в курсе, – перебивает Сефирот. Отец Теодор близоруко щурит карие глаза, и от его взгляда становится слегка неуютно. В самом деле, он-то ни в чём не виноват. – Продолжайте.  
– Крышка была смещена. Она довольно тяжёлая, случайно не подвинешь. И… – священник слегка мнётся, глядя в сторону. – Из щели бил свет.  
Сефирот на автомате приподнимает бровь, а затем до него доходит, как, должно быть, это выглядело: раннее утро, церковь, священник и сияние, исходящее от реликвии.  
Удерживать невозмутимое выражение лица привычно, но в данном случае не слишком легко.  
– Вы неверующий, да? – отец Теодор наблюдает за ним с лёгкой грустью.  
– Именно, – подтверждает Сефирот, поднимаясь. – Что-нибудь странное в последнее время замечали?  
Священник качает головой, задумчиво гладя резное дерево ковчега.  
– У нас тихий городок. Ничего особенного в последние пару недель не происходило точно, разве что шторм. Так что, если не считать того, что сияние из ковчега оказалось светом индикаторов на бомбе, всё мирно.  
Сефирот усмехается ему в ответ, оглядывая помещение. Церквушка совсем небольшая, но, если верить тому, что сообщил сослуживец Вэла, мощности взрывчатки хватило бы на полквартала. А вокруг церкви на Пасху собрались бы сотни.  
– Полицейские сказали, что бомба сделана не профессионалами.  
– Я её не видел, – качает головой Сефирот. – Но мне тоже так сказали. Впрочем, от того, что она собрана в кустарных условиях, она не перестаёт быть одной из самых мощных, о которых я слышал за последние полгода.  
– Да, да, я понимаю. Просто, – отец Теодор прислоняется плечом к стене, внимательно глядя на Сефирота, – это означает, что её подложили не исламисты, или кто обычно организовывает такие теракты. Это кто-то из нас, скорее всего, из жителей Грейсонвилла.  
– Именно, – произносит Сефирот ещё раз. – Хотите, поделюсь наблюдением?  
Отец Теодор поглаживает бороду.  
– Не уверен, что хочу. Но делитесь, пожалуй.  
– Уступаете искушению? – кривит губы Сефирот. – Опыт моей работы показывает, что большую часть терактов – как и вообще преступлений, – совершают как раз такие люди. Кто-то из нас.  
– Но это церковь. Завтра праздник, будет множество посетителей, придут целыми семьями, с детьми. Как можно пойти на такое?  
– Вы – священник, – коротко отвечает Сефирот, как будто это всё объясняет. Подумав пару секунд, добавляет: – Хороший священник, судя по всему. Поэтому вы не поймёте, как.  
– А вы понимаете?  
– Когда работаешь с этим, учишься понимать. Многое, – Сефирот кивает на неприметную дверцу: – Покажите мне двор.  
– Почему вы не верите в Бога, если не секрет? – спрашивает отец Теодор, когда они выходят на улицу.  
– Здесь свободный подъезд. За воротами кто-нибудь следит?  
– Нет, они запираются на ночь.  
– Ещё одно заблуждение – что все тёмные дела творятся ночью.  
Сефирот отходит к забору, задирает голову. Небо пасмурное, и белая аккуратная церквушка сейчас выглядит неприглядно.  
– Так что насчёт веры? – окликает отец Теодор.  
– Вам не повезло со светящимися мощами в ковчеге, – переводит на него взгляд Сефирот. – А мне – с религиозным воспитанием.  
Отец Теодор слегка улыбается:  
– Обычно отвечают не так. Атеизм, как его называют, чаще обосновывают научными воззрениями или моральными теориями.  
– Это не обоснование отсутствия веры, это обоснование отсутствия Бога на небесах.  
Священник, всё ещё улыбаясь, смотрит очень серьёзно:  
– Вы много над этим думали, как мне кажется.  
– О да, – Сефирот пальцами зачёсывает волосы назад. – Некоторые ваши коллеги – в широком смысле коллеги, люди, как-либо связанные с религией, – не вполне адекватно, на мой взгляд, на меня реагируют. Пришлось разобраться в теме.  
– Неадекватно реагируют?  
Сефирот некоторое время молчит, плотно сжав губы и подбирая слова.  
– Видят во мне посланца одной из сверхъестественных сил. Если честно, кем меня только не называли. Полагаю, в вашей вере таких понятий нет.  
Отец Теодор тихо смеётся.  
– Это из-за вашего взгляда.  
Сефирот чуть приподнимает бровь.  
– Всегда считал, что из-за альбинизма.  
– Альбиносов не так мало. Вы обращаете на себя внимание, да, но далее… У вас глаза фанатика.  
Сефирот резко оборачивается:  
– Никогда не был фанатиком. Ни религиозным, ни ещё каким-либо.  
– Я не говорю, что вы фанатик. Я говорю, что у вас такие глаза.  
– А как же то, что глаза – зеркало души? Или католическая вера не придерживается подобных поверий?  
– Дело не в католицизме, – Сефирот морщится, улавливая проповеднические интонации. Хотя, судя по всему, отец Теодор всего лишь на автомате перешёл на пасторский тон. – Вы рассудочный человек. Потому и не фанатик, потому и не верите – ваш разум слишком силён. То, как вы ответили на вопрос о причинах своего неверия – непробиваемо рассудочно.  
Глаза – зеркало души, но душа не есть разум. Вы не фанатик, но, быть может, что-то оставило на вас отпечаток, и это видно по вашему взгляду.  
Сефирот долго смотрит на отца Теодора.  
– Давайте вернёмся в помещение.  
Они молчат несколько минут.  
– Итак, жители Грейсонвилла. Кто-то из них подложил бомбу в ковчег с мощами. Есть идеи, кто бы это мог быть? Какая-нибудь организация, выступающая против церкви?  
– Нет, что вы, – священник сразу теряет своё задумчивое спокойствие. – Да и кому бы такое пришло в голову?  
– Мотивы и возможности могут быть у многих. Атеисты, скинхэды, другие политические радикалисты, сектанты, любая компания, которая хотела бы построить свой офис на месте вашей церкви. По-прежнему никаких идей?  
Огоньки свечей в зрачках святого отца выглядят жутковато. Сефирот изучает его лицо, чуть склонив голову к плечу; по таймеру в бомбе установили, что её запустили на обратный отсчёт примерно двадцать часов назад. Вечер, люди идут с работы, заходят в церковь – отец Теодор наверняка был здесь, и должен был заметить хоть что-нибудь.  
– Никогда не слышал, чтобы у нас были скинхэды, или что-то в этом роде. И это место, где стоит церковь – это ведь окраина Грейсонвилла, место никому не нужно. Секта есть, «Церковь Пришествия», но они никогда не выказывали агрессии.  
Сефирот теперь тоже смотрит на свечи, чуть прикрыв глаза.  
– Можно конкретнее?

***

– Дикий Запад, – Вэл выходит из машины и недоуменно оглядывается. Сефирот мысленно с ним соглашается: обшарпанные одноэтажные дома, лошадь, лениво жующая куст травы у коновязи, пыльная дорога, не знавшая асфальта, – всё как плохая декорация для съёмок вестерна в Голливуде. Контраст с центром города, или хотя бы с той окраиной, где находится церковь отца Теодора, разительный.  
– Посмотри, – Сефирот подбородком указывает Вэлу на грязно-зелёный грузовик, брошенный на обочине, и краем глаза замечает, как дёрнулась занавеска на соседнем доме.  
Крылья носа Вэла подёргиваются, как у хищника, почуявшего добычу:  
– Я читал записи показаний отца Теодора. Тёмно-зелёный грузовик, вчера и позавчера, а до этого – неделю назад. Стоял напротив церкви по нескольку часов. Пойдём узнаем, кто хозяин? – он делает несколько шагов к площади, но Сефирот его останавливает:  
– Подожди, – присаживается на корточки, подобрав полы плаща и глядя в сторону перекрёстка, а затем вытягивает руку и манит пальцем выглядывающего из-за угла дома мальчишку. Лет десяти, в нелепой шапке, нахлобученной по самые брови, и со свежими пятнами от травы на брюках. Тот подходит, останавливается шагах в пяти и, видимо от неловкости, начинает ковырять в носу.  
– Чего надо?  
Сефирот чуть морщится – акцент уроженца южных штатов режет слух.  
– Как тебя зовут?  
– А вам зачем? Пастор запрещает называть имена чужим.  
– Как хочешь, – покладисто соглашается Сефирот. Вэл за его спиной чуть слышно фыркает. – А скажи, чей это грузовик?  
– Общий, – мальчик вынимает палец из носа и задумчиво на него смотрит. – На нем еду привозят. По праздникам.  
– А кто привозит?  
Мальчик пожимает плечами и снова засовывает палец в нос:  
– Обычно – дядя Петро. А вчера ездил пастор.  
– И что привёз?  
Мальчик открывает рот, но ответить не успевает – дверь дома открывается.  
– Габриэль, немедленно иди в дом! Хочешь, чтобы пастор тебя наказал? – женщина, закутанная в большой цветастый платок, повелительно машет рукой. Мальчик, ссутулившись, бредёт к ней.  
– Мэм, можно задать вам пару вопросов? – улыбается Вэл.  
– Кто вы такие?  
– ФБР, мэм. Скажите, вы знаете, кто вчера ездил на этом грузовике? – Вэл машет рукой в сторону грузовика.  
– Я ничего не знаю! – в глазах женщины мелькает паника. Сефирот вглядывается в её лицо, пытаясь понять, что же здесь не так. – Вчера нам запретили выходить из домов. Я так волновалась – Габриэль куда-то ушёл, и не успел вернуться! И теперь вот снова, противный мальчишка! – она с неожиданной злостью даёт подзатыльник сыну. Тот обиженно хмурится и отворачивается.  
Вальтер и Сефирот синхронно морщатся. Затем на лице Вальтера появляется натянутая улыбка:  
– Последний вопрос, мэм. Где мы можем найти вашего пастора?  
Женщина мгновенно смирнеет, лицо разглаживается.  
– Отца Карла? Он должен быть в общем доме. Принимает исповеди, – она показывает на то здание, возле которого припаркован грузовик, и вдруг нервно вздрагивает и поспешно опускает глаза. Сефирот оборачивается – неторопливой, по-хозяйски уверенной походкой к ним приближается человек лет сорока, с окладистой бородой и в клетчатой рубашке. Ни рясы, ни креста на нём нет.  
– Он не отец, – произносит Сефирот сквозь зубы.  
– Может, был священником, но…  
– Никогда не был, – вежливая улыбка Сефирота больше похожа на оскал, – Не замечал, какая осанка у церковников?  
Вэл незаметно толкает его в бок:  
– Расслабься, Сеф, из тебя арматуру можно делать. Стальную. А пастор не кусается.  
– Уверен? – изгибает бровь Сефирот. И складывает руки на груди, когда пастор подходит совсем близко.  
– Чем обязан, господа? – взгляд у отца Карла неожиданно острый. Неприятный, как кнопка на стуле.  
Сефирот уже видел похожий взгляд. Много лет назад, у другого «отца».  
– ФБР, – Вэл привычно машет удостоверением. – Мы хотели бы задать вам пару вопросов.  
– Наша церковь не признает иной власти, кроме Господа.  
– И, конечно же, вас, как его наместника на земле, – цедит Сефирот. Вальтер бросает на него предупреждающий взгляд.  
– Я глас его, – царственно соглашается пастор.  
– А вот наша власть вполне признает вашу церковь, – голос Сефирота падает на пару тонов. – Представьтесь.  
– Отец Карл.  
– Полное имя.  
На миг из глаз отца Карла уходит фанатичная искра.  
– Карл Сайменс.  
– Превосходно. Где вы находились вчера между пятнадцатью и девятнадцатью часами?  
Отец Карл откидывает голову назад так, словно смотрит на Эйфелеву башню.  
– Я делал то же, что и всегда. Читал проповеди, направлял братьев моих и сестёр.  
– Вы покидали вчера вашу общину?  
– Мой разум…  
– Физически, – резко обрывает Сефирот. Отец Карл насмешливо щурится, но молчит.  
– Вы будете отвечать на вопросы?  
– Отвечает ли Господь на молитвы неверующих? – задумчиво произносит пастор.  
– Не играйте с нами в эти игры, Карл, – на лице Сефирота играют желваки. – Вы находитесь на федеральной земле и подчиняетесь федеральному правительству. В ваших интересах – сотрудничать с нами.  
– Если же кто из вас хочет стать главным, пусть будет всем слугой… – нараспев произносит пастор.  
– Евангелие от Матфея, глава двадцатая, стих двадцать шестой, – моментально отзывается Сефирот. – Достаточно. Вэл?  
Вальтер пожимает плечами, снимает с пояса рацию:  
– Ребята, предлагаю допросить его в участке.  
– Вы не имеете права, – улыбается пастор.  
– Серьёзно? – фыркает Сефирот. – Вы плохо учили уголовный кодекс.  
Позади них останавливается, шаркнув шинами, полицейская машина. 

***

Выбравшись из душа, Сефирот стоит несколько минут, прислонившись спиной к кафельной стене, и собирается с силами – открыть глаза, пойти на кухню, сделать пару бутербродов с чаем, поужинать, прочитать сводки из ФБР за день, проверить почту, добрести до кровати; открыть глаза, пойти на кухню, сделать…  
День выжал до капли.  
Контраст горячего от пара воздуха и холодного кафеля должен бодрить, но вместо этого всего лишь даёт иллюзию связи с реальностью, и мозг, успокоенный этим миражом, зацикливается на «открыть глаза, пойти»…  
Где-то на пятом «поужинать» раздаётся звонок мобильного.  
– Вэл?  
– Привет, не спишь ещё?  
– Нет, только мечтаю, – Сефирот снова прислоняется к стене.  
– Пять минут?  
– Есть. Слушаю.  
– Сайменс всё рассказал. Бомба – его работа.  
– Я не сомневался. Как и зачем?  
– Насчёт «зачем» – можно я не буду отвечать? Серьёзно, чтобы это понять, нужен переводчик-психиатр.  
– Я мог бы попробовать, – бормочет Сефирот.  
– Насчёт «как».  
– Угу.  
– Мерзко – это ответ?  
– Вэл, конкретика.  
Пауза в трубке длится так долго, что Сефирот бросает взгляд на дисплей – не прервалась ли связь.  
– Бомбу фактически собрали на месте. Взрывчатку приносили порциями по несколько сот грамм, а уже потом блоки подсоединили к детонатору.  
– И почему этого никто не заметил?  
– Ну, во-первых, ковчег находится в нише. Если перед ним стоит человек или двое, не очень-то видно, что они там делают. А во-вторых, ребята заходили с интервалом в двадцать-тридцать минут…  
– Ребята?!  
Сефирот медленно сползает по стене, когда картинка начинает складываться.  
– Дети, Сеф. Этот ублюдок использовал детей.  
Помолчав, Сефирот спрашивает:  
– А что они сами? Эти… минёры?  
– На часы посмотри, в такое время полиция за ними не поедет. Завтра этим займутся. Как и всей «Церковью Пришествия». Я сказал, чтоб нас не привлекали, в конце концов, у нас нет официального разрешения.  
– Подожди, ты что, ещё в Грейсонвилле?  
– Ну да, я пять минут как из допросной вышел.  
Сефирот отталкивается ладонью от пола, поднимается, подходит к раковине с зеркалом над ней. Стекло запотело, а теперь мелкие капли начинают стекать вниз.  
– Лучше бы это были аптеки.  
– Не то слово, – хмыкает Вэл. – Одни проблемы от старых приятелей.  
– До встречи, – отвечает Сеф, не придумав ничего лучше, и нажимает отбой.  
По виску ползёт капля пота, и по зеркалу, издевательски медленно, тоже ползут капли, искажая отражение.  
Резкий, без замаха удар – осколки со звоном сыплются вниз, в раковину, а боль приводит в чувство. Вместо зеркала теперь острые зубцы у металлических планок рамы. Но сверху остался кусок достаточный, чтоб было видно глаза – сосуды расширились, блеклая радужка окрасилась бледным же красным, розовато-фиолетовым, неестественным цветом. Реакция капилляров на выброс адреналина.  
– Вот вам и душа, отец Теодор, – не думая, бормочет Сефирот. Склоняет голову к плечу, будто ожидая, что кто-то ответит, а спустя минуту подносит ладонь к глазам, рассматривая длинные тонкие порезы. Кое-где на окровавленную кожу налипли крошечные кусочки стекла.  
Под ледяной водой рука немеет, но кровь продолжает идти. Сеф стоит и бездумно смотрит на алые разводы, пока ему в колено не тычется что-то холодное.  
– Да, Кай, – отвечает Сефирот на вопросительный взгляд пса. – Хозяин опять взбесился.  
Кай требовательно дёргает носом. Сефирот послушно протягивает ему травмированную ладонь, ждёт, пока её оближут со всех сторон. Кай, наконец, поскуливает, ещё раз толкаясь мордой Сефироту в ногу.  
– Точно, – отзывается Сефирот. – Бинт. Какой ты умный.

***

Адресат: s1ot2pyrk4@gmail.com  
Отправитель: spikystrife@gmail.com  
Привет.  
Я дохвастался((( У меня ничего не вышло. Хотел бы я поболтать с ребятами из компьютерного отдела «Нортон», они явно профи. Судя по всему, Гарвейны, пробираясь к ним в сеть, использовали физический доступ. В одиночку я нечто аналогичное не проверну, и вряд ли целесообразно подключать к этому моих коллег… В общем, ты понял. Извини, я пас(  
P.S. Кстати, у тебя есть доступ к базам данных вашего отдела информационной безопасности? У меня сейчас новое дело, связанное с шантажом. Подозреваю, что некоторые лица, которых ЦРУ старается не трогать, стали жертвами шантажистов, и полагаю, что у ФБР об этом больше данных…

Адресат: spikystrife@gmail.com  
Отправитель: s1ot2pyrk4@gmail.com  
Доступ есть. Можем пересечься. Завтра, «Паяц», в 18 часов.  
P.S. У меня скверное настроение и я собираюсь напиться, так что если собираешься праздновать Пасху по правилам – не приходи. Тогда встретимся в другой день.

Адресат: s1ot2pyrk4@gmail.com  
Отправитель: spikystrife@gmail.com  
Буду.

***

– ...И вот стоит стажёр перед шефом, весь трясётся, – Клауд взмахивает рукой, едва не сбивая стакан, – и ещё заикаться начинает. И вместо "Накажут" говорит "А н-нас н-не закажут?" Шеф потом полдня ходил и ржал.  
Сефирот хмыкает – подразумевая смех, судя по всему, хотя даже уголки губ не поднялись, – и продолжает разглядывать сквозь свой джин плакат с Эйнштейном. Клауд на автомате бросает взгляд на стену – ничего нового, ничего увлекательного. Крессцент смотрит куда-то дальше.  
Иногда у него чуть подрагивают ресницы. Выглядит почти как нервный тик, но лицо слишком неподвижно и невозмутимо. Возможно, это результат расслабленности, реакция на алкоголь.  
Клауд берёт стакан и делает глоток. Лишний, скорее всего.  
– А что у тебя нового? – Клауд то ли салютует стаканом, то ли указывает куда-то наверх. – Что на работе?  
Сефирот отмахивается от вопроса раздражённо и лениво, как по привычке. Отпивает из стакана – кадык над воротом свободного джемпера дёргается вверх-вниз – пожимает плечами:  
– Все ещё разгребаю твои тридцать четыре гигабайта.  
Клауд преувеличенно глубокомысленно кивает. Рассматривает стакан на просвет и говорит то ли ему, то ли Сефироту: – Извини, что не получилось с теми программами.  
– Агент ЦРУ приносит извинения за то, что не удалось установить несанкционированное ПО в сеть компании, которой занимается ФБР, – в этот раз Сефирот всё же улыбается. Мельком. – По-моему, здесь что-то не так.  
– Это неважно, – Клауд трёт лоб тыльной стороной ладони. – Я обещал помочь, у меня не вышло. За это я и извиняюсь.  
– В любом случае, такая слежка требовалась для твоей идеи. Той, про хищение информации.  
– Ммм, да. Для идеи, в которую ФБР не верит, правильно?  
Сефирот подносит стакан к губам:  
– Точно, – и кивает. Движения у него чёткие до неестественности.  
Клауд пальцами начёсывает несколько прядей на лоб. Это выглядит смешно, он знает; Сефирот наблюдает за его действиями, приподняв брови.  
– Скучная у тебя работа. Сидеть целыми днями и листать досье.  
Сефирот пожимает плечами:  
– Ещё оперативные вызовы. Вчера были в Грейсонвилле... – Сефирот переводит взгляд вбок, где на кронштейнах закреплён широкий плазменный телевизор. Клауд разворачивается – футбольный матч.  
– Не знаешь, кто играет? – отстранённо интересуется Сефирот.  
В памяти Клауда тут же всплывает растрёпанный Джек, с горящими глазами доказывающий, что уж в этом сезоне Португалия точно пролетит.  
– Сборные Англии и Испании, – отзывается он.  
– Ясно, – снова кивает Крессцент. Медленно и нарочито аккуратно разворачивает и снова складывает салфетку. И невпопад произносит: – Хотел бы я побывать в Барселоне.  
Клауд смотрит на него, слабо улыбаясь и с тенью любопытства:  
– Море, пляжи, девочки?  
Сефирот морщится. Опирается на стол, но локоть соскальзывает.  
– Только без девочек, умоляю. И чтобы тепло, – в его голосе появляются мечтательные нотки. Клауд фыркает в стакан, поднимая в нем бурю. В чем-то он Сефирота понимает – холод, пришедший с началом апреля, держится уже вторую неделю.  
Действительно, при чём тут девочки?  
Клауд встряхивает головой, понимая, что теряет нить рассуждений.  
– Для владельца охотничьего пса ты слишком восприимчив к температуре за окном, – замечает Клауд. – И для агента, который часто ездит в другие города по делам расследования. Грейсонвилл – это тот, что в Мэриленде, верно? У залива.  
Сефирот кивает.  
– Бывал там?  
– Пару раз, проездом. Кроме мотеля ничего не видел.  
– А там больше нечего видеть, – дёргает плечом Сефирот.  
– Тогда зачем вы туда ездили?  
В глазах Сефирота мелькает смешливая искра:  
– Да уж не на экскурсию.  
– В новостях последние два дня ничего не взрывалось, – пожимает плечами Клауд.  
– Взрыв предотвратили, – равнодушно отвечает Сефирот.  
– Но вас вызвали. Что-то особенное?  
– Что-то мерзкое, – голос Крессцента по-прежнему пустой. – Взрывчатка, которая должна была разнести церковь и пару ближайших домов сегодня утром.  
– И что помешало взрыву?  
Клауд чувствует себя канатоходцем. Шаг вправо, шаг влево, Сефирот почувствует его любопытство – давление – фокус не удастся.  
– Не поверишь – священник. Настоящий, с призванием, если ты меня понимаешь. Увидел, как в раке светятся мощи, ну и... – Сефирот усмехается, но мрачно, холодно. – А там бомба. Самодельная. Д-дети делали. Ублюдок, – Сефирот с неожиданной злостью опускает стакан на стол.  
Клауд молча ждёт, грея щекой стекло.  
– Человек, который это затеял – глава секты, – тяжело произносит Сефирот спустя несколько минут. – Дети его... последователей... Приносили в церковь взрывчатку и подсоединяли на месте.  
– А родители?  
– Что – родители? – Сефирот смотрит на Клауда, зло щурясь. Хочется спрятаться от этого взгляда, но сейчас отводить глаза нельзя.  
– Почему они не противились?  
– Он же их наставник, – фыркает Сефирот.  
– Какая разница. Они не могли позволить своим детям иметь дело со взрывчаткой, верно? Они не знали?  
– Разница есть, Клауд. Они всё знали.  
Сефирот сидит, закрыв глаза и без движения. У Клауда в голове мутится – от джина, наверное, – и он не может избавиться от ощущения, что человек напротив сейчас похож на робота, у которого кончаются батарейки.  
– Так что у тебя с рукой? – повторяет Клауд вопрос, который уже задавал – сразу же, как только вошёл в бар и поздоровался с Сефиротом.  
– Порезался, – повторяет свой ответ Крессцент, но в этот раз добавляет: – Разбил зеркало.  
Клауд передвигает свой стакан так, чтобы чувствовать холод стекла виском, а не щекой.  
– Мне позвонили вчера вечером, когда этот... Отец Карл. Из него священник, как из меня пилот "Формулы-1". Так он рассказал, про детей. На допросе.  
Сефирот снова замолкает. Клауд ждёт, смотрит – пытается смотреть – на него, но взгляд все время соскальзывает, цепляется только за отдельные детали: затяжка на светлой шерсти джемпера, бурое расплывчатое пятно на повязке, побелевшие костяшки пальцев на сжатой в кулак руке. Клауд уверен, что на ладони отпечатки ногтей уже налились багровым. Телевизор работает на минимальной громкости, однако счастливые вопли болельщиков слышны и так. Сефирот дёргает плечом, одним глотком допивает свою порцию и продолжает, наклонившись над столом:  
– И улыбался при этом, с-сволочь. Ненавижу. Знаешь, есть какие-то вещи, которые нельзя делать. Детей под себя кромсать – нельзя. А он... Сказки рассказывал, обещал, что построим Рай на Земле, только надо хорошенько молиться, с-сынок.  
Пауза давит.  
– Люди – стадо, – произносит, наконец, Сефирот. – Это он так говорил. И прав был, чёрт бы его побрал – хотя, надеюсь, таки побрал. Здравый смысл, родительские инстинкты – ни хрена не значат, если есть какой-нибудь пастырь, который будет тебя вести к свету. Вера, понимаешь. Вера, чёрт бы его побрал, и никаких лекарств, в соседнем доме бабка умирала от рака, орала на всю улицу, все четыре месяца орала, и по ночам, хорошенькая колыбельная, верно? "Вера да превозможет боль". Понимаешь?  
– Нет, – хрипло отвечает Клауд. У Сефирота взгляд расфокусированный, и на белках глаз – много-много красных прожилок. – Почему нельзя лекарства?  
Сефирот скалится, жутко, по-звериному:  
– Нельзя. Что-то про путь мученичества. Не помню.  
Клауд сглатывает, краем сознания надеясь, что незаметно. Свет ламп слишком яркий, режет и мешает.  
– Сколько тебе было?  
Сефирот передёргивает плечами.  
– Пять. Кажется.  
– Как ты... – в последний момент Клауд заменяет жалкое, слабое "справился" – вряд ли Сефирот ответит на это, и, наверное, правильно, такое не рассказывают за бутылкой, – на более нейтральное: – Выбрался?  
– Облава, – голос глухой и тусклый, серый, как небо за окном. – Не помню, почему. Может, за неуплату налогов, как... – Сефирот давится смешком. Клауд сильнее сжимает пальцы на хрупком стекле стакана, который вот-вот пойдёт трещинами. – Как Аль-Капоне гребаного. Отец с-семейства. Ему только в Ад и дорога. А я – в приют.  
– А твои родители? Живы?  
– Отец – не знаю. И знать не хочу. Мать умерла в психлечебнице, – Сефирот стаскивает-сдирает резинку с волос. Белые пряди падают на лицо, он смотрит сквозь них на Клауда, кривя губы: – Она была дочерью его сестры. А я альбинос. Генетика в действии. И лет до семи не говорил, думали, и не заговорю.  
Взгляд Сефирота бродит по бару: стойка, телевизор, колонна посреди зала, компания за столиком в углу.  
– Одна женщина из соцслужб... Я четыре приюта сменил, но она всегда была. Когда предложили учёбу в колледже с полной стипендией, сказала, что я чертовски везучий. Тогда не понял, а потом, уже когда работал в ФБР, нашёл материалы того дела...  
Клауд сидит, сложив руки в замок под подбородком, и оцепенело думает, что они оба выпили лишнего. Но надо было выпить больше.  
– Нездоровое везение, – тихо заканчивает Сефирот спустя минуту.  
Клауд отстранённо соображает, что надо бы убрать с лица Сефирота мешающиеся пряди, и заказать ещё выпить, и, может быть, даже двойной, и, наверно, без дурацкого тоника. Чистый и без примесей. А руки пахнут можжевельником, вот только он в упор не помнит, когда умудрился разлить джин. Взгляд у Сефирота неподвижный и тяжёлый. Хочется сказать что-то правильное, что-то, что поможет. Но ничего толкового в голову не идёт.  
– Это прошло, – произносит Клауд. – Это закончилось.  
Сефирот пьяно фыркает, вроде как улыбается, но уж очень невесело.  
– Для меня.

***

От колокольного звона в голове хочется умереть. И побыстрее. Правая рука не чувствуется вообще. Слегка пошевелившись, Клауд понимает, что отлежал её.  
Ещё спустя пару минут до него доходит, что помимо стопроцентно похмельного гула ему мешает и внешний звук.  
Мобильный.  
Клауд приподнимается на локте, обводит взглядом комнату, морщась от света. Телефон, к счастью, рядом, на полу у изголовья кровати.  
– Страйф!  
– Я в курсе, – раздаётся из трубки саркастичный голос Сефирота.  
– Ч-чёрт. По-моему, у тебя должна болеть голова не меньше, чем у меня.  
– Думаю, она болит больше. Кай разбудил меня час назад.  
– Вот собака, – с чувством комментирует Клауд, падая затылком на подушку.  
– Послушай, ты вообще помнишь, как мы ушли из бара?  
Клауд размышляет полминуты.  
– Нет. Но, видимо, ушли успешно.  
Сефирот хмыкает.  
– Ещё я не помню, о чём мы вчера говорили. В конце, по крайней мере. Ты помнишь?  
Клауд ещё несколько секунд собирается с мыслями.  
– Нет.  
– Врёшь, – помедлив, предполагает Сефирот.  
– Да.  
Тишина по ту сторону линии становится очень неуютной. Клауд глубоко вздыхает, садится на кровати. Машинально смахивает грязь с покрывала – он так и спал в обуви.  
– Всё нормально? – наконец, решается спросить Клауд. Строго говоря, не лучший вопрос, но молчать дальше невозможно.  
– Думаю, да, – Сефирот сейчас пожал плечами, Клауд уверен в этом на сто процентов.  
– Хорошо, – произносит он первое, что приходит в голову.  
– Удачного дня, – кивок, наверняка кивок.  
– Издеваешься?  
– Есть немного, – хмыкает Сефирот и отключается.  
Клауд аккуратно кладёт телефон на пол, смотрит в окно, а затем ложится и прячет голову под подушку.


	8. Chapter 8

Возле серверной все и всегда ведут себя тихо – нет никаких правил, само собой, и Нью-Джей, наверное, глубоко всё равно, что там происходит в коридоре, просто бесшумный и замедленный режим функционирования включается автоматически.  
Сейчас Джек об этом своём наблюдении даже не вспоминает – коротко стучится в дверь и сразу же, не дожидаясь ответа, заходит.  
Нью-Джей отвлекается от своего салата в пластиковом судочке, и застывает, не дожевав. Только бровь приподнята недоумённо.  
От изящной чашки по помещению плывёт терпкий и горьковатый аромат идеально заваренного чая.  
– Клауд "в поле", – с места в карьер начинает Джек. От темпа, в котором он добрался до серверной – бегом, что уж там, и хорошо ещё, что время позднее, и он ни на кого не налетел в коридоре – разболелись швы.  
Дьявольски несвоевременный аппендицит.  
– Да, я знаю, – кивает Нью-Джей, а сама уже ставит клавиатуру на контейнер с салатом и несколькими командами оживляет все полсотни мониторов, машинально слизывая какую-то зелень с верхней губы.  
Отбивает стаккато по клавиатуре, поднимает с шеи наушники:  
– Клауд?  
Джек взъерошивает волосы, прислушиваясь к отрывистым репликам напарника:  
– Нью-Джей? Откуда?.. Неважно. Нас застукали. Мне нужно отсюда убраться, и побыстрее. Ганса я отправил на место. Как насчёт хлебных крошек и отключенных камер до выхода? – тихий смешок.  
Нью-Джей качает головой и склоняется над клавиатурой:  
– Вижу тебя. Ты в секции восемь, – Джек через её плечо рассматривает план здания, – следующая – шестая. Второй поворот налево, камеры в этом коридоре отключены.  
– Отлично, иду.  
– Говори потише, – предупреждает Джек.  
– Говорю, – автоматически понижает голос Клауд.  
– Так кто там вас застукал? – Нью-Джей бросает вопросительный взгляд на Джека. Он пожимает плечами:  
– Если б я знал! Там никого не должно было быть до самого утра.  
– Думаю, это был кто-то, кого там быть не должно было, но кто, в отличие от меня, быть там имел право. Похоже, они заметили свет в том офисе, где мы сидели. И заглянули... На огонёк. Но Ганса не заметили, это точно, он стоял у самого выхода в коридор. Того, что к кафетерию. Узнай, его не поймали?  
– Узнаю. Почему ты думаешь, что это не охранники?  
– Они стреляли, – мрачно ответил Джек за Клауда.  
– Здесь направо, – Нью-Джей откидывается назад. Кресло солидно скрипит. – Хорошо, согласна, стрелять в непрошенных гостей, если они не стреляют первыми, – это не в стиле официальных представителей серьёзной компании.  
– Но это их секретная база, можно сказать, – Джек прикусывает губу. – Там хранится не только вся документация, включая теневую бухгалтерию, но и весь материал, используемый для шантажа. Плюс оригинальное программное обеспечение, плюс...  
– Всё равно, – обрывает Нью-Джей. – Территория официально зарегистрирована за крупным провайдером, и уж эти ребята отлично знают, что следы остаются всегда. Они бы задержали Клауда, и при необходимости устранили бы за предела...  
От внезапного резкого выдоха Клауда вздрагивают и Нью-Джей, и Джек.  
– Эй, что там у тебя? – шёпотом спрашивает последний.  
Спустя секунду следует ответ:  
– Чуть на охранника не налетел. На обычного охранника, в форме. Уже завернул за угол...  
– Не пугай так, – строго просит Нью-Джей. – Вперёд и вперёд, пока не увидишь идиотскую статую. Там повернёшь налево.  
– А какую статую?  
– Она там одна, – огрызается Нью-Джей. Джек фыркает, изучая фотографию трёх бронзовых букв "W".  
Несколько секунд проходят в напряжённом молчании. Джек ловит каждый отзвук из наушника и, забывшись, теребит спинку кресла Нью-Джей в опасной близости от её шеи.  
Наконец Клауд отзывается:  
– Действительно, идиотская. Налево?  
– Да, – кивает Нью-Джей. На экране перед ней яркая надпись "Камера №15 отключена".  
– Дальше куда? Ч-черт! – невнятный шорох, чей-то тихий вскрик-всхлип, глухой удар.  
Нью-Джей резко выпрямляется в кресле:  
– Клауд?!  
Три секунды неизвестности – и:  
– Я в норме. Охранник в нокауте.  
Джек облегчённо улыбается и только сейчас замечает, что все это время не дышал.  
– И у меня теперь его беретта, – успокаивающе добавляет Клауд.  
– Угу, мы впечатлены. Ты доведёшь своего напарника до второго попадания на больничную койку, – бормочет Нью-Джей, выводя на отдельный монитор изображения с камер по всему зданию. – И, возможно, меня с ним за компанию. Та-ак... Трое... Ещё двое... Клауд, быстро, вперёд и поворот на...  
– Слышу их, лучше пережду здесь...  
– Нет, вперёд, в... Нет, всё, теперь уже стой.  
Двое подтянутых мужчин в офисных костюмах степенно пересекают коридор. Нью-Джей беззвучно ругается.  
Джек вглядывается в схемы здания и спустя минуту понимает, что вызвало такую реакцию: мужчины свернули именно туда, куда стоило бы вывести Клауда.  
Она вздыхает, прежде чем начать прокладывать новый маршрут.  
– Так, давай налево и до упора, до двери с кодовым замком. Я его сейчас ломаю.  
– Хорошо, – отзывается Клауд. Лёгкие помехи смазывают и без того плохо различимые в шёпоте интонации.  
Джек автоматически указывает Нью-Джей, где можно пройти сквозь конференц-зал, срезав путь. В конце концов, это его работа, и если бы он сейчас сидел в "Армаде" в радиусе пяти километров от Клауда, а не в штабе...  
– Чёрт! – почти в полный голос восклицает Клауд, сразу же раздаётся звук выстрела, и второй, немного отличающийся.  
– Клауд?!  
– Я! – рявкает он. Судя по шуму, передвигается он бегом.  
И, судя по шуму, не только он.  
– Что там у тебя?! – Джек наклоняется вперёд всем корпусом, будто хочет нырнуть в монитор с планом здания и мигающим зелёным ромбом – как в дурацких "Симсах" – здесь и вынырнуть там, рядом с напарником.  
– Жара, – коротко отзывается Клауд. Звук выстрела бьёт по ушам, и Джек резко дёргает головой – кажется, будто пуля пролетела совсем рядом. Более глухие хлопки чужих пистолетов кажутся фейерверками на День Независимости. – Нью-Джей, новый маршрут?  
– Сейчас, – она склоняется над клавиатурой. Из глубин памяти Джека всплывает неведомо где подцепленное "appassionato". Да, именно так Нью-Джей и выглядит сейчас. Страстно.  
– По коридору до упора, там будет проходная комната с двумя дверями. Правая.  
– Понял, – отзывается Клауд.  
– Ладно, и всё-таки... Кто эти... – Нью-Джей выхватывает по нескольку кадров с каждой камеры, которая засекла людей; на боковом мониторе открывается программа сверения, спустя секунду в ряд выстраивается девять фотографий.  
– Клауд, просто чтоб ты понимал, за тобой идут девять человек, – предупреждает Джек.  
– Вот счастье, – неразборчиво ворчит Клауд.  
– Я запустила программу поиска, через пару минут буду знать, кто они.  
– Сомневаюсь, что мне это поможет, – очень спокойно и отчётливо произносит Клауд. На заднем фоне – какой-то шум, и, определённо, голоса. – Эта дверь заперта. На ключ.  
Нью-Джей с силой пинает коленом ящик стола:  
– Это пожарный выход!  
– Ну, натрави на них комиссию, – отрывисто советует Джек. – Клауд, что с дверью налево? Эта компашка, кто бы они ни были, сейчас придут к тебе. Секунд через тридцать.  
– Откры...  
– Это подвальные склады, связь! – рычит Нью-Джей, но связи уже нет.  
– Лучше без связи, чем без Клауда, – замечает Джек, наблюдая, как несколько мужчин с пистолетами наизготовку заходят в комнату, из которой только-только ушёл Клауд. – Чёрт, да им... Весело. Слушай, это... Я не знаю.  
– Программа ещё работает, – рассеянно замечает Нью-Джей. – Я не могу выследить Клауда, в подвалах глушится сигнал нашего датчика. Сейчас попробую через его мобильный.  
Джек кивает, растерянно ероша волосы. Другую руку он непроизвольно прижимает к животу, где зудит свежий шрам. Нью-Джей бросает на него косой взгляд и он, будто почувствовав, произносит:  
– Я звоню Солею, и действуем по экстренному плану.  
– Хорошая идея. Была бы полчаса назад. Пока наши туда приедут, Клауда уже дважды успеют убить.  
– Не успеют, если поднять руководство компании и предъявить им обвинение. Они не станут охотиться на нашего агента в таких условиях.  
– Джек, они ни в каких на него не стали бы охотиться. Я не знаю, что это за люди, но они действуют не с официального разрешения.  
– Хорошо, у тебя есть идея лучше?!  
Нью-Джей резко распрямляется, смотрит на Джека раздражённо и зло, но почти сразу отводит глаза.  
– Успокойся. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, по плану здания подвальные склады там под всей территорией базы, настоящий лабиринт. Выходов из него чуть ли не дюжина.  
– Угу, вот только нужно как-то связаться с Клаудом, – Джек покусывает костяшки пальцев.  
– Сигнал слишком слабый, не пройдёт, – Нью-Джей отталкивается от края стола и делает пару оборотов на кресле. Беззвучно шевелит губами, то ли вспоминая имена всех демонов Ада, то ли просчитывая варианты развития событий – по её лицу сразу и не поймёшь. На мониторе крутятся серые песочные часики программы распознавания лиц. Джек думает, что у этих часиков, как у всего в их агентстве, есть второй смысл – они отсчитывают последние секунды свободы, а то и жизни Клауда.  
– Не кисни, – замечает Нью-Джей. – Он справится. А у меня есть... – резкий сигнал компьютера мешает ей закончить. – Кто-то звонит Клауду, – Нью-Джей коротким клавиатурным аккордом выводит на экран номер телефона, и сразу за ним – фамилию и инициалы владельца, должность, координаты...  
– Это кто? – непонимающе интересуется Джек. Нью-Джей пару секунд задумчиво изучает данные, а затем хищно тянет:  
– То, что надо, – и нажимает на "Enter". – Добрый день, – спокойно произносит она.  
– Добрый, – за приветствием, явно чисто машинальным, следует заминка.  
– Нью-Джей, ЦРУ, – Джек замечает, что у Нью-Джей слегка подрагивают уголки рта.  
– Сефирот Крессцент, ФБР.  
– Я в курсе, – чуть усмехается Нью-Джей, но её реплика теряется за восклицанием Джека:  
– Я извиняюсь, но что ФБР нужно от моего напарника?!  
– Джек, – тихо и обречённо тянет Нью-Джей, но Крессцент находится мгновенно:  
– Кроссворд решаю. Норвежский художник, чья первая известная картина создана под впечатлением от смерти сестры?  
– Это где такие кроссворды? – ошарашенно переспрашивает Джек. Нью-Джей фыркает:  
– Эдвард Мунк. Услуга за услугу, Крессцент. Агент Страйф в данный момент в десяти милях от вас, на задании, которое пошло наперекосяк.  
– Ты хочешь отправить туда агента ФБР?! – шипит Джек, хватая Нью-Джей за плечо. Она оборачивается, щурит глаза, а потом вдруг показывает язык.  
– О боже, – закатывает глаза Джек.  
Нью-Джей, не обращая на него внимания, вновь оборачивается к компьютеру.  
– Крессцент?  
– Да, – с заминкой лишь в долю секунды отзывается Крессцент. – Я приеду. Куда конкретно?  
– GPRS в машине есть? – у Нью-Джей – интонации бывалого социолога, проводящего очередной опрос.  
– Да.  
– Отправляю вам координаты, – её пальцы взлетают над клавиатурой.  
– Есть. Дальнейшие действия? Нарисовать плакатик как в аэропорту и ждать у выхода?  
Джек фыркает. Нью-Джей чуть заметно хмурится:  
– Агента Страйфа в данный момент преследуют девять человек. Они вооружены, у Страйфа – одна уже неполная обойма. Вам стоит поторопиться.  
– Ясно, – в обычном аудиомусоре отчётливо слышен щелчок. Джек прекрасно знает этот звук – агент только что проверил, заряжен ли пистолет. – Буду ждать следующего звонка.  
Крессцент отключает телефон первым.  
– Понятия не имею, кто этот, – Джек тянется к мышке и в три щелчка выводит на экран досье Крессцента, – Сефирот, но вопрос он задал дельный. Дальше что?  
– Дальше, – Нью-Джей со вкусом потягивается, – мы узнаем, как там наш внештатник.  
– Ганс?  
– Ну да, – кивает она, разыскивая нужный номер.  
– Зачем он нам сейчас?  
– Тема твоего предпоследнего проекта для технологической лаборатории ЦРУ? – внезапно спрашивает Нью-Джей.  
Внимательные холодные глаза женщины вызывают примерно те же эмоции, что и вид скальпеля, когда наркоз ещё почему-то не подействовал.  
– Локальные усилительные станции для радиосвязи частот... Не-ет, Нью-Джей, это нереально!  
– Почему? – пожимает плечами она. – Ганс? Здравствуйте, это ЦРУ. Вы одни? Отлично. Нет, агент Страйф ещё в здании. Он в подвалах, мы не можем ему дозвониться. Поэтому сейчас вы получите от меня пакет программ, а также инструкции от агента Джека Бута – полагаю, вы с ним сегодня уже имели дело, – Джек кивает, – и кое-что для нас сделаете. Нет-нет, проще. Усилитель сигнала, работающий исключительно для мобильного телефона агента Страйфа.

***

Судя по звуку, последний выстрел попадает в одну из коробок с оборудованием. Железное "дзынь!" вместо предполагаемого вскрика не обнадёживает, и Клауд молниеносно перекатывается в соседний проход, пока те, кто идёт следом за ним, не выглянули.  
Еле слышный шорох – Клауд прислоняется спиной к чему-то, кажется, к нераспакованному стеллажу, прикрывает глаза, представляя: человек – или их там несколько? – выпрямляется, бросает взгляд в тот проход, через который секундой назад метнулся Клауд. Оглядывается назад и по сторонам, всматриваясь в густые тени от тусклых лампочек вдоль стен, и шагает влево... Удаляясь... Удаляясь...  
Шаги стихают – шаги одного человека, – но тут Клауд слышит голоса с другой стороны. Не оттуда, откуда он пришёл. Его обошли вдоль периметра помещения, или есть другой вход?  
Клауд на мгновение позволяет себе сгорбиться, с силой растирая лоб. Всё не так. Чёрт, за ним не должны гнаться, как за зверем, стреляя без предупреждения!  
Клауд глубоко и бесшумно вздыхает, смотрит по сторонам, выбирая дорогу. В конце концов, решается, заглядывает за угол стеллажа.  
За поворотом – коридор.  
– Прекрасно, – шепчет Клауд себе под нос. Не просто склад, а несколько отдельных помещений. Настоящий лабиринт, вот только он один и не знает схемы здания, а преследователей – девять человек. И они местные.  
Вибрация телефона в тишине склада кажется оглушительной. Клауд поднимает трубку раньше, чем успевает осознать, что телефон вообще не должен звонить – связи нет. Он проверял.  
Он выдыхает в трубку в надежде, что человек по ту сторону линии поймёт все правильно. Тот понимает:  
– Сейчас направо, потом вторая дверь слева, кодовый замок будет открыт, потом направо, прямо до упора, налево, ещё раз налево, вверх по лестнице и направо. Запасной выход у бухгалтерии, я буду ждать там.  
Сефирот отключается прежде, чем Клауд успевает задать хотя бы один вопрос из тысячи, что вертятся сейчас на языке. Хотя это сейчас неважно, главное – он знает, куда идти.  
Чужие голоса раздаются совсем рядом.  
Или бежать.  
Он размахивается и изо всех сил кидает бесполезную теперь "Беретту" в один из стеллажей.  
Сложнее всего под грохот и возгласы за спиной двигаться плавно. Даже когда бежишь, не дёргайся – это вбивалось в головы агентам во время прохождения одного из психологических курсов. Клауд медленно, как на последнем круге пробежки, трусит по коридору – слева мелькает первая дверь, – вытянув руку так, чтобы слегка касаться стены кончиками пальцев. Как если бы света не было вообще.  
Выстрел сбивает зыбкую нервную сосредоточенность – Клауд инстинктивно бросается вбок, распластываясь по холодному бетону, но сразу же понимает, что стреляли не здесь. Видимо, кто-то продырявил особо подозрительную тень.  
Но близко.  
Клауд секунду переводит дух, отлипает от стены и бежит дальше.  
Дверь выплывает из сумрака, как мираж. Лампочки на панели замка горят зелёным.  
– Как ты это всё организовала? – тихо, но отчётливо интересуется Клауд, тяня на себя ручку. В подобных замках всегда есть микрофоны, наверняка Нью-Джей подключена.  
Естественно, ответа не следует.  
В следующем помещении ещё темнее. Судя по рядам каких-то контейнеров, это очередной склад. Клауд пересекает его, не обращая внимания ни на что, кроме проёма впереди – и звуков сзади.  
Вроде бы тихо.  
В следующем коридоре с тусклыми аварийными лампами и плохо покрашенными стенами он на несколько секунд останавливается, чутко прислушиваясь к погоне. Впереди – метров тридцать открытого пространства и даже кадки с завалящим фикусом нет. Хорошему стрелку он будет смехотворно-лёгкой мишенью. Клауд не уверен, хорошо ли стреляют его преследователи, но проверять не хочется. Совершенно.  
Ещё один выстрел больше похож на хлопок в ладоши, и он снова припускает по коридору.  
Десять, двадцать, тридцать метров, поворот, ещё поворот, передышка – десять секунд. И топот ног совсем рядом. Даже отдельные слова можно попытаться разобрать. Вот только незачем.  
На лестнице нога чуть не срывается со ступеньки; Клауд вцепляется в перила так, что ногтям больно, замирает на мгновение, заставляя себя успокоиться. В два шага – каждый на три ступеньки – добирается до выхода.  
Сразу за дверью самообладание частично возвращается – здесь теплее, здесь стенные панели под дерево и успокаивающий огонёк камеры наблюдения под потолком. Клауд приветственно взмахивает рукой, разворачиваясь.  
Держать себя в руках под чьим-то наблюдением куда проще. Даже если тебе не могут помочь.  
Впрочем...  
Если бы Клауд не знал, чего ожидать, то Крессцента и не заметил бы. Тот стоит боком к нему, прислонившись спиной к стене и чуть запрокинув голову, – совершенно неподвижно и невозмутимо.  
От ситуации веет шизофренией.  
– А я рассчитывал на нормальный выходной, – вместо приветствия замечает Сефирот, одним слитным движением отделяясь от стены. Голос совершенно спокоен, нот осуждения Клауд тоже не слышит. Шутка. Вполне в его духе.  
– Как ты здесь?.. – снизу доносится хлопок двери, и Клауд не успевает закончить.  
– Живо, прямо и направо, там дверь, – лицо Сефирота на секунду оказывается совсем близко, а в следующий момент они уже бегут по коридору, наплевав на все правила передвижения по территории противника.  
Пуля рикошетом выбивает кусок стены.  
– Твою... – выдыхает Клауд, в то время как Сефирот оборачивается на бегу, вскидывая "Глок". При таком освещении стрелять можно разве что наугад, но за выстрелом следует резкий вскрик – Сефироту удалось зацепить кого-то.  
Клауд толкает дверь, не останавливаясь, и рефлекторно вдыхает прохладный ночной воздух всей грудью.  
– Направо, машина за забор... – ещё один выстрел со стороны здания сливается с коротким выдохом Сефирота.  
– Что?.. – Клауд оборачивается, но Крессцент легко толкает его в плечо:  
– Забор.  
Над металлической сеткой натянута колючая проволока, через неё перекинута спортивная куртка. Клауд оказывается по ту сторону куда быстрее, чем на сдаче нормативов; Сефирот задерживается на пару секунд, выпуская напоследок несколько пуль в темноту, и следует за ним.  
– За рулём ты, – бросает Сефирот, распахивая дверь с пассажирской стороны.  
***

– Похоже, за пределами их территории они нами не интересуются, – бросая сотый, наверное, взгляд в зеркало бокового вида, произносит Страйф. Кусать губы он не перестаёт, но руки на руле лежат расслабленно.  
– Тобой, – отвечает Сефирот первое, что приходит в голову.  
– А?  
– Не нами, а тобой.  
– Да ладно, – нервно усмехается Клауд. – Между прочим, ты одного из них ранил. Я полную обойму "Беретты" на них потратил и не попал.  
– Тренироваться надо чаще.  
– Тир раз в неделю, всё по инструкции, – как-то виновато отзывается Клауд. Сефирот усмехается, но лишь мысленно – он занят ощупыванием собственной головы.  
Больно. И пальцы скользят. Но могло быть хуже.  
– Тогда неудивительно, что ты не попал ни разу. У нас в ФБР, – Сефирот различает сдавленный смех Клауда, – полевые агенты тренируются раз в два дня.  
– У меня специфика немножко другая, – с еле уловимым юмором замечает Клауд. – По крайней мере, мне так казалось. Чёрт, пахнет...  
Сефирот вопросительно смотрит на Клауда и замечает, как у него расширяются глаза. Поспешно отдёргивает руку от головы, но уже поздно – Страйф включает свет.  
Правильно, пахнет кровью. Хороший нюх у ЦРУ.  
– Смотри на дорогу, – рекомендует Сефирот, разглядывая пальцы в красных разводах.  
– Куда ранило? – отрывисто спрашивает Клауд.  
– Царапнуло над ухом.  
– Царапнуло.  
– Раны на голове всегда кровоточат сильно.  
Клауд поджимает губы. Сефирот тихо хмыкает и разрывает перевязочный пакет.  
– И все же, хотелось бы узнать, по какому случаю был объявлен охотничий сезон на агентов ЦРУ, – голос Сефирота сочится сдерживаемым ехидством. – Вроде, таких лицензий на отстрел ещё не выдают.  
Клауд бросает на него мрачный взгляд, прежде чем вернуть все внимание дороге.  
– Помнишь, я рассказывал про дело, связанное с шантажом? – Сефирот кивает. – Вот. Шантажисты – компания-провайдер. Сам понимаешь, возможности для откапывания грязного белья у них большие. Здесь у них официально – главный офис и дата-центр, а неофициально – все данные по теневым делам. Мы завербовали их сотрудника, он и провёл меня внутрь. Мне и надо-то было полчаса времени. По маршрутизации пакетов вычислить, на каких серверах хранятся скрытые данные, а потом установить резидентную программу для отслеживания смены паролей, мелкую контакт-программу для связи... – Сефирот прижимает перевязочную подушку плотнее, сдвигается, чтобы опереться плечом о дверцу и прислониться виском к боковому стеклу. Адреналин схлынул, навалилась усталость; "царапина" противно ноет, а мягкий, тревожный голос Клауда убаюкивает, и придорожные огни начинают водить хоровод перед глазами.  
Из забытья выводит внезапная тишина. Но молчит Клауд недолго. Судя по всему, просто собирался с мыслями.  
– В общем, я понятия не имею, кто они. Там закрытая территория – ну, ты сам заметил, наверное, – значит, никто из посторонних туда проникнуть не мог...  
– Ты же проникнул, – кашлянув, замечает Сефирот. – И я, кстати.  
– ЦРУ, ФБР, боюсь даже предположить, из какой тогда организации та компания. Да, – Клауд искоса смотрит на Сефирота, – а как ты там оказался?  
Сефирот дёргает плечом. Пожалуй, "случайно" будет самым честным ответом.  
– Звонил тебе, а попал на какую-то очень странную парочку. Нью-Джей, кажется, и Джек. Фамилий не называлось, – Сеф подбавляет в голос яда. – Видимо, конспирация важнее вежливости.  
– Джек Бут, мой напарник, обычно работает в прикрытии, – Клауд, судя по лицу, никак не может решить, смеяться ему или оставаться серьёзным. – Нью-Джей... Не знаю её фамилии... И не уверен, что это её имя...  
– Профессионал, – комментирует Сеф.  
– Ну, это Нью-Джей, – весело фыркает Клауд и лезет в карман. Сеф приподнимает бровь, но тут же различает вибрацию мобильного.  
– Номер не определён, – кивает Клауд, бросая взгляд на экран, и принимает вызов, сразу включая громкую связь. – Страйф.  
– Да неужели, – отзывается Нью-Джей.  
– О, это она, – реагирует Сефирот автоматически.  
– Да неужели, – ворчит еле слышно Джек.  
Смешки Клауда и Нью-Джей сливаются в один. Сефирот тоже слабо улыбается – все-таки Страйф говорил правду про своего напарника.  
– Все нормально? – спрашивает Нью-Джей. Сефирот пытается представить себе её внешность по голосу просто из любопытства – раньше было не до того, – но никак не может сконцентрироваться на чем-либо, кроме чёрного пластика телефона и руля. И рук Страйфа, уверенно сжимающего баранку. Он бросает взгляд на спидометр и непроизвольно поднимает бровь – сто двадцать километров в час. Если бы здесь был дорожный патруль...  
Он сосредотачивается на голосе Клауда:  
– Не волнуйся, все живы и никто... – он бросает взгляд на Сефирота. Тот, все ещё прижимая к голове бинт, изображает на лице дружелюбный оскал. Клауд твёрдо заканчивает: – никто не пострадал. Выехали на шоссе, едем... А куда мы едем?  
Сефирот отлипает от стекла и включает навигатор. Там все ещё светится зелёным последний маршрут.  
– К Каю, – отвечает он.  
– Это ещё кто?! – судя по голосу, нервная система Джека уже на пределе.  
– Пёс, – отвечает Нью-Джей раньше, чем Сефирот успевает придумать что-нибудь ехидное.  
– А откуда?.. – такие сведения. У агентов ЦРУ, которые перехватывают телефонные звонки и дистанционно открывают двери. Спросил.  
– У меня твоё досье на экране, – приветливо отзывается Нью-Джей.  
Сефирот ловит в зеркале насмешливый взгляд Страйфа и пару раз красноречиво легонько стукается головой о боковое стекло.  
Рана почему-то уже почти не болит.  
– Как ты вообще до этого додумалась? – интересуется Клауд.  
– Стихийно, – лаконично отвечает Нью-Джей. – Чистое вдохновение. Когда Джек примчался, у меня и пяти минут не было, чтоб обдумать план действий.  
– Я не мог работать с кодовыми замками и камерами отсюда, – включается в беседу Джек. – Поэтому рванул к Нью-Джей, чтобы она попробовала поиграться с их сетью.  
– Слабовата у них защита, как для компании-провайдера. Да ещё с шантажом... – задумчиво тянет Клауд.  
– Нормальная защита, – нейтрально отзывается Нью-Джей. – Основной брандмауэр, два дополнительных, двадцатизначный пароль базового доступа, оригинальный "крейсер" с вложенными...  
– Ты говорила про пять минут!  
– И про вдохновение.  
Клауд трясёт головой:  
– Подожди, если у них в сети был "крейсер", то на обход сканирования...  
– А давайте потом, а?! – вклинивается Джек весьма решительно.  
– Спасибо, – благодарит его Сефирот.  
– Они так полчаса могут, я и то половины не понимаю. А ты ведь не информационщик, да?  
– Нет, отдел борьбы с терроризмом.  
– А...  
– А давайте потом, а? – перебивает теперь уже Клауд.  
– Спасибо, – Нью-Джей маскирует смех кашлем и спешно, опережая Джека, продолжает. – Короче. Ты нырнул в тот подвал, и мы потеряли связь.  
– Я предложил отработать экстренный сценарий, – снова вклинивается Джек. Сефирот почему-то уверен, что он сейчас показывает язык этой Нью-Джей. По видимому, она и есть лучший хакер ЦРУ. – Но Нью-Джей сказала, что это слишком долго. А потом позвонил Крессцент.  
– Мы перехватили звонок, я запеленговала его номер, – тон у Нью-Джей самый обыденный, и Сефирот чуть слышно хмыкает. – По этим данным выходило, что он всего в десяти милях от тебя. Я решила, что это будет быстрее, чем спецназ, и...  
– ... Взяла немаленькую плату за ответ на один вопрос из кроссворда, – добавляет Сефирот.  
– Запиши в долг, – невозмутимо отзывается Нью-Джей. – Ещё пару раз с кроссвордами помогу, если что.  
– А звонить куда? Опять Клауду? – от восхитительного сюрреализма ситуации Сефироту весело так, как не было уже давно.  
– Могу поставить твой телефон на постоянную прослушку, – любезно предлагает Нью-Джей. – Звонишь куда угодно, называешь моё имя, компьютер автоматически переключает соединение на меня.  
Клауд уже смеётся в голос. Ещё немного – и плакать начнёт от смеха.  
– Это не настолько блестящая шутка, – обращается к нему Сефирот.  
– Это вообще не шутка, Крессцент, – сообщает Джек. – С неё станется.  
– Так, ладно, – поспешно выдавливает Клауд. – Как вы меня нашли? Сефирот вёл меня, но сигнал с маячка не должен был пробиться, верно? И мобильный, Нью-Джей, я же три раза проверил, не было сети!  
– Клауд, ты не лучше своего напарника. Который в прошлом году три месяца убил на классификацию и доведение до ума систем усиления радиосвязи, мобильной в том числе.  
– Знаешь, – добавляет Джек невесело, – эта чёртова женщина на ходу придумала, как соорудить усилитель из стандартного оборудования приёмопередающей станции спутникового интернета. И полугигового пакета каких-то своих программ. Я за три месяца до такого не додумался.  
– Ну, чисто теоретически, – рассеянно произносит Клауд, – если перенастроить диапазон и...  
– Даже не начинайте, – предупреждает Сефирот и слышит, как на том конце линии благодарно вздыхает Джек.  
– В общем, я нашла тебя по мобильному. Мощности усилителя хватило, чтобы определить местонахождение с точностью до полуметра. Наложила его на карты подвалов, скинутые Гансом, и переслала это всё агенту Крессценту. Агент Крессцент, к счастью, отреагировал на высшем уровне, за что ему моя личная благодарность.  
– Бесценная штука, – предупреждает Клауд Сефирота, но он только дёргает уголком рта:  
– Рад помочь. Если вы все уже выяснили, то я бы хотел понять: от кого именно я спасал агента Страйфа?  
Клауд прожигает его сердитым взглядом.  
Нью-Джей тяжело вздыхает:  
– Вы не поверите.  
– А вы попробуйте, – усмехается Сефирот.  
– От сына главы компании.  
– Что? – Клауд резко дёргает руль. Сефирот ударяется головой о стекло и недовольно говорит:  
– Нервы лечи, агент.  
– ФБР вперёд, – огрызается Клауд.  
– Я спокоен.  
– Оно и видно.  
– Гм, – Нью-Джей деликатно откашливается. На заднем фоне слышен сдавленный смех Джека. – Я продолжу?  
– Конечно, – кивает Сефирот. У Клауда подрагивают губы.  
– Данный молодой человек склонен к необдуманным действиям и тяжёлым наркотикам. А также имеет фанатично преданную ему охрану. Она тебя и гоняла по всей базе.  
– Как волк зайца, – вставляет Джек.  
– Джек!  
– Убью, – сквозь зубы обещает Клауд.  
– А я помогу спрятать труп, – добавляет Сефирот, чуть заметно улыбаясь. Голова уже совершенно не болит. И вообще. Спокойно.  
– И замести следы, – Нью-Джей.  
– Это заговор! – патетически восклицает Джек.  
– Только сейчас понял? – хмыкает Нью-Джей. – В общем, Клауд, я, если честно, плохо себе представляю, что в такое время этот парень делал в здании компании. Возможно, спутал её с ночным клубом. Или с пейнтбольным. В любом случае, как выяснилось, его присутствие является неплохой дополнительной системой защиты...  
Клауд шипит сквозь зубы что-то сомнительной цензурности.  
– Радуйся, что ушёл живым, – советует Джек и, после небольшой паузы, добавляет: – Извини, что подвёл.  
– Нью-Джей, прочисти ему мозги, раз меня нет рядом, – просит Клауд.  
– Не распоряжайся мной, – со смешком отзывается Нью-Джей.  
– Нью-Джей, вас просит человек, который сегодня рисковал жизнью ради блага вашей организации, нашей страны и всего мира, – бархатным тоном выдаёт Сефирот. Спустя секунду раздаётся ойканье Джека.  
– Вау, – сдавленно произносит он затем, – ещё один с талантом дрессировщика.  
– Сам виноват, – комментирует Клауд повторное ойканье. – Только в живот его не бей.  
– Послушайте, – Сефирот внезапно вспоминает, о чём ещё хотел спросить, – а как получилось, что ваш агент оказался на задании без прикрытия?  
– Прикрытие было, – досадливо отзывается Джек. – Но я два дня как после операции. Аппендицит. Работать разрешили только в офисе, и то... Думал, оружием буду врачей пугать.  
– Но тогда должен был поехать другой агент прикрытия, разве нет? – Сефирот краем глаза замечает, как Клауд недовольно морщится. Судя по всему, другой агент прикрытия его не слишком бы обрадовал. Но Клауд поясняет свою гримасу иначе:  
– Это должна была быть самая обычная операция, без какого-либо риска. Мирная и тихая, на полчаса...  
– Весёлые у вас "мирные" операции.  
– На себя посмотри, – огрызается Клауд. – Ты вообще на отдыхе.  
Потом осекается, бросает на Сефирота слегка удивлённый взгляд. В сочетании с растрепавшейся во время бега причёской выглядит это чрезвычайно забавно.  
– Ты на отдыхе?  
– А что, так трудно поверить?  
– Да нет... – Клауд неуверенно пожимает плечами. – Просто... Не ожидал.  
Нью-Джей, кажется, пытается смеяться беззвучно, но получается у неё не очень. Клауд подозрительно косится на телефон. Смех становится громче, до Сефа, наконец, доходит:  
– Ты не над нами смеёшься, да?  
– Не только, – дипломатично отвечает Нью-Джей. Джек по-прежнему хранит молчание. – И вообще, у меня недоеденный обед, поэтому...  
– Ужин, – поправляет Джек.  
– Это обед.  
– Ты обедаешь в такое время?  
– Именно. Поэтому! – в голосе Нью-Джей проскальзывает сталь, но лишь на миг. – Полагаю, мы можем...  
– Стой! – вдруг чуть ли не подпрыгивает Клауд. – Чуть не забыл...  
– Предупреждай, когда так рявкаешь, – просит Джек.  
– Нью-Джей, войди в систему под моим паролем, – игнорирует его Клауд, – в корневой папке есть база данных. Туда сейчас качаются таблицы маршрутизации, по ним выйдешь на нужные нам файлы.  
– Подожди, – судя по шуму, Джек то ли спрыгнул, то ли свалился со стола. – Ты что, успел?!  
– Нет, не совсем, – Сефирот уже научился отличать интонации, с которыми Клауд начинает говорить на непереводимом языке. – Это мой дублирующий метод, он довольно неудобный – нужно по маршрутизации вычислить, где какие пакеты извлекаются из сети, затем сравнить список точек изъятия...  
– Да, но как я дистанционно получу к ним доступ? – раздражённо прерывает его Нью-Джей.  
– В сети два вируса, твой...  
– Вижу! Чёрт, обед мне сегодня не светит, – восторженно восклицает Нью-Джей.  
– Больные, – тянет Джек.  
– Мы с тобой за компанию, – чуть улыбается Клауд.  
– Она нас покинула, – Джек вздыхает. – Ушла в свои коды. Хоть бы попрощалась.  
– Условности, – хмыкает Клауд.  
– Роботы, – парирует Джек. – Ладно. Тогда до связи? Хотя, Страйф!  
– Да?  
Джек делает паузу перед тем, как произнести, выделяя каждое слово:  
– Вернёшься – напою и допрошу.  
И обрывает связь.  
Сефироту, почти задремавшему под беседу, становится любопытно.  
– Это он о чём?  
– Неважно.  
Вид у Клауда недовольный.

***

Кай встречает их у порога. Обнюхивает ноги Клауда, виляя хвостом, и вопросительно гавкает.  
– Да, Кай, – устало отзывается Сефирот, приваливаясь к стене. – Хозяин опять начудил.  
Кай ещё раз гавкает – Клауд готов поклясться своим ноутбуком, что в лае явно слышится осуждение – и лижет руку Сефирота. Тот треплет его по голове:  
– Хороший мальчик.  
Пока Сефирот возится с псом, Клауд щелкает выключателем у двери и осматривается. Ничего необычного, стандартная обстановка гостевого домика: кровать, накрытая темно-зелёным покрывалом, сейчас смятым, тумбочка, шкаф – одна дверца чуть приоткрыта, стол, на котором лежит раскрытый журнал и закрытый ноутбук. Рядом – расстёгнутая сумка с вещами.  
– Занятные у тебя коллеги, – произносит Сефирот совсем рядом. Клауд оглядывается. На залитом кровью лице ехидная усмешка смотрится жутко.  
– Уж какие есть, – пожимает плечами Клауд. – Где тут ванная? Ты похож на жертву маньяка из низкобюджетного ужастика.  
– Вот спасибо, – Сефирот машет рукой в сторону стены со шкафом. – Там.  
– Да не за что, – ухмыляется Клауд. Дверь и правда там, незаметная от входа. Стены выложены кафелем, когда-то белым, а теперь пошедшим трещинами и желтизной. Хотя чистят его регулярно – Клауд чувствует едва уловимый запах бытовой химии. На полочке под умывальником – стопка чистых полотенец. Клауд сразу подхватывает одно, и поворачивается к Сефироту.  
– Садись, – он указывает подбородком на край ванны. – Посмотрим, что у тебя за царапина.  
Сефирот смотрит скептически. Но садится.  
Клауд включает воду в раковине и подставляет под неё полотенце. Между лопатками зудит, будто туда воткнули сотню иголок. Он передёргивает плечами – ощущение как под прицелом снайпера.  
– Не смотри на меня так, – не оборачиваясь, просит Клауд.  
– Как так? – в зеркале видны поднятые брови Крессцента.  
– Так.  
– Мне выйти?  
Клауд оборачивается. Меряет Сефирота скептическим взглядом:  
– В таком виде ты далеко не уйдёшь, так что оставайся.  
– Спасибо за разрешение, – ехидно отзывается Сефирот.  
– Наклони голову, – командует Клауд, убирая с лица и шеи Крессцента слипшиеся от крови пряди. Несколько раз проводит мокрым полотенцем по виску и ниже, стирая уже подсохшие багровые потеки. – Если это просто царапина, то я президент. Пару сантиметров вправо, и Кай остался бы без хозяина.  
– Все же обошлось, – пожимает плечами Сефирот.  
– Не дёргайся, – в голосе Клауда – опасные низкие ноты.  
– А ты успокойся, – неожиданно мирно советует Сефирот, откидывая голову.  
Клауд на секунду замирает. Отводит взгляд, смотрит на уже розовое полотенце в своих руках.  
– Тебя здесь вообще не должно быть.  
– Но я есть. Так что успокойся. И ты тоже, – Сефирот строго смотрит на поскуливающего у двери Кая. Тот замолкает, стуча по полу хвостом.  
– Всех построил, – смеётся Клауд.  
Следующие несколько минут проходят в тишине. Клауд осторожными движениями стирает кровь с лица Крессцента: от виска к скуле, по подбородку и вниз, к шее. От колена Сефирота идёт сдержанное тепло.  
– А зачем ты мне звонил? – вспоминает Клауд, промывая ткань. – Только не говори про интуицию, не поверю.  
– Не буду, – соглашается Сефирот. – Хотя, возможно, сработала интуиция моего ноута. Я собирался поработать, но не нашёл половины файлов на жёстком диске. А телефон нашего, из ФБР, спеца не отвечал.  
– И я был вторым кандидатом на роль скорой компьютерной помощи? – Клауд качает головой и трёт лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Внезапное появление Сефирота объяснилось до обидного просто. – Серьёзный у тебя подход.  
Сефирот усмехается, поворачивая голову так, чтоб Клауду было удобнее смывать кровь с волос.  
– Я решил, что ты и дистанционно можешь разобраться. Кстати, раз уж ты здесь, – Сефирот поднимается с бортика, забирая у Клауда полотенце. – Идём, посмотришь, куда делись три гигабайта данных.  
– Рану зажми, – предупреждает Клауд, вытирая руки. – Кровь ещё идёт. И надо продезинфицировать.  
Сефирот кивает и выходит из ванной. Клауд задерживается на несколько секунд, доставая из аптечки перекись и салфетки, и, когда он входит в комнату, ноутбук уже готов к работе.  
Клауд ставит перекись на стол, вытирает одной из салфеток руки, и садится.  
– Где были файлы?  
– На диске D, папка "ФБР".  
– Никакой фантазии, – преувеличенно тяжело вздыхает Клауд, щелкая клавишами.  
– Будто у самого не так, – фыркает Сефирот.  
– Нет, – Клауд улыбается уголком рта. – Я же обычный программист, помнишь? У меня просто "HQ-Tech", два пароля и три уровня шифрования.  
– Предсказуемо.  
– Не настолько, как у тебя, – Клауд молчит пару минут, изучая состояние системы, затем откидывается на спинку стула. – Вирус. Данные я восстановлю, тут ничего особенного. Неясно только, почему антивирус не сработал, этому червю лет сто.  
Сефирот пожимает плечами:  
– Антивируса нет.  
– Как это понимать? – Клауд разворачивается к нему всем корпусом.  
– Прямо. Ноут новый, банально не успел поставить.  
– И полез в инет без антивируса. Молодец, – голос Клауда сочится ядом.  
– Да я зашёл-то на наш сайт и в почту...  
– Да какая разница! Есть соединение и есть компьютер без нормальной защиты, и ладно вирус, но любой хакер через тебя мог получить доступ к половине сети ФБР, а если не любой...  
– Клауд, – насмешливо зовёт Сефирот, – я сегодня, возможно, спас тебе жизнь. Не ругай меня так, будто я школьник.  
Клауд осекается, но продолжает, уже спокойнее:  
– Я не ругаю тебя как школьника. Я ругаю тебя как агента спецслужб, нарушившего базовые принципы безопасности.  
Сефирот отходит от стены, которую подпирал до сих пор, убирает сумку со стола и садится на его край.  
– Давай, – вздыхает обречённо Клауд, берясь за перекись. – Я вообще тебя не ругаю. Хотя нет, ругаю.  
Сефирот улыбается, и тут же морщится, когда перекись начинает шипеть на ране.  
– Это было... внезапно, – Клауд чувствует, что говорит неуверенно, но у него всё ещё крутится в голове эта мысль: – В смысле, ты никогда не звонишь. Ты пишешь.  
– Ну, с компьютером я хотел разобраться побыстрее.  
– Я понимаю, – Клауд бросает на стол пропитавшуюся кровью салфетку. – Просто я не ожидал.  
Клауд замолкает и дожидается, когда Сефирот вопросительно поднимет глаза.  
– Спасибо.  
Сефирот дёргает плечом:  
– Не за что. У тебя очень решительные коллеги, а мне совсем не хочется быть занесённым в чёрный список ЦРУ.  
Клауд хмыкает:  
– Так ты пришёл только из-за того, что не хотел ссориться с агентством?  
Сефирот на долю секунды отводит взгляд, беря со стола свежую салфетку и отдавая её Клауду. Тот кивком обозначивает благодарность и выливает на ткань остатки перекиси.  
– Так да или нет?  
– Нет, – Клауд улыбается краем рта, но Сефирот, снова глядя куда-то в сторону, продолжает слишком ироничным тоном: – С ЦРУ я бы как-то разобрался. А вот с компьютером...  
Клауд чуть отодвигается назад, щурится, пытаясь поймать чужой взгляд.  
– Значит, ты пришёл только за информацией?  
– Исключительно, – кивает Сефирот.  
Клауд прижимает новую салфетку к ране, сдерживая улыбку. В настолько простые объяснения он не верит, и сейчас это отчего-то серьёзно улучшает настроение.  
– Я бы пришёл в любом случае.  
Оказывается, глаза Сефирота не такие уж светлые – вокруг суженных до точек зрачков разбегаются тёмные лучики. Раньше Клауд этого не замечал.  
Сефирот первым отводит взгляд и отстранённо замечает:  
– Удивительная лояльность к представителям параллельных организаций.  
– Это здесь не при чём, – пожалуй, стоило это сказать холоднее, в тон Сефироту. А, к чёрту. – ФБР, ЦРУ... Это не так важно.  
Стоит некоторых усилий не закрыться, сложив руки на груди, и не отойти – от Сефирота сейчас так и тянет недоверием, настороженностью и отторжением. Клауд машинально продолжает промокать кровь, хотя игнорировать этот фон всё тяжелее. Но тут тишину разбивает поскуливание Кая, тоже, видимо, почуявшего напряжение.  
Клауд спохватывается, отнимает салфетку от раны. Сефирот кивает на неё:  
– Что там?  
– Не останавливается, – качает головой Клауд. Мгновение колебания, но особого выбора нет: – Надо зашивать.  
– Да ну...  
– У тебя кусок кожи на ухо свисает, – сообщает Клауд. – С самого начала надо было в больницу ехать, я просто не сообразил.  
Сефирот, судя по всему, собирается возразить, но отвлекается на Кая, толкнувшего его в колено.  
Пёс смотрит грустно и убеждающе.  
– Сговорились, да? – спрашивает у него Сефирот. Клауд собирает салфетки, комкает все вместе и выкидывает в корзину у дверей.  
– Бери ключи, – окликает он Сефирота уже из-за двери. – Отвезу тебя.  
Сефирот на мгновение тяжело опирается о стол, глядя в темноту за окном.  
– Отдохнуть решил, – бормочет он. Интонации у него усталые.  
Спустя секунду Сефирот рывком выпрямляется и, погасив за собой свет, выходит из комнаты.


	9. Chapter 9

– Тебя шеф искал, – Дженни поднимает голову от горы бумаг на столе и лениво взмахивает рукой, приветствуя вошедшего в офис Сефирота. – И ты не забыл, что вечером мы у тебя?  
– Покер, я помню, – Сефирот кивает, убирая с лица мокрые пряди. – По-моему, меня похитили во сне и перевезли на экватор.  
– Тебе жарко? – автоматически удивляется Дженни, пытаясь нащупать носком туфли упавший карандаш.  
– Сыро, – бросает Сефирот. – Ливень тропический.  
– Сефирот и его отношения с погодой, часть семидесятая, – хмыкает Адриан.  
Дженни шутливо грозит напарнику кулаком; Сефирот фыркает. На столе оживает телефон. Дженнифер делает страшные глаза все ещё смеющемуся Адриану и поднимает трубку.  
– Сайфони слушает.  
– Крессцент пришёл? Пусть зайдёт ко мне! – шеф не кричит, но каким-то образом слышно его даже на расстоянии двух метров от телефона. Дженни осторожно убирает трубку от уха, держа её двумя пальцами, как ядовитую змею. Адриан и Сефирот переглядываются.  
– Кажется, шеф не в духе, – озвучивает очевидное Дженнифер. – Сеф, думаю, тебе стоит поторопиться, иначе скоро он начнёт плеваться огнём.  
– Интересно, с чего бы, – бормочет Сефирот, но Дженни только пожимает плечами. – Такие срочные дела к добру не бывают.  
– Удачи, – желает Адриан. – Она тебе явно понадобится.  
Сефирот смотрит через весь отдел на дверь кабинета шефа и кивает:  
– Да, пожалуй.

***

– А, Крессцент, наконец-то, – Роберт Скримджер, начальник отдела по борьбе с терроризмом, отходит от распахнутого настежь окна и садится за стол. – Присаживайтесь.  
– Благодарю, – сухо отзывается Сефирот, но остаётся на месте и складывает руки на груди.  
– Как хотите. Итак… – Скримджер медлит, передвигая по столу металлическую статуэтку-иероглиф. – Для вас есть новое задание.  
– Но Вальтер… – начинает Сефирот. Шеф обрывает его повелительным взмахом руки:  
– Ваш напарник взял отпуск в связи с долгожданной беременностью жены, а новый выпуск из Квантико пришлют только через неделю. Я знаю. Но это нам только на руку. Индивидуальное задание, агент Крессцент.  
– Какое?  
– Вы умрёте.  
Сефирот пару секунд размышляет, не поблагодарить ли за предупреждение. Но Скримджер, судя по глазам, сейчас не оценит проявление чувства юмора у подчинённого.  
– Каким образом и когда? – уточняет Сефирот.  
– Вас собьёт машина. Через, – Скримджер бросает взгляд на часы, – сорок семь минут.  
Сефирот чуть щурится, обдумывая.  
– У меня есть собака.  
– Я позабочусь, чтобы кто-нибудь из сотрудников взял её на передержку до вашего, – губы Скримджера чуть кривятся в ухмылке, – «воскрешения».  
– Спасибо. Как долго я буду пребывать мёртвым?  
– До успешного раскрытия дела. Поэтому в ваших интересах раскрыть его в предельно короткие сроки, – Скримджер встаёт из-за стола и подходит к окну. На белой ткани костюма расплываются тёмные пятна от дождевых капель. – Все подробности дела вы узнаете позже, однако я полагаю, что очертить проблему стоит уже сейчас.  
Сефирот молчит. Тонкий шрам над ухом, оставшийся после перестрелки трёхнедельной давности, дёргает слабой раздражающей болью, а ещё – нестерпимо зудит под левой лопаткой.  
К неприятностям.  
– Если коротко – отдел по контролю за наркотиками допустил серьёзный промах. Они внедрили своего агента в наркогруппировку, собирались устроить захват, но кто-то их опередил. Погибла вся верхушка картеля плюс агент ФБР. В процессе расследования стало очевидно, что кто-то слил информацию о готовящемся захвате. Кто-то из ФБР. А поскольку об операции знали лишь те, кто участвовал в её подготовке, то… – он не заканчивает. Сефирот понимающе кивает. Голос Скримджера звучит глухо, когда он продолжает: – Ваша задача, Крессцент, – найти «крота». Все ясно?  
– Да, сэр, – Сефирот непроизвольно сжимает губы.  
Внутренний враг – надо было брать отпуск заодно с Вэлом. И уезжать куда-нибудь за пределы циклона.  
– Вопросы?  
– Нет, сэр.  
– Тогда обсудим подробности вашей смерти, – Скримджер отворачивается от окна.

***

Вода бежит по асфальту грязными ручейками, закручивается вокруг столбов и ножек скамеек, журчит, сливаясь в водостоки и люки канализации. Сейчас дождь утих, но вряд ли надолго. В воздухе – влажная туманная дымка.  
Сефирот идёт, совершенно автоматически обходя большие лужи на асфальте, полностью поглощённый чтением отчёта о той самой перестрелке. Первое впечатление оказалось верным. Грязное дело, даже чересчур. И хотя сухие строчки отчёта – «в квадрате М-5 обнаружено тридцать гильз от патронов АК-47» – не передают обстановки полностью, Сефирот без труда представляет, как там всё происходило. То, что он видит, ему не нравится.  
Он останавливается у лотка с газетами, бросает взгляд на часы – осталось три минуты. Роется по карманам, ища мелочь, протягивает пару долларов подростку за лотком:  
– «Вашингтон Пост», пожалуйста. Сдачу оставь себе.  
– Спасибо, сэр! – мальчишка расцветает щербатой улыбкой и отдаёт ему газету. Сефирот быстро просматривает заголовки: «Перестрелка на Лонг-Айленде», «Сокрушительная победа «Чикаго Буллз» над «Филадельфией», «Итоги заседания в Конгрессе». Ничего интересного.  
Две минуты.  
Он скручивает газету в трубку и засовывает её под мышку. Следующий документ в папке – отчёт патологоанатома о вскрытии. Три сквозных пулевых ранения, одно смертельное – в голову. Кто бы ни устроил засаду на наркокартель, они не ставили перед собой цель оставить хоть кого-нибудь в живых.  
Одна минута. До точки – триста футов.  
Некстати всплывает мысль о Страйфе – как тот отреагирует на известие о его, Сефирота, смерти? Расстроится, наверно. Если узнает, конечно. Про Вэла лучше вообще не думать, как и про Лили. Зато о Кае будет кому позаботится.  
Десять секунд, двадцать футов.  
Сефирот останавливается на переходе, поднимает взгляд от бумаг на светофор – зелёный, все правильно, можно идти – и делает шаг на проезжую часть. И ещё шаг. И ещё.  
Сердце пропускает удар – неужели ошибся с расчётами? – но раздаётся предупреждающий крик с другой стороны улицы, а сбоку – визг шин по асфальту. Прекрасно.  
Удар. Темнота.

***

– Ты не в курсе, где мой зонт?  
– Улетел отдыхать в Египет.  
Клауд не тратит время на то, чтобы укоризненно посмотреть на Джека. Всё равно он не заметит, занятый оформлением отчёта. Четвёртого за день. Этот пойдёт в бухгалтерию, предыдущий – в техническую лабораторию, ещё один…  
– Чёрт, как я мог его сюда положить? – бормочет Клауд, вытаскивая зонтик из щели между стеллажом и сейфом. Всё-таки бросает взгляд на Джека – мимолётный, подозрительный, – но отметает эту мысль. Сегодня Бут слишком занят для таких шуток.  
– Джек, – окликает Клауд, натягивая ветровку, – будешь уходить – открой окно на проветривание.  
– Даже не подумаю, – отзывается Джек. – Чтобы завтра здесь от сырости расцвела плесень?  
– Дождь обещают на всю следующую неделю, – предупреждает Клауд. – Так и будешь задыхаться?  
– Зайди к бухгалтерам и напомни о деньгах на кондиционер, – пожимает плечами Джек.  
– Нет, спасибо, – бормочет Клауд, проверяя, застёгнута ли сумка. – Сам с ними общайся. Кстати, вчера перехватили ещё одно письмо из Либерии. Помнишь это дело?  
– Да, помню. С тобой забудешь. Что там?  
– Цифры. Полночи думал, что это такое.  
– И опять ничего не придумал, – Джек отрывается от монитора, откидывается назад в кресле, задумчиво рассматривая Клауда. – Что будешь делать?  
Клауд пожимает плечами.  
– Естественно, – вздыхает Джек. – Займись лучше придумыванием сказок для прокуратуры. У нас как минимум четыре пакета данных добыто проникновением без ордера.  
– Я знаю, – Клауд морщится и берётся за ручку двери.  
– Подожди, – Джек ерошит волосы. – Я что-то ещё должен был тебе сказать…  
– Вспомнишь – позвони, – хмыкает Клауд и выходит в коридор, махнув рукой на прощание, но не успевает сделать и двух шагов.  
– Стой! Вспомнил!  
Клауд возвращается с обречённой миной. Джек разыскивает что-то в стопке распечаток.  
– Вот. Ещё трое, которых, похоже, пощипал наш провайдер. Нужна переписка и банковская история, – Джек криво ухмыляется: – Я бы и без них обошёлся, но шеф придерётся, стопроцентно.  
– Да, я помню их фамилии в базе, – рассеянно отзывается Клауд. – Политики?  
– Ну да, так что по официальным каналам действовать – мороки не оберёшься.  
– И к тому, как мы добыли их файлы, тоже придётся сочинять сказки.  
Джек весело и виновато пожимает плечами.  
– Давай ради разнообразия ты этим займёшься?  
– У тебя богаче фантазия, – жизнерадостно качает головой Джек. Спорить трудно. – Хотя, если ты придумаешь, как достать их данные без очередной ночной вылазки со взломом…  
Клауд задумчиво щурится.  
– Ловлю на слове.  
Джек трясёт головой:  
– Стоп, ты можешь это сделать?  
– Возможно, – уклончиво отвечает Клауд.  
– Эй, – Джек оценивающе склоняет голову к плечу. – Это каким образом?  
– Фирменный метод, – Клауд невозмутимо смотрит на Джека, но губы у него подрагивают.  
– Опять какой-нибудь вирус, – почти с отвращением тянет Джек. – Изобретатели.  
– Да, почти, – вздыхает Клауд. – Тогда до завтра?  
Джек кивает так, словно выгоняет. Клауд усмехается напоследок.  
Погода скверная, но не ужасная: неторопливый дождь, который не прекращается сутками, но зато и не выводит из строя системы водостока. Иногда Клауду становится любопытно, не стоит ли где-то неподалёку какая-нибудь экспериментальная установка управления погодой – в Вашингтоне третий день ливни.  
Зонтик раскрывается с тихим хлопком; Клауд кивает спешащей к зданию Ингрид, переходит на другую сторону улицы, не обращая внимания на лужи под ногами. Затем оглядывается на окна их с Джеком кабинета, чуть качает головой и хлопает себя по карманам, разыскивая телефон.  
Вирус, ха. Проще, Джек. Помощь зала, в смысле, коллеги.  
Крессцент отвечает чуть ли не сразу, после второго, наверное, гудка:  
– Не сейчас! – и отключается.  
Клауд даже останавливается, машинально приподняв бровь.  
Что Сефирот иногда выходит из себя, – это Клауд уже заметил. Но в любом случае, подобный тон, да ещё по телефону, ему вроде бы не свойственен.  
Из задумчивости его выводит загоревшийся «зелёный» на ближайшем светофоре. Выяснить, что случилось, можно и потом.

***

Сооружая второй сэндвич, Клауд набирает Сефирота снова. И снова – раз в пятый – слышит «Абонент недоступен».  
Слизывает масло с ножа, подхватывает тарелку и чашку с чаем, кое-как выключает свет, уходя из кухни.  
Даже в полумраке комнаты заметно, что на столе места для посуды нет – разве что поставить на ноутбук. Клауд прикусывает губу, оценивая возможности. В конце концов, он осторожно сдвигает хлам – гору распечаток, две скомканные упаковки, кажется, от пиццы, мятую рубашку – краем тарелки.  
Когда с той стороны стола что-то падает с глухим стуком, Клауд обречённо прикрывает глаза.  
Зато ужин поместился.  
Пока ноутбук включается, Клауд успевает съесть первый сэндвич и надкусить второй, по опыту зная: с момента загрузки системы и до появления цветных мушек в глазах о еде он не вспомнит.  
Алгоритм работы выработан давным-давно: почта, новостные сводки, и только потом – текущие дела.  
Пока скачиваются новые шаблоны отчётности, присланные Джеком, Клауд в два глотка выпивает чай.  
Основная новость за день – пожар в Арлингтоне. Горело здание, расположенное в пятистах метрах от Пентагона, жертвы, масштаб разрушений, подозрение на теракт… Клауд парой щелчков открывает сайт ЦРУ, вбивает замысловатый пароль доступа к внутренней сети. Так и есть, расследование провели, причём сразу тройное – работали ФБР, ЦРУ и сами военные. Ничего не нашли, бытовой взрыв.  
Сообщение об акциях против постройки новой станции метро, из-за которой придётся вырубить городской парк, Клауд пролистывает. И почти пролистывает новость о дорожном происшествии в центре города, создавшем пробку на полчаса, но глаз цепляется за строчку «погиб сотрудник спецслужб» в заголовке.  
«Сегодня в 16.54 на перекрёстке неподалёку от станции метро Галлери Плейс произошла крупная автомобильная авария. Серебристый седан сбил пешехода, водитель скрылся с места происшествия. Так как всё произошло на повороте, машины, следовавшие за седаном, не избежали столкновения. Движение было приостановлено на сорок минут, однако, кроме сбитого пешехода, серьёзных травм никто не получил. Черепно-мозговая травма и множество переломов привели к тому, что пострадавший скончался по дороге в больницу. Как удалось установить, это был тридцатичетырёхлетний агент ФБР. Пресс-служба Бюро отрицает возможную связь произошедшего с расследованиями, которыми занимался погибший».  
В конце концов, в ФБР огромное количество агентов этого возраста. Клауд запускает видео, снятое ближайшей камерой наблюдения, исключительно для очистки совести.  
И, в конце концов, мало ли по какой причине у Сефирота выключен телефон. Задание. Или свидание. Или забыл зарядить.  
Качество съёмки ни к чёрту, но белые волосы до плеч не оставляют сомнений.  
Клауд, застыв в кресле, смотрит, как светофор загорается зелёным – расплывчатое пятно в тумане, – как Сефирот смотрит по сторонам и шагает вперёд, заглядывая на ходу в папку. Как из-за угла вылетает чёртов серебристый седан.  
Камера не записывает звук. Возможно, водитель сигналил. И, судя по лицам людей на другой стороне улицы, они успели что-то крикнуть. «Осторожно», наверное.  
Сефирот вскидывает голову – с такого ракурса виден только профиль, глаза – нет. Но, в любом случае, за такое время испугаться невозможно.  
В полной тишине – даже машины за окном притихли – серебристый седан на полном ходу врезается в Крессцента, виляет в сторону, чуть не вылетая на тротуар, и за какую-то секунду выходит из поля зрения камеры.  
Клауд жмёт на паузу, не попадая с первого раза; вместо того, чтоб остановиться, видео разворачивается на полный экран. Картинка всё-таки застывает, когда размётанные по асфальту белые волосы окрашиваются красным. С той же стороны, где, наверняка, ещё не до конца зажила огнестрельная рана над ухом.  
Клауда трясёт.  
Разрешение маленькое, выражение лица Сефирота не разглядеть, но можно додумать. Он ещё жив, и, возможно, в сознании… Был.  
Колени к подбородку, обхватить руками, чтобы согреться; глубокий вдох, второй, медленно – но не выходит, ни глубоко, ни медленно. Горло дерёт изнутри, а перед глазами почему-то – умница Кай, гоняющий уток.  
Звук мотоцикла, превышающего все действующие для города лимиты скорости, выводит Клауда из оцепенения.  
«Не сейчас».  
Клауд заставляет себя сесть так, чтобы можно было поставить ноутбук на колени. От компьютера идёт тепло, и он несколько минут греет о него руки.  
Надо залезть под горячий душ, но это потом.  
«Не сейчас», да. Именно.  
Клауд шёл с работы. Сефирот тоже. Получается, они говорили незадолго до его… до аварии.  
«Не сейчас». Папка. Машина скрылась. Пресс-центр ФБР утверждает, что связи нет.  
Клауд методично выискивает все видеозаписи с места происшествия и ближайших улиц. Ему хочется отправиться в штаб Бюро и очень, очень настойчиво спросить, действительно ли они считают, что связи нет. Действительно ли ни у кого из них – ни у напарника Сефирота, ни у его шефа, ни у других коллег по отделу – не возникло ощущения, что настолько просто Крессцент погибнуть не мог. Настолько непрофессионально – переходить дорогу вблизи перекрёстка, не глядя и не слушая, что происходит – бред, господи, какой же бред!  
Автоматический поиск по кадрам – за пару минут Клауд получает список камер, которые «заметили» Крессцента. Выделение фрагментов, сортировка по времени, компиляция.  
Над чем работал Сефирот в последнее время? Хороший вопрос.  
Ещё один поиск – машина. Это сложнее, серебристых седанов до черта. Надо найти кадр, в котором видны номера.  
Пока работает программа, Клауд нащупывает мобильный в кармане, чтобы посмотреть, когда точно…  
Вдох.  
Ч-чёрт.  
Несколько минут Клауд сидит, закрыв глаза и зажав телефон между ладонями.  
…Когда точно они разговаривали.  
Найдя нужную строчку в истории вызовов, Клауд пару секунд смотрит на неё непонимающе. А затем зажмуривает глаза и трясёт головой, соображая.  
«17.07»?  
Сверяет часы мобильного с часами на компьютере. А затем запускает ролик из новостей ещё раз.  
В углу мигает время.  
«16:53:21» – на светофоре загорается зелёный.  
«16:53:30» – Сефирот шагает на проезжую часть.  
«16:53:35» – Крессцент поднимает голову. Виден только профиль, не глаза.  
Секунда, секунда. Удар, Сефирот падает, листки из папки разлетаются в разные стороны, падают в лужи. Машина, вильнув в сторону, уезжает.  
«16:53:44» – на светофоре – красный, из-за угла выезжает ещё одна машина. Скорость большая, водитель, очевидно, понимает, что не успеет затормозить. Резкий поворот.  
Смотреть, как тяжёлый джип чуть ли не на полном ходу врезается в газетный киоск, и при этом не слышать скрежета и грохота, – жутко. Клауд зябко ёжится.  
«16:54:03» – дорогу перегородили уже три столкнувшиеся машины. Водители выбираются из салонов. Вокруг Сефирота толпа людей, но не совсем рядом – какой-то мужчина, врач, судя по всему, отогнал всех. Несколько человек говорят по телефону.  
«16:57:12» – приезжает «Скорая помощь».  
Клауд переключается на видео с другой камеры. В 16:59:17 в кадре появляется машина «Скорой».  
На следующей записи машина мелькает в 17:01:23.  
Клауд наскоро просматривает все видео, находит последнее – с камеры, установленной на воротах больницы.  
Машина въезжает во двор. Двери распахиваются. Из здания выбегают несколько человек в белых халатах, но врач, выходящий из машины, качает головой.  
«17:05:11».  
Клауд сворачивает все окна, сцепляет руки в замок под подбородком, бессмысленно разглядывая фрактальную картинку на рабочем столе. Иногда ему кажется, что она похожа на лесную чащу. Если включить фантазию.  
Кстати, «сказки» для прокуратуры… Ладно, к чёрту. Завтра успеется.  
Клауд прикусывает губу, задумчиво щурится, затем открывает браузер и заходит во внутреннюю сеть ЦРУ. Переходит на базу данных АТС, находит свой номер, запрашивает историю звонков.  
Вызов по номеру Сефирота – «17:07:51». Ошибки нет.  
Клауд глубоко вздыхает, захлопывает ноутбук. Вылезает из кресла и уходит в душ – стоять под горячей водой.  
Трясёт до сих пор.

***

– Пять минут, – отсутствующе произносит Нью-Джей, даже не поднимая головы. Клауд окидывает взглядом серверную – все мониторы включены, графики активности показывают использование ресурсов процентов на семьдесят.  
Пятью минутами дело не ограничится.  
Клауд придвигает к себе гостевое кресло, вытаскивает ноут и берётся за сочинение легенд о том, как он добыл данные с закрытых серверов.  
– Привет, – окликает Нью-Джей через полчаса.  
Клауд на секунду поднимает взгляд, мимолётно улыбается. Нью-Джей выгибается назад так, что похрустывают суставы.  
– Что это было? – интересуется Клауд. Нью-Джей стонет:  
– Чёрт знает что.  
– То есть секретно?  
– А то сам не знаешь, – фыркает женщина.  
Здесь всё секретно.  
Клауд сохраняет текст, переводит ноут в спящий режим.  
– С чем пожаловал? – спрашивает Нью-Джей и кивает в сторону чайника. Клауд поднимается с места.  
– За помощью. Знаешь, на какую тему?  
Нью-Джей улыбается одними глазами, набирая на клавиатуре команды.  
– Сейчас узнаю.  
– В кои-то веки не мониторила меня?  
– Была немного занята, – смеётся она. Нью-Джей не выглядит усталой, но Клауд пару раз замечал: после сорока часов бодрствования у неё даже мешков под глазами нет.  
«Немного занята» вполне может означать, что она как раз сорок часов и не спала.  
Клауд через её плечо наблюдает, как она просматривает рабочие файлы, их изменения, журнал веб-посещений… Статистическая программа выводит пики отличий от стандартной деятельности. Вчерашнее мини-расследование бросается в глаза.  
Чайник щёлкает, когда Нью-Джей открывает видеозапись из новостной сводки. Клауд отворачивается, чтобы достать с полки сервиз.  
– Это же… – заледенело-ровным голосом начинает Нью-Джей.  
– Сефирот.  
– …Крессцент, – одновременно с Клаудом завершает она.  
Клауд считает про себя секунды.  
Нью-Джей молчит где-то минуту после того, как, по подсчётам Клауда, завершился ролик. Потом еле слышно кашляет, оборачивается – Клауд затылком чувствует её взгляд.  
– Держи, – передаёт он чашку.  
– В новостях написано, что он погиб, – нейтрально замечает Нью-Джей.  
– Угу, – кивает Клауд, садясь на своё место и поднося к губам чай.  
Нью-Джей смотрит вопросительно.  
– Я звонил ему спустя пару минут после того, как, согласно видеозаписям, «Скорая помощь» привезла его в больницу. Уже мёртвого. Якобы. Как по мне, с того света таким тоном не рявкают.  
Нью-Джей изящно приподнимает бровь.  
– Ясно. Проверил часы…  
– Все, какие можно, по три раза.  
– И ты уверен, что это был его голос?  
– Абсолютно, – кивает Клауд снова.  
– Неплохо, – тихо произносит Нью-Джей, делая глоток. Задумчиво водит по краю чашки пальцем без маникюра, затем глядит на Клауда: – И ты хочешь?..  
Клауд виновато пожимает плечами:  
– Угадай с трёх раз.  
Иногда у Нью-Джей взгляд серьёзный, иногда – строгий. А иногда – просвечивающий. Это как стоять под металлодетектором, зная, что он отреагирует на штифт в кости.  
Вроде как и не виноват, а ощущение от резкого сигнала всё равно неприятное.  
– Поможешь?  
Нью-Джей смотрит в сторону, на мониторы. И молчит.  
Крайне неприятное.  
– По камерам его отследить не вышло, я пытался. Сигнал мобильного отсутствует, ноутбук отключён. Мне нужен доступ в сеть ФБР.  
Ещё Нью-Джей может сидеть больше пяти часов неподвижно. Клауд сам видел.  
– Ты всё равно давно обещала показать, как это делается.  
– А сейчас бы предпочла, чтобы ты этого не знал.  
– Почему?  
Нью-Джей глубоко вздыхает.  
– Ради безопасности. В первую очередь – агента Крессцента. Если ты его выследишь, по тебе на него смогут выйти.  
– Сомнительно, – качает головой Клауд. – Я не его коллега, не старый друг…  
– Да, вы всего лишь периодически видитесь, постоянно переписываетесь, обмениваетесь информацией и иногда друг другу звоните, хорошо ещё, что не в зданиях ЦРУ или ФБР, ума хватает!  
Клауд притихше наблюдает за Нью-Джей. Это первый раз на его памяти, когда она вышла из себя.  
Хотя лицо под идеально причёсанными волосами просто каменное, и глаза всё такие же ледяные.  
В следующий момент Нью-Джей резко осекается. Будто заслонка опустилась. Жилка на шее пульсирует всё медленнее, пока она с силой массирует виски.  
– Извини, – Клауд открывает было рот, но она отмахивается: – Что лезу не в своё дело.  
Клауд соображает, что сказать, когда она бессильно усмехается.  
– Наверное, мне просто не всё равно, что с тобой будет.  
Клауд произносит быстрее, чем успевает подумать:  
– Я знаю.  
Нью-Джей смеётся, качая головой:  
– Тогда ты крут, – берёт свою чашку, но сразу же забывает о ней. – Мне не кажется разумным то, что ты задумал.  
Клауд подбирает слова.  
– Если человек имитирует свою смерть, – наконец, произносит он, – то причина серьёзная. Обычно это угроза жизни. Поручение ли это ФБР, или Сефирот действует по каким-то своим мотивам, но случиться может что угодно. Помощь в такой ситуации не бывает лишней.  
– С чего ты взял, что эта помощь должна быть твоей?  
– А чьей ещё?! Если Сефирот под чьим-то прикрытием, я просто узнаю это и успокоюсь. Но если нет…  
– То что? – перебивает Нью-Джей. – Есть границы сотрудничества представителей параллельных организаций, которые, между прочим, не очень ладят!  
– Высокая политика, – фыркает Клауд. – Параллельных, а не враждующих. В конечном счёте, мы коллеги. И, кстати говоря, не так давно Крессцент мне спас жизнь. Думаю, ты помнишь.  
– Возможно, спас жизнь, – делает Нью-Джей акцент на первом слове.  
– Да, конечно, возможно! Я всего лишь был без прикрытия на чужой территории, не имея связи, оружия и аргументов, которые бы подействовали на обколотого папенькиного сынка с оружием!  
– Хватит, – обрывает его жестом Нью-Джей. Смотрит устало, поджав губы, потом замечает:  
– Знаешь, если я сейчас тебе откажу в помощи, это будет первый раз.  
Клауд отвечает после паузы:  
– Да, я знаю.  
Нью-Джей рассматривает чашку в руке так, словно видит впервые.  
– Ты поймёшь, почему я так сделала.  
Клауд вглядывается в её лицо, а потом еле заметно улыбается.  
– Да.  
Нью-Джей поднимает взгляд.  
– Но всё равно найдёшь Крессцента?  
– Само собой.  
– Ты упрям как табуретка, – сообщает она.  
– Как стул, – хмыкает Клауд.  
– Электрический, – качает головой Нью-Джей. Потом вздыхает, ставит чашку на блюдце с таким звоном, что удивительно, как фарфор не пошёл трещинами, и откатывает своё кресло, чтобы Клауд мог придвинуться к её монитору. – Между прочим, у тебя теперь не будет повода вытаскивать Крессцента в бар.  
Клауд смотрит на неё непонимающе, а затем брови у него начинают подниматься на лоб. Нью-Джей глядит на него с каким-то научным интересом, внимательно сощурившись, а затем хмыкает и кивает на экран:  
– Смотри и учись, – добавляя себе под нос: – Табуретка.

***

Если подумать, в этой ситуации есть и плюсы. Например, бесформенная толстовка, выбранная ради того, чтобы скрыть очертания фигуры, защищает от ветра куда лучше, чем привычная куртка. И, как ни странно, не промокает.  
Но в остальном – дело дрянь.  
Сефирот сегодня целый день ездил по городу, забирая у связных нужное оборудование. По такой погоде...  
Сеф думает, что Вэл не преминул бы прокомментировать его пессимизм, и улыбается мельком.  
Прочитать материалы дела он успел только до половины. На то, чтобы разобраться во всех сделках картеля, уйдёт неделя, если не больше. А "крот" наверняка работает на кого-то из тех, кто связан с наркотраффиком.  
И ещё – досье на всех сотрудников ФБР, кто был...  
– Рад тебя видеть, – раздаётся из темноты настолько внезапно, что Сефирот чуть не выхватывает оружие, – живым.  
Внутри вскипает бешенство. Какого чёрта?!  
Сефирот шагает вбок, в тень между мусорными баками и разрисованным граффити гаражом.  
Клауд стоит, прислонившись к стене; капюшон ветровки надвинут так, что только подбородок и виден.  
На первый взгляд – преступник, или наркоман. На второй – кроссовки слишком прочные, и джинсы новые.  
Хорошо бы не врезать ему в челюсть.  
– Большое спасибо, агент Страйф, – тихо цедит Сеф, – что вывели на меня всех, кто догадался проследить за вами.  
– Спокойнее, – в тоне Страйфа – улыбка.  
Только драки сегодня не хватало. Чёрт. Идиотизм.  
– Никого я на тебя не вывел, – голос у Страйфа ровный и терпеливый, как у учителя, объясняющего нерадивому ученику сложную тему в пятый раз. Бесит. – Во-первых, сюда я шёл по таким трущобам, что любой хвост обнаружил бы себя уже после пятого поворота. Во-вторых, тебя действительно сложно найти без помощи одной известной тебе девушки, – в темноте не видно, но Сефирот уверен – Страйф сейчас ухмыляется во весь рот. Очень хочется стереть эту ухмылку с губ. Вот только спокойно Страйф стоять не будет, а ребра после встречи с асфальтом все ещё болят. И новые кроссовки чуть жмут. – А в-третьих, – Страйф держит секундную паузу. – Хорошая маскировка.  
– Спасибо на добром слове, – холодно отзывается Сефирот. – И зачем ты пришёл? В очередной раз доказать всемогущество ЦРУ? Ни дня без хвастовства?  
Страйф чуть дёргает плечами – неужели обиделся? Судя по голосу – нет.  
– Я пришёл, – как само собой разумеющееся, – предложить помощь.  
Робин Гуд вашингтонского леса. Бред.  
– Знаешь, Страйф, – медленно начинает Сефирот, хотя слова так и рвутся с языка, – а...  
– Это просто дело, Сефирот, – всё с тем же чёртовым спокойствием перебивает Страйф. – Неприятное, сложное. Но всего лишь очередное расследование.  
– Тебе-то откуда знать? Материалы тоже нашёл в сети? Может, и "крота" мне сразу назовёшь?!  
– "Крот", – бормочет Клауд, глядя на тот выход из переулка, что ведёт во двор. Глаза под капюшоном диковато поблёскивают. Порыв ветра качает фонарь, пятно света проходится по стене, там, где они стоят, высвечивая на мгновение часть лица Клауда – левую скулу, кончик носа. – Можно было догадаться. Но – нет, материалов дела, по которому тебя "убили", в вашей сети нет. Что это расследование ФБР понятно по тому, что ты живёшь на конспиративной квартире. Я тебя так и нашёл – посмотрел, какие из баз числятся используемыми, и прошерстил камеры вокруг тех из них, которые заняли в последние две недели.  
– А что дело неприятное? – хмыкает Сефирот, прислоняясь к стене возле Страйфа.  
Два наркомана. Или преступника.  
Манера Страйфа говорить обладает интересным свойством приводить в чувство.  
– Ну, ради обычных дел смерть агента не имитируют, – Сефирот ощущает, как Страйф пожимает плечами.  
– Тоже верно, – кивает Сефирот.  
Страйф рядом молчит несколько секунд. Сефирот улавливает, как тот шевелится – рукав ветровки проезжает вверх-вниз по его толстовке – и в темноте вспыхивает холодным голубым светом экран мобильника. Это простое действие странным образом умиротворяет. Якорь во время шторма.  
– Так что за "дело"? – наконец спрашивает Страйф, пряча телефон в карман.  
Сефирот морщится как от зубной боли.  
– Наши "наркоманы" год охотились за одним картелем. Внедрили туда агента под прикрытием и уже готовились к захвату. А их кто-то опередил и расстрелял все сборище. И агента в том числе. Я ещё не все успел дочитать, но складывается впечатление, что информацию слил кто-то из ФБР. Не мой профиль, короче. Так что твоё появление…  
Клауд хмыкает то ли вопросительно, то ли поощряющее, – не видя лица разобрать трудно.  
– Если ты меня нашёл, то могут найти и другие. Не сейчас, так через неделю. И едва ли они захотят просто поговорить.  
– Для этого им нужно догадаться, что ты жив. В случае со мной ты сам прокололся...  
Сеф резко дёргается.  
– ...Звонок, помнишь? На две минуты позже того момента, когда машина "Скорой помощи", в который ты якобы умер, прибыла к воротам больницы.  
Сефирот досадливо трёт лоб.  
– Я торопился. Не сразу понял, что телефон уже должен быть отключён. Откуда ты вообще узнал, что я скончался?  
– Из новостей, – фыркает Клауд.  
– Об этом говорили в новостях?..  
– О пробке, которую повлекла авария с твоим участием – да.  
– Значит, на меня выйдут. Столько шума, плюс, в Бюро остаются люди, которые разработали эту мою "смерть"... Рано или поздно, но на меня выйдут, – Сефирот устало запрокидывает голову, прикрывая глаза. Кожу щекочет мельчайшая морось и внимательный косой взгляд.  
– День был скверный, да?  
– Не то слово, – честно отвечает Сефирот. Потом глубоко вдыхает, но позы не меняет. – Хотя бывало и хуже.  
По соседней улице проезжает, завывая, полицейская машина.  
– Тогда хорошо, что я тебя нашёл раньше, – отзывается Клауд. – Если тебя всё равно вычислят.  
Сеф еле слышно хмыкает:  
– Клауд...  
– Уже ухожу, – обрывает со смешком Клауд.  
Сефирот, помедлив, кивает.  
Клауд зябко передёргивает плечами, натягивает капюшон сильнее, засовывает руки в карманы и в два шага пересекает полоску света, отделяющую тень на этой стороне переулка от тени на той. Сеф заставляет себя оторваться от стены.  
Наверху, в конспиративной квартире, ещё страниц двести дела.  
– Эй, – в лучших традициях улиц окликает Клауд, не пройдя и пяти метров. – Если что – мой номер и почту ты помнишь.  
– Помню, – подтверждает Сефирот, глядя ему вслед.  
Со спины принять за местного подростка легче лёгкого.


	10. Chapter 10

– Это ты поболтать хотел?  
Сефирот оглядывается на своего проводника – сутулый, блеклый, с постоянным хитроватым прищуром дилер кивает, шаря глазами по двору, – и снова оборачивается к Крэйну.  
– Я.  
Уолтер Крэйн, кличка Блад, родился в восемьдесят третьем году в Колумбии. Приехал в Вашингтон в девяносто пятом. Торговля наркотиками, вооружённые нападения, грабежи и так далее, ныне глава местной банды – одной из многих, и не самой крупной.  
Это её база расположена на территории ближайших пяти – семи дворов. Склады оружия в подвалах, нелегальная химия по чердакам, тяжёлые мощные машины в гаражах. А десять минут назад Сефирот видел бой без правил перед соседним домом. Один из участников выглядел так, что мгновенно становилось ясно: ему не выжить.  
Анакостии всё равно, что сейчас двадцать первый век, продвинутые технологии и высокое качество жизни в целом.  
Крэйн сплёвывает на землю, приглаживает короткую стрижку, и не отводит глаз от Сефирота.  
– Свободен, – бросает он дилеру, а затем обращается к Сефироту: – Знаешь, мы не очень любим гостей, которых не звали.  
– Знаю, – спокойно кивает Сефирот. – Я не займу много времени.  
Блад то ли усмехается, то ли кривится.  
– Коповская формулировка.  
Вот дьявол.  
– Приходилось с ними общаться, – невозмутимо отзывается Сефирот, демонстративно потирая запястья.  
– А, – Крэйн пару секунд молчит, всё так же всматриваясь в Сефирота, а затем кивает на разложенное на земле оружие. – Присоединишься?  
Сеф бросает взгляд на арсенал. Выбор не хуже, чем в тире ФБР.  
– Почему нет, – дёргает он плечом, наклоняясь. "Глок", почти такой, как у него самого за поясом, просится в руку, но это было бы как минимум неразумно.  
Он выбирает "Беретту".  
– Фрэнк, верно? – замечает Крэйн.  
– Именно.  
– И как ты на нас вышел, – Крэйн делает паузу перед тем, как протянуть: – Фрэнки?  
Хорошо, что имя не настоящее, а то бы точно поёжился от таких интонаций. Нервы, определённо, надо подлечить нервы.  
– Поспрашивал знающих людей, – ухмыляется Сефирот, проверяя обойму пистолета. – Поговаривают, что вы разжились большой партией "беленького".  
– Есть такое, – не отрицает Крэйн, задумчиво взвешивая в руке "Макаров". Тяжелее "Вальтера" в два раза, вспоминает Сефирот. – Тебе-то что за дело, Фрэнки?  
Врезать бы ему сейчас рукояткой между глаз, но нельзя. Сефирот поднимает пистолет и щурится, целясь в одну из банок.  
– Мои... – он делает паузу, будто подбирая слово,– работодатели заинтересованы в сотрудничестве с тобой и твоими людьми.  
Вместо точки в предложении – бьющий по ушам выстрел, сбивающий одну из банок.  
– Неплохо, – цокает языком Блад, прослеживая траекторию выстрела. И сам, почти не целясь, стреляет. И смотрит искоса. Оценивающе. – И кого же мы интересуем?  
– "Mano con Ojos", Оскар Монтойя, – коротко отвечает Сефирот. Изменение атмосферы ощущается кожей.  
"Руки с глазами" – дурацкое название – один из крупнейших мексиканских наркокартелей, когда-либо замеченных на территории Штатов.  
Упоминать таких людей – всегда риск. Сефирот выбрал их в качестве прикрытия лишь по одной причине – ему точно известно, что с бандой Блада они не имеют связей. Не их стиль, не их уровень.  
С другой стороны, Крэйн-то не читал полное досье аналитиков ФБР на "мексиканцев". Сефирот заглядывал туда, когда искал связи "Нортон Фармасьютикал" с наркоторговцами – безрезультатно – и иногда зачитывался. Долгая история, семейный бизнес, а кое-кто из аналитического отдела вполне мог бы писать романы.  
Блад поднимает оружие, стреляет три раза подряд. Попадает.  
– Хорошие люди, – наконец, произносит он. Ирония в том, что его голос абсолютно серьёзен.  
Впрочем, почему бы им не быть хорошими? Учитывая, какие деньги проходят через их руки.  
– Раньше они нами не интересовались.  
– Вы привлекли внимание, – легко выдаёт Сефирот чистую правду. – Дешёвые наркотики – это может заинтересовать, верно?  
– Нам просто перепала одна партия, – Крэйн хмуро смотрит на Сефирота. – Мы им не конкуренты.  
– Я говорю о сотрудничестве, а не конкуренции, – пожимает плечами Сефирот. – И о том, что вам перепала только одна партия, нам известно. Правда, довольно большая партия, но это не так важно. Вот то, каким образом она вам досталась – это любопытнее.  
– Любопытство кошку сгубило, – равнодушно бросает Крэйн.  
– А что сгубило "Зетас"? Все базы одновременно, надо же, – Сефирот мысленно одёргивает себя. Ещё не хватало допросные интонации пропустить, Блад и так не особенно доверчив. – Говорят, вы имели с ними дело в последнее время.  
– Имели, – не отрицает Блад. – "Зетас" – наша работа. И мы сполна отработали деньги.  
– Так это не ваша инициатива? – Сефирот двумя выстрелами сбивает две банки.  
Третья пуля улетает "в молоко". Пусть думают, что он просто хорош, а не идеален.  
– Нам заплатили. И хорошо заплатили. Больше, чем "Зетас", – Крэйн щурится, хитро и оценивающе.– Так что если вы хотите с нами работать...  
– Понял, – кивает Сефирот.  
– Кстати, – взгляд Блада становится цепким и острым. Иголка, на которую собираются наколоть бабочку. – А зачем таким хорошим людям, – вот теперь в голосе чувствуется насмешка, – нужны мы? Своих боевиков не хватает? Очень странно. И неосторожно.  
Сефирот пожимает плечами:  
– Силовиков много не бывает, а моим работодателям, – ироничное хмыканье, – понравилась ваша обработка "Зетаса". Кроме того... – он выдерживает секундную паузу, ощущая себя актёром на авансцене.  
Крэйн фыркает:  
– Я уже понял, что тебя интересует кое-что другое. Говори.  
Понятливость Блада в данном случае на руку Сефироту, но в целом – не радует. Спину то и дело неприятно царапает взгляд какого-нибудь из бойцов, проходящих мимо, а шею жжёт солнце; Сефирота не покидает ощущение, что Крэйн не верит ни одному его слову.  
– "Зетас" тоже были хорошими людьми.  
– Они же конкуренты вам, – произносит Блад, перезаряжает оружие.  
– Нам хватало места, – возражает Сефирот. – И, в любом случае, когда такую организацию уничтожают подчистую – это неприятно. Это не похоже на атаку другого картеля – вы не допрашивали контактёров, чтобы получить адреса поставщиков, и весь товар заказчики оставили вам.  
Сефирот замолкает, но Крэйн никак не реагирует, выбирая очередную цель.  
– Возникает вопрос: кто вас нанял?  
– И кто?  
Сефирот приподнимает бровь.  
– Это причина, по которой я здесь.  
– Ничем не могу помочь, – усмехается Крэйн. – Понятия не имею, кто это был.  
Сефирот стискивает зубы – не столько от злости, сколько для того, чтоб не начать задавать вопросы по протокольному списку.  
– Ты принял заказ у неизвестно кого?  
– Слушай, Фрэнки, – Блад смотрит жёстко и в упор. – Мне плевать, кто платит. Главное, что платит.  
– Это тоже небезопасный подход.  
– А с чего бы?  
Сеф чувствует, как у него нервно дрогнул угол рта. Блад же не идиот. Не похож, во всяком случае.  
– Ладно, – наконец, произносит Сеф. – А если на этот раз заплатим мы, чтобы вы зачистили своих прежних заказчиков?  
– Не пойдёт, – Блад смотрит мимо его плеча, одна нога чуть впереди другой. Не хватает только зубочистки, торчащей изо рта, и широкополой шляпы. – Я уже сказал – они не оставляли своих контактов. Наличка в вокзальной ячейке, одноразовые телефоны и посредники, которых найти после сделки не легче, чем Атлантиду.  
Начитанный уличный бандит. Какая циничная шутка.  
– Ясно, – кивает Сефирот.  
– Так мы вам нужны? – Крэйн открыто ухмыляется.  
Сефирот ставит "Беретту" на предохранитель и небрежно бросает её на разложенный брезент. Аудиенция почти закончена, остался последний штрих.  
– Боевиков много не бывает, – повторяет он. – Мы с вами свяжемся, – Сефирот чуть дёргает подбородком, обозначая кивок.  
– Разумеется, – у Крэйна слишком добрая улыбочка и сладкий взгляд. – Болт, подойди ко мне, – он манит пальцем одного из своих парней.  
Сефирот отворачивается. Машина – взятая напрокат на подставное имя "Шевроле", – за воротами. Семьдесят метров риска.  
Было бы неплохо понять, чем вызвана подозрительность Блада. Чутьё? Или всё-таки прокололся где-то...  
Здесь, во дворе, сбитая земля вместо асфальта. Сбитая до состояния камня, но слишком давно не было дождя, и заезжающий потрёпанный мотоцикл поднимает сухую едкую пыль в воздух.  
«Коповские обороты», как заметил Блад? Может быть. Слишком долго не работал под прикрытием, забыл, как это – вживаться в чужую шкуру, в чужие привычки и системы ценностей.  
Сеф воскрешает в памяти язвительный голосок Дженни, толкая перекошенную калитку, подбирает слово.  
"Разнежился".  
Вот, точно.  
За забором сразу становится легче.  
Может быть, просто паранойя...  
– Эй, парень!  
Сефирот, не замедляясь и не ускоряя шага, оборачивается.  
Один из бойцов Крэйна, одного роста с Сефиротом, мулат, приметный шрам у уха. В руке – не та ли самая? – "Беретта".  
– Блад говорит, ты стреляешь из коповской стойки...  
"Глок" за поясом – не успеть.  
Парень нажимает на курок.

***

– Ты сегодня до упора?  
Клауд рассеянно кивает, отчёркивая очередной абзац:  
– Не знаю, правда, зачем. Через два месяца эти нормативы опять поменяют, а наши методы работы всё равно останутся прежними.  
Джек весело хмыкает, шурша упаковкой своего сэндвича. По комнате плывёт запах хорошего сыра, и Клауд на мгновение поднимает голову, с тоской глядя в окно. То, что на подоконнике сидит, развалившись, Джек, подставив всем довольное лицо косым лучам и с этим самым сэндвичем в руке, тоску только усиливает.  
Клауд подпирает голову.  
На улице – рыжее закатное солнце и до боли синее небо. На секунду мелькает удивительно здравая мысль: бросить всё и сорваться в командировку куда-нибудь к океану. Пока в делах затишье – если не считать, конечно, очередных изменений в инструкциях Национального отдела киберзащиты.  
– А ты? – заставляет себя встряхнуться Клауд.  
– Мм, – отзывается Джек, пытаясь одновременно жевать и улыбаться. Затем он кивает куда-то в сторону нагромождения коробок с оборудованием, во взгляде появляется что-то хищное: – Принесли перехватчик из лаборатории, помнишь, я говорил, зонд…  
– Понятно, ты – до рассвета, – обрывает Клауд, жестом показывая, что продолжать не надо. Джек делает жалобные глаза, но уголок рта у него подрагивает. – Что, прямо здесь выпустишь его полетать?..  
Конец фразы смазывается: звонит мобильный, и Клауд, нахмурившись, изучает дисплей, как будто там надпись на древнеарамейском.  
– Страйф.  
Секундная тишина – ошиблись номером? – но следом слышится:  
– Предложение помощи ещё в силе?  
Клауд поправляет стопку уже просмотренных документов, чтоб лежала аккуратно.  
– Разумеется.  
От Сефирота ничего не было слышно в течение почти трёх недель. Если у него начались неприятности только сейчас – это неплохой результат. Правда, возможно, только сейчас неприятности стали такими, что у него не осталось выбора…  
Второе вероятнее, чего уж там.  
– Можешь приехать в Анакостию?  
Клауд прикидывает.  
– Где-то за полчаса, если повезёт с пробками – да.  
– Я скидываю карту.  
Клауд, зажав телефон плечом, запихивает ноут в сумку. Хотя Сефирот молчит, Клауд слышит, что он ещё на линии.  
– А что…  
– Долго объяснять, – мгновенно выдыхает Сефирот, но, похоже, Клауд навёл его на мысль: – И захвати пистолет с запасной обоймой.  
– Придётся стрелять? – перестрелка, средь бела дня, прямо на улицах Вашингтона. Да уж, Крессцент не звонит по мелочам.  
– Надеюсь, нет, но запасная обойма не бывает лишней, – Клауд почти уверен, что Сефирот сейчас легко и язвительно кривит губы.  
– Ты хоть?..  
– Цел, – перебивает Сефирот, в голосе слышна усмешка. Клауд размышляет всего пару секунд.  
– Врёшь.  
Нет ответа.  
Впрочем, что бы там сейчас не происходило, наверное, неплохо, что Сеф улыбается. Это тоже не бывает лишним.  
– Еду.  
– Спасибо.  
Клауд заталкивает телефон в карман, другой рукой набирая код сейфа. Старый добрый «Глок» – и две обоймы, – в последнее время Клауду нечасто приходится его брать, но одно время его как специально отправляли на задания в горячие точки, и там без оружия…  
– Ветровку прихвати, – Клауд вздрагивает, оборачивается. Он как-то умудрился забыть, что Джек сидит здесь, на подоконнике.  
Хотя неудивительно – Джек редко когда сидит так тихо.  
Клауд снимает куртку с крючка – можно было бы и оставить, по такой погоде замёрзнуть трудно, даже если дело затянется до ночи, – и кивает с чуть растерянной благодарностью:  
– Ну, в общем, мне тут надо кое-куда смотаться, ладно?  
Джек закидывает в рот остаток бутерброда и дёргает бровью:  
– Всё окей, я понял, – Клауд чуть улыбается, но Джек, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжает: – ФБР в беде.  
И, слегка наклонив голову, с внимательным ехидством наблюдает за выражением лица Клауда.  
– Кхм, – Клауд пытается сообразить, но не выходит. – Как ты понял?  
Джек пожимает плечами.  
– Интонации. У тебя для всех разные, ты в курсе? Для меня, для Нью-Джей… Я запомнил, как ты говорил с Крессцентом. Ну, тогда, в машине, когда тебя приняли за оленя для отстрела.  
Клауд механически кивает.  
Надо, что ли, осторожнее быть с интонациями…  
– Ты торопишься, – напоминает Джек.  
– Да, точно, – Клауд ерошит волосы на затылке и, сощурившись, добавляет: – И я возьму «Армаду». Она на ходу?  
Джек выразительно закрывает и открывает глаза.  
– Аптечка на заднем сиденье.  
Клауд поднимает руку на прощанье, слегка замедленно разворачивается и выходит из кабинета.  
Уже в коридоре он слышит, как Джек начинает мурлыкать себе под нос какую-то песенку.  
Обычно он так делает, когда у него очень-очень хорошее настроение.

***

Перегретая старая черепица пахнет пылью так, что от этого запаха скребёт в горле. Ноет затёкшая нога – Сефирот три раза пытался найти положение поудобнее, но безуспешно. Ещё зудит шея. Это от солнца, и от прилипших волос.  
Голоса раздаются чуть ли не прямо под ним. Или таки под ним?.. Этот гараж обыскивают раз в пятый, но, к счастью, на крышу залезть бойцы Блада пока не додумались.  
Подложить ладонь под щёку и размышлять, скажем, о море, раз больше ничего сделать нельзя.  
А в следующий раз уходить в отпуск вместе с Вэлом.  
Пить хочется невыносимо – от жары, или от потери крови. Пропитанная кровью футболка присыхает к рёбрам, неприятно стягивая кожу.  
Голоса внизу становятся громче, Сефирот инстинктивно вжимается в крышу, машинально продолжая считать секунды. Гулко стучит сердце – кажется, что листы черепицы резонируют, – и мутится в голове.  
Чтобы прийти в себя, Сефирот снова прокручивает свой план – слишком много расчёта на везение... Ещё раз так удачно метнуться в сторону вряд ли выйдет, лучше бы обойтись без шума.  
Чёртовы дворы, всё как на ладони.  
Сефирот облизывает пересохшие губы.  
В кармане спортивных – хоть с одеждой повезло, в брюках он бы далеко не ушёл, – штанов вибрирует мобильник. Страйф, больше некому.  
– Да?  
– Зелёная "Ниссан Армада" в переулке справа от тебя.  
Сефирот поворачивает голову. Машина даже издалека больше похожа на танк, поставленный на колеса. Хорошо живёт ЦРУ.  
– Вижу, – и нажать на отбой. Разговоры – потом.  
Телефон – обратно в карман, чуть приподняться на локтях и оценить обстановку во дворе. Чисто. Голоса доносятся с другой стороны двора. Впрочем, в гараже по-прежнему трое боевиков, но если сделать всё тихо...  
Он аккуратно, чтобы не треснула, не зашуршала раскалённая черепица, подползает к краю гаража. Спрыгивает – в ногах отдаёт болью, царапина на рёбрах вновь начинает кровоточить, – и, пригибаясь, медленно бежит – трусит, как на занятиях по боевой подготовке, – к забору.  
Два метра крупной сетки – ерунда, а не препятствие.  
Правда, перелезать через забор – самое неприятное при любом побеге. Всегда кажется, что сейчас пуля прилетит между лопаток, перебьёт позвоночник и выйдет из груди...  
Сознание подводит в наихудший для этого момент. В глазах темнеет всего на секунду, но сетка уже рядом, и вцепиться в неё, чтоб не упасть – рефлекторная реакция.  
Закреплённая только поверху рабица хрипло звякает о старые трубы, использованные вместо опор. Звон приводит в чувство – за спиной уже выкрики.  
Сефирот замирает – подожди, пуля, полсекунды, – глубоко втягивая воздух в лёгкие; носок кроссовка – на переплетение жёсткой проволоки, рывок, шершавая верхняя планка, выстрел позади – мимо.  
Миг растягивается. Будто по миллиметру открывается дверь "Армады" с пассажирской стороны.  
Подтянуться и спрыгнуть с забора – уж как-нибудь, коснувшись коленом земли и по-дурацки взмахнув руками, не сдача норматива, – Сефирот поднимает голову на новые выстрелы. Не только за спиной, но и впереди.  
С водительской стороны дверца тоже распахнута; Страйф – невозмутимо, как так и надо, только, кажется, глаза прищурены, – стреляет из той самой чёртовой стойки.  
Стометровой перебежке от забора до машины позавидовали бы олимпийские чемпионы. Чтобы не думать, что в любой момент в спину может прилететь пуля, Сефирот считает выстрелы Страйфа. Три, пауза, один, ещё один, потом очередью – пять, секунда заминки, ещё два выстрела. Обойма.  
Он хлопает дверью машины со стороны пассажирского сиденья. Страйф плюхается на водительское пятью секундами позже, небрежно бросив разряженный "Глок" за спину.  
По обшивке стучат пули. Одна влипает прямо в стекло в паре сантиметров от лица Сефирота, и тот непроизвольно дёргает головой. На стекле – ни царапины. Бронебойное.  
– Очень подходящая для мирных операций машина, – замечает Сефирот, пристёгивая ремень безопасности.  
Клауд не отвечает, сосредоточенно выкручивая руль то в одну, то в другую сторону, вихляя по всей дороге. Их учат водить в стиле "пьяный на льду", или это личные особенности Страйфа? В прошлый раз так он не выделывался.  
Сефирот бросает взгляд в боковое зеркало заднего вида.  
Танк подстать джипу Клауда, только чёрный и кощунственно грязный, мчит за ними, не отставая.  
– Я бы на твоём месте радовался, – с каким-то неопределённым, нейтральным дружелюбием отзывается Клауд. Скрывает напряжение, похоже, – что ЦРУ готово ко всему.  
– Я так рад никогда в жиз... – Клауд в очередной раз бросает джип в сторону, Сефирота кидает на дверцу машины. Ремень безопасности врезается в тело, едва не отодрав футболку от раны. Он шипит сквозь зубы, и чуть не прикусывает язык, замечая, как расширяются глаза Страйфа.  
– Вот чёрт, – тихо произносит Клауд.  
– Царапина. И прекрати свои манёвры, они не станут стрелять на ходу. Не та выучка.  
Джип мгновенно выравнивает ход – и сразу увеличивает скорость. То, что надо.  
– Рефлекс, – чуть растерянно отвечает Клауд. – Я давно не удирал за рулём, – признаётся он. – А когда удирал в последний раз, в машину как раз стреляли на ходу.  
Сефирот приподнимает бровь, но Клауд, видимо, распространяться не собирается. Вместо этого чуть хмурится и замечает:  
– И ты неудачно подобрал цвет.  
Сефирот не сразу понимает, к чему это, а потом давит смех, приглаживая волосы – рыжевато-каштановые:  
– Я просто взял краску, не глядя.  
– А если бы это оказался зелёный? – с интонациями дрессировщика, выговаривающего льва за непослушание, интересуется Клауд. – С зелёными волосами никакая конспирация тебе бы не помогла. Надеюсь, ты хотя бы в зеркало посмотрел перед выходом. Кстати, – тут же командует он, – держись, – и разворачивает "Армаду" на сто восемьдесят градусов, вылетая на тротуар. Прорывается резкий визг – шины, что ли? Хорошо, что жара разогнала прохожих – пока тяжёлый джип ребят Блада только притормаживает, Клауд уже ныряет в арку.  
Сеф припоминает карту – там целый лабиринт сквозных дворов. Отлично.  
– Джек меня убьёт, – бормочет Клауд.  
– Что?  
– Бампер о бордюр.  
Не шины. Уже хорошо.  
– Да там, наверняка, царапина...  
– Да у тебя всё царапина! – внезапно вызверяется Клауд.  
– Успокойся, – мирно говорит Сефирот. – И следи за дорогой. У меня действительно только царапина. Просто крови много.  
– Как обычно, – уже чуть спокойнее бурчит Клауд. – Надеюсь, пострадал за идеалы?  
– Если бы, – морщится Сефирот. Кидает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида – джипа банды не видно. Хорошо. – Дело.  
– Какое?  
– Потом. На квартире, – называть двухкомнатную конспиративку «домом» Сефирот не хочет – в ней как будто стоит аромат гостиничного номера, в котором жили до него, и будут жить после.  
– Ладно, – кивает Клауд. Бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд. – Может, в больницу?  
– Не хочу, – мотает головой Сефирот. И поясняет: – Документы в порядке, но светить их – не лучшая идея. И там правда царапина, – вновь повторяет он.  
Клауд поджимает губы, но молчит.

***

Клауд входит в квартиру первым. Снимает запылённые кроссовки и проходит по узкому коридору в гостиную. Комната, оклеенная светло-синими обоями и обставленная минимумом вещей, до странности уютна. Стол, заваленный бумагами и папками – некоторые листки уже на полу, – потёртый синий диван в тон обоям, журнальный столик со стопкой книг и журналов, и небольшой телевизор с дивиди у стены. Клауду, привыкшему к безликой чистоте гостиниц и мотелей, комната нравится. Он опускает чемоданчик-аптечку на пол – Джек всегда говорит, что лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть, и кладёт лишние две упаковки бинтов, – и оборачивается к Сефироту:  
– Мило.  
Тот пожимает плечами:  
– Типовая конспиративная квартира. Всё, что нужно, но не сверх того.  
– А ты их много повидал? – идиотский вопрос, на самом деле. Но паузы в разговоре будут выглядеть ещё глупее.  
– Достаточно, – Сефирот морщится и шипит сквозь зубы неразборчивое ругательство, пытаясь отодрать присохшую к ране футболку. Клауд мысленно бьёт себя по голове за пустые разговоры, когда есть более важные дела.  
– Где ванная?  
Сефирот машет рукой за спину:  
– Первая дверь направо.  
– Жди здесь, – то ли просит, то ли приказывает Клауд, и выходит из гостиной. Ванная чертовски напоминает ту, в кемпинге, куда они приехали после провала – «почти провала», напоминает себе Клауд, таблицы-то они получили, – его операции. Клауда на секунду накрывает чувство дежавю: даже полотенца лежат на том же месте – в шкафчике под раковиной. И там же – то ли большая миска, то ли маленький тазик, в который Клауд набирает тёплую воду.  
Зажав полотенца под мышкой, он возвращается в комнату. Сефирот уже сидит на диване, ножницами сосредоточенно превращая футболку в лоскуты.  
– Так что за дело? – спрашивает Клауд, подходя к Сефироту и осторожно опуская тазик на журнальный столик. – Ты обещал рассказать.  
– «Крот». Я говорил в прошлый раз, – Сефирот поднимает правую руку, чтобы Клауду, севшему рядом на диван, было удобнее работать.  
– Начал говорить, – уточняет Клауд, осторожно проводя мокрым полотенцем по засохшим потёкам крови. Ткань тут же окрашивается в розовый. Но, похоже, в этот раз Сефирот не соврал – это действительно царапина. Глубокая, но без швов можно обойтись.  
– Без разницы, – дёргает одним плечом Сефирот. – Уничтожение того картеля – «Зетас» – было нехарактерным.  
– С водяными пистолетами и воздушными шариками? – нервно усмехается Клауд, отдирая окровавленные лоскуты футболки от кожи. Царапина вновь начинает кровоточить, мышцы Сефирота под его рукой кажутся твёрдыми как камень, и Клауд с опозданием думает, что надо было использовать лидокаиновый спрей. Вот только он никак не привыкнет к правильной последовательности действий при перевязке.  
Лучше бы и не привыкать.  
– Очень смешно, – сухо говорит Сефирот. Клауд чуть виновато пожимает плечами и промывает полотенце в воде. Сефирот продолжает: – Ты когда-нибудь слышал, чтобы уличная банда уничтожала картель, обеспечивающий наркотой пол-Вашингтона, подчистую, до последнего склада?  
– Нет, – Клауд откладывает полотенце, окидывает критическим взглядом очищенную от крови и ткани царапину и ногой придвигает поближе аптечку. Салфетки, перекись водорода и бинт. Джентльменский набор спецагента.  
– И я нет, – Сефирот морщится, пальцы левой руки впиваются в обивку дивана, когда перекись начинает шипеть на ране. – А банда Блада именно это и сделала.  
– Это те, которые тебя чуть не пристрелили? – уточняет Клауд, осушая царапину салфеткой.  
– Угу. И знаешь, что самое интересное?  
– М? – Клауд складывает кусок бинта в несколько раз и прижимает к царапине.  
– Пока я изучал отчёты… – Сефирот запинается и как будто даже с удивлением смотрит на Клауда, который отматывает длинный кусок бинта. – Зачем это?  
– Слышал такое слово – «перевязка»? Придержи здесь, – Клауд обхватывает руку Сефирота за запястье и опускает на бинтовую подушечку, показывая, где именно. – Так что там с отчётами? – он накладывает первый слой бинта по животу и дальше, за спину. Кожа у Сефирота обжигающе-горячая.  
Ладони уже привыкли, а вот предплечьем чувствуется.  
– Что с отчётами? – переспрашивает Сефирот. Встряхивает головой, сосредотачиваясь. – А, да. У меня сложилось впечатление, что им кто-то слил инфу по «Зетасу». Прямо списком, с пунктами и подпунктами. Потому что сами они так чисто сработать не могли.  
– «Крот»?  
– Думаю, да. Но про агента под прикрытием он не знал, иначе не стал бы рисковать, – Сефирот запускает руку в волосы, стягивая с них резинку.  
– И это значит? – Клауд чуть не чихает, когда прядь волос Сефирота лезет в лицо, мешая сделать очередной оборот бинта.  
– Кто-то, кто знал про картель, но не про агента. Из начальства, скорее всего. Может, из ОВР.  
Клауд морщится – «первый отдел», лезущий во все дыры и души датчиками детекторов лжи, не любят даже в ЦРУ.  
– Скверно, – замечает он, закрепляя бинт. – Я закончил. Может, приляжешь?  
Сефирот скептически на него смотрит. Клауд хмыкает:  
– Так и думал, – и складывает остатки бинта и перекиси в аптечку. – Тогда идём, я кофе сварю.  
– А ты умеешь?  
– Обижаешь, – Клауд фыркает. – У нас, программистов, это врождённое. Мы и питаемся исключительно кофе и фаст-фудом. Ты что?.. – осекается он, когда Сефирот останавливается посреди коридора.  
– И глаза у вас в темноте красным светятся, – комментирует Сефирот, и поясняет: – Смою краску с волос.  
– А, – Клауд кивает, – поддерживаю.  
Кухня – небольшая, чистая – «необитаемая» – выложена светло-фиолетовым кафелем. Такой оттенок любит Джек. Клауд задумчиво изучает шкафчики и ящики, выглядывает в коридор, но решает не звать Сефирота через всю квартиру.  
– Кофе?.. – спрашивает он, становясь в проёме двери в ванную. Сефирот поворачивает голову, не разгибаясь – судя по всему, с краном над низкой раковиной он не сразу сладил – и отзывается:  
– На полке слева от плиты, – Клауд кивает, красноречиво ероша волосы на затылке. Сефирот благодарно кивает, опускает голову ниже – Клауд чувствует, что на лицо пробивается улыбка.  
Со встрёпанными мокрыми волосами, с которых ещё не везде смыта краска, Крессцент выглядит довольно забавно.  
Уходя, Клауд слышит, как Сефирот выключает воду и произносит, видимо, высунувшись в коридор:  
– Красная банка. Кружки рядом.  
– Ага, вижу. И турку тоже, – Клауд достаёт всё необходимое, и, отмеряя молотый кофе для двух порций, окликает, чуть повысив голос: – И что ещё ты раскопал? По этому делу.  
– Ничего, практически, – Сефирот заходит на кухню. В стеклянной дверце шкафчика видно, как он присаживается, откладывает полотенце, которым сушил волосы, на край стола, к стене. Потом пожимает плечами, левое – чуть выше правого. – Тупик. Теперь – тупик.  
– Почему? – Клауд наполняет турку водой и ставит её на огонь. Оборачивается к Сефироту – тот крутит в руках салфетку, складывает и раскладывает снова и снова.  
– Если Блад говорил правду до того, как отдал приказ со мной разделаться, – он сооружает из салфетки самолётик, который сразу же начинает разворачиваться обратно, – то он и его банда о заказчиках ничего не знают. Оплата – наличными, связь – через и-мэйлы и подставных лиц. Глухо.  
– Посмотри на это с другой стороны, – предлагает Клауд, вновь поворачиваясь к плите и снимая турку с огня. – Если они ничего не знают, то и сообщить, – он разливает кофе по кружкам, – о странном парне со странными вопросами не смогут. Твоё прикрытие продержится ещё немного. Сахар?  
– Да, спасибо. Но зацепок всё равно больше нет, а мне не улыбается всю жизнь прожить Фрэнком Греем, шарахаясь от каждой тени, потому что она может оказаться неведомым заказчиком. Меня собака ждёт.  
Клауд садится на стул напротив, чувствуя коленом тепло, идущее от ноги Сефирота.  
– Если хочешь, я могу пробить все эти картели и банды через наши базы. Вдруг что всплывёт.  
Сефирот звенит ложкой, размешивая сахар.  
– Вы же занимаетесь внешними делами, а это – чисто внутреннее.  
– Но твоё досье в базе всё равно есть, хотя за пределами страны ты не работал, – возражает Клауд, осторожно отпивая кофе. Он ещё помнит «записку» Нью-Джей на флэшке. «Можешь доверять».  
Зачем она дала эту рекомендацию? Нью-Джей, что тут скажешь. Наверняка, уже тогда знала больше, чем можно найти в любой базе.  
И что Клауд не откроет досье – тоже.  
– Читал его? – взгляд у Сефирота – как льдинка. Холодная и острая. Неудобная.  
Клауд улыбается:  
– Нет, Нью-Джей сказала.  
– Ясно, – отзывается Сефирот. И замолкает, отпивая кофе. Клауд тоже ничего не говорит, искоса наблюдая за тем, как Сефирот рисует на столешнице узоры.  
Пауза затягивается, но Клауд не чувствует неудобства. В конце концов, это их первый по-настоящему приватный разговор – даже Кая нет рядом, не говоря уже о людях, которые сидят и говорят о своём за соседним столиком. Можно не думать о том, чтобы ненароком не проговориться, можно молчать, а можно – задавать странные вопросы.  
– Ты рад, что мне нужна не только информация? – он отставляет кружку в сторону и чуть нагибается вперёд, ловя эмоции на лице Сефирота. Поймёт, не поймёт?  
– Это провокация? – зрачки Сефирота чуть расширены.  
Есть!  
– Да, – откровенно говорит Клауд. И ждёт следующего шага.  
– На что? – уточняет Сефирот.  
Клауду хочется взвыть, чтобы волки в лесу обзавидовались, но он лишь бессильно отмахивается и вновь пододвигает к себе кружку с едва тёплым кофе.  
Сефирот молчит ещё секунд тридцать, прежде чем глухо обронить:  
– Зато мы в расчёте.  
– Можешь закрывать ведомость.  
У Сефирота дёргается уголок рта:  
– Учёт и порядок, никаких проблем, никаких вопросов. Это удобно, Клауд.  
Клауд вглядывается в него, машинально постукивая пальцами по чашке, а потом сообщает:  
– Дело не в удобстве. И проблемы – их иногда надо создавать самим.  
Сефирот хмыкает, одновременно и вопросительно, и скептически.  
– Не надо. Их и так хватает.  
– Надо, – Клауд качает головой. – Иначе это не жизнь.  
Сефирот улыбается на миг – вспышка, рефлекс, реакция по умолчанию на любую реплику, да? – и устало трёт переносицу. Клауд вздыхает, поднимаясь.  
– Иногда люди... – он смотрит в окно, подбирая слова. – Просто нужны друг другу.  
Оглядывается, чтоб увидеть реакцию. Сефирот молчит, изучая стену так, будто там показывают что-то интересное. Ну и пусть.  
Клауд сидит за столом ещё несколько минут, беззвучно отбивая кончиками пальцев простой ритм по кромке чашки. Последняя реплика осталась за ним, но Сефирот, видимо, отвечать не собирается. И Клауд понятия не имеет, как можно продолжить разговор.  
Как его продолжить правильно.  
Поэтому он поднимается с места и, забрав остывший кофе, уходит в гостиную. Достаёт из небрежно брошенной у дивана сумки ноутбук, устраивается в кресле. Инструкции Национального отдела киберзащиты и так ждут три лишних часа. Но сначала – почта и новостные сводки.  
Клауд двумя глотками допивает кофе, ожидая, пока система загрузится полностью, и, уже отключаясь от внешнего мира, мельком думает, что кружку стоило бы отнести на кухню. К Сефироту.  
Потом.  
Почта – два письма из «HQ-Tech», предупреждают о грядущем дне рождения Маркелло и приглашают на корпоратив через два дня. Он отвечает – «может быть».  
Новости – «В Западной Африке опять эпидемия», «Акции «МаэстРа Индастриз» подскочили на пятнадцать пунктов», «Арсенал» продул «Интеру». Опять Джек будет бурчать про то, что Англия совсем пришла в упадок, а политический отдел сходить с ума из-за обострения отношений со странами третьего мира.  
А теперь – инструкции. Джеку для недовольства хватит и Армады.

***

Клауд поднимает голову только спустя час, разминая затёкшую шею. В глазах уже рябит от бесконечных параграфов и подпунктов, и он решительно встаёт с кресла – ещё одна кружка кофе явно не помешает.  
Сефирот, кажется, так и не пошевелился с тех пор, как Клауд ушёл с кухни. Почти высохшие волосы рассыпались по спине, и взгляд, когда он поворачивает голову, – отрешённо-задумчивый.  
– Ты мне нужен, – сообщает он, глядя, кажется, сквозь Клауда. Тот моргает, соображая, что к чему, ставит кружку на стол, потом опирается о него ладонью и переспрашивает:  
– Что?  
Сефирот встряхивает головой, приходя в себя.  
– Ничего.  
Тишина в комнате – тягучая, как термопаста. А зрачки у Сефирота – на всю радужку, зелёного почти не видно. И выражение глаз странное. Клауд не может подобрать слов, чтобы выразить мысль, которая вертится, крутится волчком на языке, и потому просто наклоняется немного, чтобы было удобнее, и целует.  
И всё становится на свои места.  
Губы у Сефирота сухие и обветренные, всё ещё хранящие вкус кофе, и целуется он так же, как стреляет – чётко и невыносимо правильно, как на показательных выступлениях, и Клауд дёргает его за волосы, чтобы тот прекратил быть настолько идеальным. Хотя пусть не прекращает, думает Клауд, ощущая лопатками холодную кафельную плитку, а под футболкой – сильные, шершавые от мозолей руки, которые проходятся по его спине, от шеи до поясницы, посылая по позвоночнику волну мурашек.  
Сефирот разрывает поцелуй первым:  
– В спальню, – то ли просит, то ли приказывает он. Скорее, второе, конечно, но Клауду сейчас не до анализа интонаций. Вообще не до анализа. Он занят, перезвоните позже.  
Как они добираются до спальни, ничего не сломав ни себе, ни обстановке, Клауд потом долго не может понять. Впрочем, синяк на локте доказывает, что целоваться и одновременно пытаться пройти в дверь – не только приятно, но и неудобно.  
Но об этом Клауд думает потом. Сейчас он пытается выпутаться из футболки, не разрывая поцелуя, и ему это практически удаётся. По крайней мере, той секунды, которая требуется для того, чтобы просунуть голову через ворот, ему не хватает даже на нормальный вдох. Хорошо Сефироту – он уже без футболки.  
Край кровати бьёт под колени совершенно неожиданно, и Клауд, не удержав равновесия, падает, увлекая за собой Сефирота. И охает, чувствуя весь вес его тела.  
– Ну ты и лось, – сдавленно выдыхает Клауд, убирая со своего лица белые пряди. Повязка на рёбрах Сефирота чуть царапает ему голую кожу.  
– А сам-то, – с тихим смешком отзывается Сефирот, покрывая короткими поцелуями скулу и шею Клауда.  
– Пффф, – Клауд давится воздухом и вцепляется пальцами в мятые простыни, когда Сефирот опускается ниже, проходясь жёсткими пальцами по всем рёбрам, и берётся за пуговицу джинсов Клауда. Взгляд у него шальной и мутный, и Клауд уверен – у него самого такой же. Все эти месяцы дружеских встреч, разговоров, откровенностей и язвительных шуток, пробежек и электронных писем, перестрелок и недомолвок, наконец, находят выход, и Клауд, стягивая с бёдер Сефирота штаны, невпопад думает, что они идиоты, да ещё какие, раз тянули так долго.  
– Подожди, – Сефирот упирается ладонью в его плечо, заставляя откинуться на кровать, – Сейчас.  
И уходит, обдав лёгким ветерком. Клауд приподнимается на локте, провожая его взглядом. Ну конечно, ванная. Можно было догадаться.  
Он едва успевает устроиться поудобнее и ногами сбить и скинуть с кровати вязаное, в шотландскую клеточку, покрывало, как Сефирот возвращается. Повязка на рёбрах смотрится как нелепый корсет, и Клауд запоздало думает, что если бы знал, сделал бы что-нибудь попроще.  
Впрочем, на умение Сефирота целоваться повязка не влияет совершенно. И на все прочие умения – тоже. Клауд проводит руками по его плечам, оставляя белые следы от ногтей, и с удовольствием прислушивается к рваному вздоху-стону Сефирота.  
И вжимается затылком в подушку, когда чувствует проникновение холодного скользкого пальца. Кивает в ответ на безмолвный вопрос в глазах Сефирота, и тянет его за уже высохшую прядь, требуя нагнуться ниже. Над верхней губой Сефирота выступили мелкие бисеринки пота, и Клауд слизывает их прежде, чем вновь его поцеловать. Кажется, это можно делать бесконечно – сталкиваться зубами и языками, прикусывать губу и тут же зализывать укус, ощущая солоноватый вкус крови и капелек пота, стекающих от виска к подбородку, – и Клауд протестующе стонет, когда Сефирот отстраняется.  
Взгляд у него – неожиданно сосредоточенный и тяжёлый, как медвежья шкура, в которую однажды Клауда завернули во время студенческой вечеринки у кого-то дома. Клауд одной рукой обнимает его за шею, набирая полную горсть волос, а второй цепляется за простыни. И поднимает и опускает ресницы, разрешая.  
Сефирот делает первое – медленное и мучительное – движение бёдрами, и Клауд застывает на полу-вздохе, на несколько секунд забывая о воздухе. Потом вспоминает, конечно, и дышит глубоко и медленно, заставляя тело расслабиться. И не отрывает взгляда от лица Сефирота: на щеках – чуть заметный румянец, губы плотно сжаты в сосредоточенной гримасе, а в слегка прищуренных глазах – тёмное и нечитаемое выражение. Похоть. Желание. Доверие. И ещё что-то, чему Клауд никак не может, не решается подобрать подходящее определение. Может, пока и не стоит.  
Он ослабляет хватку побелевших от напряжения пальцев и чуть давит на затылок Сефирота, вынуждая его опустить голову ниже. Прижимается своим лбом к его, чувствуя, как горячее дыхание Сефирота обжигает губы, и двигает бёдрами навстречу новому толчку. Откидывает голову, протяжно стонет сквозь зубы, а в следующую секунду – впивается поцелуем в губы Сефирота, ловя его короткие резкие выдохи.  
В комнате жарко, даже душно, колени скользят по потной коже Сефирота, и спину натирает жёсткая ткань простыни, по которой Клауд проезжается при каждом движении Сефирота, и ему отчаянно не хватает воздуха, чтобы сказать то, что хочется. Вместо этого он припухшими губами касается уголка рта Сефирота, надеясь, что хотя бы сейчас тот поймёт.  
И Сефирот, кажется, действительно понимает, накрывает его своим телом, и ощущений становится слишком много, чтобы Клауд мог вытерпеть их все. Оргазм накрывает приливной волной, и Клауд, вздрагивая от удовольствия, скорее угадывает, чем слышит в коротком стоне Сефирота своё имя.


	11. Chapter 11

– Со стороны Скримджера было довольно неосмотрительно – устраивать встречу, – замечает Клауд, откусывая от сэндвича. Ёрзает в кресле, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, – ноутбук чуть не падает у него с колен, и Сефирот на автомате дёргается его поймать, но Клауд умудряется подхватить его первым: – Нормально. Я ещё ни одного ноута не убил.  
– Это впечатляет, – бормочет Сефирот, наблюдая за Клаудом. Тот переводит чуть растерянный взгляд с компьютера на бутерброд и обратно; потом, наконец, переставляет ноутбук на стол, рядом кладёт сэндвич и забирается в кресло с ногами.  
Ноут возвращается на место. Клауд сильнее разворачивает упаковку сэндвича, откусывает ещё раз, вздыхает как-то почти счастливо и поднимает голову, видимо, почувствовав взгляд:  
– Что?  
– Ничего, – качает головой Сефирот. Отводит глаза, скользя взглядом по строчкам отчёта на экране ноутбука. Он читает его уже в третий раз, надеясь на озарение, но оно никак не желает наступать. – А насчёт встречи – доверять такие вещи почте куда опаснее. Я, конечно, сейчас не числюсь в списках сотрудников ФБР, но Скримджер всё ещё мой начальник. А начальству положено докладываться.  
– Подвергая агента под прикрытием риску быть раскрытым? – Клауд пытается сдуть упавшие на лоб волосы. – Сам-то он тебе чем-нибудь помог?  
Сефирот неопределённо пожимает плечами:  
– Скорее, добавил информации к размышлению.  
Клауд смотрит, внимательно щурясь. Сефирот машинально прокручивает файл с отчётом:  
– Когда ФБР стало известно об уничтожении "Зетас", никто ещё не понял, что именно произошло. О "кроте" не думали. Расстрелян картель, погиб внедрённый агент – это буквально обсуждали в коридорах. Понятное дело, не новость века, – Сефирот морщится от того, как это звучит. – Но ничего не скрывалось.  
Клауд слушает, не двигаясь, похоже, забыв даже о сэндвиче в руке. Сефирот умолкает на несколько секунд, воскрешая в памяти слова Скримджера.  
Клауда это молчание приводит в себя. Он притягивает ноутбук к себе поближе, но о бутерброде, видно, так и не вспоминает.  
– Само собой, ОВР сразу же открыло дело по случаю смерти агента – это стандартная процедура. И спустя несколько дней для них стало очевидно, что зачистка проведена практически в полном соответствии с нашими данными. Все базы по списку.  
– И расследование засекретили.  
– Передали мне. Просто потому, что я раньше часто работал под легендой. И потому, что не имел абсолютно никакого отношения к делу "Зетас". А значит – не мог быть "кротом". Но даже на этом этапе никто не додумался, что внезапное изменение уровня секретности не насторожить "крота" не может. А значит – он поймёт, что кто-то идёт по следу. И если это человек из ОВР, или кто-то из глав отделов, то доступа у него на вычисление возможного следователя хватит вполне. Думаю, кроме меня, – Сефирот рассеянно проводит рукой по светло-русым, прихваченным резинкой, волосам, – есть ещё не больше десятка агентов, которым могли отдать это дело.  
Клауд вздыхает, смотрит на сэндвич так, будто не помнит, что это такое.  
– Тем более, не стоило вам со Скримджером устраивать это совещание. Это не информация, это домыслы, на самом деле. И так понятно, что твои поиски рано или поздно привлекут внимание.  
– Не такие уж домыслы, – хмыкает Сефирот. – Скримджер восемь лет был одним из лучших наших аналитиков.  
– Он бы раньше об этом вспомнил, – с досадой бросает Клауд, комкая бумагу из-под бутерброда и бросая её на стол. Всё ещё хмурясь, прикидывает что-то, затем перегибается через подлокотник, копается в своей сумке.  
– А что у тебя? – спрашивает Сефирот, разглядывая встрёпанный затылок. Он когда-нибудь причёсывается? Похоже, нет.  
Распрямляется Клауд уже в очках. Над верхней губой прилипло несколько крошек, стоило бы сказать ему – или дотянуться и стряхнуть самому. Но Клауд собирался ещё поработать, и мешать ему – не лучшая идея.  
Наверное. Хотя в целом – неплохая.  
– Глухо. У Блада есть несколько звонков с неопределившихся номеров, но, похоже, пользовались одноразовыми телефонами, – Клауд расстроенно пожимает плечами. – Звонки остальных парней из его банды сейчас проверяются, я запустил анализатор. Но те, кто заказал "Зетас", явно профессионалы – не засветились ни на камерах, ни номерами счетов. И кстати, пожалуй, стоит просмотреть файлы вашего ОВР, – Клауд кивает на ноутбук Сефирота. – Но в одиночку я туда лезть не рискну, завтра зайду к Нью-Джей. Ещё...  
– Клауд, – окликает Сефирот.  
– А? – Клауд поправляет сползшие на нос очки совершенно детским жестом.  
– Что-нибудь конкретное есть?  
Клауд молчит несколько секунд, а потом коротко качает головой. И слизывает крошки.  
Жаль. Сефирот уже почти решился всё-таки снять ноутбук с колен и дотянуться до его губ.  
– Ладно, – кивает Сефирот, чувствуя, как подрагивает уголок рта. – Я просто спросил, как дела. Вообще, а не с этим расследованием.  
– О, – Клауд выглядит смущённым и немного – растерянным. – Ничего особенного. Рутина.  
– Миллионы домохозяек по всему миру убили бы тебя за эти слова, – фыркает Сефирот. – Они-то думают, что все спецагенты только и делают, что разъезжают на дорогих машинах и стреляют из больших пушек.  
Клауд тоже усмехается:  
– Голливуд – идеальное прикрытие. Пока там снимают очередной фильм про Бонда, настоящие полевые агенты могут нормально работать.  
Действительно, кто будет обращать внимание на взъерошенного парня с ноутбуком, сидящего в кафе неподалёку от, к примеру, французского посольства? А парень в это время выкачает всю информацию с компьютера консула. И уйдёт, унося с собой пару сот тысяч долларов на харде.  
– И всё-таки? – интересуется Сефирот, не отвечая на реплику Клауда. – Совсем рутина?  
Теперь Клауд морщится. Снимает очки, трёт пальцами переносицу и чуть щурится.  
– Политический отдел совсем слетел с катушек. Такого ажиотажа даже во время «арабской весны» не было. Джек уже просчитывает, как можно раздобыть «Стэйр», чтобы расстреливать «политиков», – Клауд жестом обозначает кавычки, – на подходе.  
– Пусть лучше берет «Хеклер и Кох»: дальность выстрела на уровне, и весит поменьше, – Сефирот чуть заметно улыбается. Это чем-то похоже на споры с Дженни, только лучше – Клауд спокойнее. С ним спокойнее.  
– Я передам, – кивает Клауд, снова начиная ёрзать в кресле.  
– Он обрадуется, – с чуть заметной иронией произносит Сефирот, закрывая к чёрту изученный вдоль и поперёк отчёт.  
Так или иначе, нужно попытаться начать с нуля. И с другого конца. Со стороны ФБР. Кто был в курсе, у кого был мотив. Кому мог продать информацию о "Зетас".  
Они с Клаудом набросали список кандидатов в покупатели – устроили спонтанный мозгоштурм неделю назад. В половине третьего утра – как-то совпало, что не спалось обоим, и слишком долго, чтобы разговор не свернул на работу. Но за этот список Сефирот до сих пор не брался, и, видимо, зря.  
Шелест клавиатуры – Клауд печатает слишком быстро и ровно, чтобы можно было различить хотя бы пробелы и переходы на новую строку. Короткая пауза – прикрывает глаза и чуть кривит губы, гладя пальцами воздух...  
Проходит несколько мгновений, прежде чем Сефирот понимает, что Клауд смотрит на него в упор и улыбается.  
Почему бы и нет?  
– Что ты только что делал? – Сефирот кивает на руку Клауда.  
Секундная заминка – и Клауд смеётся, растирая висок:  
– Блок-схема. Когда составляют программу, её иногда изображают графически, чтобы ничего не забыть. Многие этот этап пропускают, но я в уме до сих пор рисую алгоритмы, – Клауд неловко пожимает плечами.  
– Ясно, – кивает Сефирот. Хотя ничего ему не ясно. Но если Клауд говорит так, нет оснований ему не верить. И мешать его работе вопросами и взглядами – тоже нет.  
Он поднимается из кресла.  
– Я за чаем. Ты будешь?  
– Не сейчас, – отмахивается Клауд, снова утыкаясь в ноутбук. На мгновение вскидывает глаза, смотрит виновато, и, кажется, собирается что-то добавить, но Сефирот произносит раньше:  
– Работай, – и закрывает свой ноут.  
Так или иначе, нужно сообразить, за что зацепиться. Прошло больше месяца, а найдены только исполнители.  
Толку от Блада – ноль.  
На кухне холоднее, чем в комнате – на улице дождь, а окно приоткрыто. Сефирот тянется его закрыть, но отвлекается на включение чайника, а потом садится на табурет – и вставать, даже ради окна, уже не хочется.  
Клауд прав – встречаться со Скримджером не стоило. И дело даже не в риске. Просто у него довольно неприятная, как для руководителя, способность вытягивать из человека силы.  
Возможно, дело в том, что он слишком прямо отвечал на вопросы. Описывал возможные схемы интриг и слабые точки личного состава ФБР так, будто сам был сторонним наблюдателем. Слушая его, Сефироту становилось не по себе: что бы этот человек мог рассказать о нём самом?  
Ещё не стоило спрашивать, как дела в отделе.  
– Работаем, – последовал ответ. – А как вы думали?  
Сефирот думает, что Дженни сперва задушит его в объятиях, когда он "оживёт", а потом даст в челюсть – и, зная её удар, наверняка выбьет пару зубов, – за то, что оживал так долго. Эд отреагирует спокойнее, наверное, но в душе будет полностью с ней согласен. Вэл...  
Крупные капли сползают по стеклу, и Сефирот, ложась головой на стол, бездумно рассматривает расплывчатое из-за мокрых дорожек жёлто-зелёное пятно – дерево напротив.  
А потом резко распрямляется, перехватывая запястье Клауда у себя на плече.  
– Тш-ш, – Клауд осторожно выворачивается из захвата, мимолётно пожимая пальцы Сефирота. – С реакцией у тебя точно нет проблем.  
– Не делай так больше, – предупреждает Сефирот, вновь отворачиваясь к окну.  
– А если хочется?  
Сефирот молчит, только передёргивает плечами. Осторожно, чтобы не сбросить тёплые – даже сквозь рубашку чувствуется – руки.  
– Теперь это называется – пить чай? – Сефирот по голосу слышит, что Клауд улыбается – еле-еле, больше глазами, чем губами.  
– Задумался.  
– Ну да, на сорок минут, – хмыкает Клауд, отходит – чёрт бы с ним, с чаем, но не говорить же, – и щёлкает чайником опять, а потом придвигается к окну и выглядывает на улицу, чуть ли не прижимаясь щекой к раме. Сеф полминуты размышляет, что он там может разглядывать, а потом понимает:  
– Любишь запах дождя?  
– Угу, – Клауд оглядывается. – А ты?  
Сефирот качает головой. Клауд задумчиво щурится:  
– Никогда не гулял под дождём?  
– Гулял чаще, чем хотелось бы.  
Клауд чуть хмыкает:  
– А чтоб не бежать куда-то, и не с Каем, а просто так?  
– По доброй воле – ни за что.  
Клауд смеётся, устраиваясь на подоконнике. Сефирот стягивает резинку, растрёпывает волосы:  
– Ужасно, – весело сообщает Клауд, а потом, почти без паузы: – Кстати, а где он? Кай?  
– У Вэла, – коротко отвечает Сефирот. Клауд молчит, но взгляд острый. – Он в отпуске. Ему позвонили, когда меня "сбила машина".  
Клауд кивает, но теперь уже Сефирот смотрит на него, не отводя глаз:  
– У него жена забеременела, они давно пытались. Он потому и ушёл в отпуск. А потом ему пришлось помогать с организацией моих похорон.  
– Ну не настоящих же.  
– Зная Вэла – он за то время, пока я тут сижу, успеет себе лет пять жизни сбавить, думая, почему я умер и какого чёрта он ушёл в отпуск, не задержал меня отчётом и не поторопил напоминанием о вишнёвом пироге.  
– То есть ты винишь себя за то, что он будет винить себя? – Клауд и серьёзен, и насмешлив одновременно. Поэтому обижаться за иронию не выходит.  
– Наверное, – Сеф чуть качает головой, – мне не хватает работы. Моей работы, а не этого...  
– Дела, – завершает Клауд, когда Сефирот не подбирает слова. – Это просто дело. Помнишь?  
– Я не знаю, как его вести, – помедлив, через силу произносит Сефирот.  
– И это тоже случается, – спокойно замечает Клауд. – Я понимаю, что ты не привык, но поверь – бывает. Проходит.  
Сефирот против воли криво усмехается.  
– Похоже, я слишком засиделся в кабинете, – и автоматически, не задумываясь, повторяет любимую реплику Адриана: – Старею, что ли?  
Клауд смотрит на него всё так же, но как-то легко прикусив губу и приподняв брови, отчего пробивает на неудержимый смех.  
– Тебя нельзя отпускать пить чай, – убеждённо тянет Клауд, заливая заварку кипятком.  
Сефирот всё ещё прижимает кулак к губам, когда Клауд ставит перед ним чашку:  
– Идём.  
Сефирот накрывает её ладонью – пар обжигает кожу.  
– Ты закончил?  
Клауд бросает быстрый взгляд в сторону комнаты.  
– Да.  
– Врёшь, – в последнее время различать это получается почти машинально.  
– И что? – пожимает плечами Клауд, дуя на чай.  
Сефирот обдумывает ответ секунды две.  
– Да ничего, наверное.

***

– По-моему, я видел эту штуку только два раза, – Клауд кивает на выцветший потёртый коврик, похожий на те, что мусульмане используют при намазе. – И оба раза потом случались неприятности.  
Нью-Джей отводит взгляд от мониторов, сплошной плиткой покрывающих стену перед ней, гладит неровный ворс:  
– Хакер, который выложил все базы МАГАТЭ в свободный доступ, и которого мы сперва надеялись завербовать, а потом были вынуждены отправить в психлечебницу, и вирус в управляющих системах ракетных комплексов. Я за всю свою жизнь на нём сидела четырнадцать раз.  
Дряхловат он для четырнадцати раз. Либо Нью-Джей в остальное время вытирает им пыль, либо до неё им владел кто-то ещё.  
Нью-Джей не любит чужие вещи, кажется.  
Клауд выкатывает себе кресло на середину серверной и невинно уточняет:  
– А неприятности – это причина таких посиделок или следствие?  
Смотреть на неё сверху вниз немного некомфортно. С другой стороны, Нью-Джей на полу, вполоборота и с распущенными волосами будит хищное желание найти карандаш и более-менее подходящую для рисования бумагу. Интересно, можно её как-нибудь на такое уговорить?  
– Причина, – качает головой Нью-Джей. Глаза у неё насмешливые и чуть мечтательные. – Это означает, что я вижу бурю, но знаю, что не могу её остановить.  
Клауд окидывает взглядом мониторы. Все активны, на половине – графики, на тех, что прямо перед Нью-Джей – строчки кодов. Строчки, строчки; Клауд наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть: ассемблер, Nemerle и С++ на ближайших экранах, что дальше – не видно. Надо очки надеть.  
– Не можешь, но пытаешься?  
– Само собой.  
– Зачем?  
– Игра с судьбой? – Нью-Джей пожимает плечами. Возможно, в самом деле не знает.  
– Так я не вовремя?  
Нью-Джей откидывается назад, опираясь локтями о пол.  
– С судьбой я могу поиграть и позже, она не убежит. У тебя что-то интересное?  
– С точки зрения взлома, наверное, нет, – Клауд вздыхает, сцепляя руки в замок перед лицом, – а с точки зрения аналитики – возможно. Как насчёт прогулки по файлам Отдела Внутренних Расследований ФБР?  
– А конкретнее?  
– А ты не знаешь?  
Нью-Джей смеётся, упирается носками простых чёрных мокасин в плинтус, прикрывающий кабеля.  
– Мне пару дней было не до нормального мониторинга твоего компьютера. Так что не знаю.  
Клауд расстроенно поджимает губы:  
– Вот и я не знаю.  
Нью-Джей всё ещё улыбается, но смотрит внимательно и строго.  
– Буксуете? Что делает Крессцент?  
– Две недели допросов свидетелей. Каждый разносчик газет, который мог хоть что-нибудь видеть. И ничего.  
– Это бессмысленная работа.  
Клауд хмыкает:  
– Да нет, так и ведутся расследования. В большинстве отделов, кроме информационных. Но у меня такое ощущение, что тут как раз работа для нас. Или у меня уже паранойя... – Клауд переводит взгляд с монитора на монитор. Раз в секунду графики неуловимо мигают, вырисовывая кривую с учётом новых данных. – Те, кто заказали этот картель – они очень хорошо подчищают следы. Камеры – счета – номера; профилактические ремонты, одноразовые телефоны и подставные лица. Вроде старух с Альцгеймером из дома престарелых.  
– Значит, мощная организация.  
Клауд кивает:  
– Профессионалы. Знающие, с чем имеют дело.  
– Какая-то корпорация? – Нью-Джей, щурясь, рассматривает орнамент ковра. Клауд не сразу отвечает.  
– Или спецслужба, – самый худший вариант, на самом деле, но в последнее время Клауд не раз об этом думал. – Европа могла бы такое провернуть. Легко, если бы им понадобилось. И тогда это уже дело ЦРУ.  
– Не хотелось бы. У нас и так будет обострение отношений.  
– Что такое?  
Нью-Джей тоскливо закатывает глаза.  
– То, что я пыталась остановить. Вирус, созданный немецким управлением по информационной безопасности. Многовекторный, запущен в интернет восемнадцать часов назад, – умолкает на секунду, а потом сообщает: – Ещё через пять наш отдел проклянёт всё на свете.  
– Спасибо, что предупредила, – с философской грустью отзывается Клауд.  
– Если есть информация, которую тебе надо достать, лучше сделай это сейчас, – предупреждает Нью-Джей. – Через пару часов она может уже погибнуть.  
– Тогда ОВР, – Нью-Джей кивает и, оттолкнувшись от пола, одним движением садится по-турецки. – Они в зоне риска?  
– О да. Как только напишу антивирус, запущу его к ФБР и АНБ напрямую, чтоб не тратить время. Но до этого может пройти около суток – у меня пока что только данные программ-анализаторов. Нужен код.  
– А выцепить прямо из сети?  
– Убегает, – досадливо и восхищённо отвечает Нью-Джей, щёлкая мышкой. – Ну, вот тебе доступ. Что ищем?  
– У них твои "шпионы"?.. – Клауд придвигается к ближайшему монитору – Нью-Джей выводит ему то же, что и себе.  
– Разумеется.  
Клауд качает головой.  
Нью-Джей во всём своём блеске.  
– Что-то, за что можно зацепиться, – подумав, говорит Клауд.  
И виновато пожимает плечами на её скептический взгляд.  
– Можно зацепиться за восемнадцать гигабайт порнографии, – раздражённо предлагает Нью-Джей, просматривая сборный список файлов всех сотрудников отдела. – Знаешь, проще отправить всех сотрудников ФБР в тюрьму, чем искать этого "крота".  
– Совсем всех? – усмехается Клауд. – Есть ведь честные и непогрешимые.  
Наверное, за Сефиротом можно найти что-нибудь вроде превышения скорости, но за это не отправят в тюрьму.  
– Если постараться, то...  
Клауд внезапно вскидывается:  
– Подожди, откуда ты знаешь про "крота"? Ты же сказала, что не мониторила...  
– Последние дни – нет.  
Исчерпывающе.  
– В отчётах Сефирота есть анализ ситуации? – Клауд трясёт головой, соображая. – Я думал, ему только на словах пересказали все эти выкладки с «кротом».  
– Во-первых, провести этот анализ – дело пяти минут, – прохладно и язвительно замечает Нью-Джей. – Во-вторых, он ведёт дневник в электронном виде.  
Клауд ошарашенно приподнимает брови.  
– Он с ума сошёл. Обсуждать дело с начальником по почте – это опасно, а вести дневник…  
– Да нет, – Нью-Джей смыкает пальцы под подбородком, – в плане безопасности там всё неплохо. Файл на флешке, два пароля, криптография.  
– И отсутствие антивируса, – сухо добавляет Клауд. У Нью-Джей в глазах смешинки.  
– На самом деле, основная защита там – стиль ведения. Отдельные слова и малопонятные схемы. Изредка. Если не знать, над чем он сейчас работает, ни о чём не догадаешься. Об этом деле, кстати, только одно и было написано: «крот». Уж не знаю, какая польза от такого дневника…  
Клауд дёргает плечом:  
– Просто, чтоб не забыть.  
Нью-Джей чуть усмехается, изучает Клауда своим просвечивающим взглядом.  
– Ни о чём спросить не хочешь?  
– О том, что ещё в этом файле написано? – мгновенно реагирует Клауд. – Нет, не хочу. Это не то, куда я стану лезть без спросу.  
Нью-Джей качает головой, сдерживая улыбку.  
– Мог бы хоть спросить, что вообще мне известно.  
– Тебе известно всё, и дольше, чем мне, – Клауд ловит себя на чуть ли не обиженных интонациях, и сам удивляется этому. Глубоко вздыхает, возвращаясь к спокойному тону: – Смысл спрашивать? Правда, меня иногда подмывает узнать, что будет где-нибудь через месяц-другой.  
– Выдать аналитическую сводку? – интересуется Нью-Джей.  
– Нет.  
– Но ведь подмывает...  
– Вот пусть дальше подмывает.  
Нью-Джей смотрит ему в глаза несколько секунд, а потом едва заметно кивает, улыбаясь на миг в стиле Джека – ярко-ярко.  
– Ладно, – легко переключает она разговор на другую тему, пролистывая список файлов ОВР. – Давай, что ли, запущу поиск по ключевым.  
– Включи шифрованные…  
– А то я бы не догадалась, – обрывает Нью-Джей. Клауд, прикусив губу, наблюдает, как один за другим в список добавляются заголовки.  
– Посмотри общий объём найденного.  
Нью-Джей выводит на экран точное значение.  
– То же самое, что дали Сефироту, – качает головой Клауд, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Чисто.  
– Не радует.  
– Знаешь, я так и думал, что это не ОВР, а кто-то из руководителей отделов. Кто-то, кто занимается внутренними расследованиями, выяснил бы все обстоятельства – это же профессиональное. Такой человек знал бы про внедрённого агента.  
Нью-Джей разводит руками:  
– Извини, прямого доступа к личным компам всех сотрудников ФБР у меня нет.  
– Даже не верится, – рассеянно замечает Клауд.  
– Я не веду тотальную слежку за каждым. Только за ближайшими сотрудниками. И возиться с каждым у нас сейчас нет времени.  
Клауд молчит с минуту, а потом решительно разминает пальцы:  
– Я попробую на досуге.  
– Скоро его у тебя не будет, – легко бросает Нью-Джей. – Пять часов, помнишь? Уже меньше, кстати. И почти наверняка личные компьютеры пострадают от вируса. Защитой файлов руководителей должны заниматься сотрудники отдела информационной безопасности, но ты сам знаешь, как оно на практике.  
– В крайнем случае, потом пройдусь по почтовым серверам.  
Нью-Джей морщится:  
– Если те профи, которые заказали "Зетас", не додумались по ним пройтись раньше.  
Клауд обессилено молчит. Нью-Джей оглядывается на него, а затем произносит:  
– Я бы посоветовала Крессценту отказаться от этого дела. Это не его профиль.  
– Он и сам это понимает, – Клауд ерошит волосы, потом проходится по ним другой рукой, а потом обеими ладонями устало трёт лоб: – Но уже не выйдет. Он засветился, и хоть и мелочи, но раскопал. Если вернётся, не найдя "крота", этот же "крот" его и уберёт.  
Нью-Джей отбивает ритмичную дробь по боку эргономичной клавиатуры. Клауд наблюдает за её пальцами некоторое время, потом крутит шеей, разминая, и резко поднимается.  
– Ладно, мне пора... – и оглядывает на стукнувшую дверь.  
– Это точно, – наставляет на него палец Джек, подходя к Нью-Джей. – Первое сообщение об атаке в Штатах. В Айдахо.  
Нью-Джей уже возвращает коды на ассемблере на монитор:  
– Подробности?  
Джек падает рядом с ней, жестом прося подвинуться, – Нью-Джей уступает ему клавиатуру.  
– Смотри… – Джек пытается устроить ноги поудобнее, он-то на полу сидеть не привык.  
Но, видимо, с недавних пор стал привыкать. Клауд смотрит на них с ощущением нереальности происходящего, но Нью-Джей, почуяв взгляд, тут же оборачивается. Изучает его лицо, склонив голову к плечу, а потом мягким тоном – как у врача – произносит:  
– Нет, нет, успокойся. Я не поддалась, наконец, его феноменальному очарованию, и не ответила на попытки заигрывания...  
– Думаю, она всё-таки решила меня усыновить с тобой за компанию, – перебивает её Джек, не оглядываясь.  
– А, – Клауд кивает на автомате. – Ну да. Уже радует, – он взмахивает рукой на прощание и уже в дверях замечает себе под нос: – Мир сошёл с ума.  
И выходит, не слушая, какую там шутку изобрёл Джек.  
Хотя то, что они поладили, не может не радовать.  
В автопарке в конце рабочего дня выбор неприметных машин не так уж велик: домой едут все, и все хотят добраться побыстрее. Клауд берёт чёрный «Фольксваген», кивнув дежурному; в последнее время он появляется здесь каждый день, хотя раньше ездил на автобусе. Но ждать его под дождём не хочется. А сегодня так вообще неплохо бы доехать как можно быстрее, чтобы попытаться достать что-нибудь из компьютеров руководителей ФБР до начала массовой атаки вируса. Какая бы там ни была защита – скорость работы имеет предел.  
Пять часов, да? Уже меньше.  
Мало, очень мало.  
Клауд нащупывает в кармане мобильный, уже въезжая в район, где находится конспиративная квартира. Набирает номер, не задумываясь.  
Сефирот отвечает после третьего гудка.  
– Слушаю.  
– Привет. Я приеду?  
– Да, я уже вернулся.  
– Что в банке?  
– По нулям.  
Ожидаемо. Клауд не произносит этого, но знает, что Сефирот всё равно услышал.  
Просто думает так же.  
– Понял. Я был у Нью-Джей... Чёрт, батарея...  
Клауд шипит сквозь зубы, бросая взгляд на погасший дисплей. И добавляет скорости, проезжая на красный.  
Списка возможный свидетелей Сефироту хватило на эти недели, и ещё на месяц хватит. Конечно, сотрудники банка, где была арендована ячейка для оплаты работы Блада, могли кого-то запомнить. Конечно, счета для того же Блада кто-то открывал. И да, само собой, с ними стоит побеседовать.  
Но в целом методичность Сефирота начинает напоминать Клауду механический завод часов. Тик-так, шаг-шаг, двадцать четыре часа в сутки стрелки идут по кругу.  
Вот и Сефирот так же.  
Клауд бросает машину за несколько кварталов до нужного дома. Сбегает, взрезая толпу на лестнице, в метро, проскальзывает в закрывающиеся двери поезда.  
Если через пять часов отдел информационной безопасности проклянёт всё на свете, то, помимо взлома компов, стоит успеть поесть, принять душ и поспать хотя бы два часа, потому что его наверняка выдернут по срочной тревоге. И, к сожалению, Нью-Джей и Джек совершенно точно будут пахать, а значит, нет никакой возможности вырубить ноут и телефон, и затащить Сефирота часа на три в постель. И сделать потом вид, что вырубился, достаточно достоверно, чтобы Сефирот мог сделать вид, что поверил.  
И вырубиться, в конечном счёте, обоим. Часов на восемь.  
А не на два, которые надо потратить на сон целиком и полностью. Нью-Джей, если понадобится, позвонит соседям и заставит их разбудить Клауда. Или попросит это сделать Джека, и вот это будет точно конец света – для соседей.  
В подъезд Клауд заходит, не слишком обращая внимание на окружающий мир, и сперва нажимает кнопку лифта, а уже потом замечает табличку «не работает» на дверях. Коротко щурится на неё, как на змею, поправляет сумку с ноутбуком.  
Четвёртый этаж – мелочи, если не шагать через три ступеньки.  
Клауд переводит дыхание, прислонившись к стене, прежде чем позвонить в квартиру. Вытирает рукавом пот со лба, прислушиваясь.  
Ходит Сефирот абсолютно бесшумно, это Клауд уже выяснил. Но он всё равно каждый раз пытается различить шаги.  
Щёлкает замок.  
– Привет, – Сефирот уже с мокрыми чистыми волосами. В руке у него – чашка с чаем. Очень горячим, судя по тому, как он торопливо перехватывает её другой рукой. – Сейчас, поставлю куда-нибудь…  
Клауд закрывает за собой дверь, снимает сумку с плеча. Наблюдает, стягивая обувь, за Сефиротом: в прихожей поставить чашку некуда. Он делает было шаг в комнату, но, видимо, тут же передумав, возвращается.  
Ставит чай на пол, возле стены.  
– У меня телефон разрядился... – начинает Клауд, но Сефирот перебивает:  
– Я понял, – облокачивается о стену, массируя висок. – Ты говорил, что заходил к Нью-Джей. Насчёт файлов ОВР?  
– Да, – кивает Клауд.  
– И что?  
Клауд открывает рот, – но ничего не говорит.  
У Сефирота пустые глаза. Клауд смотрит на него несколько секунд, а потом медленно, едва заметно качает головой.  
Сефирот на миг плотно сжимает губы. Потом кивает, поворачивается спиной к стене и запрокидывает голову, рассматривая потолок.  
Клауд вешает куртку, а когда оборачивается – Сефирот уже сидит, всё так же опираясь о стену спиной, на корточках, пристроив руки на колени.  
У любых часов завод однажды заканчивается.  
Клауд тихонько подходит к другой стене, садится напротив, в ту же позу. Сефирот переводит на него взгляд, тяжело, не по-настоящему улыбается. Закрывает и открывает глаза, будто соглашаясь с чем-то.  
Клауд думает секунду, потом переползает к нему, притираясь плечом.  
Тепло.

***

Обычно, когда Клауд заходит в кабинет, дверь за ним хлопает – иногда громко, иногда не очень. Это не специально, просто личная особенность Страйфа – Джек давно привык и перестал дёргаться. Но сегодня дверь закрывается без малейшего шума.  
Джек поднимает глаза от микросхемы и, чуть щурясь – после яркой настольной лампы вся остальная комната как будто утонула в полумраке, – оценивающе смотрит на Клауда. А тот явно в бешенстве: преувеличенно медленные движения – закрывает ящик так, будто он сейчас взорвётся, – плотно сжатые губы и закаменевшие плечи.  
– Как всё прошло? – интересуется Джек, откладывая в сторону отвёртку и делая несколько оборотов на крутящемся стуле.  
– Отвратительно, – сообщает Клауд, сдёргивая с вешалки смятую невнятным комком ветровку и натягивая её на себя. Роется по карманам: – Где мой телефон?  
– В последний раз он был на шкафу, – фыркает Джек. Наклоняет голову, с интересом смотря на Клауда: – Уходишь?  
Клауд наконец находит телефон и теперь сдувает с него пыль.  
– Только на обед.  
– В столовую?  
Клауд мотает головой:  
– Поем в городе. Ещё десять минут в Лэнгли и… – он не заканчивает, нагибаясь, чтобы туже завязать шнурок кроссовка.  
– И ты начнёшь бросаться на людей, я понял, – ухмыляется Джек. Смотрит сверху вниз на взлохмаченную светлую макушку:  
– Обедать один будешь?  
Клауд медленно, слишком медленно и чётко поднимает голову. Смотрит внимательно:  
– А что?  
– Да ничего, – пожимает плечами Джек. Отворачивается к столу. – Привет передавай.  
Взгляд Клауда зудит между лопатками как точка лазерного прицела. Страйф вздыхает и тихо, на грани слышимости, бормочет:  
– Сговорились… – и неохотно добавляет: – Передам.

***

Клауд на несколько секунд останавливается у стеклянных дверей, щурится на яркое, не по-сентябрьски весёлое солнце, усмехается трёхлетнему мальчугану, которого тащит за руку мать, и, наконец, входит в кафе.  
Сефирот уже здесь, сидит, прислонившись к обитой светлыми деревянными планками стене. На столе перед ним дымится чашка с кофе – почти полная. Значит, ждёт недолго.  
– Спасибо, – Клауд садится напротив и открывает папку с меню.  
– От такого предложения было невозможно отказаться, – фыркает Сефирот.  
Клауд тоже улыбается, не поднимая глаз от глянцевых листов. Раздражение, упругой петлёй затягивавшееся на шее, ослабляет цепкую хватку. И смска Сефироту, с настоятельным предложением встретиться и пообедать вместе, иначе будут жертвы, теперь кажется лишь удачной шуткой.  
– Клауд? – под столом колено Сефирота несильно, но ощутимо касается его бедра. – Заснул?  
– Было бы неплохо, – слабо улыбается Клауд. – Часов так на четырнадцать. Мне, пожалуйста, омлет с ветчиной и сыром, сэндвич с тунцом, порцию клубничного пирога и клубничный сок, – официантка, торопливо записав заказ в блокнот, кивает и уходит. Клауд наконец поднимает взгляд на отвратительно свежего Сефирота. Тот ухмыляется.  
– Не лопнешь?  
– И не надейся, – фыркает Клауд. – Я с ночи не ел.  
И не спал уже двадцать восемь часов. В отличие от некоторых.  
Душ вообще кажется несбыточной мечтой.  
– Работа?  
– Ужас, – морщится Клауд. Кивком благодарит официантку, поставившую на край стола поднос, и пододвигает к себе тарелку с омлетом. – Помнишь, я говорил про наш политический?  
Сефирот кивает, отпивая кофе.  
– Ну и вот, – невнятно говорит Клауд, размахивая вилкой. – У них концерт продолжается уже неделю – это раз. Бумажками из ВОЗ и ООН, которые шлют всю неделю, можно оклеить пол-Управления, а на них ещё и отвечать надо, – это два. И какие-то европейские сволочи умудрились организовать вирусную атаку, от которой легла половина компов Управления – это три.  
– Сочувствую, – вставляет Сефирот. Клауд отмахивается:  
– Толку от твоего сочувствия?  
– Ну, зачем-то ты меня сюда вызвал, – замечает Сефирот. Верхняя пуговица рубашки у него расстёгнута, и можно рассматривать шею, ключицы и маленькое красноватое пятнышко у самого кадыка.  
Клауд отводит глаза.  
– Логично, – соглашается он. И с яростью протыкает очередной кусок вилкой. – А самое главное – «первый отдел» не нашёл лучшего времени, чтобы устроить проверку на лояльность! Четыре.  
– ОВР? – мягко уточняет Сефирот.  
– Не совсем. Это не внутреннее расследование, а проверка на детекторе лжи. Ежегодная. Вроде медосмотра.  
– Хорошие у вас порядки.  
– Уж какие есть, – Клауд задумчиво смотрит на пирог. Два куска бисквитного теста, слепленные вместе красным джемом. Был бы пирог в форме сердца – отличный бы вышел подарок на день святого Валентина. С намёком и глубоким смыслом. Он решительно откусывает кусок.  
– То есть это для тебя привычное дело?  
– Ну да, – Клауд пожимает плечами и отпивает глоток сока.  
– Тогда почему ты бесишься?  
– Я не бешусь, – Клауд мотает головой. Усталость вцепилась в виски когтистой лапой, и сил на проявление хоть каких-то эмоций не осталось вообще.  
– Бесишься, – не соглашается Сефирот. – Иначе тебя бы здесь не было.  
Клауд поднимает на него глаза. Смотрит, пытаясь уловить хоть тень насмешки, издёвки или фальши, хоть что-то, что позволит выплеснуть всё, что копится вторые сутки. И не находит.  
– Просто не вовремя они со своим детектором.  
– А ОВР никогда вовремя не бывает, – фыркает Сефирот. – Ты прошёл проверку?  
– Бессмысленную проверку.  
– Прошёл?  
– Да, разумеется, – сока осталось на один глоток, и Клауд решительно его допивает.  
– Забудь.  
– Что?  
– Забудь про неё, Клауд. Это просто часть работы. Неприятная, но часть. И про эту часть ты можешь забыть.  
– Может и таблетки для выборочной амнезии предложишь? – в голосе Клауда слишком много сарказма. А Сефирот не виноват в том, что у него сегодня не слишком удачный день. – Извини, вырвалось.  
– Я знаю, – Сефирот чуть наклоняет голову, чёлка почти прячет глаза, и Клауд непроизвольно дёргает рукой, чтобы привычно отвести белые пряди с лица. Но в последнюю секунду спохватывается – не то место, не то время, а он непозволительно расслабился. Больше, чем было нужно.  
Он бросает взгляд на часы – без двадцати два. Пора.  
– Счёт, пожалуйста, – Сефирот его опережает.  
Клауд прячет сэндвич в сумку – пригодится вечером, когда почти всё Управление уйдёт домой, и останутся лишь такие же ночные авральщики, как он. Кстати.  
– Джек тебе привет передавал.  
У Сефирота, когда он удивлён, – очень забавное выражение лица. Жаль, что это длится лишь несколько секунд.  
– Ему тоже.  
Кто бы сомневался.  
Сквозь усталость прорывается веселье: налаживание товарищеских отношений между ЦРУ и ФБР в действии.  
– Передам, – обещает Клауд.

***

По мнению Клауда, в конференц-зале, хоть и просторном, слишком много людей. Хотя, возможно, если бы он спал в последнее время немного больше, они бы его так не раздражали.  
Джека, например, совершенно точно всё устраивает. И то, о чём они там болтают с Хеленой из отдела мониторинга информации, явно не имеет никакого отношения к авралу по поводу нового вируса.  
Хотя стоп, Джек-то спал не больше Клауда…  
И, между прочим, их здесь всего четверо. Считая Клауда.  
Дверь открывается бесшумно, но движение воздуха чувствуется затылком. Рефлекс сильнее усталости – Клауд оглядывается.  
Ингрид.  
Теперь пятеро.  
– Ждём Нью-Джей? – окидывает она взглядом собравшихся. Джек обрывает фразу на полуслове, бросает взгляд на часы:  
– Она спит. Будет через двадцать одну минуту. Сказала, чтоб мы начинали без неё.  
– Хорошо, – Найв заходит в другую дверь, ту, что ведёт в его кабинет. – Тогда начинаем. Клауд, её данные у тебя?  
Клауд пытается вспомнить.  
– Нет, я работал отдельно…  
– Они у меня, – одновременно с ним произносит Джек.  
Найв только на миг приподнимает брови. Клауд мысленно усмехается.  
– Итак, – Солей придвигает к себе тонкий прозрачный монитор, такой же, как перед каждым, сидящим за столом, – статистика. Джексон?  
Хелена щёлкает пару раз мышкой, – Клауд нащупывает в кармане футляр с очками, – и по очереди выводит на мониторы несколько графиков.  
– Прошло пятьдесят часов с момента, когда уровень заражения вирусом "Дели" вынудил нас заявить в международную интернет-полицию об эпидемии, – привычно идеальным голосом начинает она. – Вирус достаточно легко определяется даже через сеть, ошибочное срабатывание тестера не более полупроцента. Процент отсутствия реакции – пять случаев из ста. Понятно, это оценочное значение.  
Джек помахивает своим отчётом:  
– Сейчас уже думаем о восьми с половиной.  
Хелена достаёт авторучку из нагрудного кармана, делает пометку, и продолжает:  
– На данный момент, по нашим данным, заражено порядка четырёх миллионов компьютеров на территории США. Но это только те, на которых вирус уже активирован. Проблема в том, что неактивный вирус заметить почти невозможно из-за... Я даже не знаю, как это назвать. Сверхполиморфизм?  
Клауд вздыхает:  
– Мы ещё не придумали. Не до названий.  
Солей опирается локтями о стол, отбрасывая с лица волосы.  
– Без названия мы пока обойдёмся. Можно поподробнее о смысле этого явления? Нью-Джей весь день от меня только отмахивалась.  
Клауд постукивает по папке, но открывать её не торопится.  
– Этим я занимался, а не Нью-Джей, и я не был уверен, с чем именно имею дело. Но сейчас могу сказать с высокой степенью вероятности: вирус обладает совершенно особой полиморфией. А именно: при заражении переписывает свой код на другом языке программирования, используя для этого дезассемблированные фрагменты программ, установленных на компьютере. Алгоритм анализа, который используется при этом, пока неясен, и, скорее всего, аналогов не имеет. Программисты продолжают разбираться, но, похоже, это вирус нового поколения... Мутирует с бешеной скоростью, да ещё и адаптируется под индивидуальные условия.  
Хелена хмыкает:  
– Чудно. Войдёт в историю под названием "испанка". Или "свиной грипп".  
– Кстати, почему "Дели"? – тихо интересуется Джек, придвигаясь к ней.  
– Теракты, две тысячи восьмой. Первое, что вывел поиск по дате, – как-то чуть виновато отвечает Хелена.  
Солей задумчиво водит пальцами по брови.  
– Для такого вируса нужны значительные ресурсы.  
– Нью-Джей предполагает использование распределённых вычислений для решения этой задачи, – кивает Джек. – Иначе антивирусы отреагировали бы на перегрузку ресурсов ещё до начала работы собственно вируса, сразу на стадии его сборки.  
– Супервирус для суперкомпьютера. Масштабная идея, – замечает Клауд.  
– Действие выяснено?  
Джек азартно ухмыляется:  
– А кто его знает. Я последние часов пять просидел с экспертами – гоняем доступные нам основные версии вируса. Но пока рано о чём-то говорить. Повреждение данных имеется однозначно, но не всегда; возможно, побочный эффект. Идёт интенсивная передача данных в сеть, но либо используется неизвестный нам шифр, либо это случайные биты.  
– То есть либо шпионаж, либо мусорный траффик, – тянет Клауд. – Поставлю на первое – Нью-Джей говорила о немецких...  
– И продолжаю говорить, – раздаётся из-за спины Найва.  
Дверь из его кабинета тоже бесшумная, и когда она открыта, сквозняком не тянет.  
– Выспалась? – не оборачиваясь, интересуется Солей.  
– За сорок минут? – ворчит себе под нос Джек, но Нью-Джей, присаживаясь на угол стола, отвечает иначе:  
– Не выспалась, дрянь какая-то снилась, – интересно, ей правда за это время успело что-то присниться? – Насчёт немецких спецслужб: я засекла "Дели", когда он ещё только-только появился в Интернете. Первая рабочая версия мелькнула в Стокгольме, но и до этого я замечала нечто подобное – вроде пробных запусков. У этого вируса есть один серьёзный минус – для его работы нужна достаточно большая сеть. И пробные запуски проходили в сетях немецких компьютерных компаний, которые, по моим наблюдениям, активно сотрудничают с федеральной компьютерной безопасностью.  
– Значит, Германии что-то нужно от нас. У тебя нет идей, кому конкретно и что именно?  
– И как их остановить, – почти невинно добавляет Джек.  
– Я могу предполагать, кто именно придумал эту схему – там довольно немногочисленная команда разработчиков. Правда, все – очень хороши. Но кто из спецслужб заказал этот проект... – Нью-Джей пожимает плечами. – Я попытаюсь что-нибудь выцедить из их личных файлов, но, во-первых, туда не так просто добраться – всё-таки мои коллеги в защите толк знают, – а во-вторых, в почте, например, ничего серьёзного пока не нашла даже в упоминании. Что, между прочим, отсылает нас к пункту первому. Они могут хранить документацию и разработки на изолированных компьютерах, как это делается у нас.  
Она умолкает на пару секунд, щурясь в пустоту.  
– Единственно что – несколько имён и кличек, которые упоминаются в письмах. Скорее всего – деловых, хотя из контекста нельзя сказать однозначно.  
– Имена? – Солей карандаш не ищет, но в отделе ходят слухи о его феноменальной памяти.  
– Марк Уэсли, Альберт Ницхольн, – по одному называет Нью-Джей, – Борджиа, Дэвин Фриш.  
– Ни о чём не говорит.  
– Если бы говорило, я бы, скорее всего, об этом знала.  
– Хорошо. Будем искать, – помолчав, произносит Найв. – С этим нам могут помочь другие отделы.  
Полминуты тишины – Нью-Джей, как внезапно ожившая статуя, поворачивает голову к Солею. Он едва заметно кивает.  
Нью-Джей слезает со стола – двигается она чуть заторможенно, на самом деле, ей бы поспать ещё хоть час, – кивает на прощание всем сразу.  
Найв откидывается назад в кресле, складывает руки на груди.  
– Я полагаю, нет необходимости раздавать вам указания. Возвращайтесь к работе.  
– А пообедать можно? – жалобно интересуется Джек, поднимаясь.  
– На ходу, Джек, – отзывается Клауд. – И поспать так же.  
В коридоре прохладнее, чем в конференц-зале. В голове чуть проясняется, но в первый момент Клауд всё равно принимает Нью-Джей, стоящую у окна, за галлюцинацию.  
– Нью-Джей?  
– А? – она вскидывается на голос Джека, трясёт головой: – За... думалась.  
– Зависла, – понимающе поправляет Джек.  
– Ну зависла, – легко отмахивается Нью-Джей. – Перерыв потрачу на сон, процессор, – она постукивает себя по лбу, – остынет, всё придёт в норму.  
– Даже у Нью-Джей есть обеденный, в смысле, сонный перерыв, – доверительно говорит Джек Клауду. – Можно я схожу в буфет?  
– Если я скажу, что нельзя, ты послушаешь?  
– Клауд, я редко ссылаюсь на трудовое законодательство, – вклинивается Нью-Джей, – но сегодня такой случай. Пусть идёт в свой буфет. И ты иди в кафе. Иначе вы оба свалитесь даже не от недосыпа, а от недостаточного для работы мозга количества...  
– Тебе определённо надо поспать, ты начинаешь говорить цитатами из справочников, – перебивает Клауд. – И у меня нет времени на кафе.  
– У тебя есть обеденный перерыв! – с демонстративным ужасом произносит Джек. – Нью-Джей, скажи ему?  
Она приостанавливается у лифта, разворачивается, упираясь самыми кончиками пальцев Клауду в грудь.  
– Я бы сказала, но не в здании ЦРУ...  
– Настолько нецензурно?.. – приподнимает брови Джек. Нью-Джей игнорирует его реплику:  
– Иди в кафе, и просиди там эти полчаса, дремая над чашкой кофе. Просто послушай совета.  
Клауд смотрит на неё в упор – каким-то чудом у неё даже белки глаз не покраснели, только зрачки расширены – и кивает.  
– И переходи дорогу поосторожнее, – предупреждает Джек, когда они выходят из лифта на первом этаже.  
– Автопилот с гарантией, – машет рукой Клауд.  
Главное, не уснуть на улице.  
Почему-то во время авралов сонливость всегда накатывает волнами. То легче, то тяжелее, так, что кажется – сейчас упадёшь. И ещё – работа помогает. Одно дело – сидеть на совещании у Солея, когда за три дня спал часов десять, а другое – разбираться с красивым кодом при тех же обстоятельствах.  
Сейчас Клауд неплохо понимает восторг Нью-Джей, с которым она впервые говорила о вирусе. Идея действительно красивая, и распределённый анализ...  
Он чуть не спотыкается о порожек кафе, замечая Сефирота за угловым столиком.  
– Привет, – здоровается он так, будто находится здесь раз сотый, а не второй. В руках у него – очередные распечатки отчёта о расследовании уничтожения "Зетас".  
Клауд оглядывается на официантку, убеждаясь, что она его заметила.  
– Что-то случилось? – Клауд садится за столик, осторожно разминает шею. Сефирот наблюдает за ним чуть насмешливо и сочувственно.  
– В смысле?  
– Ну, ты здесь.  
– А что, – Сефирот складывает документы в папку, – должно что-то случиться, чтобы я зашёл туда, где ты обедаешь?  
Клауд с минуту смотрит на него, не двигаясь, а потом разлепляет губы:  
– Нью-Джей.  
– Что, опять Нью-Джей?  
– Она знала, что ты здесь, – Клауд роняет голову на руки и глухо бормочет: – Она сказала, чтоб я продремал здесь все полчаса перерыва. Над чашкой кофе. Она знала, что ты здесь.  
– Вездесущая женщина, – то ли недовольно, то ли задумчиво произносит Сефирот. Клауд пытается кивнуть, не поднимая головы. – Всё так плохо?  
– Сумасшедший дом, – Клауд всё-таки приподнимает голову, устраивает её чуть иначе, чтоб видеть Сефа. – Ты не знаешь, за что я люблю эту работу?  
– За сумасшедший дом, – спокойно отвечает Сефирот.

***

Полковник Трэми, читавший у них спецкурс по обнаружению и уходу от слежки, не уставал повторять: «Хвост – это не человек, хвост – ощущение взгляда на вашей спине». И при этом безжалостно, при любой погоде гонял их сначала по Квантико, а потом – по всему Вашингтону, уча отличать этот особый, похожий на крест оптического прицела, взгляд. Уча их чувствовать его даже не кожей – нервами под ней, натянутыми как струны на арфе.  
Сейчас Сефирот ему благодарен.  
До квартиры ещё полкилометра, а он уже чуть заметно поводит плечами, ощущая именно такой взгляд. Внимательный и опасный.  
«Главное в отрыве от слежки – естественность. Хвост не должен ничего заподозрить до последнего момента. Ведите себя естественно – роняйте ключи, разговаривайте по телефону, заглядывайтесь на девушек и витрины».  
Слова из лекции всплывают в памяти сами по себе.  
Сефирот достаёт мобильник из чехла на поясе. Вдох-выдох, шаг спокойный.  
Хочется набрать знакомый номер и услышать мирный голос, но это лишний риск. Поэтому Сефирот отправляет Клауду смс: «Хвост. Не приезжай».  
Он поймёт. Клауд всегда всё понимает.  
Сефирот прячет телефон обратно и окидывает двор рассеянным взглядом человека, вспоминающего, всё ли он сделал и купил. В радиусе двухсот метров – никого.  
И он толкает дверь в подъезд.  
Теперь счёт идёт на минуты.  
Он через три ступеньки взлетает на четвёртый этаж, секунду мешкает, доставая ключи.  
Просчёт вариантов действий включается автоматически.  
Первый – не выходить из квартиры. Отпадает. Если преследователи не идиоты, а Сефироту не кажется, что они идиоты, то за квартирой будет установлено круглосуточное наблюдение. И тогда Клауд здесь появиться точно не сможет.  
Второй – уходить из дома. В городе можно сбросить слежку и спрятаться. Вопрос – где?  
Сефирот открывает шкаф в прихожей, на секунду задумывается, а затем достаёт чёрную байку. Перекрасить волосы он уже не успеет, значит, в карман – нелепую бандану с черепами, которую принёс – подарил – Клауд.  
Как он сказал – на всякий случай.  
Выходить из-под прикрытия нельзя, так что конспиративные квартиры и штаб отпадают. А ещё – Клауд. Нужно место, в котором они не будут выделяться, где никто не будет задавать лишних вопросов и где можно спокойно переночевать.  
Он на секунду прислоняется лбом к холодной стене, собираясь с мыслями и вызывая в памяти карту мотелей Вашингтона. Адреналин уже начинает захлёстывать с головой.  
«Холидей-Инн» на Девятой. Достаточно близко, чтобы туда можно было добраться пешком, и достаточно далеко, чтобы хватило времени оторваться от хвоста. Неплохой вариант. Для начала.  
Он выходит из квартиры и тщательно закрывает дверь на все замки. Конечно, профессионалам это не помеха, но Сефирот не собирается облегчать преследователям жизнь. А в том, что они обязательно обыщут квартиру, он не сомневается.  
Ступеньки ложатся под ноги серой лентой, но во двор Сефирот выходит абсолютно спокойным. Расслабленным, как обычный человек, которого даже непогашенный кредит не слишком волнует. «Не торопитесь, – поучал их полковник. – Пусть они хоть на секунду утратят бдительность, поверив, что вы вышли за газетой или сигаретами. Это будет ваша секунда». Невидимый взгляд ощущается иголкой капельницы – почти незаметно, когда привыкнешь, но всё равно неприятно.  
Он проходит под аркой, отделяющей тихий двор от основной улицы, и ныряет в толпу, сливаясь с похожими, как с одного конвейера горожанами, торопящимися по своим делам. Он такой же, как все, ничем не выделяющийся и не отличающийся. Нет нужды задерживать на нем взгляд.  
Навстречу из перехода метро поднимается толпа, точка лазерного прицела на спине на секунду исчезает, и Сефирот ныряет в открытую дверь круглосуточного магазина. Бурчит что-то невнятное, когда ему наступают на ногу, придерживает дверь перед мамашей с коляской и выходит вслед за ними с другой стороны магазина, на ходу убирая волосы под бандану.  
В ста метрах перед ним – вход в тёмный и грязный переулок, пропахший нечистотами и отбросами. Сефирот морщится, когда куча тряпья у мусорных баков начинает шевелиться, и ускоряет шаг. Азарт, ярость и обострившееся до предела чутьё меняет восприятие, сносит фильтры – всё слишком яркое и сильное, отрешиться невозможно.  
Переулок выходит в проходной двор, а из того ведут три арки в разные стороны. Кратчайшая дорога к мотелю – направо, но Сефирот, выворачивая байку наизнанку – теперь она камуфляжной расцветки – выбирает левую. К набережной.  
Не ищите лёгких путей. Именно этой фразой полковник Трэми закончил свою последнюю лекцию. И Сефирот следует совету, как бы ни хотелось поступить иначе: вызвать такси до мотеля, позвонить Клауду и завалиться спать до утра.  
И теперь он, не торопясь, засунув руки в карманы, идёт по вымощенному пёстрой плиткой тротуару, лавируя между редкими прохожими. Он просто вышел подышать свежим воздухом с горьковатым привкусом речной воды. Обычный парень в байке и бандане, ничего особенного.  
Взгляда нет.  
Он останавливается, чтобы завязать шнурок и бросает короткий взгляд назад. Чисто. Но Сефирот не спешит, подходит к парапету и смотрит вниз, на тёмную речную воду.  
С реками связано много воспоминаний, но сейчас всплывают только плохие. Уносимый паводком пёс с соседней улицы – молодой, с грустными умными глазами. Это колледж. Или холод, нехватка воздуха и сведённые судорогой мышцы – это уже работа в ФБР. И тоже – под прикрытием…  
– Эй, братишка, закурить не найдётся? – хриплый голос с ужасным южным акцентом вырывает его из раздумий. Сефирот поворачивает голову и едва не отшатывается – в чернокожем парне – от двадцати до пятидесяти, рост средний, одежда грязная, особые приметы – шрам через пол-лица и ужасный, отвратительный запах, – нет ничего приятного.  
– Не курю, – резко отвечает Сефирот.  
– Жаль, – бродяга сокрушённо качает головой и отправляется дальше по набережной. Сефирот провожает его брезгливым взглядом и снова смотрит на воду.  
Слежки нет. Надо бы придти в себя.  
Он достаёт из кармана телефон.  
Клауд отвечает, когда он уже собирается нажать «отбой» – Сефирот насчитал семнадцать гудков.  
– Страйф, – привычно отзывается Клауд и тут же спрашивает: – Всё в порядке?  
– Да, – просто отвечает Сефирот. – Я оторвался. Буду в мотеле, – и спрашивает после паузы: – Приедешь?  
– Приеду, – Сеф вслушивается в интонации – там что-то вроде насмешки, – если дашь адрес.

***

В номере жарко и тихо – стеклопакеты не пропускают уличных звуков и воздуха, а ноутбуки, сдвинутые «спина к спине» работают почти бесшумно. Клауд откидывается на спинку стула и долго, со вкусом потягивается, сцепив руки в замок.  
– Устал? – Сефирот ещё раз щелкает мышкой и поднимает утомлённые, подчёркнутые синим, глаза. Блики от монитора ложатся на лицо, отчего он выглядит отрешённым.  
– Спина разламывается, – жалуется Клауд, вытягивая под столом ноги так, что при желании можно достать носком колено Сефирота. – Ты пиццу заказал?  
– Встань на мостик, – советует Сефирот. Тон у него серьёзный, но в уголках губ прячется улыбка – Клауд уже научился отличать выражения обычно бесстрастного лица. – Заказал, сказали, что привезут в течение получаса.  
– Это хорошо, – задумчиво тянет Клауд. И встаёт со стула, выходя в центр комнаты. Улыбается: – Подстрахуешь? Тебе тоже не помешает размяться.  
– Я тренируюсь регулярно, а не как придётся, – фыркает Сефирот, поднимаясь и подходя к Клауду. Кладёт руку ему на поясницу: – Давай, я держу.  
– Это теперь называется страховкой? – бурчит Клауд. Бурчит, скорее, по привычке, – тёплая рука на спине даёт ощущение уверенности. Взгляд у Сефирота – тёмный и нечитаемый.  
– Именно это.  
Клауд прогибается назад, всё ниже и ниже, пока вывернутые под нужным углом руки не касаются пола. В позвоночнике что-то отчётливо похрустывает, а над головой слышен тихий смешок:  
– Закончим с делом – будешь по утрам с Каем бегать наперегонки.  
Клауд фыркает раз, другой, руки подламываются, и он падает на пол, продолжая смеяться.  
Вообще, звучит многообещающе.  
– Это угроза?  
– Именно, – кивает Сефирот, смотря на него сверху вниз сквозь спутанную чёлку. И протягивает руку: – Спина прошла?  
Клауд поднимается на ноги и прислушивается к своим ощущениям. Взгляд Сефирота щекочет шею.  
– Прошла, – с детским удивлением замечает Клауд.  
– Я же… – фразу Сефирот закончить не успевает – в дверь стучат, громко и настойчиво. От расслабленности не остаётся и следа – Клауд подхватывает со стола пистолет, засовывая его за пояс джинсов, и медленно, по-кошачьи плавно подходит к двери. Оглядывается на Сефирота – тот сидит за столом в нарочито небрежной позе, одна рука на мышке, вторая вытянута вдоль туловища. От двери не видно, но Клауд точно знает – в «Глоке» полная обойма.  
– Кто там?  
– Пиццу заказывали?  
Клауд открывает дверь. Невысокий парень с рыжим хвостом, пирсингом в носу и бейджиком «Ринальдо» – и у этого родители были оригиналами, надо же – на фирменной рубашке в красно-жёлтую клеточку радостно улыбается, держа на весу две коробки:  
– Две пиццы «Маргарита», как заказывали. Двадцать восемь с четвертью долларов, и на чаевые, сколько дадите.  
– Наглость – второе счастье? – фыркает Клауд, забирая коробки. Из глубины комнаты доносится смешок Сефирота. Разносчик смеётся:  
– У таких, как я – первое!  
– Заметно, – рассеянно отвечает Клауд, пытаясь одной рукой вытащить бумажник из заднего кармана джинсов. У него почти получается, но коробки опасно кренятся, и он дёргается, пытаясь подхватить их. Бумажник предсказуемо падает, и Клауд поспешно наклоняется за ним, едва не роняя коробки с пиццей.  
Разносчик успевает их подхватить. И сразу же начинает ржать:  
– Ну вы, парни, и параноики.  
Клауд распрямляется, сжимая в руке бумажник. Спину холодит напряжённый взгляд Сефирота.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Ваши пушки, – разносчик выразительно смотрит на пояс Клауда.  
Клауд приподнимает брови.  
Внимательность больше подходит следователям, а не разносчикам пиццы.  
– В таких ситуациях разумнее помалкивать, – раздаётся голос Сефирота.  
– А я похож на разумного? – ухмыляется Ринальдо. – Да не замирай, мне ещё пять заказов развозить.  
Клауд, не отводя от него взгляда, открывает бумажник.  
– А вы от полиции прячетесь или от преступников? – непосредственно интересуется разносчик, пересчитывая деньги.  
– Я тебя сейчас застрелю, – серьёзно обещает Клауд.  
– Это вряд ли, – Ринальдо качает головой. – Услышат, вызовут копов.  
– У меня есть глушитель.  
– Так вы киллеры, что ли? – распахивает глаза парень, но в его удивление верится слабо. Скорее, его всё это чертовски веселит. – Сразу бы сказали, в чём проблема?  
Клауд косится на Сефа – тот успешно притворяется камнем.  
– Не хотели пугать, – подхватывает Клауд тон Ринальдо и натыкается на почти серьёзный взгляд:  
– Тогда поменяйте манеру встречать разносчиков, – ещё одна ухмылка, дурашливая и раздолбайская. – Приятного аппетита!  
Закрывая за ним дверь, Клауд выдыхает с облегчением.  
– Как думаешь, наркоман или просто идиот?  
Клауд смотрит на Сефа задумчиво.  
– Ни то, ни другое.  
Перекидывает ему пиццу, и отходит к окну.  
Фургон Ринальдо уже уехал.  
– Ладно, – Сефирот ставит «Глок» на предохранитель и небрежно бросает его на стол. – Что есть по делу?  
Клауд садится напротив, открывает одну из коробок, тянет носом, наслаждаясь запахом вкусной, а главное – горячей пиццы, и лишь потом отвечает:  
– Я просмотрел все камеры по твоему маршруту и выделил двоих, которые засветились на всех.  
– И?  
– И у меня хороший комп, но программа распознавания лиц тормозит даже у Нью-Джей, – Клауд пожимает плечами и отправляет в рот кусок пиццы. И невнятно добавляет: – Ндо ж’ать.  
– Значит, будем ждать, – кивает Сефирот.  
Клауд думает, что, когда Сефирот ждать устанет, прогнозировать развитие событий будет очень сложно.


	12. Chapter 12

Сефирот просыпается не из-за какого-то внешнего раздражителя, а из-за сна. Мутного и тяжёлого – давящий душный воздух, туман, в котором ничего не видно, и просвечивающие сквозь него стены. Больнично-успокаивающего зелёного цвета.  
За миг перед тем, как открыть глаза, Сефирот заметил, что на полу – красные пятна. Попытался наклониться к ним – и проснулся.  
Несколько секунд включения в реальность – Сефирот отстранённо думает, что красный – это красиво. Он тревожит, не даёт поддаться отупляющему зелёному.  
Впервые он увидел кровь в приюте. Помнится плохо, но что-то случилось – один из ребят то ли порезался осколком стекла, то ли какой-то прут арматуры...  
Сефирот глубоко вздыхает, цепко оглядывая полумрак. Оранжевый огонёк на панели спящего ноута; небрежно брошенная на спинку стула куртка, в пятне света от уличного фонаря виден кусок логотипа; поблёскивающие на столе ключи от машины Клауда.  
Сам Клауд – тут, на самом краю кровати. Дышит глубоко и ровно, почти зарывшись носом под подушку.  
Всё спокойно.  
Хочется одеться, найти "Глок" и проверить, полная ли в нём обойма.  
Клауд чуть шевелится – одеяло почти сползает на пол, открывая чуть влажную на вид спину, и Сефирот тянется его поправить. Но останавливает движение на середине, слыша тихое:  
– Что?  
Голос у Клауда все ещё чуть хрипловат, но сна в нем уже нет.  
– Не знаю, – пожимать плечами и одновременно приподниматься на локтях неудобно. – Предчувствие.  
– Предчувствие. Ясно, – Клауд почти падает на пол, пытаясь дотянуться до ноута, – Сефирот едва успевает придержать его, чуть отодвигается, давая пристроить ноутбук. – А мне казалось, что ты в интуицию не веришь.  
В холодном отсвете монитора Клауд, сонный и собранный одновременно, похож на голограмму. Расширенные зрачки и потусторонне-синие глаза этому эффекту только способствуют.  
– Когда интуицией называют любую случайную мысль – не верю, – Сефирот ставит ноги на пол – от сквозняка тут же пробивает озноб. Но под одеяло не тянет никак. – А когда волосы дыбом... В общем, я не верю, но иногда пользуюсь.  
Клауд мимолётно поднимает на него взгляд и улыбается краем рта:  
– Так и понял.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Подожди, – качает головой Клауд, печатая свои команды.  
Сефирот всё-таки поднимается с кровати, стараясь держаться так, чтоб его нельзя было заметить с улицы через окно.  
Джинсы – и его, и Клауда – свалены в одну мятую кучу между столом и кроватью. Сефирот делает несколько осторожных шагов – в ночной тишине даже скрип половицы может выдать, – и едва сдерживает рвущиеся с языка ругательства, когда наступает на кроссовок Клауда и чуть не падает.  
– Что случилось? – Клауд встревоженно поднимает голову. Хотя Сефирот не проронил ни звука. Пресловутая интуиция, не иначе.  
– Твоя обувь случилась, – коротко отзывается Сефирот, натягивая джинсы. – Так что там?  
– Смотри, – Клауд разворачивает ноутбук к нему, а сам аккуратно встаёт – сползает, чтобы не мелькнуть в окне – с кровати. – Блин, холодно!  
– Лето кончилось, начался охотничий сезон, – фыркает Сефирот, просматривая несколько изображений с камер наблюдения вокруг мотеля. Ноздри у него хищно раздуваются. – Те же?  
– Угу, – Клауд, прислонившись к стене, воюет с джинсами.  
– Настойчивые парни, – замечает Сефирот, автоматически приглушая голос до еле слышного шёпота и пытаясь определить в полумраке, где у футболки изнанка. – Последнее изображение – полторы минуты назад. Это с камеры у аптеки?  
– Прочти мне цифры из третьей строчки в левом углу, – просит Клауд, делая именно то, о чём Сефирот думал, – проверяет обойму. Затем приглаживает ладонью волосы.  
Не помогает, правда.  
– Семь, один, один, ноль...  
– Да, оттуда, – обрывает Клауд. – Сейчас пожалуют.  
Сефирот молча указывает на простенок между вешалкой и дверью. Клауд в два шага оказывается там, ныряет в густую тень – если б не светлые волосы, вовсе бы с ней слился.  
Сефирот бесшумно прикрывает крышку ноута, нащупывает резинку для волос и отходит к стене по другую сторону от входа, кое-как собирая хвост. И замирает, подняв "Глок".  
Скорее всего, их местонахождение знают точно, не будут же посреди ночи выяснять у сторожа... От аптеки до их номера – минут пять, если спокойным шагом. Плюс осмотреться.  
Но с момента снимка прошло уже минут семь.  
Сефирот ловит себя на счёте секунд – полезная привычка сотрудников отдела контртерроризма.  
Пятнадцать. Шестнадцать.  
Стена холодит спину даже сквозь футболку. По потолку то и дело проскальзывают жёлтые блики ранних – или все-таки поздних? – автомобилей на скоростной магистрали. Привычная тяжесть "Глока" оттягивает руку.  
Двадцать один. Двадцать два.  
Сефирот бросает взгляд на Клауда – в полумраке комнаты его кожа кажется матово-бледной, как у вампира из фильмов. Деталей не рассмотреть, но Сефирот уверен, что между бровями Клауда сейчас – сосредоточенная морщинка, а на нижней губе завтра появится новая трещинка.  
Сорок четыре. Сорок пять.  
За дверью – шаги. Клауд осторожно переступает с ноги на ногу, чуть приподнимая пистолет. Сефирот бросает на него предупреждающий взгляд и жестами изображает: "Первого беру я".  
Хорошо, что оперативный код одинаков и для полиции, и для ФБР, и для ЦРУ.  
От внезапной тишины по загривку пробегает волна; что говорится, "шерсть дыбом".  
Пятьдесят девять.  
Выбивают профессионально – замок "с мясом", но петли выдерживают; грохот о стену Сефирот предупреждает, блокируя дверь плечом – и шагает из-за неё вбок, вглубь комнаты, не выходя на линию огня. На движение мелькает пистолет с глушителем, но выстрелить не успевают – Сефирот хватает нападающего за запястье, резко дёргает на себя и одновременно выворачивает сустав. Оружие глухо стукает о пол, вскрик Сефирот обрывает ударом под дых.  
Краем глаза – Клауд толкает второго гостя к стене, зажимая ему всем весом руку с оружием; кажется, пропускает удар в колено, но наискось, потому что отвечает рукояткой "Глока" в висок.  
Но удар соскальзывает, металл пистолета скребёт по стене, сдирая обои, и Клауд, недовольно прошипев что-то, бьёт своего коленом в живот.  
Сефирот на секунду отвлекается, добавляя сопернику пару ударов по хрустнувшим рёбрам, а потом краем глаза ловит опасный блик. Нож. Где он был до этого, Сефирот не задумывается, отшвыривает своего соперника и бросается вперёд, уже понимая – не успеет.  
Клауд успевает. Выгибается, втягивает живот, и вместо кожи нож режет вытертую ткань футболки. В глазах нападавшего – лёгкий отблеск досады, который гаснет, когда Сефирот со всей злостью впечатывает ему в челюсть кулак. Голова нападавшего глухо стукается о стену.  
Мелькнувшая тень – Сефирот разворачивается всем телом, но не успевает.  
– Ногу надо было ломать, – бросает он через плечо, потом оценивающе смотрит на полубессознательного мужчину на полу. Потом, примерно таким же взглядом – на Клауда: – Ты как?  
Клауд облизывает губы, пожимает плечами.  
– Я могу попытаться выследить второго по камерам.  
– Потом, – качает головой Сефирот, наклоняется и поднимает противника Клауда, взявшись за куртку на груди. – Не стоит здесь задерживаться. Допросим этого – и уходим.  
Клауд неопределённо дёргает бровью, оглядывается, выдвигает стул.  
– Скотча у меня нет. И верёвки тоже. Никогда не думал, что буду работать с пленными.  
– Верёвки никогда нет, если нужна, – замечает Сефирот. – Сними ту, на которой висит шторка в душе.  
– Чувствуется опыт, – бормочет Клауд себе под нос.  
Чувствуется.  
Несмотря на признание Клауда о том, что с пленными он не работал, узлы он завязывает вполне профессиональные. Даже Дженни, которая их коллекционирует, не нашла бы, к чему придраться.  
Сефирот легонько хлопает наёмника по щекам, отчего голова безвольно мотается из стороны в сторону.  
– Может, водички ему? – предлагает Клауд, перетаскивая ноутбук с кровати на стол.  
– Обойдётся, – Сефирот хлопает пленника ещё раз, посильнее, и тот открывает мутные глаза. Впрочем, муть быстро уходит, уступая место цепкости. Такой взгляд Сефирот встречал у представителей лишь трёх профессий: агентов спецслужб, наёмных убийц и торговцев разных мастей. На торговца пленник явно не тянет, да и удостоверения какого-нибудь АНБ или Интерпола – Сефирот быстро обыскивает наёмника – нет.  
Значит, киллер.  
– Поговорим?  
– Можем попробовать, – хрипло смеётся наёмник. – Только я ничего не знаю.  
– А сюда забрёл случайно? – хмыкает Клауд. Сефирот молча качает головой, а потом без предупреждения бьёт киллера в челюсть – точно туда же, куда и до этого. Ножки стула чуть проезжают по полу; мужчина кашляет, выплёвывает кровь и осколок зуба.  
– А так?  
Сефирот шкурой чувствует, как рядом застыл Клауд. Запоздало доходит: он редко работает с подозреваемыми. И методы допроса – возможно, это не то, что ему стоило бы знать об агентах ФБР.  
О самом Сефироте, в конце концов.  
Он одёргивает себя – Клауд из ЦРУ, а не из общества защиты животных.  
– Когда я учился, мне рассказывали, что в быту сыворотку правды можно заменить смесью нескольких энергетических напитков с крепким спиртным, – внезапно произносит Клауд с интонациями хронического отличника. – Думаю, я припомню рецепт. Правда, говорили, что печень после того коктейля нужна новая...  
– Хорошая идея, – Сефирот бросает взгляд на Клауда – да нет, скорее всего, на допросах он присутствовал. Может, правда, не так часто, как Сеф. – Но у нас нет времени.  
– Это, – Клауд морщится, кивая на сплюнутую киллером кровь, – тоже долго. Но у меня есть идея.  
Он отходит к столу, открывает ноутбук. Сефирот наблюдает за ним с тенью любопытства.  
– Знаешь, что хорошо в камерах наблюдения на каждом углу? – обращается Клауд к наёмнику. – Можно получить фотографию любого человека. Почти любого – знающие лицо не светят. Но ты не из них.  
Сефирот чуть склоняет голову к плечу.  
– Качество не слишком, но современные системы поиска...  
Будто лекцию читает.  
– Джон Класти, досье... Восемьсот мегабайт, – в голосе Клауда слышится удивление. – Внушительно. Я вот думаю: ты же наверняка перешёл дорогу кому-нибудь из серьёзных людей вне закона?  
Наёмник не отвечает, но бегающие глаза выдают его лучше любого полиграфа.  
Сефирот, встряхивая ушибленной рукой – челюсть у наёмника на редкость крепкая, – обходит стол и через плечо Клауда заглядывает в монитор.  
– Богатая биография, Джон. Не каждый рискнёт положить даже одного из "Коморры", а ты убил троих.  
Он снова подходит к наёмнику.  
– Если не хочешь разговаривать с нами, мы поговорим с кем-нибудь ещё. С итальянцами, к примеру. Ты говоришь по-итальянски, Джон?  
Наёмник мотает головой. В его глазах плещется настоящая паника, и Сефирот позволяет себе удовлетворённо искривить губы. Теперь можно и поговорить.  
– Кто тебя нанял?  
– Не знаю, – киллер немного шепелявит, и Сефирот ловит на себе укоризненный взгляд Клауда. И пожимает плечами – так получилось. – Заказ был через интернет.  
– А оплата?  
– Счёт в банке, реквизиты тоже через почту.  
– Прекрасно, – Клауд выглядит подозрительно довольным. – Его номер?  
Пока Клауд записывает цифры, – забивает в память смартфона, карандаша у него не нашлось, – Сефирот собирает разбросанные по комнате листы отчёта.  
Его быстро выследили. Неплохо бы выяснить, каким образом. И придумать, где его будут искать дольше: в другом мотеле или в охотничьем кемпинге за чертой города.  
И, вообще говоря, всё это зря. Ещё один номер счёта – не результат.  
Шорох за спиной – Клауд упаковывает свой ноут в сумку.  
– Что с ним делаем? – кивает он на наёмника.  
– Горничная найдёт, вызовет полицию, – пожимает плечами Сефирот, натягивая куртку. Потом обращается к киллеру: – Чем меньше расскажешь, тем больше вероятность, что ФБР или ЦРУ не затаят на тебя зла. Особого.  
В дверь он первым пропускает Клауда. У него ключи от машины, и ещё – Сефироту никогда бы не захотелось оставлять кого угодно в комнате с человеком, у которого такой взгляд, как у Класти.  
– От наёмника такого уровня получить так мало информации – это даже обидно, – произносит Сефирот, когда Клауд уже нажимает на брелок сигнализации.  
– Ничего, – Клауд выглядит рассеянным. – Когда есть два счёта, на которые переводили деньги одни люди, можно попытаться провести тройное моделирование цепочки...  
– Клауд.  
Он поднимает голову, фыркает:  
– Неважно. В общем, есть метод... У нас, в ЦРУ. Я попробую.  
– Угу, – Сефирот вытягивает руку. – И машину веду я. Ты спишь сзади.  
Клауд медлит секунду, но потом улыбается и перекидывает ключи.  
– Я никогда не засыпаю за рулём. Я проверял.  
– А мне не хочется.  
Клауд смотрит на него поверх машины, устало и внимательно щуря глаза.  
– Всё в порядке? – то ли спрашивает, то ли убеждает он.  
Сефирот отвечает не сразу.  
– Мне не нравится, что они тоже получили информацию.  
Клауд глядит непонимающе. Сефирот поясняет:  
– О том, что мне помогают.

***  
После нескольких часов отдыха в мотеле, а затем в машине, спать вроде бы не хочется. Точнее, удаётся держать глаза открытыми без особого напряжения. Но аврал не прошёл даром: за последние дни кофе выпито столько, что теперь его вкус почти не чувствуется. И, похоже, кофеин уже перестал давать хоть какой-нибудь эффект.  
Клауд сохраняет в отдельный файл все адреса и ссылки, потому что держать их в памяти не получается. В какой-то момент он ловит себя на том, что автоматически набирает команды, не осознавая их результатов.  
Поводит плечами, пытаясь избавиться от ноющей боли в мышцах, несколько секунд смотрит в полумрак, давая передышку зрению.  
Сефирот дремлет в кресле, сложив руки на груди и откинув голову на спинку, так, что виден только подбородок и шея. В квартире Клауда ему явно ещё менее уютно, чем в мотеле. В каком-то смысле это можно понять – здесь наверняка есть прослушка.  
Но не станут же, в самом деле, выяснять сразу и без повода личность каждого, кто появится в квартире рядового сотрудника ЦРУ. А записи потом можно и подчистить.  
Клауд возвращается к работе. Символы на экране расплываются.  
Седьмая транзакция, перевод из одного банка в другой.  
Смутная мысль мелькает не в первый раз, но ухватить её не удаётся. Клауд нутром чует что-то характерное, странное, что-то, за что можно зацепиться, но усталость отупляет.  
Он открывает файл с теми звеньями цепочки, что уже удалось отследить, перечитывает всё ещё раз.  
Счета, банки – ничего особенного. Наёмникам и Бладу явно платил один и тот же человек – или организация; схема запутывания следов, многократные переводы с периодическими фиктивными сделками – это точно было разработано специально, такие схемы используют...  
Клауд машинально прикусывает губу и закрывает глаза.  
Ещё раз.  
Список банков.  
– Что случилось?  
Клауд переводит взгляд на Сефирота – он практически не изменил позы, только голову приподнял.  
– Неприятности.  
– У нас?  
Клауд перечитывает записи.  
– У всех.  
– Подробности? – Сефирот выпрямляется в кресле. Движения чуть замедленные, плавные – видимо, ещё не отошёл от сна, – но взгляд цепкий и острый. Профессиональный.  
– Да какие тут подробности, – неловко пожимает плечами Клауд. Устало трёт переносицу и разворачивает ноутбук к Сефироту. – Я проследил цепочку переводов. Не до конца, но... Я уже видел эту схему запутывания следов.  
– Где?  
– В ЦРУ, – вздыхает Клауд. – Чертовщина какая-то... Зачем им понадобилось расстреливать одного агента ФБР и заказывать убийство другого?  
– А ты уверен, что они знали об участии ФБР в этом деле? – Сефирот ставит локти на подлокотники и сплетает пальцы, задумчиво глядя на стену за спиной Клауда. Кроме обоев с геометрическим принтом там ничего нет, это Клауд знает точно. Но Сефирот явно видит что-то другое. – В смысле, о том, что в «Зетас» внедрён наш человек.  
– Я даже не уверен, что это были они, – отзывается Клауд. – В смысле, мы. Короче...  
– Нужно узнать точно, – произносит Сефирот и, помолчав несколько секунд, добавляет, всё так же глядя в сторону: – Ты это сделаешь?  
– Да, у меня есть одна мысль, – рассеянно кивает Клауд, хлопая себя по карманам, а потом вдруг опускает руки, рассматривая лицо Сефа. – Ты сейчас что имел в виду?  
Сефирот чуть щурится, и, похоже, подбирает слова.  
– Я работаю в ФБР. Ты – в ЦРУ.  
Клауд с силой втягивает воздух.  
– Естественно, – чётко произносит он, – я это сделаю.  
– У твоих коллег могут быть причины вести дело именно так.  
– Пользоваться услугами киллеров, – старательно спокойно роняет Клауд, – противозаконно независимо от причин и должности.  
Сефирот, наконец, смотрит на него.  
Тени резко обрисовывают скулы, и лицо кажется жёстким, пугающим своей отчётливостью.  
– Тебе никогда не приходилось нарушать закон, работая?  
– Мне приходится это делать каждый день, – думать над ответом нет ни времени, ни желания. Впрочем, он готов давным-давно. С первых лет работы в ЦРУ. – Но за каждый такой случай агент несёт личную ответственность. Если меня вызовут в суд, я по каждому пункту обвинения смогу предоставить доказательства, почему мои действия принесли меньше вреда, чем бездействие или решение проблемы иным способом. Но сегодня в суд собираюсь вызывать я, и если всё эту историю затеяли сотрудники ЦРУ, то я хочу услышать их оправдания. Всего-навсего.  
Сефирот молчит, и Клауд, переводя дыхание, на секунду чувствует себя абсолютно обессиленным. Но встряхивается, нашаривает всё-таки телефон, набирает зазубренные цифры.  
– Убью, – сонно отзывается Нью-Джей. – Слушаю.  
– Убьёшь, – соглашается Клауд. – Позже.  
Она не просто так предлагала в своё время Сефироту поставить телефон на постоянную прослушку, с тем, чтобы в любой момент можно было с ней связаться, всего лишь назвав имя. Клауда эта прямая связь не раз выручала, особенно в тех случаях, когда доступными оставались только экстренные номера – под землёй или в экранированном здании; Джек вечно измывается, что "Служба спасения" для Клауда из одной Нью-Джей и состоит...  
Но в тех редких случаях, когда она не за компьютером, быстрее вызвонить её по особой линии. "Самой экстренной", по её выражению; однажды Клауд был в серверной, когда ей так позвонили – и чуть не заработал разрыв сердца от внезапного воя сирены.  
– Говори, – за несколько секунд Нью-Джей, судя по шелесту клавиатуры, успела не только разбудить свои мониторы, но и, если верить голосу, практически полностью проснуться.  
– Мне нужен доступ к базам вербовки ЦРУ.  
Тишина на той стороне линии – не удивление. Нью-Джей почти невозможно удивить, хотя в этот раз, с такой просьбой посреди ночи – наверное, могло бы получиться.  
Но не получилось. Тишина – размышление.  
Ледяное и безэмоциональное.  
Уставший мозг рождает ассоциацию – миллионы символов машинного кода, принимающего решение по своим законам.  
Клауд не сомневался в Нью-Джей никогда, ни на миг. Но сейчас ему внезапно становится страшно.  
– Кто это? – тихо спрашивает Сеф, и это выводит из оцепенения.  
– Нью-Джей, – Клауд медлит всего секунду, прежде чем включить громкую связь.  
– Там?.. – моментально реагирует Нью-Джей.  
– Я, – отзывается Сефирот.  
– А, – хмыкает она, и в её голосе появляется усмешка. – Привет, Крессцент.  
Клауду становится легче.  
Нью-Джей тоже бы нашлось, что сказать в суде. И она знает, что однажды, возможно, ей придётся это делать.  
– Я тоже рад тебя слышать, – почти с такой же интонацией отвечает Сефирот.  
– Правильно я понимаю, что интерес к нашим внештатникам связан с твоим делом? – спрашивает Нью-Джей таким тоном, каким интересуются о погоде. – Клауд, подключайся к сети, взломаем спаренной атакой по точкам уязвимости.  
– Хорошо, – Клауд разминает пальцы, придвигает к себе ноутбук.  
– Есть подозрение, что ваше Управление имеет к нему отношение, – с идеальной вежливостью отзывается Сефирот.  
– Схема оплаты киллерам и тем, кто уничтожил "Зетас", – вклинивается Клауд, отслеживая действия Нью-Джей. – Она почти идентична тем, что используются для перевода денег агентам под прикрытием. Я-то их видел...  
– Ну да, – голос у Нью-Джей отсутствующий. Клауд отсчитывает время: организованная ею внутренняя DoS-атака "откроет дверь" через пару минут, и тогда можно будет вытащить нужный пароль. – Давай, – командует она.  
Тридцать секунд.  
Клауд подключается к нужному серверу, запускает бесконечный цикл в обход систем защиты – нагрузка возрастает, индикаторы времени ответа каждого процесса меняют цвет на красный – и вдруг гаснут.  
Нью-Джей перехватила сигнал тревоги.  
Двадцать секунд.  
Зашифрованные протоколы защиты – внезапный сюрприз.  
– Ты знаешь, что тут твоя криптография стоит? – интересуется Клауд, вбивая код расшифровки в нужное поле. – Та, что ты три года назад разрабатывала.  
Нью-Джей молчит несколько секунд, а потом всё же комментирует:  
– Идиоты.  
Клауд бросает взгляд на Сефирота, когда тот сдержанно кашляет. Нью-Джей, видимо, тоже понимает всё правильно:  
– Ничего смешного. Это нарушение безопасности, за которое уволят десяток людей. Я прослежу.  
– Мир может спать спокойно, – нейтрально отмечает Сефирот.  
Теперь давит смех Клауд.  
Нью-Джей молчит. Очень, очень строго.  
Сефирот бесшумно поднимается, пару раз перекатывается с носка на пятку, явно разминаясь, и подходит к Клауду. Становится у него за спиной, чтобы видеть экран; Клауд чувствует, как он кладёт руки на спинку кресла, и чуть откидывается назад, чтобы коснуться макушкой его предплечья.  
– Получила пароль, – наконец, нарушает она тишину. – Базу сразу транслирую тебе.  
– Давай, – кивает Клауд. – И надо запустить поиск, выяснить, есть ли в базе сотрудники ФБР.  
– Угу, – отзывается она.  
На мониторе разворачивается список фамилий. Сефирот наклоняется ближе, и почти сразу произносит:  
– Есть.  
– Что? – вот теперь Нью-Джей действительно серьёзна.  
Сефирот кладёт ладонь на мышку поверх ладони Клауда, подводит к нужной строчке, выделяет её щелчком.  
– Ив Гаскинс, – голос у Сефирота ровный, невозмутимый. Ледяной. В этот момент он безумно похож на Нью-Джей. – Заместитель начальника ОВР, сорок один год, женат, трое детей. Больше ничего не знаю.  
– А больше и не надо, – рассеянно отзывается Клауд, выводя на экран досье «крота»-внештатника. Завербован в декабре прошлого года – Клауд улыбается: как раз в тот день, когда они с Сефиротом встретились в этой самой квартире. Два иностранных языка, десять поездок за рубеж – Франция, Испания, Греция – и девственно чистое личное дело. Ни выговоров, ни наград. Впрочем, ОВР и не выдают памятных медалей и ламинированных грамот – у них слишком грязная работа.  
– Интересно, чем вы его купили, – задумчиво говорит Сефирот.  
– Не мы, Крессцент, а наркоотдел – это во-первых. Во-вторых, как бы там ни было, ЦРУ не стало бы открыто конфликтовать с вами – это невыгодно. Мы же параллельны, а не враждебны друг другу, – в тоне Нью-Джей улыбка, и Клауд жалеет, что здесь нет видео-связи – отправить бы ей сейчас воздушный поцелуй.  
– И как это понимать?  
– Скорее всего, этот Гаскинс сам не знал, что в «Зетас» внедрён агент. Соответственно, не знали и те, кто его завербовал. Ошибка в подготовке операции, халатность. Человеческий фактор.  
– Это – возможно, – сухо произносит Клауд. – А вот то, что было дальше...  
– А подробнее можно? – Нью-Джей коротко кашляет. – Я последние дни не слишком следила за обстановкой в реальном мире.  
– На нас напали. Наёмные убийцы высокого уровня подготовки.  
– Киллеры, которых ты упоминал?  
– Именно.  
Нью-Джей молча размышляет пару минут. Клауд ставит локти на стол, упирается лбом в ладони, и отстранённо замечает, что вслушивается в дыхание Сефа. Повернуть голову и посмотреть ему в лицо нет сил.  
– Решения о подобного рода операциях никогда не одобряются на официальных совещаниях, – делает вывод Нью-Джей. – Знает о них руководство ЦРУ или не знает – другой вопрос, но как только дело выходит на свет, все от него открещиваются. Полагаю, самое разумное – вытащить это дело на свет. Я могу позвонить сейчас Солею, и к утру уже назначат разбирательство.  
– Тебя спросят, как ты это раскопала, – замечает Сефирот. Клауд фыркает:  
– Информация, случайно найденная при исследовании внутренних уязвимостей системы. Почти правда, кстати.  
– Затребуют детали... – возражает Сефирот, но его насмешливо и зло обрывает Нью-Джей:  
– У меня?!  
Сеф отвечает после паузы:  
– Понял.  
– Давно пора, – бормочет Клауд. Сефирот делает вид, что не заметил:  
– А я звоню Скримджеру. Если у вас начнётся внутреннее расследование, к Гаскинсу будут вопросы. Думаю, ФБР предпочтёт задавать их самостоятельно.  
– Всё равно придётся сотрудничать, – тянет Нью-Джей. – Роберт Скримджер?  
– Да. А что?  
– А как ты думаешь?  
Клауд не только слышит, но и спиной чувствует, как Сефирот вздыхает.  
– Ты и его знаешь?  
– И даже он меня, – хмыкает Нью-Джей. – Одиннадцатого сентября ЦРУ и ФБР на несколько часов объединили силы, и мы пересекались. Правда, только в рамках видеоконференций, но это не принципиально. С Солеем, кстати, они тоже знакомы.  
– Хоть с этим проблем не будет, – качает головой Клауд.  
– Ну, – флегматично отзывается Нью-Джей, – для тебя проблемы уже закончились. Задал работы мне и Крессценту, сейчас ещё Солей со Скримджером обрадуются, и остальные за ними – а сам отправишься отсыпаться.  
Клауд припоминает дурашливые интонации Джека:  
– Я не виноват. Чест...  
– Вот не надо мне этого, – просит Нью-Джей. Клауд смеётся, потом замечает выражение лица Сефа, вопросительно кивает.  
– Я подумал, как будет выглядеть доклад Скримджеру, – сдержанно отвечает Сефирот. – "Крот" – руководитель Отдела Внутренних Расследований. Купило его ЦРУ, а разобралось во всём этом тоже ЦРУ. Оживите меня, пожалуйста, я соскучился по коллегам, псу и бомбам.  
Нью-Джей вроде бы молчит, – Клауд, прикусив губу, недоверчиво вслушивается, и всё-таки случайный всхлип её выдаёт.  
– Не смей так ржать, – строго произносит он, потом обращается к Сефироту: – Зато Скримджеру можно не врать. Раз он сам имеет контакты с ЦРУ.  
– И знаешь, – подаёт голос Нью-Джей, – тебе удалось месяц не попасться ЦРУ. Я здесь работаю не первый год, и могу сказать точно: это мало кому удаётся.  
– Утешает.  
– Это не соревнование, Крессцент. Ты закончил это дело. Как – не волнует ни Скримджера, ни кого-то ещё. Я не очень хорошо его знаю, но что он манипулятор – заметить несложно. Думаю, он потому и отдал это расследование тебе, хотя оно абсолютно не твоё по специализации: ты всегда докапываешься. Так или иначе, но у тебя ни одного не раскрытого дела.  
– Серьёзно? – тихо спрашивает Клауд, стараясь скрыть улыбку.  
– Одно есть. Текущее, – отвечает Сефирот. – Я надеюсь, до утра, пока не начнётся следствие, нас не вычислят по жучкам?  
– Не успеют, – обещает Клауд. Изучает невозмутимое, измотанное лицо Сефирота, прикидывает про себя. – Только оставаться здесь мне бы всё равно не хотелось.  
Сефирот, наконец, на него смотрит, и Клауду удаётся заставить его не отводить взгляд.  
Линия рта чуть расслабляется, и Клауд как-то забывает, что минуту назад у него от усталости слезились глаза.  
Звук клавиатуры Нью-Джей на фоне успокаивает.  
Сефирот кивает:  
– Поговорю со Скримджером – и уходим.  
Третий ночлег за ночь – и это даже не задание, так... Подработка.  
А если считать сон в машине, то четвёртый.  
Пока Сефирот разговаривает со Скримджером, Клауд складывает ноутбук и вяло думает, что через три с половиной часа ему вставать на работу.  
– Нью-Джей, – произносит он в трубку, набрав 911.  
– Слушаю, – мгновенно отзывается она.  
– Ты сказала, что я отправлюсь отсыпаться.  
Нью-Джей настороженно молчит.  
– Сказала, – настаивает Клауд и непроизвольно улыбается. – Так что завтра у меня выходной.  
И отключается, не давая ей возразить.

***

– Я распоряжусь, чтобы ваши вещи доставили из хранилища.  
– Спасибо, – Сефирот чуть наклоняет голову, и встаёт. В кабинете прохладно, но по спине течёт струйка пота – за полтора часа отчёта Скримджер выжал из него всё, начиная с беседы с Бладом и заканчивая подробностями знакомства Сефирота с сотрудниками ЦРУ. Хочется умыться ледяной, чтобы зубы сводило, водой и всё-таки взять отпуск. Но не светит.  
Он смыкает пальцы на ручке двери и ухмыляется уголком губ – предстоит самое интересное. Из-за двери доносится стрёкот принтеров, взрывы смеха и обрывки разговоров – Бюро начинает свою работу.  
Дженни всегда приходит рано.  
От кабинета Скримджера до сдвинутых вместе столов Дженни и Адриана метров десять-двенадцать. Он проходит их никем не замеченным, а потом Дженни, видимо, чувствует взгляд и поднимает голову от разбросанных на столе папок. Сефирот останавливается в трёх шагах от неё и улыбается. Глаза у Дженни – на пол-лица, она прижимает руку к губам и медленно, будто боясь, что ноги её не удержат, поднимается из-за стола, не отводя взгляда.  
– Дженнифер? – удивлённо спрашивает Адриан – он сидит к Сефироту спиной.  
Дженни тяжело опирается рукой на стол, делает шаг к Сефироту. И ещё один, и ещё. И повисает у него на шее, пряча лицо на плече.  
– Сеф?! – Адриан, наконец, разворачивается на стуле.  
– Привет, – кивает Сефирот. И тут же хватается рукой за вспыхнувшую огнём щеку – Дженни демонстративно отряхивает ладонь и вздёргивает подбородок.  
– Так я и знал, – вполголоса бормочет Сефирот. Дженни складывает руки на груди:  
– Сам виноват. Ты хоть представляешь, что нам пришлось пережить, когда мы узнали, что ты погиб?  
Сефирот разводит руками:  
– Мог бы – предупредил. Но… – он не заканчивает. Адриан понимающе кивает:  
– Правила.  
– Это не отменяет того, что ты сволочь, – замечает Дженни.  
– Я знаю, – Сефирот присаживается на край стола. – Что у нас нового?  
– Всё по-прежнему, – пожимает плечами Адриан, краем глаза следя за тем, как Дженни обходит стол и садится на своё место. – Возимся с детским садом из Квантико, работаем и травимся кофе из автоматов. Вэл, кстати, увольняться собрался.  
– Уже не собирается, – Сефирот улыбается. – Я ему вчера звонил. Выйдет на следующей неделе. А Кая заберу завтра.  
– Тебе долго придётся просить прощения.  
– По крайней мере, мне не будет мучительно стыдно за царапины на лице, – Сефирот выразительно смотрит на руки Дженни. Адриан фыркает, а Дженни обиженно поджимает губы, но почти сразу внимательно щурит глаза:  
– Так что это было за расследование? Второй день все только и обсуждают, что арест Гаскинса. Твоих рук дело?  
– Мы пытались узнать у Скримджера, что вообще происходит, но он вчера был злой как черт, – добавляет Адриан.  
– Ещё бы, – фыркает Сефирот. – Я его в три ночи разбудил.  
– И до сих пор жив? Герой, – одобрительно присвистывает Адриан.  
– Может быть, – Сефирот дёргает головой, отбрасывая с лица чёлку. Сказать, что Скримджер был недоволен – ничего не сказать. И если бы он был чуть менее профессионалом, сидеть бы Сефироту без премиальных до самой пенсии. Но Скримджер – профессионал до мозга костей.  
– Так что за дело? – напоминает Дженни.  
Сефирот внимательно вглядывается ей в лицо. На первый взгляд она выглядит спокойной, но подрагивающие ноздри выдают слишком глубокое дыхание, а руки сжаты на ни в чём не повинной авторучке. А у Адриана складки в уголках губ стали глубже и резче.  
– О нём уже ходили слухи месяц назад. Тогда погиб агент под прикрытием.  
– Угу, из отдела контроля за наркотиками, – кивает Дженни. – Дело ещё закрыли подозрительно быстро, даже ОВР не успело сунуть нос во все щели.  
– Это потому, что информацию об операции слил крот. Продолжать дело открыто стало неразумно.  
– Гаскинс?  
– Да.  
– И кому?  
– Ц-Р-У, – чётко выговаривает Сефирот.  
– Вау… – выдыхает Дженни. Изящные пальцы, наконец, чуть расслабляются.  
Адриан цокает языком:  
– Теперь понятно, почему Скримджер чуть ли не ядом плевался. ЦРУ – это неслабо.  
– А как они умудрились его завербовать? – теперь она задумчиво крутит ручку в руках. – Деньгами таких людей не покупают.  
– Я не уточнял. Скримджер что-то упоминал про сына Гаскинса и передрягу, в которую тот вляпался, но… – Сефирот передёргивает плечами. – Это уже не моё дело.  
– Ясно.  
– Кстати, – Дженни обвиняюще наставляет на Сефирота палец. – Ты нам с Эдом должен по гроб жизни. И Вэл тоже. Ваше дело с аптеками – это кошмар любого агента.  
Сефирот мысленно усмехается. Вот уж точно – с возвращением.  
– Что-нибудь нашли?  
– Нет. Но был очередной взрыв. Я отдам отчёты, как только их найду, – Дженни выразительно смотрит на свой стол, заваленный бумагами в три слоя. – Но руководитель «MaestRa Inc.» из меня чуть душу не вынул.  
– Но не вынул же, – Сефирот окидывает её встревоженным взглядом. – Она на месте, да?  
Дженни явно собирается ответить что-то язвительное, но к их столу подходит молодой рыжеволосый парень с кипой папок в руках. На бейдже-пропуске можно прочитать имя – Мэттью Смит. Сефирот сухо ему кивает, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как у парня глаза вылезают на лоб.  
– Но… Вы же умерли! Я фотографию в коридоре видел, с ленточкой…  
– Зомбировали, – серьёзно отвечает Дженни, пряча улыбку.  
– Будешь хорошо работать – и тебя поднимут, – Адриан ободряюще хлопает Смита по плечу. Тот все ещё ошарашенно хлопает длинными, на зависть девушкам, ресницами, и Дженни не выдерживает, начинает смеяться. Эд тоже сдавленно фыркает, а Сефирот молча улыбается, наблюдая за веселящимися друзьями.  
Хорошо вернуться туда, где тебя ждали.  
Дженни, отсмеявшись, смотрит на Сефирота серьёзными сияющими глазами:  
– Я рада, что ты жив.  
– Да, я тоже.


	13. Chapter 13

У Клауда неплохая техника боя, но нет естественности. Он будто бы ведёт беседу на чужом языке. Продумывает атаки, и это каждый раз даёт Сефироту выигрыш во времени; сам он чувствует себя в своей стихии, проводит захваты и броски, не размышляя, и комбинирует приёмы неосознанно. И так же неосознанно страхует Клауда. Пару раз замечает его сердитый взгляд, но тут уже ничего не может сделать. А если бы и мог, то не стал бы.  
В пустом спортзале тишина не даёт о себе забыть. Сефирот наслаждается ею – именно такой, подчёркнутой, – и намеренно молча показывает Клауду незнакомые удары.  
Клауд бьётся всерьёз и, судя по глазам, сосредоточен на запоминании. Иногда Сефирот удерживает его в захвате дольше необходимого, дожидаясь, пока не расслабятся напряжённые мышцы.  
Контакта слишком много, чтобы тренировка оставалась просто спаррингом.  
Сефирот уходит от атаки за спину Клауда, заламывает руку и бросает его на бок; Клауду рывком удаётся повалить его на колено. Сефирот ногой чувствует его спину.  
Но вырваться Клауду не удаётся. Потрепыхавшись полминуты, – Сефирот аккуратно придавливает его к полу, – Клауд жестом обозначает паузу.  
Сефирот поднимается. Клауд перекатывается на спину, вид у него измотанный.  
Частое дыхание отзывается в уголках зала. Скоро надо будет уходить – в полуподвальном помещении из-за отсутствия окон чувство времени смазывается. Скорее всего, уже стемнело.  
Сефирот шагает в сторону, перетекает в стойку, пытаясь вспомнить одну из кат дзюдо. Вэл показывал пару раз. Правда, он сам не очень хорошо помнил.  
Слышно, как позади встаёт Клауд. Подходит – тихо, но шаг слишком неровный, – не атака.  
Сефирот спиной ощущает тепло. Клауд отводит в сторону его волосы, осторожно касается лбом основания шеи над выпирающим позвонком, чуть ближе к правому плечу. Дыхание сквозь влажную ткань холодит кожу.  
Время окончательно застывает.  
Сефирот прикрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на моменте и на дыхании Клауда, подстраиваясь под него. Вдох-выдох. Потом оборачивается – медленно, чтобы Клауд не отшатнулся. Но его, похоже, сейчас ничто не сдвинет с места – он так и стоит, чуть опустив голову: лицо будто потерянное, ни тени улыбки. Сефирот притягивает Клауда за предплечья, заставляя встать вплотную – тот распрямляется, но глаза по-прежнему отводит. Сефирот глядит в упор, дожидаясь, – и Клауд всё-таки отвечает взглядом.  
Уголки губ у него подрагивают – но это не попытка сдержать улыбку, это, скорее, её проблески. Попытки прорваться.  
Сефирот упирается лбом в его переносицу, прижимая к себе за плечи.  
И тут же глухо рычит, слыша шаги на лестнице. Хорошо ещё, что лестница железная, гулкая.  
Клауд, наконец, улыбается, но это не та улыбка:  
– Хозяин зала? – и делает шаг назад.  
Сефирот кивает, оборачивается к выходу.  
– Джой, – кивает он, отходя к скамейке, на которой сложены вещи.  
– Крессцент, – кивает в ответ Джой Ларди – высокий, крепкий мужчина с уверенными глазами и рассечённой шрамом губой. Смотрит оценивающе на сборы Сефирота:  
– Если нужно – я ещё не ухожу, можете побыть минут сорок.  
Сефирот думает пару секунд, качает головой:  
– На сегодня хватит.  
Взгляд чувствуется затылком.  
Само собой, Клауд бы выдержал эти сорок минут. Но хватит с самого Сефирота.  
Джой проверяет перекладины турников, бросает через плечо:  
– Как тренировка?  
– Отлично, – серьёзно отвечает Сефирот.  
– Ты давно не приходил гонять ребят.  
Сефирот усмехается:  
– Работа.  
В куртке сразу становится жарко. Но вчера утром на лужах был ледок, а терять пятнадцать минут на остывание после тренировки не хочется. Тем более что Клауд уже собрался и подпирает стену у двери.  
– Не теряйся, – на прощание говорит Джой. – В работе.  
Сефирот кивает.  
Дельный совет, кстати.  
На улице в самом деле холодно – Клауд на ходу заматывает знакомый дурацкий шарф, который, по-видимому, носит десять месяцев в году.  
– Он больше похож на бывшего спецназовца, чем на спортсмена.  
– Одно другому не мешает.  
– Понял, – хмыкает Клауд.  
Шагает он легко, будто и не переводил дыхание четверть часа назад.  
Ещё не очень поздно, поток машин не схлынул, но дорога рядом – как за стеклом. Или за морем.  
– Он ещё преподавал в Академии ФБР, когда я поступил, – припоминает Сефирот. – Правда, я сам у него не учился, но шапочно мы были знакомы. Когда я начинал работать в ФБР, он как раз купил этот подвал, где сейчас спортзал. Мне кажется, он скучает по работе. И по тем людям. Всё же спецслужбы накладывают отпечаток...  
– Да, я знаю, – отзывается Клауд. – Агентов почти всегда видно с первого взгляда. Если только они не под прикрытием, и у них не достаточно актёрского мастерства. Хотя и тогда... Чувствуешь.  
Сефирот застёгивает куртку до конца, под горло. Странно, что до сих пор нет снега.  
– Не замечал. Хотя... – он чуть поджимает губы, скрывая улыбку. – С некоторых пор я почти в каждом, кого допрашиваю, подозреваю спецагента под прикрытием.  
Клауд смеётся, сперва тихо, потом срывается в хохот – проходящая мимо девушка смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего, а Сефирот невозмутимо делает вид, что не замечает ни Клауда, ни этой девушки.  
И мысленно желает ей благополучно добраться домой, или куда она там идёт. Мало ли кого можно встретить вечером на улицах Вашингтона.  
Клауд постепенно успокаивается, поправляет лямки рюкзака. Потом как-то странно косится вниз, качает головой – не отрицающе, скорее, удивлённо.  
Сефирот не сразу понимает, в чём дело.  
Они идут в ногу.  
Понимает – и отмахивается. То ли эффект выходного дня, первого за десять дней – слишком много работы накопилось – то ли усталость после спарринга, но хочется ни о чём не думать.  
А главное: не думать – получается.  
Иногда он чувствует, как Клауд задевает его рукав своим.  
До дома они доходят молча. Все окна тёмные – на первом этаже живёт пожилая пара, они, кажется, собирались к детям. Видимо, собрались.  
Ключ в замочной скважине заедает. Клауд рассеянно наблюдает за попытками с ним справиться:  
– А починить?  
– Починю, – обещает Сеф. – Когда-нибудь.  
Или сломает окончательно.  
– Раньше не заедал. Покорёжили замок, пока меня не было.  
Дверь, наконец, открывается.  
Кай, тихо гавкнув, тычется в бедро. Сефирот треплет его по ушам; Клауд же, стащив рюкзак со спины, присаживается, даёт лизнуть себя в щёку, долго гладит, пока Кай слабо виляет хвостом.  
Такого беспорядка раньше тоже не было. После его «смерти» вещи из квартиры были перевезены в хранилище; распаковать всё и разложить по местам не хватает времени.  
Сефирот переходит в гостиную, с привычным уже глухим раздражением смотрит туда, где должен стоять шкаф с книгами. Пустая стена ассоциируется с больничным коридором.  
Опускается на корточки, пододвигая к себе один из ящиков – ещё не хватает карты с флажками-отметками нераскрытых терактов. Только где она теперь лежит?  
Клауд действует по схеме, которая, похоже, у него неизменна: разматывает шарф, вытаскивает ноутбук и зарядку к нему, наощупь подключает к розетке, наблюдая за загрузкой системы так, словно там оскароносный фильм.  
Замирает на секунду, что-то соображая, дёргает плечами несколько раз.  
– Я в душ, ладно?  
Сефирот кивает, провожает его взглядом и возвращается к изучению надписей на мешках и коробах. Мало того, что почерк нечитаемый, так ещё и маркер размазался.  
В ванной начинает шуметь вода.  
Надо бы разобраться со всем этим. Вот прямо сейчас взять и разобраться.  
Сефирот поднимается, около минуты бездумно глядит в окно. Потом разворачивается и выходит из комнаты.  
Дверь в ванную прикрыта неплотно. Сефирот проводит ладонью по косяку, прежде чем взяться за ручку, а зайдя, медлит немного, рассматривая размытый матовым стеклом силуэт.  
Ещё влажная от пота футболка и джинсы отправляются к вещам Клауда на пол. В ванной тепло, но из-за открытой кожи неуютно. Сефирот стоит неподвижно, осваиваясь, а потом отодвигает дверцу душевой кабинки.  
Клауд дёргается – Сефирот кладёт руку ему на плечо, не давая оглянуться. Шагает внутрь – вода горячее, чем он сам привык, и из-за пара приходится дышать глубже.  
У Клауда на шее – резкая граница между загоревшей кожей и бледной, а по правому плечу – россыпь родинок. Сефирот притягивает его к себе, обхватывает поперёк груди – Клауд вздыхает, чуть откидывается назад. Сефирот чувствует его всем телом, и мокрые волосы – щекой.  
Вода всё ещё обжигает, но уже не так заметно.  
Сефирот тянется к полке – Клауд всё-таки поворачивается, спокойно ждёт, пока Сефирот вспенивает шампунь у него на волосах. Подставляет ладонь – Сефирот секунду смотрит ему прямо в глаза, но послушно выдавливает шампунь. Клауд заставляет Сефирота подвинуться прямо под душ, чтобы волосы намокли – приходится прикрыть веки; пальцами разделяет пряди. Прикосновения Клауда трудно отличить от душевых струй, пока он не проводит обеими ладонями, собирая волосы в горсть. Сефирот всё-таки смотрит из-под ресниц на сосредоточенное лицо Клауда.  
– Что ты видишь?  
Клауд моргает, выныривая из своей отрешённости, вопросительно приподнимает брови.  
– Ты так смотришь, будто видишь не меня, – произносит Сеф, не пытаясь подбирать слова. Клауд чуть улыбается, выжимая пену Сефироту на плечи:  
– У тебя всегда разное лицо. Ты знаешь?  
Сефирот не отвечает. Методично смывает пену у Клауда с груди и спины, тянет его так, чтобы ополоснуть волосы.  
Нащупывает что-то над ухом, несколько раз проходится пальцами по этому месту. Шрам. Тонкий, как нитка.  
– Откуда это?  
Клауд пожимает плечами:  
– Поцарапался когда-то. Несколько месяцев назад. У меня долго рассасываются шрамы. А что?  
Сефирот поворачивает голову. Клауд понимает не сразу, а потом проводит над ухом – шрам у Сефирота точно там же.  
От духоты и горьковатого запаха шампуня чуть мутится в голове. Они стоят под душем, наверное, более чем достаточно, чтобы смыть остатки пены, и, наконец, Сефирот выключает воду.  
Мерный звук падающих капель кажется одной из составляющих тишины.  
Сеф выходит из душа первым, отдаёт Клауду его полотенце. Вытирается, просушивает волосы – и ловит взгляд Клауда. Тот стоит, прислонившись к душевой кабинке и перекинув полотенце через руку, будто забыв о нём.  
Глядит на Сефирота рассеянно, когда он подходит ближе, и приходит в себя только тогда, когда Сефирот забирает у него полотенце. Мотает головой:  
– Я не...  
Сефирот несильно сжимает волосы у него на затылке, оттягивает голову назад, заставляя Клауда смотреть прямо в глаза. Ладонью через махровую ткань проходится по шее – Клауд умолкает. Зрачки у него расширены, и чуть приоткрыты губы.  
Сефирот промокает несколько капель на виске.  
– Идём, – произносит он, вешая полотенца на сушилку.  
Стоит выйти из ванной, как кожа мгновенно покрывается мурашками. Они расстилают кровать в четыре руки, не включая лампу.  
Сефирот думает, что если лечь с мокрой головой, то завтра полчаса уйдёт на расчёсывание. Но сейчас это не кажется проблемой. Сейчас вообще ничего не кажется проблемой.  
Клауд стоит в шаге от него, в полосе света из окна; кожа у него как будто светится. Сефирот подходит, проводит руками по плечам и ниже, к локтям и запястьям, будто пытается стереть этот свет; Клауд рвано выдыхает, поднимая подбородок, и щурится, разглядывая лицо Сефирота.  
По полу тянет лёгким холодком, а от Клауда – сдержанным, уютным теплом. Сефирот проводит пальцами по скуле Клауда, собирая капли воды, изучая, запоминая. И повторяет этот путь губами – от виска до уголка рта. Клауд сейчас спокоен, открыт; от его ладоней на плечах по всему телу растекается подвижный, изменчивый жар, похожий на слишком горячий душ.  
Сефирот мягко подталкивает Клауда к кровати, покрывает лёгкими поцелуями чистое, расслабленное лицо, с силой проводит раскрытой ладонью от загривка к пояснице. Клауд выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы, резко и упрямо, и тянет его за собой вниз, на постель. Контраст холода и жара – ткани простыней и кожи – на секунду вышибает дух.  
Ресницы у Клауда всё ещё влажные, подрагивают; губы шевелятся, беззвучно выговаривая какие-то слова. Сефирот целует Клауда нарочито медленно, дразняще, до тех пор, пока хватает воздуха, а Клауд не сжимает пальцы на его плече.  
– Что? – Сефирот опирается на локти, почти упирается лбом в лоб Клауда и впервые за месяц не думает ни о времени, ни о делах, ни о проблемах. Просто здесь, просто сейчас. У Клауда в глазах тёплые смешливые искорки, когда он мотает головой – недосохшие короткие пряди рассыпаются по подушке:  
– Ничего, – и добавляет, тихо и задумчиво, убирая с лица Сефирота волосы: – Красивый.  
Сефирот ловит губами его ладонь, чуть прикусывает огрубевшую кожу. У Клауда мозоли на кончиках пальцев, это до сих кажется непривычным.  
Он нетерпеливо притягивает Сефирота ближе, но обмякает под долгим взглядом, расслабляется окончательно.  
Сефирот отстраняется на секунду, подкладывает ладонь Клауду под поясницу. Влажные пряди облепили тому лицо, а на горле часто-часто бьётся синяя жилка, и Сефирот не может оторвать от неё взгляда. Наклоняется, целует куда придётся – шея, кадык, ключицы – ловит ртом тихий стон Клауда и сам шипит, когда ногти Клауда прочерчивают линии на его спине.  
Клауд даже не вздрагивает, когда Сефирот двигает бёдрами в первый раз, неторопливо, осторожно, – но жмурится, прикусывает губу. Из более ранней трещинки выступает кровь – Сефирот тут же слизывает солёную красную каплю. Дышит глубоко, рвано – и сжимает плечи Сефирота до боли, до будущих синяков.  
Сефирот ждёт; по виску стекает струйка пота – и когда ему казалось, что в комнате прохладно? – а у Клауда слиплись ресницы. Наконец, Клауд открывает глаза и едва заметно кивает, чуть приподнимая бедра.  
Сефирот двигается расчётливо медленно, то легко касаясь губ Клауда, то прикусывая мягкую кожу горла; Клауд тихо стонет, вжимаясь головой в подушку и путая пальцы в волосах Сефирота. Глаза дико поблёскивают в полумраке, и приходится его удерживать, когда он подаётся вперёд, пытаясь ускорить темп.  
Ещё труднее сдерживаться самому. Почти невозможно; Клауд пытается что-то выдохнуть – угадывается «быстрее».  
Сефирот срывается – быстрее, ещё быстрее – всё равно слишком медленно; подхватывает Клауда под плечи, прижимая к себе.  
Клауд коротко вздрагивает от каждого толчка, пока его не выгибает Сефироту навстречу и он не кончает с гортанным стоном. Сефирот следует за ним, не отрывая взгляда от приоткрытых и припухших губ.  
Красивый.  
Клауд дышит часто и прерывисто, но щурится он сонно. Пытается улыбнуться.  
– Тяжёлый, – голос у него хриплый.  
Сефирот скатывается с него, растягивается на постели, не убирая руки из-под спины Клауда: – Так лучше?  
– Да, намного, – простынь под Клаудом тихо шуршит. Он сперва переворачивается на бок – Сефирот чувствует его взгляд у себя на лице, но на то, чтоб повернуть голову, сил не хватает, – а потом придвигается вплотную. Закидывает ногу поперёк бёдер, обнимает обеими руками и прижимается щекой к ключице.  
Сефирот вздыхает, обхватывает Клауда, кое-как затягивает его на себя целиком.  
– Я тоже тяжёлый, – бурчит Клауд ему в шею, притираясь плотнее.  
– Потом спихну, – обещает Сефирот, нащупывая край одеяла.

***

После вчерашнего спарринга мышцы должны побаливать, но на самом деле состояние строго противоположное – расслабленное до невозможности, до отсутствия ощущений. Даже вечная тянущая боль в шее куда-то делась.  
Но собранности это не на пользу.  
Заползти бы сейчас в тепло, под одеяло, где-нибудь на сутки. Не спать – просто лежать, свернувшись клубочком. Желательно – с Сефиротом. Ну, или с ноутом, если Сефирот будет занят.  
Клауд одёргивает себя – выходной был вчера, вообще-то.  
Сейчас основная цель – быстро разобраться с делами в банке и не опоздать на работу. И так чуть не пропустил будильник – хорошо, что Сефирота поднял Кай.  
В итоге с Каем пошёл Клауд – просыпаться, как выразился Сеф.  
В принципе, получилось. Но явно не до конца.  
Клауд сворачивает к двухэтажному зданию замысловатого дизайна – за вывесками и зеркальной облицовкой не разобрать, что архитектор имел в виду – и задумчиво щурится на холодное солнце, прикидывая, какую часть работы можно сделать не в Лэнгли. Уйти раньше четырёх по-любому не получится.  
Торговый центр "Компас", к счастью, уже открыт – Клауд сомневался насчёт часов работы. На веб-странице "Компаса" они были указаны, но последнее обновление сайта происходило полтора года назад.  
Впрочем, судя по количеству посетителей утром в будний день, торговый центр закрываться не собирается. Стайка девушек, видимо, студенток, в кафе; пара подростков с совиными глазами в Интернет-клубе; в магазинах одежды пока пусто, но ведь ещё утро. И будний день.  
Клауд сбегает на подземный уровень по лестнице – эскалатор движется слишком медленно – оглядывается по сторонам в поисках вывески нужного банка.  
Замечает знакомый логотип в угловом закутке – неудачное место для любого коммерческого помещения. Рядом с входом в офис – банкомат.  
Значит, на работу успеть всё-таки получится; банкомат работает быстрее любого оператора.  
Девушка-банкир, сидящая за столом, за прозрачной стеной, смотрит как-то странно. Косится, вроде бы, на шарф; Клауд сперва оглядывает его, ища пятно или ещё что-нибудь; потом рассматривает девушку – и узнаёт причёску. Светлые волосы смешно острижены до плеч.  
Это её он вчера вечером напугал своим безудержным смехом.  
Клауд подмигивает, получая в ответ абсолютно непонимающий, настороженный взгляд.  
Кожу щекочет то, как девушка продолжает опасливо его рассматривать, пока он набирает пин-код, подтверждает операцию, забирает деньги и закрывает бумажник.  
Когда банкомат, жужжа, начинает печатать чек операции, Клауд замечает, что она уже смотрит не на него. А ему за спину.  
По наитию поднимает глаза – индикатор на камере наблюдения не горит.  
Ещё выше, над банкоматом – металлическая панель.  
Клауд, замерев, наблюдает в отражении, как люди в чёрных масках целятся в других, обычных и испуганных, людей.

***

От чашки с кофе поднимается ароматный дымок. Сефирот, поправляя галстук, подхватывает её со стола и подходит к окну. В прогнозе погоды с утра обещали лёгкие заморозки и без осадков, и, кажется, в кои-то веки не обманули. По крайней мере, пока за стеклом лишь чистое и холодное небо и ветер, гоняющий по асфальту жёлтые листья вперемешку с обрывками газеты.  
Радует.  
А вот настырная мелодия телефона в понедельник утром обещает только одно. Неприятности. Если, конечно, это не Клауд.  
– Крессцент.  
– Ты ещё дома? – голос у Вэла отвратительно бодрый и деловитый.  
– Да, а что? – кофе чуть горчит на языке. Надо было добавить больше сахара.  
– В двух кварталах от тебя террористы захватили торговый центр. «Компас», слышал о таком?  
– Да, – Сефирот кивает, забыв, что Вэл не может его видеть, и ставит кружку в раковину. Хорошо начинается неделя. – Жертвы?  
– Пока вроде нет.  
– Заложники?  
– Точное число неизвестно.  
– Требования?  
– Пока не предъявляли.  
Великолепно. Надо было брать два дня выходных, в конце концов, перед этим он месяц работал вообще без них. Или задержать Клауда на полчаса – его методы работы сейчас бы не помешали.  
Он одёргивает себя – ЦРУ не обязано помогать ФБР в расследованиях. Пусть и наличествует некоторая… личная заинтересованность.  
– Ясно, – он зажимает телефон плечом и снимает с вешалки пальто. – Буду там минут через десять.  
– Мы подъедем где-то через полчаса.  
– Мы? – Сефирот нагибается, чтобы завязать шнурок на ботинке, и едва не роняет телефон.  
– Скримджер едет со мной.  
– Всё так серьёзно?  
– А когда у нас было несерьёзно? – Вэл хмыкает одновременно весело и будто заранее устало.  
– Когда мы были в отпуске? – Сефирот расчёсывает волосы пальцами – на нормальную причёску уже нет времени. – Захвати кофе и на мою долю.  
– Вымогатель, – Вэл мягко смеётся.  
– Конечно, – серьёзно соглашается Сефирот. И отключает телефон. Стягивает волосы в хвост и обращается к вышедшему в прихожую Каю:  
– Веди себя хорошо.  
Кай перестаёт стучать пушистым хвостом по полу и смотрит обиженно.  
В общем, верно. Сам Сефирот неприятности устраивает куда чаще, чем Кай.

***

Жалюзи на стеклянных дверях опускаются с характерным треском. Девушка-банкир, усаженная на пол рядом с Клаудом, вздрагивает, затравленно косится на парней в масках, занятых изоляцией этажа.  
Клауд успел рассмотреть её лицо – правильное и милое, немного застенчивое. Её блондинкой даже не назовёшь – блондиночкой, скорее, причём без тени насмешки.  
Жалко, имя на бейджике не прочитал. А теперь не видно.  
– Так даже лучше, – шёпотом, не поворачивая головы, замечает Клауд. – Не убьют кого-нибудь, кто сунется не вовремя.  
Она еле слышно вздыхает, осторожно подтягивает колени к подбородку.  
– А как войдёт полиция? Им же так ничего не будет видно. У них есть тепловизоры?  
Клауд неслышно усмехается. Продвинутая девочка.  
Или любит детективы. Хотя после сегодняшнего, скорее всего, разлюбит навсегда.  
– Никак, надеюсь. При штурме точно кто-нибудь пострадает. А так – заберут деньги и свалят раньше, чем полиция узнает о захвате.  
Один из грабителей жестом подзывает своих людей, тихо раздаёт какие-то указания.  
– Они уже знают, – глядя на них, произносит девушка. – Я сообщила по внутренней сети банка, что у нас захват.  
Клауд бросает на неё короткий взгляд – на полускрытой волосами бледной щеке неровные красные пятна.  
– Опрометчиво.  
– Нас учили, что при ограблении обязательно надо нажать тревожную кнопку, – она обхватывает колени руками и внезапно еле слышно всхлипывает. – А Элиза...  
Захватчики действовали на редкость грамотно. Светозвуковые гранаты, брошенные в лотки для денег, вывели из строя операторов обменного пункта и выдачи переводов – вслепую не так-то легко нащупать тревожную кнопку. Пластит – немного, грамм триста общим счётом, – открыл бронированные двери, а ещё – окончательно испугал людей. Хороший вопрос – откуда у обычных грабителей взрывчатка и гранаты…  
С другой стороны, автоматы достать не легче и не сложнее, если знать, где искать и у кого спрашивать. И управляться с ними тоже несложно.  
Пока нападавшие сгоняли людей к стене, вжимая дула в животы, одна из сотрудниц банка дёрнулась – возможно, оступилась. Возможно, выстрел в неё был просто нервной реакцией.  
Отсюда видны её ранения – с такими умирают за несколько секунд.  
Охранник, наверное, ещё жив. Но вряд ли обошёлся обычным сотрясением. Иначе уже пришёл бы в себя.  
– Ты молодец, что не растерялась, – девушка в ответ на его утешение шмыгает носом:  
– Но сделала только хуже, да?  
Клауд непроизвольно улыбается.  
– Скорее всего. Но реветь всё равно не нужно. Не привлекай внимание.  
– Что теперь будет?  
Клауд пристраивает руки на коленях, поглядывая в сторону грабителей.  
Трое стерегут заложников – не слишком старательно, на содержимое полок бара смотреть явно интереснее. Тот, что раздавал указания, что-то делает на наладонном компьютере. Возможно, тетрис, но верится слабо.  
Четверо выгребают содержимое касс банков и магазинов. Ещё один – сутулый, щуплый, переходит с ноутбуком от банкомата к банкомату.  
Хакер.  
Масок они не сняли, что обнадёживает.  
– Не знаю. Им будет труднее уходить. Скорее всего, попытаются прикрыться заложниками. Тогда их снимут снайперы, – Клауд припоминает панораму перед торговым центром. – Ближайшее удобное для снайперов здание довольно далеко, но методика отработанная, и для заложника риск всё равно небольшой. Особенно если он будет отклоняться от линии огня.  
Девушка чуть ёжится, смотрит настороженно:  
– Ты так говоришь...  
– Я из спецслужб.  
Нижняя губа у неё дёргается:  
– А оружие у тебя есть?  
Клауд хмыкает.  
– Нет. У меня спокойная специализация. Не боевая.  
Она отвечает не сразу.  
– Жалко.  
– Думаешь, пистолет бы помог?  
– Не знаю, – она слабо пожимает плечами. – Мне было бы спокойнее.  
Клауд, прислушиваясь, автоматически отзывается:  
– Это иллюзия.  
Теперь полицейские сирены слышит не только он. Скверная звукоизоляция…  
Тот, кто раздавал указания захватчикам, выпрямляется, откладывает наладонник. Знаком заставляет всех притихнуть.  
Пение Мадонны из колонок рассыпается на отдельные слова и звуки.  
– Кто из вас нажал на тревожную кнопку?  
Вот чёрт.  
Хныкавшие до того близнецы лет семи умолкают, как по команде. Сотрудницы магазинов жмутся друг к другу, как птенцы на холоде.  
– Отстреляем по одной.  
Клауд плечом чувствует, как блондиночку начинает бить дрожь. Какая им, вообще говоря, разница, кто нажал?!  
Но нервы сдают не только у заложников – к сожалению.  
Клауд подбирается, смотрит на главного, остро, чтоб даже сквозь маску почувствовал – и да, тот оборачивается, шипит сквозь зубы:  
– Что смотришь?  
Клауд выдерживает паузу, и кажется, что все даже дышать перестали.  
– Вашу стрельбу, – кивок на лежащую на полу Элизу, – слышала половина торгового центра.  
Тишина длится ещё секунд десять, Клауд, не мигая, смотрит в глаза в прорезях маски – моргнуть хочется невыносимо – и почти уже уверяется, что станет сейчас вторым трупом в этом помещении.  
– Помалкивай, – тяжело произносит мужчина, затем отрицательно качает головой, глядя на своих – и все отмирают.  
Клауд размеренно дышит, чувствуя, как на него периодически оглядываются и захватчики, и заложники. Все, кроме девушки-банкира.  
– Это правда? Что стрельбу могли услышать и потому вызвали полицию?  
Клауд чувствует, как у него подрагивает веко.  
– На фоне музыки из всех динамиков и трейлера нового боевика?  
Девушка окончательно сжимается в комок.  
Гадать, как предпочтёт действовать полиция, приходится недолго. Когда по-очереди начинают звонить телефоны банка, билетной кассы и бара, Клауда уже интересует только реакция грабителей.  
На одном из телефонов включается автоответчик.  
– С вами говорит лейтенант полиции Эдвин Ханки…  
Эффект похлеще, чем от выступления Клауда.  
Ситуация дрянная, на самом деле. Скорее всего, место ограбления выбиралось по принципу жадности – четыре банкомата, отделения трёх различных банков, бюро денежных переводов, несколько фирменных магазинов. Но и оборону здесь держать идеально. Окон нет, и начинать штурм придётся с узкой лестницы, ведущей в подвальный этаж – а там и десяток людей не разместить.  
– …назвать точное число заложников, отпустить детей, женщин и пожилых людей.  
Ну конечно.  
– И что нам делать? – интересуется один из тех, кто держит на прицеле заложников.  
– Продолжать, – отрезает главный. Клауд мысленно отмечает военный тон – служил в армии. – Штурмовать не станут, у нас заложники.  
– А уходить как? – не унимается боец; одновременно с ним, не отрываясь от дела, щуплый хакер замечает:  
– Могут пустить боевой газ. Это подвал, здесь вентиляция разнесёт его за секунды.  
Главарь захватчиков оборачивается к нему, сверлит сутулую спину взглядом:  
– Можем что-нибудь сделать с вентиляцией?  
– Я не трубочист, – огрызается хакер, по-прежнему не прекращая работы. – Скажите, что у нас бомба, да и всё.  
Клауд вслушивается и пытается просчитать варианты. «Скажите» - похоже, взрывчатки у них больше нет. Хоть что-то хорошее.  
– Да, они точно не попытаются нас усыпить, зная, что мы можем в любой момент здесь всё взорвать!  
– Бомба с двумя детонаторами. Один активируется, если отпустить кнопку. Другой – если нажать. Бомба взорвётся при активации любого из них, – усталым тоном, как очевидные вещи, разъясняет парень. Клауд почти уверен, что ему лет двадцать, не больше. – Если пустить газ, рука либо расслабится, либо сожмётся в судороге – все газы, используемые при штурмах полиции, нервно-паралитические. Понятно объяснил?  
Клауд смотрит на хакера с сожалением. При других обстоятельствах он мог бы работать на спецслужбы. Или хоть на ту же «HQ-Tech».  
– А зачем мы бы притащили бомбу? – тянет всё тот же боец, которому, видимо, просто стеречь людей скучно. – Мы за деньгами пришли.  
– Но полиция этого не знает, камеры отключены, – фыркает хакер. – Скажешь, что мы исламисты – не проверят.  
Сейчас Клауд как никогда жалеет, что ещё в первый год работы стал вытаскивать из подошв и швов одежды жучки ЦРУ.

***

– Над чем ты вчера смеялся? Там, на улице?  
Клауд сдерживает улыбку:  
– Не спрашивай. Опять смеяться начну.  
Девушка ёрзает, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. У Клауда тоже затекло всё, что могло; по его подсчётам, прошло часа полтора.  
Джек, возможно, уже поднял тревогу. Если не решил, что он отсыпается после выходного.  
Бывало, кто спорит.  
– А этот человек, который с тобой был – тоже из спецслужб?  
Клауд смотрит на неё с любопытством.  
– Почему ты так решила?  
– Не знаю. Он так посмотрел на меня – будто оценивал. Или описание составлял. Честно, я так и подумала, что он либо преступник, либо, наоборот, коп. По тебе такого не скажешь.  
Надо будет повеселить Сефирота, рассказать, что его чуть не приняли за уголовника.  
Если выбраться удастся.  
– Тоже. Кстати, он, скорее всего, сейчас и думает, как нас отсюда вытащить.  
Минут пятнадцать назад был ещё один звонок. Грабители не взяли трубку, поэтому Скримджеру пришлось торговаться с автоответчиком.  
Понятное дело, вертолёт и миллион – из какого фильма они это взяли? – через час на крышу здания – нереально.  
– Он знает, что ты здесь?  
– Нет, наверное. Я не говорил, что пойду в банк.  
А надо было.  
Хотя чем бы это помогло? И главное, кому?  
– А у тебя... – она чуть запинается, заправляя волосы за ухо. – Есть кто-то? Из близких? Родители, девушка?  
Клауд медленно кивает, зная, что она заметит.  
– А у тебя?  
– Мама. И жених, – девушка вздыхает, прикусывает губу. – Только я его давно не видела. Он в Англии, учится в Оксфорде.  
– Увидитесь, – обещает Клауд. – Будешь рассказывать, как вызвала полицию, пока парни с автоматами пугали детей. Мало кто смог бы, между прочим. Обычно люди цепенеют.  
Девушка отвечает не сразу.  
– У Элизы два сына осталось. Школьники.  
Они молча наблюдают, как о чём-то тихо переругиваются хакер и один из тех, что выгребал деньги из банковского сейфа. Не вовремя закашлявшаяся женщина лет сорока чуть не получила удар прикладом, но главарь захватчиков рыкнул что-то вроде: «Отставить!» – после чего Клауд окончательно уверился в его армейском прошлом.  
– Надо сообщить Скримджеру, что здесь не исламисты. Что нет никакой бомбы. Тогда пустят газ, и это будет лучшим вариантом развития событий.  
– И как ты это сделаешь?  
– Знал бы – уже сделал.  
Поблизости, как назло, ни интеркома, ни даже камеры видеонаблюдения – сломанной, выключенной – неважно, и с такой много чего можно сделать.  
Телефоны собрали – Клауд в очередной раз пожалел, что он у него один. Хотя обыскивали так, что и не спрячешь ничего.  
Прослушка – прослушка… И где она, когда понадобилась?!  
– Они в любом случае заметят, если ты что-то будешь делать.  
Клауд еле заметно качает головой.  
– Нужна хоть какая-нибудь мелочь. С… Тот человек, что вчера был со мной на улице, – он специалист по терактам. А Скримджер один из лучших аналитиков, он заметит любую странность. Ну, должен заметить.  
– Ты его знаешь?  
– Не лично. Так, – Клауд осторожно сдвигается, разминая руками заболевшее от неподвижности колено, – дай-ка мне заколку.  
«Невидимка» в светлых волосах выглядит хлипко, но это лучше, чем ничего.  
– Что-то придумал?  
– Да, одна идея есть.  
Девушка косится на него со строгостью школьной учительницы:  
– Она не очень удачная, да?  
Клауд хмыкает, разгибая «невидимку».  
– Видишь, как разобраны банкоматы?  
– Как?  
– Грамотно. Сигнализации не включились, наверняка. Но их легко активировать. Нужно найти вон в том блоке детектор и что-нибудь с ним сделать. Раздавить, сильно встряхнуть – он очень чуткий.  
– И что?  
– На пульт охраны пойдёт сигнал о взломе банкомата. С учётом того, что здесь творится, об этом тут же узнает ФБР. А уж они как-нибудь додумаются, что исламисты и взлом банкомата сочетаются немного странно.  
– Подожди, – девушка хватает его за край рукава, не сводя взгляда с охранников. – Они же заметят, как ты будешь двигаться.  
– Смотря как двигаться, – изобразить шёпотом уверенность, когда её нет – та ещё задачка. – И не смотри на них так, почувствуют.  
До нужных железок где-то полметра, впереди – ящик с зеленью, и ещё десяток заложников. Ничего, реально.  
Наверное.  
Клауд подбирает ноги под себя – всё, конец джинсам, – и плавно, опираясь пальцами о пол, перемещается сантиметров на десять в нужную сторону.  
Самое трудное – не замедляться слишком сильно. Не шуметь, не дёргаться и не замедляться.  
Парни с оружием уже давно на взводе, им только дай повод. Но когда адреналин перевесит авторитет их главного с его армейскими повадками, им даже повода не будет нужно.  
Повезло, что он с краю «стаи».  
Перевернуть массивный блок электроники незаметно – это реальным не назовёшь.  
Клауд переводит дух, оперевшись о стену спиной.  
В принципе, конечно, можно попытаться и так…  
Клауд берётся за край блока, чуть приподнимает, пытается нащупать другой рукой нужное гнездо. Почему-то попадаются совершенно посторонние проводки и платы, как будто банкомат много сложнее компьютера – хотя это не так.  
Просто, чёрт возьми, специализация не та!  
…Оно.  
Отжать лапки гнезда размером сантиметр на полтора мягкой заколкой-невидимкой, причём вслепую – кажется, такого в его карьере ещё не было.  
Лёгкий кусочек пластика падает прямо в ладонь.  
Клауд осторожно опускает блок на пол, катает матово-чёрный кубик в пальцах, разыскивая маркировку.  
Всё-таки оно.  
Что бы теперь с ним сделать…  
Спасает его, наверное, та самая интуиция, в которую не верит Сефирот. Клауд, приподняв блок, успевает положить детектор под какую-то ровную деталь, и, засекая движение краем глаза, мгновенно откинуться к стене.  
– Эй, – окликает его один из тех, кто до этого потрошил кассы, – ты вроде как не там был. Далеко пополз?  
Клауд склоняет голову к плечу, приподнимая брови – будто обдумывая ответ.  
Сердце колотится слишком часто. До боли. И губы пересохли.  
– Какой-то ты сильно шустрый, – замечает грабитель, в два шага подходя к нему.  
Самое худшее ощущение – смотреть снизу вверх на человека с оружием.  
Права была девчонка – с пистолетом спокойнее.  
– Без стрельбы, – бросает главный, даже не глядя в их сторону. – Федералов провоцировать себе дороже.  
– Ладно, – пожимает плечами боец. А потом берёт его за отворот куртки – спортзал – ударить – Сефирот – захват – нельзя! – и швыряет в стену плечом и боком, так, что Клауд ударяется головой плашмя, плечом и бедром. В неловко вывернутом запястье раздаётся хруст, руку от локтя до ладони пробивает болью, от неё сразу начинает мутить – или это сотрясение?..  
Детектор. Не успел…  
Как в тумане – и как в замедленной съёмке: девушка-банкир, блондиночка с милым лицом, подрывается, кидается к нему – Клауд не может сообразить, что лучше, молчать или крикнуть, чтоб не дёргалась, а она уже отшатывается от грабителя с каким-то нелепым «извините»…  
Не забыть сказать полиции, чтоб обеспечили ей медаль. Или орден. За отвагу, за мужество, за идиотизм – за что угодно. Не забыть. И спросить, чёрт возьми, имя.  
Она, отшатываясь, падает на блок электроники из банкомата – всем весом – Клауду кажется, что он слышит хруст пластика. И далёкий-далёкий вой тревожных сирен.  
Или это звенит боль?..

***

– Какой идиот в наше время требует миллион долларов и вертолёт? – Вальтер делает глоток из стаканчика с кофе и поднимает воротник плаща.  
– Очень умный идиот, Вэл, – отзывается Сефирот, тоже отпивая кофе. Морщится – сахара достаточно, но без молока вкус совсем не тот. – Они прекрасно понимают, что мы не будем выполнять требования такого рода. Это отвлекающий манёвр. Они тянут время.  
– Знать бы ещё, для чего. Чёртовы понедельники, – бормочет Вэл.  
Сефирот согласно хмыкает. И в очередной раз отгоняет мысль набрать заученный наизусть номер – это только его дело и его проблема. Не Клауда.  
– А они всё-таки умны, – задумчиво говорит он, в сотый, наверно, раз рассматривая фасад «Компаса». Архитектор был или пьян, или под дозой, когда его конструировал.  
– Что? – переспрашивает Вэл. Стаканчик в его руке тихо хрустит.  
– Умны. Выбрали правильное место для захвата, – Сефирот широким жестом, едва не расплескав кофе, обводит здание. – В подвале окон нет, камеры отключены. Мы можем только гадать, что там происходит.  
– Всё как обычно, – пожимает плечами Вальтер, опираясь на бампер машины Скримджера. Сефирот невпопад думает, что нужно будет или вернуться домой за своей машиной, или возвращаться из Бюро на метро. – Заложники на полу, бомба в центре зала. Я бы, скорее, поставил у несущей стены, чтобы гарантированно обрушить здание, но я не они.  
И это к счастью. Самые опасные преступники – сотрудники спецслужб. Они слишком много знают о преступлениях и методах сокрытия улик. И иногда слишком уверены в том, что стоят на страже закона.  
– Думаешь, смертники? – спрашивает Сефирот. Он уже знает, чувствует, что нет, это не смертники, и говорит лишь для того, чтобы не молчать. Время, утекающее сквозь пальцы, ощущается почти физически. А ещё – ему кажется, что он что-то упустил. На краю сознания зудит, как комариный укус, зыбкое ощущение, что ответ где-то рядом. На утренних записях камер, или в телефонном разговоре террористов с полицией, или… Что-то неправильно.  
– Я пока что ничего не думаю, – сухо и как будто зло отзывается Вэл. Он тоже раздражён – это и понятно. – Слишком мало информации. Аналитикам поставили задачу?  
– Прогнозы неутешительны, – морщится Сефирот. Да и само общение с аналитиками ему не нравится – слишком уж они бывают отвлечены. Не от мира сего. – Если там хотя бы десять килограмм гексогена, то здание сложится, как карточный домик. А может и соседние обрушить.  
Вэл ставит стаканчик на машину и засовывает руки в карманы:  
– Эвакуация?  
– Уже заканчивается – полиция сама сообразила, – Сефирот смотрит через джип дальше, туда, где Скримджер, наклонившись к открытой двери полицейской машины, что-то говорит в телефонную трубку. Интересно, удалось ему связаться с террористами?  
– В кои-то веки, – хмыкает Вальтер. Сефирот дёргает плечом, не соглашаясь, но и не отрицая слов Вальтера. В конце концов, у всех бывают неудачные дни. Как сегодня, например.  
– Эй, парень! Гас! – Вэл подхватывается и машет рукой молодому полицейскому, зажавшему под мышкой какую-то бумажную трубку и с кофе в стаканчиках на подставке. На лице парня – до смешного сосредоточенное выражение.  
– Сэр? Вы кофе хотите? – и брови домиком, да. Смешной.  
– Оставь его себе, – отмахивается Вэл. – Это у тебя карта здания?  
– Да, – кивает Гас.  
– Отлично, давай её сюда, – Вэл бесцеремонно вытаскивает свёрнутую карту из-под мышки полицейского, – и тащи свою бурду, куда собирался. Сеф, помоги мне.  
Сефирот тоже ставит стаканчик на бампер – поближе к дворникам и лобовому стеклу – и помогает Вэлу расстелить карту. И отстранённо замечает, бросив взгляд назад, за жёлтую ленту с надписью «Не пересекать! Место преступления!», где столпились зеваки и репортёры:  
– Шакалы чуют кровь.  
– Такое ощущение, что они узнают обо всём раньше нас, – Вэл тоже оглядывается.  
– Интуиция… – полупрезрительно изрекает Сефирот. И тут же меняет интонации – дело важнее. – Итак, что тут у нас?  
– На первый этаж ведут два выхода – здесь и здесь, – Вэл ногтём отчёркивает места на карте. – Оба заблокированы изнутри.  
– А снаружи?  
– Спецназ уже тут, – Вэл неопределённо махает рукой в сторону большого синего автобуса с эмблемой S.W.A.T. на боку. – Ждут отмашки для штурма.  
– Если парни внутри не смертники, то перед взрывом должны будут куда-то уйти, – Сефирот в задумчивости стягивает резинку с волос и тут же вновь собирает пряди в хвост одной рукой. Указывает на карту: – Вот. Это электрощитовая, а за ней – ещё один выход с этажа.  
– Который ведёт в служебные тоннели под центром, – Вэл чуть щурится, прикидывая. – Сейчас отправлю туда пару ребят на всякий случай.  
– Угу, давай, – Сефирот наконец справляется с волосами и едва успевает удержать карту, подхваченную ветром. Сворачивает её, оглядывается – куда бы деть? – и тут же забывает про рулон в руке – у полицейской машины требовательно вскинул руку Скримджер.  
– Сэр? Удалось связаться? – у Скримджера идеально белый плащ – ни пятнышка, ни пылинки. Чужеродный этому месту, как кажется Сефироту. Он некстати вспоминает, что в Индии белый – цвет траура.  
Ерунда.  
– Нет, – на бесстрастном аристократическом лице Скримджера – тень неудовольствия. Будто ему в ресторане подали несвежую рыбу. – Автоответчик.  
– Будете продолжать попытки? – уточняет подошедший Вэл.  
– Не вижу смысла. Они не идиоты, – голос чистый и холодный, как дистиллированная вода.  
Сефирот едва удерживается от фырканья. Судя по тому, как Вэл морщит нос и натужно кашляет, – у него та же проблема.  
– Дальнейшие действия, сэр? – Сефирот бросает на Вэла предупреждающий взгляд, но тот отмахивается и продолжает кашлять. Кажется, это не притворство. Лили его убьёт, если Вэл заболеет через неделю после выхода из отпуска.  
– Это ваша операция, агенты. Работайте.  
– Да, сэр, – кивает Вэл. Голос ещё чуть хрипловат, а глаза слезятся. Он несколько секунд следит взглядом за уходящим куда-то в сторону лейтенанта Скримджером, а потом смотрит на Сефирота. – Сеф, я просмотрю ещё раз утренние записи с камер, может, мы что-то упустили.  
– А я займусь телефонным разговором, – ощущение комариного укуса так никуда и не исчезло.  
Он открывает дверцу машины, забирается внутрь:  
– Энди, я прослушаю запись ещё раз, ладно?  
– Конечно, сэр, – Энди, смуглый парень с примесью испанских кровей, широко улыбается. – Вот наушники. Что-то нашли?  
– Пока не знаю, – качает головой Сефирот, надевая наушники. Ушам сразу становится жарко. А ощущение того, что ответ рядом, – сильнее. Поехали.  
«С вами говорит лейтенант полиции Эдвин Ханки. Сообщите точное число заложников, отпустите женщин, детей и пожилых людей».  
Хороший голос у лейтенанта. Спокойный и уверенный, но без излишнего давления. Для переговоров – самое то.  
«Никто никого не отпустит, лейтенант».  
А вот это уже интересно – интонации как будто покровительственные. Будто он привык отдавать приказы лейтенантам.  
«Хорошо, – пауза. – Кто вы? Каковы ваши требования? На данный момент вы окружены полицией…»  
Хотя Сефирот слушает эту запись уже в третий раз, он не удерживается и тихо цокает языком – перегиб. И адекватный ответ.  
«Послушай, лейтенант. Нас здесь девять человек – и бомба. Наша цель – священная война, и мы взорвём здание, если вы начнёте штурм. Поэтому ваша цель – обеспечить нам вертолёт и миллион долларов наличными, мелкими купюрами, через час на крыше».  
Дальше можно не продолжать. Сефирот выключает запись, стягивает наушники на шею и задумчиво смотрит в – сквозь – запотевшее стекло. Что-то важное. Совсем рядом, надо только суметь ухватить мысль за хвост.  
Он закрывает глаза, не глядя вырисовывает на окне сложный и запутанный узор. Паутину, ждущую муху. Она уже близко. Как Клауд, вечно заползающий на него во сне. И двухслойное одеяло не нужно – и так тепло. Слои. Да. Точно. Слои.  
Сефирот резко открывает глаза.  
– Энди, ты можешь убрать сам разговор? Оставить только фоновый шум? И сделать погромче?  
– Конечно, сэр, – пальцы Энди быстро бегают по клавиатуре ноутбука.  
Сефирот вновь надевает наушники и откидывает голову на подголовник кресла. Щелчок – Энди включает запись. Теперь должен раздаться голос лейтенанта, но его нет. Зато прекрасно слышна музыка – знакомый, прилипчивый мотивчик. И сильный женский голос: «C'mon, Britney, lose control, watch you take it down».  
Мадонна. Странный выбор музыки для исламистов. А в то, что они просто не догадались выключить песню, Сефирот не слишком верит. Ни один последователь Аллаха не позволил бы «осквернять» себе уши такой музыкой. Значит, не правоверные? Или всё же случайность?  
– Энди, убери слой музыки. И пусти запись с самого начала, пожалуйста, – командует он, не открывая глаз. Пальцы правой руки чуть постукивают по колену, отсчитывая ритм мыслей и просчёт вероятностей. Миллион долларов. Бомба. Мадонна. Ислам. Вертолёт. Шариат. Заложники. Вероятность ошибки – семь процентов.  
Щелчок. Нет ни слов лейтенанта, ни музыки. Есть два мужских голоса. Один низкий и хриплый, этот террорист – если он террорист – много курит. Второй – угрюмый баритон, а сам субъект чуть шепелявит. Как тот киллер, Джон Класти, которого они с Клаудом оставили связанным в мотеле.  
«Какой ёбаный идиот будет выкладывать кусок за одну несчастную бутылку?».  
«Да уж не такой мудак, как ты, Джимми, со своим пятидолларовым вискарём».  
Сефирот стягивает наушники, давая Энди знак выключить запись, и ещё несколько секунд сидит с закрытыми глазами, собирая все данные воедино. Не исламисты – совершенно точно. Всё ещё террористы? Возможно. Тогда Кораном прикрываются потому, что не хотят брать ответственность на себя. Или не террористы? Тогда у них должна быть другая цель.  
Отчаянно не хватает последнего кусочка, чтобы паззл сложился.  
Сефирот выбирается из машины, цепляясь полой пальто за дверцу и почти налетает на Вэла.  
– У меня ничего, – Вальтер удручённо качает головой. – А у тебя?  
– Это не исламисты.  
– Ты уверен? – Вэл подбирается, как зверь перед прыжком.  
– Абсолютно, – кивает Сефирот. – Я прослушал запись ещё два раза, оставив только фон. Там Мадонна, мат и вино. Кто бы это ни был, к мусульманству они отношения не имеют.  
– Тогда кто? ИРА? Аль-Джураба?  
– Слишком мелко. Обычный торговый центр, утро понедельника. Они бы выбрали цель крупнее.  
– Местные?  
– Возможно, – Сефирот оглядывается по сторонам в поисках последнего озарения. И потому первым замечает полисмена, спешащего к ним с другой стороны улицы.  
– Сэр! Звонили из службы безопасности «Вашингтон Мьючуал»! – торопливо говорит парень.  
Один из банков, чей филиал находится в подвале торгового центра.  
– Что произошло? – Вэл.  
– Им пришёл сигнал о взломе банкомата в «Компасе», – полицейский приглаживает волосы и пытается успокоить дыхание. Совсем молодой, не утративший служебного рвения. Скоро утратит.  
Последний кусочек мозаики встаёт на место. Детектор под корпусом, чтобы он сработал, нужно снять обшивку. А для этого нужны знания и время. Грабители. Как банально.  
– Вэл, пусть начинают штурм. Там нет бомбы. Это не террористы, а обычные грабители банков.  
– Понял, – кивает Вэл. – Средства?  
– «Фекс» в вентиляцию и никаких церемоний, – Сефирот плотно сжимает губы.  
Из-за хмурой тучи выглядывает холодное осеннее солнце.

***

– Интересно, этот вызов оформят как ложный? – Вэл засовывает руки в карманы плаща, и прислоняется к бамперу полицейской машины, наблюдая за тем, как Скримджер разговаривает с вызвавшим их капитаном.  
– Едва ли, – Сефирот пожимает плечами, краем глаза следя, как из здания выносят на носилках пострадавших. – В конце концов, мы же и сами были уверены, что там бомба. Если бы не сигнализация банкомата…  
– Страховые компании разорятся на выплате медицинской страховки, – замечает Вэл. – У «Фекса» побочка почти для каждого.  
– Это уже не наше дело. Мы… – Сефирот обрывает фразу на полуслове. Бормочет: – Не может быть, – и торопливо идёт к одной из машин Скорой помощи.  
– Что такое? – Вэл подхватывается следом и чуть слышно чертыхается, запнувшись о выбоину на асфальте. Сефирот отмахивается и подходит к носилкам, делая знак санитарам остановиться и не загружать каталку в машину.  
– На работу пошёл, да?  
Клауд – бледный до синевы и с запавшими глазами – вяло улыбается:  
– Кто же знал, что в наше время так опасно снимать деньги в банкомате.  
Сефирот чуть слышно фыркает, осматривая его с ног до головы.  
– Как ты?  
– Жить буду, – Клауд чуть шевелится и тут же кривится. И шипит сквозь зубы.  
– Что?  
– Руку сломали. Ерунда, заживёт как на собаке.  
– Кай лапы не ломал, так что с уверенностью сказать не могу, – Вэл за спиной хмыкает. Сефирот чуть щурится, соображая: – Сигнализация – твоя работа?  
– Да, – губы у Клауда чуть дрожат. Нервная реакция, разумеется. Хочется коснуться его руки, но вокруг люди, а сам Клауд укрыт оранжевым – идиотский цвет – одеялом до самой шеи.  
Сефирот отступает на шаг – на всякий случай, – и оборачивается к Вэлу:  
– Это Клауд Страйф, мой… – он запинается, подбирая подходящее слово, – знакомый из «HQ-Tech», – Вэл кивает, давая понять, что намёк достаточно прозрачен, и Сефирот с облегчением продолжает: – Клауд, это Вальтер Харт, мой напарник.  
– Я догадался, – Клауд чуть кривит губы в намёке на слабую улыбку. – Рад наконец-то познакомиться. Пусть и при таких обстоятельствах.  
– Я тоже, – серьёзно кивает Вэл. В глазах у него – смешинки.  
К ним подходит один из санитаров, резко пахнущий крепкими сигаретами:  
– Вы закончили?  
– Да, – Сефирот кивает и отходит ещё дальше, давая загрузить носилки в машину. Взгляд Клауда щекочет щеку до последнего.  
– В какую больницу поедете?  
– Во вторую окружную.  
– Хорошо.  
Машина медленно, на первой передаче, отъезжает, лавируя между другими автомобилями. Какой-то молодой полицейский, почти мальчишка, скручивает жёлтую ленту. Сефирот провожает взглядом Скорую, пока та не скрывается за поворотом.  
– Ты знал, что он там? – как бы мимоходом Вэл.  
– Нет. Если бы знал…  
– То что?  
– Ничего, – Сефирот встряхивает головой, отбрасывая с глаз чёлку. – Идём, Скримджер уже закончил с капитаном.

***

У девушки за стерильно-белой, как и всё остальное в больнице, стойкой русые, выбившиеся из-под шапочки, волосы, родинка на правой щеке и усталая, прилипшая к губам, улыбка. Сефирот, стряхивая с пальто мелкую морось – всё же с погодой опять наврали, – подходит к ней.  
– Здравствуйте, – он успевает снять и сложить пальто на руке, пока она не поднимает на него глаза. Голубые, но оттенок чуть светлее, чем у Клауда. Как будто выцветшие. – Подскажите, в какой палате Клауд Страйф?  
– А вы кто? – её пальцы проворно бегают по клавиатуре компьютера.  
– Я его коллега. И друг.  
Почти правда. Если не вдаваться в подробности.  
– Часы приёма уже закончились, – напоминает она. – Он в палате 5С, это на третьем этаже. У вас десять минут, если что – я вас не видела.  
– Конечно, – Сефирот улыбается одними глазами. Чуть наклоняется вперёд, чтобы прочитать имя на бейджике. – Спасибо, Тереза.  
– Пожалуйста, – на секунду улыбка становится искренней.  
Сефирот отталкивается от стойки и идёт к лифту. Но на полпути останавливается и, на секунду задумавшись, поворачивает к лестнице. Отсутствие пробежки и три лишних порции сладкого кофе нужно компенсировать.  
Хотя, конечно, шесть пролётов лестницы, – это несерьёзно. Но сегодня и так был тяжёлый день.  
На этаже уже погасили каждую третью лампу, и на стенах лежат густые тени. А палата Клауда, как назло, – почти в самом конце коридора.  
С темнотой неприятных воспоминаний связано больше, чем хотелось бы. Начиная с детства и заканчивая работой в Бюро.  
Металлическая ручка палаты под пальцами холодит кожу.  
– Он спит. Не очень хорошо переносит «Фекс», – доносится из-за спины. Голос кажется смутно знакомым. Сефирот останавливает руку на середине движения к кобуре и медленно – плавно, как в танце, – оборачивается. На подоконнике, почти спрятавшись за развесистой пальмой в кадке, греет руки о стаканчик с кофе черноволосый парень.  
Лицо никаких воспоминаний не вызывает.  
– Хорошие рефлексы, – устало ухмыляется парень. Приподнимает стаканчик в подобии приветствия. – Джек Бут.  
Сефирот кивает.  
Напарник Клауда. Конечно, кто же ещё.  
Сефирот оглядывается в поисках кофейного автомата – тот призывно подмигивает зелёным из ниши в стене. И капуччино есть – днём у «Компаса» пришлось давиться обычным черным.  
Автомат тихо шипит, наполняя стаканчик, и Сефирот краем глаза наблюдает за Джеком. А тот застыл в одной позе, кажется, даже про кофе забыл, задумчиво глядя вглубь коридора. Сефирот тоже поворачивает голову – шея чуть ноет, завтра надо будет добавить пару упражнений к разминке, – и прослеживает его взгляд. Ничего интересного.  
Сам Джек в этот момент похож на Клауда. Тот тоже иногда так застывает, только ещё пальцами перебирает по воздуху. Видимо, такие зависания – общая черта всех компьютерщиков. Интересно было бы увидеть третью из их компании. Нью-Джей.  
Сефирот встряхивает головой и забирает обжигающий стаканчик из автомата. Подходит к Джеку, садится рядом, небрежно бросив пальто на пустую каталку у стены. От Бута веет усталым спокойствием. И есть ещё семь минут, чтобы выпить кофе.


	14. Chapter 14

Клауд никак не привыкнет доставать ноутбук из сумки у рабочего стола, а не на подоконнике. А ходить по кабинету с зарядкой, придерживаемой локтём, мышкой, зажатой подбородком и тяжёлым рабочим ноутом в руке – в одной руке! – мягко говоря, неуютно. Потому что всегда можно оступиться, споткнуться о какую-нибудь железку Джека – и выронить ноутбук, который, теоретически, ударопрочный, но всё же…  
Джек залетает в комнату, как на ракете, с двумя стаканчиками с кофе наперевес – Клауд отшатывается назад, чуть не роняя мышку.  
– Сигналь на поворотах, – ворчит он, пытаясь пройти, но Джек не даёт. Ухмыляется, наблюдая за Клаудом, дожидается, когда он перехватывает ноутбук поудобнее – упирая краем в живот.  
– Я поставлю?.. – тянется Джек, опасно занося стаканчик над ноутом; Клауду кое-как удаётся прижать компьютер к груди.  
Зарядка медленно сползает из-под руки. Вот-вот упадёт.  
Но ей-то точно ничего не будет.  
– И на шину ставить не дам тоже. Я не эквилибрист, – предупреждает Клауд, обходя Джека.  
Ярко-фиолетовая пластиковая шина, по мнению Джека, является идеальным столом для бутербродов. Клауд так не считает.  
– Нет, кофе на шину я не поставлю. Ты и в руке его не всегда доносишь, а у меня нет настроения терпеть тебя ещё и с ожогами, – хмыкает Джек.  
– Между прочим, это боевое ранение. Стыдно издеваться.  
– Да прямо. Я принёс тебе кофе – должен же теперь получить моральную компенсацию за это? – легко отзывается Джек, шагает к столу Клауда и ставит стаканчик аккурат посередине пятачка свободного места, которое Клауд расчистил под ноут.  
Клауд бросает на Джека разъярённый взгляд. Кладёт ноутбук на стул, роняет сверху зарядку – она ударяется тихо, но всё равно неприятно. Пристраивает рядом мышку.  
– Зловредность, Джек, – признак старости, – сообщает Клауд, раскладывая бумаги и папки по стопкам, сгребая ручки и смахивая флешки в ящик.  
Когда удаётся разместить и кофе, и ноутбук, Джек за спиной назидательно произносит:  
– Чего я и добивался.  
Клауд, разматывая шнур зарядки, хмыкает:  
– Я как-нибудь заставлю тебя твой хлам разобрать.  
– Не выйдет. У меня при любом беспорядке есть минимум пять свободных горизонтальных поверхностей.  
– Я их чем-нибудь займу.  
– Смахну на пол.  
– Твоими же зондами.  
– Верну на места.  
– Займу места чем-нибудь ещё.  
– А не проще тебе самому навести порядок?  
Клауд вскидывает голову, улыбается, щурясь:  
– Хочешь, чтоб я навёл свой порядок в твоём хламе?  
У Джека с лица слетает усмешка, он пораженчески поднимает руки:  
– Нет, не надо, спасибо, я сам.  
Клауд смеётся, пока Джек бормочет:  
– И кому должно быть стыдно?  
Вопрос, само собой, риторический.  
Отпивая кофе, Клауд интересуется:  
– Когда спишь?  
– Днём, – Джек бросает взгляд в угол рабочего стола. – Через несколько часов. Поработаю ночью, мне нужно понять, почему помехи идут только в тёмное время суток, – он кивает на какие-то железки в углу, по виду – созданные лет пятьдесят назад.  
– Значит, я дежурю часов до семи, а потом бужу тебя.  
– Точно, – рассеянно отвечает Джек, щёлкая мышкой, а затем кривится: – Это ещё что?  
– Сводка из отдела Киберзащиты, – с тенью злорадства отвечает Клауд. – Там есть анализ "Дели", и, по-моему, я видел отклик на ход твоего проекта по зондам.  
На лице Джека нечто между недоумением и тоской.  
– Прочти хоть для порядка.  
– Мне что, больше заняться нечем, кроме как продираться через их канцеляризмы?!  
– Думаю, есть, – пожимает плечами Клауд. – Но продираться через канцеляризмы – часть нашей работы.  
Вообще-то на сегодня их работой должна быть слежка за активностью вирусов – шпионов. После «Дели» появилось несколько аналогичных вирусов, только куда более неуловимых. Они точно так же строятся на ходу, только теперь ещё и самоуничтожаются спустя несколько часов. Молниеносные вспышки – и попробуй восстанови потом, что этот вирус делал.  
Нью-Джей сперва пыталась написать программы-мониторы, а потом махнула рукой и устроила непрерывные дежурства – до выяснения обстоятельств, как сформулировал Найв.  
Но, по большому счёту, работать это не мешает. Детектор активности создать всё же удалось, а в остальное время, пока вирусы ведут себя тихо, продолжаются текущие расследования и проекты.  
– Давай мы с тобой вступим в сговор и займёмся теми делами, которыми действительно стоит заняться?  
Клауд, сдерживая улыбку, неподкупно качает головой:  
– Я читаю с первого параграфа, ты с шестого.  
– Тебе заняться нечем?!  
Клауд приподнимает бровь:  
– Есть, но лучше я займусь этим, когда ты будешь спать.  
Вопросительный взгляд.  
– Иначе ты опять скажешь, что у меня идея-фикс.  
Джек откидывается назад, картинно пряча лицо в ладонях:  
– Либерийские письма.  
Сломанная рука, плюс сотрясение мозга, плюс реакция на «Фекс», – Клауд надолго выбыл из строя. Не совсем, конечно, но о работе «в поле» на пару месяцев можно забыть. Дела, которыми занимался бы он, отдали другим агентам – Клауда это бесило несказанно. Бесило и то, что он даже не на задании пострадал – просто не смог без приключений сходить в банк.  
Сходя с ума от безделья, Клауд вновь вернулся к Либерии. Солей, узнав об этом то ли от Бута, то ли от Ингрид, предложил ему отпуск, и Джек напоминал, когда Клауд в последний раз ездил к матери.  
Но появляться на её пороге со сломанной рукой? Кроме того, кажется, у неё недавно начался очередной роман. Клауду неохота мешаться под ногами.  
И вообще, он решил, что отпуск лучше придержать.  
А дело с письмами из Либерии – это ещё и возможность подразнить Джека. Не говоря уже о том, что за месяцы, когда Клауд занимался другими расследованиями, пришло ещё два письма.  
– Что ещё можно с ними сделать?!  
Клауд терпеливо перечисляет:  
– Перечитать их ещё раз. Выяснить, что за серьёзные события происходили в Либерии за то время, что мы ловим письма. Выяснить, куда за это время ездили руководители "ВРО", получающие письма. Чем занималось само "ВРО"...  
– Природоохранной деятельностью.  
– Конкретнее. Если пикеты, то где. Если семинары, то когда. Построить графики активности, разметить локации на карте…  
– И что они тебе дадут?  
– Ну, может, сложатся в пентаграмму.  
– В фигу они сложатся.  
Клауд чуть отодвигается от стола, поправляя перевязь, смотрит на Джека с любопытством:  
– Я-то ладно, я привычный. Но мне интересно, как тебя терпит Нью-Джей?  
Джек возмущённо фыркает:  
– Она меня? Это как я её терплю? – Клауд изучает его лицо, пытаясь разобраться.  
Всё-таки Джек чем-то расстроен. Определённо.  
Со вчерашнего дня – как пришёл от Нью-Джей.  
– И как ты её терпел, кстати? – продолжает Джек. – Она же о тебе всё знает наперёд.  
Вот оно что.  
– Она по возможности старается это не показывать.  
– Само собой. Пока работает. Но если начнёшь её о чём-нибудь расспрашивать, то заканчивается тем, что она сама из тебя всю подноготную вытаскивает.  
На языке вертится естественное «так не расспрашивай», но Джек и политика невмешательства – несовместимые вещи.  
– Джек, у неё вся твоя подноготная на жёстком диске в отдельной папке.  
– Не всё записано в досье, – явно не успев подумать, отрезает Джек. И тут же прикрывает глаза, понимая, что следовало бы промолчать.  
– Джек, – тянет Клауд, – что она из тебя вытянула?  
– Давай работать.  
Клауд молчит некоторое время. Потом откидывает голову назад, рассматривая потолок.  
– Она из меня тоже много чего вытягивала. Но после этого становилось легче.  
– Мне и сейчас не тяжело, Клауд. Просто вспомнил о том, что уже давно не имеет значения.  
– Вспомнил и не отмёл с ходу. И если так, то, возможно, это не стоило забывать.  
– Клауд, это не какие-то судьбоносные вещи, ты меня не один год знаешь…  
– Но это – часть тебя, – перебивает Клауд. – И в какой-то момент оказывается, что без этой части тебя и быть не может. Хотя сперва ты так не думал.  
Джек криво усмехается, качая головой. Клауд разводит руками:  
– Это её слова. Нью-Джей.  
– Я догадался, – Джек прикусывает губу, внимательно глядя на Клауда. – Что она из тебя вытянула?  
Клауд отзывается, не размышляя:  
– А из тебя?  
Джек смеётся, невесело и едко, и бросает:  
– А ей мы рассказали. И без малейших колебаний.  
Клауд чуть улыбается:  
– Это же Нью-Джей. С ней общаться – как с внутренним голосом. Не солжёшь, но и не надо.  
– Только её, в отличие от внутреннего голоса, не заткнуть, – с иронией добавляет Джек, открывая сводку из отдела Киберзащиты.  
– Это самое прекрасное в ней, – подумав, делится Клауд. – В определённых ситуациях.

***

Когда Клауд просыпается, старый плед наполовину на полу – видимо, сполз с гладкого пластика шины, – а небо на востоке болезненно-прекрасного лилового цвета.  
Джек с хмурым видом читает что-то с монитора. Судя по сгорбленным плечам, сидит так он уже давно и успел замёрзнуть. Под утро почему-то всегда знобит.  
Настольная лампа погашена, и в одном только свете экрана Джек выглядит много старше, чем обычно.  
Клауд встаёт с диванчика, складывает плед – Джек даже голову не поворачивает. Доходит до окна, наклоняясь на ходу, чтоб размяться.  
Опять начала ныть рука, и больше всего сейчас хочется даже не спать – просто лежать в тепле и темноте, ни о чём не думая.  
А ещё примерно в это время Кай приходит поваляться на постели хозяина, и Клауд периодически просыпается, сжатый с двух сторон. Дышать трудно, зато никакого озноба. Даже не тепло – жарко.  
Предрассветное небо кажется абсолютно ясным, но непонятно откуда срываются снежинки.  
Накатывает то ли грусть, то ли ностальгия. Это красиво и жутковато – снег из пустоты.  
Клауд резко оборачивается, смотрит через плечо Джека на монитор. Полный отчёт по Либерии.  
– Как твои зонды?  
– Нормально, – произносит Джек тоном, который прекрасно подходит к встрече рассвета на рабочем месте.  
– Выяснил, в чём проблема?  
– Нет, не выяснил, – выдаёт очевидный ответ Джек. Если б выяснил, от его восторга Клауд бы проснулся значительно раньше. – Вот, отвлечься решил.  
– Тогда ты выбрал не то чтиво.  
– Уже вижу. Это не страна, а ад на земле. Хорошо, что я не в политическом работаю. Контактов у нас с Либерией до черта, а у них даже госслужбы безопасности нет.  
– Зато есть каучук, алмазы, колоссальный внешний долг, шесть процентов населения с ВИЧ... А, ещё эта лихорадка.  
– Марбурга, – Джек, наконец, отнимает руку от лица, рассеянно чешет в затылке. – Тебе не кажется, что в последнее время слишком часто стали новые штаммы вирусов появляться? Гриппы, лихорадки – я раз в несколько месяцев в новостях замечаю, что выделили новый штамм какой-нибудь тропической дряни.  
– Плата за технологию, – Клауд пожимает плечами. – Бытовая химия, мощные антибиотики и противовирусные, повышение радиационного уровня – сплошные мутагены. Сейчас говорят, что и радиоволны могут вызывать мутации. А про рост количества радиопередач ты сам в курсе.  
– Нью-Джей так же сказала.  
Клауд приподнимает бровь. Вообще-то он и сам это знает с её слов.  
– Она заходила?  
– Ну да. Посмотрела на тебя. Сказала, что ты лапочка, когда спишь.  
– Ага, именно такими словами, – усмехается Клауд. – А серьёзно?  
– У неё было задумчивое настроение, вот и бродила. Оказывается, с ней такое тоже бывает. Ты знал? – Джек продолжает, не дожидаясь ответа: – Она искала тех людей, чьи имена нашла в переписке создателей "Дели". Оказалось, это кодовые имена бывших агентов контрразведки ФРГ.  
– Бывших?  
– Уволились. Но недавно вроде бы связались с коллегами.  
– Что, все сразу?  
– Именно. Похоже, это они "Дели" и заказали. Ты же знаешь, в спецслужбах по-настоящему бывших не бывает. Либо свои, либо предатели. Которые обычно мёртвые.  
– Так, хорошо. И зачем им понадобился "Дели"?  
– Спросил, – хмыкает Джек. – Нью-Джей не знает. Зато она выяснила, что двое из этих четверых уже мертвы. Один повесился, второй утонул в океане. Отдыхал на пляже, далеко заплыл. Судорога – и всё.  
– То есть их убрали.  
– Логичное предположение.  
– А остальные двое?  
– Альберт Ницхольн и Борджиа. О них вообще ничего не известно. Даже настоящих имён. Может, тоже уже мертвы.  
– Но вирус, созданный по их заказу, продолжает работать, – досадливо усмехается Клауд.  
– Команды «отбой» они своим коллегам не давали. Те даже не знают, что двое отправились на тот свет – если, конечно, Нью-Джей всё правильно выяснила.  
– И мы продолжаем круглосуточные дежурства, – произносит Клауд таким тоном, каким родители читают «и жили они долго и счастливо» в конце сказки. – Закрывай эту муть.  
Джек послушно закрывает.  
– Поспишь? – предлагает Клауд, заранее зная ответ.  
Джек не умеет спать, когда у него нерешённая задача в уме. Пока не разберётся со своими зондами – будет раз в двое суток падать головой на стол и просыпаться через полтора часа, как по будильнику.  
– Нет. А ты?  
– Не тянет, – Клауд вздыхает. – Значит, работаем.  
Угу, сейчас.  
Джек задумчиво косится на компьютер.  
– А может, Counter-Strike?  
Клауд смотрит на него с укоризной глазах.  
Есть у Кая такое выражение морды – сразу становится стыдно. Надо бы порепетировать перед зеркалом, что ли.  
– Doom.  
– Counter-Strike.  
– Doom.  
Джек задумчиво поджимает губы.  
– Шахматы?  
Клауд переглядывается с Джеком и обоих разбирает смех.  
– Шахматы.

***

Не нужно смотреть в глазок, чтобы знать абсолютно точно, кто за дверью. Три коротких звонка и радостное поскуливание Кая сомнений не оставляют.  
На Клауде ни шапки, ни капюшона – в волосах подтаивает снег, – а румянец на щеках подозрительно яркий.  
– Привет. Мороз?  
– Ага.  
– Замечательно, – Сефирот качает головой, забирая из рук Клауда большой коричневый пакет. Заглядывает внутрь, принюхивается.  
– Не знаю, тот ли сыр, я так и не понял...  
– Тот. Ветчина не та, но эта тоже подойдёт. Проходи, что стоишь?  
Скорее всего, Клауд стоит у самой двери потому, что Кай, преданно усевшийся у его ног, не желает сдвинуться с места без полноценного приветствия.  
Клауд его разбаловал.  
– Вот, держи, – пооглядывавшись по сторонам пару секунд, Клауд отдаёт ему объёмистый мягкий свёрток. – С Рождеством.  
Стягивает перчатки, присаживается на корточки и руками зарывается в собачью шерсть.  
Сефирот приваливается спиной к стене, наблюдая за ними.  
Клауд позволяет Каю облизать себе нос и потыкаться в ухо, бодается с ним лбом, теребя вислые уши. Сефирот ловит себя на том, что ожидает услышать глухое довольное ворчание от них обоих.  
Видимо, почувствовав взгляд, Клауд поднимает голову. Смотрит спокойно, с улыбкой на дне глаз.  
Сефирот непонятно зачем кивает ему.  
И переключает внимание на свёрток у себя в руках.  
Подарочная бумага строгой серо-стальной расцветки мягко и злорадно шуршит, когда Сефирот её разворачивает.  
– Это?..  
Клауд и Кай смотрят на него с одинаково хитрым выражением морд.  
Лиц.  
Неважно.  
Шарф. Не совсем такой же, как у Клауда, но очень похожий. Тёплый даже на ощупь, но полоски...  
Сефирот с полминуты переводит взгляд с подарка на Клауда и обратно. Потом трясёт головой, вешает шарф на шею на манер полотенца и, подхватив с пола пакет с продуктами, сообщает:  
– Гостиная, стол. Твой подарок.  
– Есть, – в том же армейском стиле на автомате отвечает Клауд. Вид у него опасливый.  
Идя на кухню, Сефирот чувствует себя полностью отмщённым.  
Он сгружает пакет на стол и нагибается к духовке – сквозь тёмное стекло можно рассмотреть толстую индейку, чуть зарумянившуюся с боков. Осталось минут двадцать, не больше.  
Достаёт из пакета ветчину и сыр, берет нож и на секунду застывает, занеся его над разделочной доской. Усмехается отражению в оконном стекле – размытому и расплывчатому – и кладёт нож на место. Клауд уже должен был развернуть подарок.  
Однако коробка, обёрнутая в синюю блестящую бумагу, так и стоит на краю стола, а Клауд задумчиво созерцает – другого слова и не подберёшь, настолько у него отрешённый и одухотворённый вид, – расстеленную на столе карту с отметками мест взрывов.  
– Вообще-то, под подарком я имел в виду вон ту коробку, – замечает Сефирот, подходя ближе.  
Клауд моргает раз, другой, будто с трудом осознает, где он находится. Наконец улыбается:  
– А карта мне нравится больше. Почему я её раньше не видел?  
Сефирот пожимает плечами.  
– Руки не доходили разобрать вещи, когда их вернули из хранилища. А я не знал, где она лежит.  
– Ага, ясно, – кивает Клауд. – Так это места взрывов? – он осторожно, едва касаясь, проходится по красным и зелёным кружкам.  
Сефирот кивает, обходит стол и опускает руки на спинку стула Клауда, чувствуя костяшками пальцев его лопатки.  
– Да. А что?  
– Я уже видел такую карту.  
– Где?  
Клауд за ремень подтягивает к себе сумку, небрежно брошенную у ножки стола:  
– В своём ноуте.  
Сефирот, чуть приподняв бровь, наблюдает, как Клауд разыскивает нужный файл.  
– Смотри.  
Сефирот наклоняется ближе. Клауд посматривает то на него, снизу вверх и через плечо, то на монитор.  
На карте Клауда отметок куда больше, чем на его собственной. Но те, что есть у Сефирота, у Клауда отмечены все.  
– Что это?  
– Я тебе говорил, по-моему, что вернулся к делу с письмами из Либерии.  
– Говорил. Раз пять, кажется.  
Клауд смотрит растерянно и слегка виновато, но отмахивается уже через секунду:  
– Так вот, я построил несколько карт происшествий, связанных либо с Либерией, либо с адресатами – руководителями "ОВМ" и самой этой организацией. Конкретно здесь обозначены места пикетов, происходивших с момента отправки первого письма, которое мы смогли перехватить.  
– Места? А даты?  
Клауд парой щелчков мышкой выводит рядом с каждой точкой по окошку с данными. Дата, время, число участников, цель демонстрации.  
Сефирот изучает цифры, прикидывая.  
– Пикеты всегда были раньше взрывов. Если я правильно помню, то интервалы времени… Где-то от трёх дней до пары недель.  
Клауд опирается локтями о стол, сцепляет пальцы перед лицом:  
– Получается, взрывы организовали «зелёные»?  
Сефирот молчит.  
Выглядит гладко. Но при чём тут Гарвейны? Если ОВМ копировало информацию с серверов компаний, которым устраивала фейерверки, то для чего?  
– Странно, что ты узнал карту. Точек-то много больше, чем у меня.  
Клауд указывает метку, стоящую в стороне от других:  
– По ней. А вообще, – он довольно нервно дёргает плечом, – я скоро во сне начну видеть и эти карты, и письма из Либерии.  
Кстати.  
– Покажи мне их, – кивает Сефирот. Перегибается через спинку стула – неудобно, зато можно обнять Клауда поперёк груди.  
Он сразу чуть расслабляется, откидывается назад.  
Сефирот дотягивается до мышки, прокручивая текст.  
Первое письмо – набор цифр.  
Цифры. Индейка!  
– Сейчас, – бросает он, быстро пересекая комнату.  
На кухне вовсю пахнет хорошо приготовленным мясом. Сефирот, вытаскивая противень, уже понимает, что птица не сгорела.  
Но была близка.  
Цифры. Восемь цифр. Дата? Номер телефона?  
В комнату он возвращается, дожёвывая пробный кусочек индейки.  
– Покажи мне их ещё раз, – требует он, хотя Клауд и не думал закрывать файл.  
Судя по тому, как он смотрит на монитор, он уже ненавидит это дело.  
– Может, Джек прав и у меня идея-фикс, – голос звучит устало. Сефирот рассеянно качает головой.  
«11211809».  
Отбросить – добавить, шифр – код сейфа…  
Переставить местами.  
«12033615», «12112014», «01153412».  
– Это даты, – выдаёт Сефирот, ещё сам не до конца поняв, что – да, даты.  
А также – часы и минуты.  
«21.11, 09:18».  
Первый взрыв в этом деле, филиал корпорации «MaestRa».  
«03.12, 15:36», «Нортон Фармасьютикал».  
«11.12, 14:20», склад всё той же «Нортон Фармасьютикал».  
После этого взрыва он и отправился искать хакеров, которые могли бы устроить детонацию через Интернет. Так, чтоб не отреагировали системы защиты локальной сети этого филиала.  
После него – дошёл до «HQ-Tech».  
Сефирот, не произнося ни слова, оглядывается по сторонам, разыскивая нужную папку.  
Взгляд Клауда буквально осязаем. Папка находится на диване.  
– Там третий лист – сборный список основных данных по всем терактам. Смотри на даты и время.  
Сефирот присаживается на край стола; Клауд сперва быстро пробегает нужную колонку, потом возвращается к началу, щурится – и вдруг вскидывает взгляд на свой файл.  
– Если не знать, как переставлять цифры, или что должно выйти в итоге – чёрта с два догадаешься, – замечает Сефирот. Потом встречается глазами с Клаудом, едва заметно кивает на листок в его руках: – Мне этот список тоже скоро сниться начнёт.  
Клауд смотрит на него, как пьяный, не вдрызг, а так, немного, и потом внезапно спрашивает:  
– Индейка готова?  
Сефирот кивает. Клауд вздыхает, неловко растирает переносицу.  
– Надо Солею звонить, – потерянно произносит он.  
Сефирот стаскивает резинку, пальцами причёсывая волосы.  
– И Скримджеру. Пожелаю ему счастливого Рождества.

***

Найв весь доклад слушает, стоя у окна вполоборота к Клауду. Можно подумать, что он думает о своём, но, как неоднократно убеждался Клауд на примере десятков, а то и сотен оперативных совещаний, Солей о своём, видимо, не думает никогда.  
– Таким образом, у нас есть значительная часть цепочки. Руководители Партии суверенности Либерии, которые и раньше были замечены нами в хищениях информации, отправляют письма руководителям природоохранной организации ОВМ. В письмах – указания насчёт следующего теракта. Они, в свою очередь, организуют в нужное время в нужном месте пикет. Для чего – мы не знаем, но можно предположить, что это каким-то образом помогает скрыть подготовку к взрыву. Люди, транспорт… – Клауд переводит дух. Под взглядом Найва, как обычно, неуютно. – Помимо взрыва происходит ещё кое-что – изъятие информации с компьютеров, расположенных в помещении-цели. Основная это задача, или побочная – вопрос открытый. Также неясно, насколько масштабны изъятия. Всё, что у нас есть – жёсткий диск братьев Гарвейн, хакеров, занимавшихся организацией детонации взрывов. Данные на нём были стёрты программой-шредером, и этот ноутбук использовался как вспомогательная машина, так что информации мало.  
– Что с ними самими?  
– Убиты. Наёмник, который их убрал, тоже мёртв.  
Найв чуть склоняет голову. Клауд терпеливо ждёт.  
– Откуда вся эта информация?  
Клауд откашливается по школьной привычке: не знаешь, что ответить – потяни время.  
– Информация получена от следователя, который занимается взрывами. ФБР. Через… Неофициальные запросы.  
– Крессцент? – уточняет Найв.  
Что прекрасно в ЦРУ – солгать не дадут. Какие там полиграфы, когда каждый сотрудник тебя насквозь видит и знает твоё досье до последней строчки.  
– Нью-Джей в своё время отговорила меня принимать меры по поводу вашего с ним сотрудничества. Заметил вас как-то в "Паяце", – сообщает Солей, не дождавшись ответа, а затем отворачивается, наконец, от окна и садится в своё кресло. – Роберт Скримджер утверждает, что Крессцент – стоящий агент. Его мнению я верю, поэтому с сегодняшнего дня это дело официально находится как в ведомстве ЦРУ, так и в ведомстве ФБР. Следователи – вы с Крессцентом. Полагаю, проблем с сотрудничеством не будет?  
Клауд смотрит Солею в глаза, а потом, сам от себя такого не ожидая, фыркает:  
– Нет.  
А Найв – усмехается. С некоторым цинизмом, но, судя по всему, совершенно искренне.  
– Вы полезный сотрудник, Страйф. Свободны.

***

Неудобное всё – сиденья, расстояние между ними, подголовники, цвет обивки, форма окон и запах салона. Хотя, может быть, всё вполне удобно. Просто не похоже на "Армаду".  
Не стоило брать в аренду джип.  
Клауд пытается устроить ноги привычным образом, но ноутбук постоянно норовит куда-то сползти. Кроме всего прочего, ему редко приходится работать как агенту прикрытия, и сидеть сзади он не любит.  
Но вести прослушку на водительском совсем неразумно.  
– Добрый день, – Клауд чуть не вздрагивает от неожиданности; ноут опять едва не падает. – Агент Крессцент, как я понимаю? Меня предупредили, что вы придёте.  
– Здравствуйте, – Клауд по неразборчивым шорохам безошибочно узнаёт рукопожатие. – Приношу извинения, что побеспокоил. К сожалению, мы не могли ждать, пока вы вернётесь в США.  
– Вы абсолютно правильно сделали, что приехали, – голос у Артура Мастерса богатый, глубокий, речь правильная, как у ведущего программы новостей или опытного учителя. – Последний год оказался весьма нервным, поэтому я собираюсь остаться здесь ещё на пару месяцев. Здоровье одно, я, как глава фармацевтической корпорации, знаю это лучше других.  
– Я читал о Валенсии. Прекрасный город для отдыха. Жаль, что я сюда приехал не в отпуск, – у Сефирота же голос абсолютно ровный. Выхолощенный. Профессиональный.  
– Уверен, у вас ещё будет возможность насладиться морским воздухом. Присаживайтесь, я так полагаю, что разговор будет долгий. Что-нибудь выпьете?  
– Стаканчик крови, пожалуйста. Второй положительной, – бормочет Клауд, разглядывая фотографию Мастерса в досье.  
Густые седые волосы, нос с чуть заметной горбинкой и твёрдо очерченный подбородок. Глаза – прозрачно-голубые, похожие на арктический лёд. Клауд задумчиво прикусывает нижнюю губу, пытаясь сформулировать своё впечатление, и едва не пропускает безупречно вежливое Сефирота:  
– Благодарю, но нет, – в наушнике – шорох ткани. Скорее всего, покачал головой, а накрахмаленный воротничок рубашки слишком плотно прилегает к шее. А он ведь предлагал Сефироту расстегнуть хотя бы одну пуговицу – в Испании тепло даже в начале января. Сефирот почему-то отказался. Пусть теперь мучается.  
Хотя в отеле наверняка везде кондиционеры. Это не какой-нибудь дешёвый мотель на окраине Вашингтона.  
– Как я понимаю, причину моего визита вам тоже сообщили.  
– Вариантов не так много, – в голосе слышна усмешка и ещё что-то. Так отцы семейств подыгрывают малолетним детям, когда они радостно просят догадаться, что нарисовали сегодня утром.  
Клауд ещё раз внимательно смотрит на фотографию в досье.  
Наверное, не очень правильно формировать мнение о человеке ещё до начала допроса, но Клауду глава "МаэстРа" уже не нравится.  
– У нас появились новые данные по взрывам ваших зданий.  
– Вы не представляете, насколько я рад это слышать. Моя корпорация понесла немалый ущерб из-за этих терактов. У вас уже есть подозреваемые?  
Клауд фыркает:  
– Настоящий бизнесмен. Его пришли допрашивать, но первый вопрос по делу он задал сам.  
– Конкретные фамилии нам пока неизвестны, – нейтрально отвечает Сефирот. – Поэтому я нахожусь здесь. Хотелось бы уточнить некоторые моменты, связанные с деятельностью "МаэстРа".  
– Буду рад помочь, – микрофон в воротничке Сефирота работает превосходно, и звяканье льда в стакане – или всё же бокале? Что он там пьёт? – отбивает охоту работать.  
Клауд мысленно даёт себе пинка. В конце концов, Сефироту придётся отвлекаться на мимику и харизму Мастерса – значит, ему стоит сосредоточиться на содержании разговора.  
– Расскажите о положении "МаэстРа" на рынке. Вы сотрудничаете с другими компаниями? Кто ваши основные конкуренты?  
– К сожалению, в последний год мы несколько поступились своими позициями на рынке медицинских препаратов и оборудования из-за известных вам досадных обстоятельств, – Клауд хмыкает, слыша лучшее преуменьшение года. – Цены на акции значительно упали, ФДА не позволило запустить в массовое производство некоторые новейшие разработки, а выпущенные не приносят того дохода, на который мы рассчитывали. Что касается сотрудничества, то вы должны понимать, что в нашей области царит жёсткая конкуренция, поэтому говорить о совместных обедах с руководителями "Нортон Фармасьютикал" или "Парке-Дэвис" я не могу. У нас... – секундная пауза, будто Мастерс подбирает подходящее слово. Хотя Клауд уверен, что ему это не нужно. Уж слишком гладко звучит его речь. – Несколько напряжённые отношения. Однако мы успешно работаем с "МедТроник", а также с рядом иностранных фармацевтических предприятий и лабораторий. Если вам нужен точный список, обратитесь в головной офис – я предупрежу, чтобы вам предоставили эту информацию. Если она необходима для успешного раскрытия вашего дела.  
– Буду очень благодарен.  
Клауд отвлекается на растрёпанного черноволосого мужчину – со спины чертовски похожего на Джека, который остался в Лэнгли, "на откуп Нью-Джей"; наощупь находит проводок гарнитуры на шее. В прикрытии она удобнее стандартной "скрытой" системы. Подносит бляшку микрофона к губам, забыв, что связь здесь прекрасная:  
– Спроси, мог ли кто-то из конкурентов организовать взрывы.  
Чаще всего агента прикрытия еле слышно за помехами.  
– Как по-вашему, кто-то из компаний-конкурентов мог организовать эти взрывы?  
– О, я сомневаюсь в этом, – не задумываясь, тянет Мастерс. – Корпоративные войны в нашей отрасли так не ведутся. Кроме того, ни одна компания не станет взрывать лабораторию, где ведутся передовые исследования, если только это не сокрытие промышленного шпионажа.  
Клауд выпрямляется:  
– Подожди, он не в курсе, что с его компьютеров скачивали информацию?  
– Очевидно, нет, – незамедлительно соглашается Сефирот.  
Сомнений, кому он это говорит, не возникает.  
– Это неплохо... – бормочет Клауд. – И не говори. Пока что. Недолго.  
Несколько секунд молчания – и Сефирот вздыхает, словно собравшись с мыслями:  
– Скажите, вы слышали об организации под названием "ВРО"?  
– Разумеется, я слышал, – в голосе Мастерса проскальзывают устало-покровительственные нотки, и Клауд хмурится – ему не нравится тон. – Они борются за прекращение экспериментов над животными. Иногда весьма... – невнятный звук – то ли хмыканье, то ли просто шорох перекладываемых бумаг. – Радикальными методами. Однако я хочу быть честным: я не считаю опыты над животными чем-то аморальным. И мы не нарушаем никаких законов, в том числе и о жестоком обращении с животными. Ни одна комиссия не имела нареканий к условиям их содержания, а значит, любые претензии несостоятельны, а иногда и просто глупы. Мы живём в мире, где нужно чётко знать, что ценнее – жизнь человека или крысы.  
– Сколько пафоса... – бормочет Клауд, пытаясь вытянуть поудобнее начинающие затекать ноги. Остро накатывает ощущение бессмысленности всего разговора – едва ли Мастерс сумеет сообщить Сефироту что-то действительно важное и ещё им неизвестное. Особенно если он продолжит отвечать так обтекаемо. То ли действительно ничего не знает и невиновен, то ли искусно скрывает свою осведомлённость. Ясно, что ничего не ясно.  
Лучше бы он занялся серверами. Или вытащил бы Сефирота на прогулку по городу.  
– Можете рассказать конкретнее о ваших трениях с ВРО?  
Клауд не может увидеть, но может почувствовать снисходительную улыбку Мастерса.  
– Как таковых трений не было. Они периодически устраивают пикеты под окнами наших лабораторий, но у нас хорошая звукоизоляция. Почему они так интересуют вас?  
– Именно потому, что устраивают пикеты под вашими окнами.  
– О, в таком случае вы должны интересоваться многими. Налоговая полиция, если честно, мешает нам работать значительно чаще, – таким тоном шутят в присутствии дам. Клауд морщится – нет ничего хуже владеющего собой свидетеля. Особенно если он бизнесмен и что-то знает.  
Или это профессиональная паранойя?  
– Налоговая полиция не занимается терроризмом, насколько нам известно, – предельно серьёзно отвечает Сефирот, но, судя по смеху Мастерса, мимика позволила принять и это за шутку. – Если можно, ещё один вопрос о политике вашей компании. Вы сотрудничаете с Либерией?  
– С Либерией? – в голосе – удивление. – Я не вполне понимаю, с кем там можно сотрудничать.  
– Правительство? Медицинские организации?  
– Это бессмысленно, поверьте. Серьёзных организаций там нет вообще, – Клауд отсутствующе наблюдает за полупустой дорогой. Тут Мастерс прав на сто процентов. – Я в курсе ситуации в этом государстве – мы разрабатываем лекарства для многих болезней, которые в Либерии, как и во многих других странах Африки, представляют собой серьёзнейшую проблему. И мы бы с удовольствием сотрудничали бы с кем-либо в этих странах, но не с кем.  
– А тестирование лекарств? Вы привлекаете добровольцев?  
– Только граждан США. Иначе – слишком много бумажной волокиты.  
Клауду становится любопытно. Откуда Мастерс берёт добровольцев с той же лихорадкой Ласса в США? Развивается она быстро, заразиться ею можно только в Африке. Должен существовать специальный отдел для отслеживания таких случаев, чтобы действительно можно было находить людей для испытаний.  
Он собирается было сказать Сефироту, чтобы он поинтересовался об этом, но тот успевает задать другой вопрос:  
– Вы говорили о промышленном шпионаже. Если бы выяснилось, что под прикрытием взрывов происходило хищение информации с ваших серверов, кто, по-вашему, заинтересовался ею больше всего?  
Минутное молчание – Клауду так и видится дуэль взглядов.  
– Это гипотетический вопрос? – наконец, произносит Мастерс.  
– Нет.  
Клауд хмыкает. Судя по невозмутимому тону Сефирота, кое-кого всё-таки удалось выбить из колеи.  
Именно кража данных? Стоит взять на заметку.  
– У нас немало ценных исследований. Вы должны понимать, что понятие корпоративной тайны возникло не просто так. Информация о производстве многих лекарств в неправильных руках может привести к появлению новых наркотиков и ядов, к росту числа некачественных подделок, к экономическому ущербу для "МаэстРа", в конце концов. Как давно вам известно о хищениях информации?  
– Не очень давно, – подчёркнуто обтекаемо отвечает Сефирот. – Мы не хотели сообщать такую информацию кому-либо кроме руководителя компании.  
– Вам следовало связаться со мной раньше...  
– Это расследование, – спокойно обрывает Сефирот. – Мы будем ставить вас в известность тогда, когда посчитаем нужным.  
– Я понимаю, что у вас есть служебный долг, – в голосе Мастерса раздражение. Клауд мысленно аплодирует Сефироту, – но вы, кажется, не представляете, насколько важно нам знать, что какая-то компания может выпустить на рынок нашу же разработку, только, например, не протестировав её достаточно надёжно, или заменив один из компонентов лекарства более дешёвым аналогом. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы впредь любая важная для компании информация поступала ко мне без задержек.  
– А нам бы хотелось получить доступ к подробной информации о ваших исследованиях, а не к рекламным буклетам, – больше всего Клауда веселит светская вежливость интонаций. – Мы неоднократно отправляли запросы, однако их игнорировали; в числе прочего мы обращались персонально к вам, один из моих коллег беседовал по телефону с вашим личным секретарём. Нас перенаправили в отдел по связям с прессой, что, как вы понимаете, не совсем нас устроило. ФБР всё же не пресса.  
– Корпоративная тайна...  
– Тайна расследования.  
Клауд кусает костяшки пальцев, пытаясь не рассмеяться в голос.  
– Агент Крессцент, – крайне прохладно произносит Мастерс, – ФБР занимается этим расследованием более года. При этом вы не узнали, каким образом и кем именно была заложена взрывчатка, чем обусловлен выбор мест взрывов, не нашли ни одного подозреваемого, не предоставили рекомендаций службе безопасности моей корпорации, и, как выясняется, не сообщили об утечке данных. Большая часть файлов с компьютеров исследовательских лабораторий на чёрном рынке стоит десятки тысяч долларов, и информация, содержащаяся в них, может навредить сотням тысяч людей. Вместо того чтобы сотрудничать с "МаэстРа" и другими компаниями, пострадавшими от этих терактов, вы скрытничаете...  
– Откуда вам это известно? – мгновенно реагирует Сефирот. – Что мы не сообщали руководству "Нортон Фармасьютикал" о хищениях информации, если вы в таких натянутых отношениях?  
Секундная заминка – Клауд почти уверен, что это был именно прокол. Ни о чём серьёзном не говорит, но подтверждает, что конкуренция основных международных фармацевтических корпораций – больше миф, чем реальность.  
Они потратили несколько недель, размышляя, какая может быть связь между компаниями, чьи здания были взорваны. Объяснение могло быть только одно – исследования. Разработка лекарств.  
Зачем это скрывать? От экономической общественности – понятно, но от ФБР?  
– Было бы странно, если бы вы не сообщили о хищениях нам, но сообщили другим компаниям.  
Ну, тоже верно.  
– Не так уж странно, если кто-либо из этих компаний оказался более склонен к сотрудничеству, – замечает Сефирот и уточняет: – Обоюдному.  
– Никто из них не пошёл бы на это. Соображения корпоративной безопасности одинаковы у всех.  
– Но они подвели вас. Мы пока не смогли установить, кто организовал теракты, но ваша служба безопасности пропустила тех, кто заложил взрывчатку. Более того, отдел, занимающийся защитой информации, не только не смог воспрепятствовать вторжению в локальную сеть, но даже не заметил его, проигнорировав в дальнейшем наш совет усилить системы защиты. Использование паролей в течении длительного времени и нарушение рекомендованных Национальным отделом Киберзащиты норм противодействия вирусным атакам, отказ установить в вашу сеть программы-"крейсеры", которые могли бы помочь нам предупредить новые взрывы, ваш подход к охране аппаратного обеспечения, позволяющий подключаться...  
Клауд перестаёт вникать в содержание – в конце концов, Сефирот сам это от Клауда услышал, – и сосредотачивается на голосе. Профессиональная безэмоциональность сошла на нет, Сефирот словно принял правила игры Мастерса, скопировал его отечески-повествовательный тон и теперь обыгрывал главу "МаэстРа" на его же поле.  
Если они продолжат в таком духе ещё хоть десять минут, можно подремать.  
– Когда в следующий раз я выпишусь из больницы после какого-нибудь отравления, – монотонно произносит Клауд, прикрывая глаза – Сефирот продолжает читать лекцию о пробелах в защите информации, – и у меня будет бессонница из-за головной боли, я попрошу тебя прочитать мне сказку. Напомни, чтоб я купил сборник, когда вернёмся отсюда.  
Сефирот, конечно, даже с тона не сбивается, и Клауд, сняв ноутбук с колен, отключается окончательно. Прохладный голос течёт мимо сознания, успокаивает и убаюкивает, и Клауд едва не пропускает момент, когда Сефирот замолкает.  
– Это моя компания, – Мастерс раздражён, это заметно. – И я сам буду решать, как поступать в тех или иных случаях, чтобы уменьшить ущерб от враждебных действий. И домыслы ФБР, не подкреплённые нормальными доказательствами, только мешают.  
– То есть вы отказываетесь предоставить нам полный доступ к информации, хранящейся на ваших серверах? – голос Сефирота стынет зимней вьюгой. Клауд передёргивает плечами – неуютно даже ему. А вот Мастерс, похоже, привык и не к такому.  
– Да, отказываю. Поймите меня правильно, агент Крессцент, я не хочу с вами ссориться. Но я должен думать о тысячах людей под моим руководством. И миллионах больных, нуждающихся в разработках "МаэстРа".  
– Тогда, полагаю, дальнейший разговор бессмысленен...  
– И жесток по отношению к случайным слушателям, – фыркает Клауд, вновь возвращая ноутбук на колени. Кажется, беседа подходит к концу.  
– Так что, по видимому, мне пора.  
– Тысячу раз "да", – с чувством отзывается Клауд.  
– Благодарю, что уделили мне время.  
– Жаль, что так много, – добавляет Клауд, копируя его вежливость.  
– Надеюсь, в скором времени мы разберёмся во всех нюансах этого дела.  
– Не угрожай так явно, – хмыкает Клауд.  
Пока Мастерс выдаёт ответное шаблонное прощание, Клауд перебирается на водительское сиденье, всё ещё не отключая наушник.  
– Знаешь, он мне в самом деле не нравится. Может, попробуем рассмотреть ещё одну теорию – что он сам это всё организовал? Чтобы потопить конкурентов,– рассуждает Клауд.  
– Да, разумеется, – Сефирот говорит тихо, но скепсис слышен прекрасно. – Взорвал лаборатории, не вывезя оборудование. Там только техники для генетических исследований было на пару миллионов. И мы бы знали, если бы её в самом деле вывозили.  
Клауд недовольно трёт лоб. Спорить трудно.  
– Но он точно рассказал не всё, – помолчав минуту, упрямо замечает он. – И я чертовски хочу выяснить, в каких он отношениях с главой "Нортон Фармасьютикал" на самом деле. И не отвечай. Тебя примут за сумасшедшего.  
– Тут никого нет. А «Нортон Фармасьютикал» – я понимаю, что тебя настораживает. Но вряд ли они эти взрывы организовали они с Мастерсом, – Клауду хочется высунуть язык в ответ на насмешку, но Сефирот всё равно не увидит. – Тут скорее налоговая игра. Не наши проблемы.  
– Я бы предпочёл выяснить точно, – Клауд вздрагивает, когда дверца с пассажирской стороны распахивается. Пару секунд смотрит на Сефирота, потом спохватывается, закрывает программу прослушки, сворачивает провод гарнитуры.  
Сефирот задумчиво смотрит прямо перед собой.  
– Я тоже.  
Потом бросает взгляд на Клауда – искоса, неуютно, – и замечает:  
– Кстати, посторонние комментарии мешают вести допрос.  
Отшучиваться, как в случае с Джеком, не приходит в голову.  
– Я понял, – Клауд кивает, заводит мотор, кладёт руки на руль. Глубоко вздыхает. – Извини.  
Сефирот, кажется, беззвучно фыркает. Уголок рта подрагивает.  
– Тогда поехали.

*** 

Клауд в третий раз пытается унять резь в глазах минутным перерывом. Свет в номере погашен, и рассеянное изучение полумрака помогает, но ненадолго.  
Чёрт бы побрал крупных бизнесменов. И у Мастерса, и у Джеффри Нортона есть личные секретари, помощники и такие счета в банке, что они могли бы вовсе не работать. Но вместо этого от количества писем в ящике каждого из них голова кружится. И большая их часть – деловые.  
Клауд отклоняется назад, приваливаясь к чужой тёплой спине. Сефирот выдаёт что-то вопросительно-невнятное.  
– Ничего, – произносит Клауд, разрешая себе прикрыть глаза на секунду. – Передышка.  
– Угу.  
Клауд поворачивает голову, заглядывая Сефироту через плечо. На экране монитора – строчки и строчки.  
Очень мелким шрифтом.  
Невыносимо!  
Клауд глубоко вздыхает, спихивает ноут с колен и рывком поднимается с постели. И чуть не падает, споткнувшись об обувь – онемевшие ноги ничего не чувствуют.  
– Всё в порядке? – отсутствующе интересуется Сефирот, даже не обернувшись на шипение.  
Иногда Клауду кажется, что ему по жизни в коллеги достаются роботы. Нью-Джей, Солей, теперь Сефирот... Норма сна, уставшие глаза и забитые мышцы – это не про них. По крайней мере, пока не наступает армагеддон.  
Впрочем, всегда есть Джек.  
Клауд несколько раз прощупывает карманы, прежде чем замечает мобильник, лежащий на столе.  
– Бут, – отвечает Джек уже на втором гудке.  
– Неужели, – насмешливо удивляется Клауд, выходя на балкон и притворяя за собой дверь.  
Роботы – не роботы, а мешать незачем.  
– Не могу поверить, обо мне вспомнил мой напарник-дезертир! – Джек смеётся, на заднем фоне слышен какой-то шум, как будто тяжёлая стопка бумаг или книг валится на пол.  
– Я не дезертир, – строго поправляет Клауд. – С таким не шутят. Что у тебя там падает?  
– Какая разница? – фыркает Джек. – Упало – и ладно. Туда этой дряни и дорога. Знаешь, по-моему, финансы нашего отдела распределяются неверно. Мы бы обошлись без новых мониторов, серьёзно. Но нам срочно, обязательно нужны специальные сотрудники, которые будут вместо нас писать отчёты!  
– Они же всё напутают, – Клауд опирается локтями о парапет.  
Ночью города красивее, чем днём. Особенно оживлённые, в которых дорожное движение никогда не замирает.  
– Пусть путают, – отмахивается Джек. – Те, кому мы пишем отчёты, всё равно ни черта не понимают.  
– Во всём есть смысл, Джек, – чуть качает головой Клауд. – В конце концов, это история.  
Секундная настороженная тишина – и Джек растерянно, причём, судя по всему, искренне, тянет:  
– Слушай, если я не совсем сошёл с ума, то в Испании уже три часа ночи.  
Клауд прикидывает. Удивляется результату.  
– Сколько у вас?  
– Почти девять, – в голос Джека прорывается ехидство: – Вы там вообще не спите?  
Красноречиво посмотреть на него нельзя, а словами ответ Клауда выразить трудно.  
– Дела.  
– Я так и понял, – незамедлительно отзывается Джек. – Учитывая, что ты начал рассуждать о пользе наших отчётов для истории...  
– Я только что просмотрел полторы тысячи писем, – слегка извиняющимся и слегка обвиняющим тоном замечает Клауд.  
– А Крессцент?  
– Прорабатывает досье.  
– Тоже полторы тысячи?  
Клауд хмыкает:  
– С него станется.  
– Тогда иди и отключи оба ноутбука, – советует Джек. – Иначе эволюционируете в Нью-Джей, а этого я уже не вынесу.  
Клауд чуть улыбается и, помолчав немного, спрашивает:  
– Как она там?  
– Как всегда, – в тоне Джека – сложные чувства. – Напомни мне, чем я думал, когда собирался найти с ней общий язык?  
– Тем же, чем всегда, – старательно-нейтрально отвечает Клауд. Джек сердито откашливается, но Клауд не даёт ему ничего сказать: – А как ты?  
Джек, кажется, думает, что сказать.  
– Не знаю.  
Клауд верит.  
– Напоить тебя, когда вернусь?  
Теперь Джек пожимает плечами, наверняка.  
Звук откатывающегося кресла даже по телефону ни с чем не спутать.  
– Ты же сказал, что туда ему и дорога?  
Джек тяжело вздыхает.  
– А ты сказал, что это история, – Клауд качает головой. – Иди, выключай ноуты.  
– А ты иди работай, – произносит Клауд и добавляет: – А потом стребуй с Нью-Джей чашку чая за вредность.  
– Она спит, – жалуется Джек.  
– Если она спит сейчас, то через сорок минут спать уже не будет, – делится Клауд.  
– Я проверю, – обещает Джек.  
В номере за время разговора ничего не изменилось. Сефирот всё в той же позе, скудный синеватый свет от мониторов делает его похожим на статую.  
– Ты знаешь, который час? – интересуется Клауд.  
– Нет, – Сефирот поднимает голову и всё-таки поводит плечами, разминаясь.  
– Три, – сообщает Клауд. Мысль о том, чтобы снова сесть за ноутбук, вызывает отвращение.  
– Спать?  
– Наверное.  
– Я не хочу, – голос у Сефирота как будто удивлённый. Он снимает ноутбук с колен и трёт переносицу задумчивым жестом.  
Клауд с минуту смотрит на него, размышляя, а потом решительно кивает:  
– Тогда пошли гулять.  
– В три ночи? – скептически уточняет Сефирот. Но встаёт, крутит шеей – хруста не слышно, и Клауд почти завистливо цокает языком, – и подходит к окну. Видимо, для оценки метеоусловий для прогулки.  
– Самое время, – Клауд оглядывает комнату в поисках ветровки. Естественно, другого места, кроме края стола, для неё нет. Удивительно, что куртка Сефирота лежит там же. – Тихо, спокойно...  
– Люди не кусают, – насмешливо добавляет Сефирот, забирая из рук Клауда свою куртку и мимолётно коснувшись его ладони. – С кем ты разговаривал?  
– С Джеком. Чёрт, молния! – Клауд недовольно и резко дёргает заевший замок ветровки.  
– Давай я, – Сефирот берётся за язычок собачки и аккуратно дёргает вверх-вниз. В полумраке глаза кажутся совсем темными, почти черными. Жутковато смотрится. – Ткань в замок попала. Сейчас. Стой спокойно, – предупреждает он, хотя Клауд даже не собирался дёргаться.  
Наверно, с таким же сосредоточенным выражением он ковыряется во внутренностях очередной бомбы. По крайней мере, Клауду кажется, что должен – с таким. И ведь не проверишь догадку – под уличными камерами слежения агенты ФБР бомбы не разбирают, а во внутреннюю сеть лишний раз лазить Клауд не хочет. Не стоит дразнить сытого льва.  
Впрочем, это действительно не так уж важно.  
– Готово, – Сефирот застёгивает молнию ветровки до середины, отходит к креслу, на котором валяется, заряжаясь, телефон. – Что нового в ЦРУ?  
– Ничего особенного, – Клауд пожимает плечами и берет со стола ключ-карту от номера. – Работают. Точнее – пишут отчёты. Джек, кажется, скоро забудет, как его зовут.  
Сефирот хмыкает – сочувствующе, пожалуй, – и выходит вслед за Клаудом из номера:  
– По-моему, у нас национальный вид спорта не бейсбол, а оформление официальных бумаг.  
– В спецслужбах так точно, – смеётся Клауд, проводя картой по считывателю. Огонёк на передней панели на секунду загорается зелёным, а потом гаснет.  
В коридоре лампочки горят через одну; полумрак и неправильные тени от зелени в кадках создают сюрреалистическую атмосферу. Как в каком-нибудь неторопливом триллере.  
Сефирот, видимо, почувствовав его настроение, бросает косой взгляд и замечает:  
– Тебе надо было остаться поспать.  
– Ты бы отправился гулять в одиночку?  
Сефирот усмехается:  
– Я бы нашёл, над чем поработать.  
– Даже не сомневаюсь, – Клауд качает головой: – Мы четыре дня здесь, а ты города вообще не видел.  
Сефирот смотрит на него так, что мгновенно становится совестно. В самом деле, таким тоном мамы рассказывают о полезности каши.  
Ковролин скрадывает шаги, но когда они вызывают лифт, Клауд неуютно оглядывается. Кажется, что шум кабины может перебудить половину гостиницы.  
Эффект контраста, конечно.  
– Ты бывал здесь? – Сефирот шагает вперёд раньше, чем двери открываются полностью. Ждёт Клауда и нажимает на кнопку. Прислоняется к металлической обшивке, складывая руки на груди.  
Несколько прядей спадают ему на лицо; глаза ясные, будто и не работал последние шесть часов.  
– Однажды, проездом, – Клауд задумчиво наблюдает за сменяющимися номерами этажей. – В Мадриде был не раз. Даже удавалось на отдых выкраивать по деньку.  
Кабина мягко останавливается. Клауд выходит первым, оглядывается, проходя через холл, на стойку администратора – настольная лампа горит, но никого нет.  
– Тоже традиция – урвать время на пляж между стадиями операции, – добавляет он.  
– Совмещаем приятное с полезным, как и наши подозреваемые. Специфика деловой жизни, – Сефирот, выходя на улицу, осматривает её так, будто заранее ищет укрытия на случай перестрелки. Клауд давно заметил за ним такое. – Куда идём?  
Клауд машет рукой направо. Побродить немного по улицам и выйти к пляжу – это вариант.  
– Так Мастерс теперь подозреваемый?  
Сефирот морщится, будто на самом деле не хотел этого говорить. Молчит с минуту, потом отвечает:  
– Думаю, твоя теория просто уложилась у меня в голове. Но нет, я не считаю, что это Мастерс организовал взрывы.  
– Но ты что-то нашёл? – уточняет Клауд.  
Не хотелось бы сейчас узнать, что эти шесть часов потрачены впустую.  
– Досье и на Мастерса, и на Нортона – сотни страниц. Я их скорее просмотрел наискосок, чем проработал.  
– И всё-таки? – Клауд глубоко вдыхает прохладный ночной воздух с привкусом соли. Сразу же перестаёт клонить в сон.  
– У Джеффри Нортона – руководителя "Нортон Фармасьютикал" – досье образцового американского гражданина. Родился в Нью-Джерси в 1962 году, там же закончил школу, затем поступил в Гарвард на биохимию. После Гарварда работал в "Медтроник" три года, одновременно занимался научной работой по фармакологии. Получил грант, открыл свою фирму по продаже лекарств и раскрутил её до международной корпорации. Налоги платит исправно, в финансовых махинациях замечен не был. Есть пара оффшорных счетов на островах, но они сейчас почти у всех, так что это не преступление. Пока.  
– Скучно, – подводит итог Клауд. – А что у Мастерса?  
– Здесь интереснее, – в желтоватом свете уличных фонарей заметен хищный прищур. – До августа девяносто пятого года всё обычно и правильно, как и у Нортона.  
– А с августа девяностого пятого?.. – Клауд засовывает руки в карманы – под утро они всегда начинают мёрзнуть.  
– Провал. Чистый лист до мая девяносто шестого. Такое ощущение, что из досье удалили несколько страниц, – Сефирот пожимает плечами и недовольно смотрит на пошатывающегося мужчину, бредущего по другой стороне улицы, – Вообще ничего нет. Ни где был, ни чем занимался.  
– Это может быть интересным, – осторожно замечает Клауд. – Отсутствие данных в досье ЦРУ всегда наводит на подозрения.  
– Наводит, – не слишком охотно соглашается Сефирот. – А может, у него был кризис среднего возраста, и он затих, борясь с депрессией.  
– О депрессии ЦРУ бы знало. И поздновато для кризиса среднего возраста, ему за сорок было. «МаэстРа» уже существовала?  
– Пять лет как. Но на ногах стояла не слишком уверенно. На международный уровень вышла только к девяносто восьмому.  
Клауд покусывает губы, глядя прямо перед собой, чуть не пропускает нужный поворот. Но тут довольно тихо, машин нет, и еле слышный шум прибоя приводит его в чувство.  
– Надо бы узнать, что происходило с компанией в то время, пока он был в тени.  
– Я и собираюсь, – кивает Сефирот.  
Вопреки опасениям Клауда – с курортными городами не угадаешь – на берегу пусто. Не сезон, позднее время, не самый популярный пляж – даже Сефирот на несколько секунд приостанавливается, оценив.  
Фонари освещают песчаную полосу только до середины, а за ней скорее угадываются набегающие волны.  
И слышатся.  
– Завтра лечу в США.  
Клауд приподнимает бровь:  
– Проведать Кая?  
Сефирот улыбается на мгновение.  
– Это тоже. Кая, Джеффри Нортона. А также архивы ФБР и иммиграционной службы. И заместителей Мастерса.  
– Это надолго, – Клауд не может удержаться от ядовитых интонаций. – Если они так же ведут беседы, как их глава.  
– Пусть ведут как угодно, лишь бы что-то знали. Не всё можно выяснить по сети, – с сожалением произносит Сефирот. – Кстати, а что у тебя?  
Клауд скулит сквозь зубы, подражая Каю, которого вывели гулять под дождь. Сефирот давится воздухом, начинает смеяться – Клауд смотрит на него мрачно и укоризненно.  
– У меня конъюктивит будет.  
– Ты программист, у тебя иммунитет.  
– На такую работу, – ворчит Клауд, – никакого иммунитета не хватит. Чёртовы тысячи писем – и ничего интересного.  
Сефирот несколько секунд вопросительно на него смотрит. Клауд чувствует, как начинают подрагивать уголки губ.  
– Но? – вкрадчиво роняет Сефирот.  
Клауд неопределённо качает головой, кивает на лестницу. Они уже идут по песку, когда он всё-таки отвечает:  
– Я задал перекрёстный поиск по газетным статьям. На всякий случай. Нашёл заметку об одном благотворительном вечере.  
Сефирот на него не смотрит, но профессиональное, анализирующее молчание не узнать сложно.  
– Там были и Нортон, и Мастерс. Я зашёл в служебный электронный архив газеты – там совершенно идиотская система безопасности, нечто вроде файлообменника специально для сотрудников, причём никакого общего пароля. И при этом нет нормальной системы поиска – пришлось специально писать сортирующий скрипт и ломать сервер только для того, чтобы установить туда…  
– Клауд.  
– А?  
– Заткнись, – просит Сефирот, и смотрит с такой терпеливой улыбкой, что Клауда чуть не пробивает на смех.  
– Ладно. В общем, я нашёл как минимум десяток кадров, где они вполне мирно беседуют, причём не в компании. То на террасе, то вообще сидят за одним столом – не похоже, чтоб они в самом деле были в натянутых отношениях.  
– Это разные вещи, – Сефирот пожимает плечами. – Коммерческая конкуренция и личная симпатия. Сотрудничать не могут, но уважают друг друга – они же серьёзные фигуры на международном рынке.  
– Я понимаю, – Клауд вздыхает. Смотрит себе под ноги, потом вперёд, на море. Наклоняется…  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Снимаю туфли, – выдаёт очевидный ответ Клауд. – Мне всё равно кажется, что у Нортона и Мастерса есть общие дела.  
– Интуиция?  
– Если хочешь, – Клауд распрямляется, зарывается ступнёй в песок.  
Прохладно, но приятно.  
– Думаю, стоит залезть в сети «МаэстРа» и «Нортон Фармасьютикал». Поставлю заодно детекторы вторжения, и посмотрю, чем они на самом деле занимаются.  
– Разве тебе не нужен для этого физический доступ?  
Клауд задумчиво ерошит волосы.  
– Наверное, я справлюсь и так. Подключу Нью-Джей, и поищем лазейку, которой пользовались Гарвейны.  
– Как раз они могли работать не дистанционно, – предупреждает Сефирот. – Кроме того, Мастерс теперь в курсе, что происходило хищение информации. Возможно, он уже усилил системы безопасности.  
Клауд запрокидывает голову, глубоко дыша. Солёный воздух, кажется, чуть пощипывает на языке.  
– Попробовать стоит, – отзывается он. – Не выйдет – буду думать.  
Клауд подходит к кромке воды, так, что прибой почти добирается до ног – взгляд Сефирота ощущается спиной и затылком. Делает ещё шаг.  
Да уж, не купальный сезон.  
Пять минут на привыкание – от волны по щиколоткам уже не знобит.  
Клауд оглядывается, щурится, вглядываясь в Сефирота.  
– По прибою когда-нибудь ходил? – автоматически повышает он голос, хотя Сефироту наверняка отлично слышно.  
И будто бы Клауд не знает ответ.  
Сефирот молчит, и он приглашающе кивает на воду.


	15. Chapter 15

Без Сефирота в номере некомфортно. Смятые упаковки и листы ненужных досье на столе вызывают неприятное чувство, будто Клауд вломился в чужой дом, где не так давно жило много людей. Но все они внезапно исчезли. Только мусор и остался.  
И ещё – геометрический узор на обоях. Клауд не обращал на него внимания до этого момента, а сейчас прикидывает, что за бездарный дизайнер его придумал.  
Дожидаясь, пока Нью-Джей сделает себе чай, Клауд ловит себя на попытках понять – когда он отвык от того, чтоб быть в одиночестве дольше нескольких часов.  
По всему получается, что давно. Практически сразу.  
– Я здесь, – раздаётся из динамиков привычный, как клавиатура под пальцами, голос, и Клауд трясёт головой, посылая все рефлексии к чёрту. – Так что мы ищем?  
Изредка у Нью-Джей случается такое настроение, что она соглашается помочь с чем угодно. Клауд как-то спросил, с чем это связано – она рассмеялась и сказала, что ей тоже иногда хочется отдохнуть.  
Отдых в стиле ЦРУ, почему нет.  
– Как обычно, – вздыхает Клауд, открывая защищённый канал связи.  
– Иголку в стогу сена?  
Он хмыкает и поправляет:  
– Неизвестно что.  
На экране вспышками возникают и закрываются десятки окон – это Нью-Джей автоматически перенаправляет обработку большинства процессов на свои компьютеры.  
– И почему этим нельзя заниматься без меня? – вопрос явно риторический, но Клауд всё равно отвечает:  
– Потому что сервера "МаэстРа" в одиночку и дистанционно я не взломаю. И я недостаточно авантюрист для организации физического доступа в чужой стране, – подумав, Клауд ещё уточняет: – Без Джека в "Армаде", заправленной под завязку. Вот стану как ты – буду любые сети ломать сам.  
Нью-Джей, кажется, давится чаем:  
– Не надо как я.  
– Я не про работу двадцать три часа в сутки, – смеётся Клауд, заходя в служебную сеть "МаэстРа". Базовый пароль он взломал ещё днём. – И не про безвылазные годы в Лэнгли.  
– Всё равно не надо, – бормочет Нью-Джей.  
– Ты обдумала мою идею с поиском бэкдора Гарвейнов?  
– Да, – лаконично отвечает Нью-Джей. – Мне не понравилось. Я знаю, как они работали. С фантазией. Можем три раза мимо открытой двери пройти и не заметить.  
– Но у тебя есть мысль получше? – полуутвердительно произносит Клауд.  
Нью-Джей не отметает идеи, если не может предложить более эффективную альтернативу.  
– Тебе понравится, – обещает она, и Клауду чудится её лицо – холодное, одухотворённое, потусторонне-красивое из-за отсвета дисплея. И он точно знает, как именно она улыбается – пугающе, на самом деле. – Сеть "МаэстРа", как и другие крупные локальные сети, серьёзно потрёпана "Дели".  
– И?  
– Антивирус, который они используют – мой. Я могу его отключить. "Дели" – готовая отмычка. Модифицируем его под наши цели, заставим отправлять все пароли...  
– ...Нам, потом запустим анализатор и выберем тот, который даст максимальный доступ, – завершает за неё Клауд, открывая присланный файл.  
И морщится, потому что на код генератора "Дели" у него скоро будет аллергия.  
Несколько минут они работают молча – шелест клавиатуры Нью-Джей похож на эхо. Как будто она не за тысячи километров, а в соседней комнате.  
– Кстати, чем ты так разозлила Джека? – вспоминает Клауд где-то между настройкой сканирования и заданием условия декодирования.  
– Я?! – у Нью-Джей слишком весёлый голос, чтоб её удивление можно было принять за чистую монету.  
Почти эйфорический.  
Клауд думает, чем же спаивать Джека, чтоб он раскололся. И выдержит ли такой коктейль его печень.  
– Это он меня злит, – внезапно обыденно произносит она. – Ему взбрело в голову вытащить меня куда-нибудь.  
Клауд перестаёт печатать.  
– В смысле?  
– За пределы территории ЦРУ.  
Пока Клауд пытается осознать масштаб затеи, Нью-Джей угрюмо молчит, а потом окликает:  
– Ты там в сознании?  
– Да, конечно...  
– Ну конечно, – скептически повторяет за ним она.  
Кстати, это, как минимум, означает, что Джек в курсе её "невыездного режима".  
– ...Это неплохая идея, – Клауд ищет взглядом, нет ли поблизости бутылки минералки. Находит, но пустую. – Мне нравится.  
– А мне нет.  
– Почему?  
– А зачем? – фыркает Нью-Джей, и Клауд возвращается к программе, соображая.  
Нью-Джей вопросом "зачем" владеет значительно лучше, чем Клауд, и, скорее всего, чем все остальные на этой планете. Отвечать бессмысленно, она найдёт сотню контраргументов.  
Поэтому Клауд пускается на уловку.  
– Театр?  
– Джек предложил то же самое, – её голос звучит разочарованно, но Клауд не может сдержать улыбку: это разочарование в своей логике, это победа!  
А Джек, как Клауд неоднократно замечал, балбесом только прикидывается.  
– Трудно догадаться, что я любой спектакль могу увидеть и отсюда?  
– Это не то же самое. Ты сама мне говорила. Знаешь, что, но не знаешь, как, – напоминает Клауд.  
Открывает следующий файл – Нью-Джей его останавливает:  
– Тут я уже заканчиваю. Запускай компиляцию.  
– Ладно...  
Нью-Джей перебивает его:  
– А если за время моего отсутствия что-то случится?  
Клауд подпирает ладонью щёку, наблюдая за полоской хода сборки.  
– Я понимаю, что на тебе держится мир, – честно отвечает он. Это его мнение и, вполне возможно, реальное положение вещей. Ну, не только на ней, но всё же. – Однако несколько часов эта конструкция как-нибудь простоит без тебя за клавиатурой.  
– Просто это дурацкая затея, – раздражённо бросает Нью-Джей. – Если бы я хотела куда-то сходить, ты правда думаешь, что я бы этого не сделала? Джек вот думает.  
Клауд пару минут ничего не говорит, размышляя.  
Чёрт его знает. Особенно если Джек так думает на самом деле. С другой стороны...  
– В принципе, Джек может и мстить, – сообщает Клауд. – Ты его и правда довела. Не знаю, что он тебе рассказал...  
– Это не так важно, – мягко обрывает Нью-Джей. – Никаких военных тайн. И если дело в этом, то он должен быть мне благодарен, – она секунду размышляет; Клауд медитирует на девяносто восемь процентов готовности "Дели". – И тогда это превентивная месть.  
Ещё чего не хватало!  
– В смысле?  
Нью-Джей, похоже, опять весело.  
– Не так важно, – повторяет она. – Хочу прочистить ему мозги.  
– Ты это умеешь, – ворчит себе под нос Клауд, но Нью-Джей то ли не слышит, то ли решает не обращать внимания.  
– Готово, – произносит она. – Доступ в сеть открыт.

***

С неба сыпется мелкий и колючий снег, и Сефирот морщится, сильнее затягивая шарф на шее – действительно, тёплый, несмотря на дурацкие бело-черно-синие полоски. Как раз по погоде.  
И улыбается, услышав громкий и задорный лай за спиной. Оборачивается, едва успевает сгруппироваться, чтобы с разбегу напрыгнувший на него Кай не уронил их обоих в мутную слякоть.  
– Тише, тише, я тоже скучал, – у него почти получается увернуться от мокрого языка, но тихий смех подошедшего Вэла на секунду отвлекает внимание.  
Кай весело гавкает. Смотрит хитро и как будто насмешливо. Не иначе, у Клауда подхватил.  
– Возвращение блудного хозяина, – фыркает Вэл, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. – Как долетел?  
– Ужасно, – Сефирот недовольно проводит рукой по лицу, стирая собачью слюну и мелкие брызги растаявшего снега. – Думал, утонем в Ла-Манше.  
– Турбулентность? – сочувственно уточняет Вальтер. За ту неделю, что они не виделись, он обзавёлся кругами под глазами и, кажется, новой морщинкой в уголке рта. Или это просто тень от низкого серого облака.  
Сефирот кивает:  
– И с соседями не повезло.  
– Бывает, – пожимает плечами Вэл. Небрежно машет рукой в сторону парковых дорожек: – Пройдёмся? Расскажу новости, а потом Лили звала тебя позавтракать с нами.  
– Как-то рано, – Сефирот достаёт из кармана брюк мобильник и бросает взгляд на экран. – Она же по выходным встаёт за полдень.  
– Это раньше так было, – Вэл смеётся, наблюдая, как Кай таскает за собой по всем кустам толстую сучковатую ветку. – А теперь в шесть утра уже на ногах. Говорит, ей Гарольд спать не даёт.  
Сефирот бросает на него косой взгляд. Лицо Вальтера так и светится. Даже чуть-чуть завидно. Совсем немного.  
– Так что она будет рада тебя видеть. Хотя и говорила что-то про глинтвейн, которого ей не досталось на Рождество, – с задумчивым опасением замечает он.  
Сефирот неловко пожимает плечами, обходя большую лужу на асфальте:  
– На Рождество у меня появились неотложные дела.  
– И как дела у твоих дел?  
Издевается, точно.  
– Нормально, – Сефирот автоматически подсчитывает разницу во времени – в Валенсии сейчас около часа дня. Наверняка, Клауд только что проснулся – если его не загонять спать насильно, он ложится с рассветом, а то и позже. Ещё и называет это спецификой профессии.  
Взгляд Вэла ощущается кожей.  
– Что?  
– Ничего, – Вэл качает головой. – Выражение лица.  
– У меня?  
– Да уж не у Кая, – Вэл на секунду останавливается. Взгляд у него неожиданно тяжёлый и пробирающий до самых костей. – Можно спросить?  
Сефирот пару секунд смотрит ему в глаза прежде чем кивнуть.  
– Тебя сейчас всё устраивает?  
Усталый прищур, разбросанные как попало вещи. Батарея кружек из-под кофе и созвездие родинок на правом плече.  
– Да, – отвечает Сефирот.  
– Замечательно, – кивает Вэл и бормочет себе под нос что-то, подозрительно напоминающее "наконец-то". Сефирот бросает на него довольно красноречивый взгляд, но Вэл будто не замечает и меняет тему: – Тогда о деле.  
– Есть подвижки?  
– Ничего серьёзного. Пока поднимаем данные на руководителей этого ВРО. Сплошь крупные шишки. Просто так мы ордер на их арест не получим. Нужны основания, а не подозрения.  
– Найдём, – обещает Сефирот. В конце концов, за этим он и вернулся в холодный и промозглый Вашингтон. Работать.  
Чтобы потом можно было с чистой совестью уйти в заслуженный отпуск. В какую-нибудь глушь, где не берет ни сотовая связь, ни Интернет. Если такие заповедные места ещё остались.  
Подбежавший Кай вопросительно гавкает.  
– Домой?  
– Лили, – напоминает Вэл. – Завтрак. Блинчики с сиропом.  
– С вишнёвым?  
– Конечно. Всё для тебя, – Вэл смотрит на виляющего хвостом Кая и серьёзно сообщает ему: – И для тебя тоже.  
– Отлично. Ещё полгода в таком духе – и мне окончательно разбалуют пса, – фыркает Сефирот.  
Вэл безмятежно пожимает плечами:  
– А волновать это будет одного тебя.

***

Сефирот замечает Клауда издалека. Ещё даже цвет волос не разобрать, но, во-первых, на пляже больше никого нет, а во-вторых, спина очень знакомо ссутулена.  
По мягкому песку удаётся подойти бесшумно. Сефирот несколько минут стоит за Клаудом, ожидая, когда он насторожится.  
Клауд смотрит через плечо точно в тот момент, когда Сефирот уже собирается его окликнуть. Смотрит и улыбается, щурясь устало и немного беззащитно.  
– Мог бы предупредить, что приезжаешь сегодня. Слегка нервирует, когда звонят из номера гостиницы, который сейчас должен быть пуст.  
– Я сам только вчера утром понял, что больше в США делать нечего. И сразу отправился в аэропорт.  
– Мог бы позвонить из аэропорта.  
– Знал, что ты работаешь, – Сефирот наблюдает, как Клауд закрывает ноутбук. Сдерживает улыбку: – Или решил сделать сюрприз. Как тебе больше нравится.  
Клауд качает головой, прижимая ноут к груди, как ребёнок – плюшевую игрушку. И выражение глаз у него примерно такое же. Детское, мечтательно-грустноватое.  
– Я думал, ты не услышишь, как я подойду, – замечает Сефирот, устраиваясь рядом с ним на камне.  
– Взгляд почувствовал, – Клауд пожимает плечами и рассматривает Сефирота так, будто ожидает увидеть на лице что-то новое. – И я знаю, сколько сюда идти от гостиницы.  
– Всё равно, это мог быть кто-нибудь ещё.  
– В такую погоду? – Клауд приподнимает бровь.  
Что правда, то правда. Дождя, к счастью нет, но садящееся солнце почти не греет. И ветер холодный.  
– Это чёрт знает что, – делится Сефирот. – В Вашингтоне метель. Приехал в Испанию – и тут не погреюсь.  
– Зато легче с акклиматизацией, – оптимистично отзывается Клауд. – Тебе работать не мешало? Для полевого агента ты, по-моему, слишком разбалован.  
Сефирот качает головой, пряча ладони под мышками. – Когда работы много, я не замечаю.  
Клауд смешливо фыркает.  
– Тогда всё понятно.  
Сефирот смотрит на него слегка сердито – не работает. Клауд рассматривает его всё с той же полуулыбкой.  
Тогда он смотрит на солнце.  
Но тому тоже всё равно, как на него глядят.  
– Как Кай? – подаёт голос Клауд через пару минут.  
– Нормально.  
– А Вашингтон?  
– Про погоду я тебе уже рассказал, – чуть раздражённо роняет Сефирот, потом ловит взгляд Клауда.  
Ладони всё равно не отогреваются, поэтому Сефирот опирается локтями о колени и зарывается пальцами в волосы.  
– Что нового? – не дожидаясь, пока он сам начнёт, спрашивает Клауд.  
– Да ничего, – морщится Сефирот. От камня веет холодом, а от Клауда рядом – теплом. – Едва ли то, что у Нортона фанатично преданная ему секретарша, может считаться действительно полезной информацией.  
Клауд снова фыркает – мягко и тепло:  
– Цербер на страже?  
– Что-то вроде этого, – Сефирот тоже слабо улыбается, глядя на лениво накатывающие на берег тёмные волны. Накопившаяся за последние недели усталость уходит на задний план, как и раздражение от долгого перелёта. Остаётся только спокойствие. – Знаешь, Нортон, хоть и моложе, чем-то похож на Мастерса.  
– Непрошибаемостью, – Клауд даже не спрашивает – утверждает.  
– Именно, – кивает Сефирот. И морщится, когда налетевший порыв ветра бросает волосы в лицо. – И он тоже ничего не знает. Ни о Либерии, ни о ВРО, ни о хищениях конфиденциальной информации.  
– Ясно, – Клауд кивает. Притирается ближе; ещё немного – и устроит голову на плече Сефирота. Не то, чтобы тот возражал. – А что с ВРО?  
– Этим, в основном, Вэл занимался – мне хватило архивов и Нортона. Но у него тоже ничего. Пустышка. Он пытался порасспрашивать их насчёт Либерии. Они рассказали, что в Западной Африке губят ценные деревья, а некоторые, – Сефирот неопределённо взмахивает рукой, то ли описывая круг, то ли обозначая кавычки, – предприятия США финансируют этот варварский проект.  
– Думаешь, врут?  
– Едва ли, – Сефирот пожимает плечами – осторожно, чтобы не потревожить Клауда – и стирает с лица несколько солёных капель. – Я проверил – «ВудПром» действительно заключили контракт с правительством на поставку лесов из Либерии и соседних с ней стран. Так что они не врут.  
– Но могут недоговаривать, – продолжает мысль Клауд.  
– Могут, – соглашается Сефирот. Поворачивает голову, почти утыкаясь губами в светлую макушку, пахнущую морем и ветром: – А у тебя есть что-нибудь?  
– Пицца в номере оставалась, – задумчиво отзывается Клауд. Поглядывает искоса – практически нейтрально.  
Сефирот позволяет себе полминуты ни о чём не думать.  
Потом Клауд меняет позу – наклоняется вперёд, нахохливаясь, голос становится серьёзным:  
– Что-нибудь – да, есть. Думаю, если бы я разбирался в медицине, выяснил бы больше. Но исходя из того, что я уже нашёл, «МаэстРа» и «Нортон Фармасьютикал» совершенно точно обмениваются информацией.  
– Одни и те же работы?  
– Нет, – Клауд качает головой. – Это бы можно было объяснить шпионажем или чем-то таким. Наоборот, у них разные исследования. Просто смежные. Грубо говоря, дополняющие друг друга. У Мастерса разбираются с влиянием препарата на морфологию клетки, у Нортона – на её биохимию. У Мастерса составляют список вызываемых побочных эффектов, а у Нортона – способы их обойти.  
– То есть научные коллективы фактически работают вместе? – уточняет Сефирот. Клауд растерянно пожимает плечами.  
Ёжится от ветра, поправляет шарф, натягивая его на подбородок.  
– Может, им просто отдают результаты другой команды. Не знаю, за такое время не разберёшься – там терабайты информации.  
Сефирот сцепляет руки в замок, опирается о них лбом, рассматривая фактуру камня.  
Трещинка – трещинка – полупрозрачный неправильный кристаллик. Ещё трещинка.  
Узор не складывается, но что-то тут есть.  
– А ты уверен, что эти результаты не могли быть получены откуда-то ещё? От третьих лиц?  
– Ты такие вопросы задаёшь, – хмыкает Клауд. – Вряд ли, если честно. Я попробовал задать поиск тем исследований в интернете – и практически ничего не нашёл. Либо это всеобщая коммерческая тайна, причём строжайшая, либо у Мастерса и Нортона на самом деле уникальные исследования.  
– Которые стоят миллионы долларов на чёрном рынке.  
В голове крутится какая-то идея, на грани осознания. Миллионы – рынок – тайна...  
Уходит.  
– И знаешь, что интересно? – помолчав, произносит Клауд. – Испытания. У них огромная статистика, ни одна комиссия не придерётся. Сейчас последняя стадия тестирования одного лекарства, как я понимаю, от геморрагической лихорадки Марбурга. Это типично африканская болезнь, в США случаи заражения единичны. Они не набрали бы людей для этого тестирования.  
Сефирот трёт переносицу:  
– А по документам?  
– Я их не нашёл, – тяжело отзывается Клауд. – Нам удалось взломать лишь часть сети. По моим подсчётам, процентов двадцать информации осталась скрытой. Думаю, конкретные данные по клиническим испытаниям там же.  
Сефирот внимательно на него смотрит, но Клауд не оборачивается.  
– Сможешь их достать?  
Клауд отвечает не сразу.  
– Понятия не имею. Нужен доступ. А я даже не знаю, где находятся нужные сервера. Знаешь, теперь я понимаю, почему это дело длится так долго. Если конечная цель – информация, то даже классный хакер будет добывать её месяцами. Плюс объём...  
– То есть в ближайшее время Скримджеру отчёта не ждать? – усмехается Сефирот. Ему видно, как Клауд задумчиво покусывает губу.  
– Возможно, есть путь короче, – Клауд распрямляется, зачёсывает рукой волосы. – Съездить в Либерию.

***

Почти бесшумно поёрзав пару минут, Клауд понимает, что устроиться комфортнее не получится. Ловит насмешливый взгляд Сефирота, чуть морщится – в конце концов, вопреки опасениям, которые Сефирот высказал по дороге в министерство, стулья для посетителей достаточно крепкие.  
Правда, как Сефирот и предсказывал, совершенно неудобные.  
Клауд отворачивается, выглядывает в окно. Отсюда Монровия выглядит вполне цивилизованно. Когда едешь по улицам, впечатление куда худшее. Возможно, чиновникам, работающим в этом здании, неприятно было смотреть на разваливающиеся дома и неубранный мусор, поэтому пару районов привели в порядок – хотя бы фасады. А может, наоборот, правительство пытается исправить всё, до чего может дотянуться. Просто на целую страну не хватает ни сил, ни опыта, ни средств.  
Из досье и не разберёшь. Клауд пролистал дела министров и их заместителей в самолёте, но о большинстве этих людей мнения так и не составил – слишком мало данных.  
Бернис Даан, заместитель министра здравоохранения Либерии, оказалась полной женщиной с решительным голосом и усталыми глазами. Попасть к ней удалось почти сразу же, очевидно, звонок из ФБР – достаточно весомая причина принять посетителей вне очереди. Зато теперь они уже десять минут сидят в кабинете прямо перед её столом, и ожидают, пока она разберётся по телефону с какими-то срочными делами.  
Государственный язык в Либерии – английский. Но большинство жителей – и Даан не исключение – говорят так быстро и с таким акцентом, что разобрать их речь с непривычки невозможно. Клауд может только по интонациям пытаться понять, в чём смысл.  
Судя по всему, разговор нелёгкий – в голосе Даан то и дело проскальзывают стальные нотки, а между бровями залегла глубокая складка. Сефирот – полная её противоположность. Расслаблен, спокоен, и, кажется, даже жара – Клауд раздражённо проводит рукой по мокрой от пота шее – его не раздражает. Видимо, именно о таком климате он и мечтал.  
Сам Клауд вспоминает прохладную сырость Вашингтона почти с нежностью – хоть в кабинете Даан и установлен кондиционер, со своей работой он едва справляется.  
Невыносимо.  
Заместитель министра, наконец, заканчивает разговор и кладёт трубку. Вежливо улыбается:  
– Прошу прощения за задержку, дела. Чем обязана, господа? К нам нечасто прилетают гости из США, тем более – из ФБР.  
– Мы понимаем, мисс Даан, – Сефирот церемонно наклоняет голову. Клауд прячет улыбку – он уже слышал такие интонации. Не единожды. – И мы не стали бы отвлекать вас, если бы у нас было время ознакомиться с вашей системой ведения документации.  
Клауд едва удерживается от восторженного прицокивания языком – в других условиях Сефирот вполне мог бы сделать дипломатическую карьеру. По крайней мере, умение находить красивые слова для неприятных ситуаций у него на уровне. "А" с плюсом, пожалуй. Даже с двумя.  
Даан морщится:  
– Говорите прямо – из-за отсутствия какой-либо системы.  
А ей стоит поставить ту же оценку за честность. Вот только для политика это явно не самое полезное качество.  
Даан складывает руки на столе, поверх кипы бумаг; кажется, цепляется взглядом за какой-то документ, быстро просматривает заголовок, хмурясь, потом поднимает взгляд.  
– Поверьте, большинство людей, живущих и работающих здесь, хорошо понимают, насколько тяжело и неприятно приезжим вести у нас дела. Поэтому всегда говорите прямо, что вам нужно. Так будет быстрее.  
Сейчас, когда она специально медленно и чётко проговаривает все слова, её речь почти идеальна.  
Клауд вздыхает, выпрямляясь – перекладины спинки стула жёстко давят на позвоночник – и произносит:  
– Мы проводим расследование, в котором неоднократно всплывали фамилии людей, связанных с вашей политической оппозицией.  
Даан невесело усмехается:  
– Это возможно. Прозвучит не патриотично, однако у нас не только оппозиция, но и официальная власть порой оказывалась виновной в самых разных преступлениях.  
– Это никак не связано с патриотизмом, – возражает Сефирот, – признавать преступников виновными. И в истории каждой страны можно найти периоды, когда те, кто стоит у власти, нарушали закон чаще прочих.  
– Может быть, но Либерии в этом смысле особенно не повезло, – качает головой Даан.  
– Мы бы не хотели никого обвинять, – помолчав, замечает Сефирот. – Тем более, что у нас возникли сомнения в невиновности пострадавшей стороны. Однако, чтобы разобраться в произошедшем, нам нужно получить информацию, которая находится в ведомстве вашего департамента.  
– Какую именно?  
– У нас есть данные, что с вами сотрудничают некоторые американские фармацевтические компании. Это верно?  
Даан кивает:  
– Да, абсолютно. К сожалению, у нас пока нет возможности организовать полноценное производство всех необходимых лекарств, поэтому приходится заключать договоры о поставке с другими странами. Хоть это и не совсем выгодно с точки зрения экономики.  
Сефирот наклоняет голову – выбившаяся из хвоста прядь падает на щёку, и у Клауда чешутся руки её поправить.  
Расслабился. Слишком. И жара, плавящая мозги, – не оправдание.  
– Нам нужен полный список всех компаний, с которыми вы сотрудничаете.  
– Секретарь подготовит его вам в течение пятнадцати минут, – Даан тянется к селектору, но Сефирот чуть дёргает рукой, обозначая протестующий жест. – Что-то ещё?  
– Данные обо всех эмигрантах в США, скажем, за последние три года. И данные по тестированию новых лекарств на вашей территории.  
– С этим ничем помочь не могу, – Даан качает головой. – По большей части я занимаюсь административными вопросами, а такие сведения нужно получать у практикующих врачей.  
– Мы понимаем, – вклинивается Клауд. – Но, возможно, вы знаете, к кому можно обратиться с этим вопросом?  
Даан внимательно смотрит на него – Клауд замечает, как у неё чуть подрагивают пальцы – а затем поджимает губы, не столько недовольно, сколько задумчиво.  
– Видите ли, – начинает она, – все наши врачи – высококлассные специалисты. В локальных масштабах наша медицина очень хороша. Иначе мы бы уже закрылись на полный карантин. Однако нам не хватает оборудования и лекарств, и медиков тоже. Чтобы справиться с ситуацией, нам понадобился бы вдвое больший штат, чем тот, что мы имеем сейчас.  
Она замолкает, и Клауд терпеливо ждёт, когда она соберётся с мыслями.  
На столе у неё – фотография в простой пластиковой рамке. Группа людей в гражданской одежде, но с белыми масками, стянутыми на шею.  
– Я могу связать вас с теми, кто заведует нашей документацией. Но вряд ли они помогут вам. Потому что в целом системы здравоохранения у нас практически нет. Врачи на местах не всегда заполняют даже медицинские карты, просто потому, что им не хватает времени.  
– Удивительно, – бормочет Клауд себе под нос, припоминая Джека. Сефирот бросает на него мимолётный взгляд, но, судя по всему, реплику не разбирает.  
– Или же я могу дать координаты нашей центральной больницы, – заместитель министра выглядит чуть виноватой, что, впрочем, не отнимает твёрдости у её голоса. – Там есть группа врачей, они направлены к нам ВОЗ. Всеми контактами с зарубежными медицинскими организациями занимаются они – это повсеместная практика, заведующие отделений с этой работой справляются не настолько хорошо.  
Клауд морщится – от аббревиатуры Всемирной организации здравоохранения у него сводит скулы ещё с осеннего аврала. Тут Даан абсолютно права: никто не производит различных бумаг в количестве большем, чем ВОЗ.  
– Вы должны понимать, что никаких официальных документов они вам не предоставят – у них нет для этого возможности, слишком много больных. Но обрисовать общую ситуацию смогут.  
– Нас это вполне устроит, – Сефирот встаёт со стула и протягивает Даан руку. – Спасибо, что уделили нам время. Полагаю, адрес больницы и контактные телефоны врачей у вашего секретаря?  
– Да. Не за что, было приятно побеседовать. Надеюсь, вы найдёте то, что ищете.  
– Мы постараемся, – обещает Клауд, тоже поднимаясь – чёртов стул, разломать бы его на дрова, – и обмениваясь с Даан рукопожатием. Рука у неё, как он и думал, – сухая и твёрдая.  
Из кабинета она выходит вместе с ними – всего на несколько секунд, только чтобы быстро отдать распоряжения своей помощнице. Клауду кажется, что он различает «безопасность Штатов» и «что потребуют».  
Даан кивает им на прощание, но по глазам видно, что она уже думает о другом.  
– Добрый день, – секретарь, милая молодая женщина с профессионально-предупредительным взглядом жестом предлагает им присесть, но Сефирот только качает головой.  
– Мы не задержимся надолго. Нам нужно получить контакты вашей центральной больницы, и схему проезда, если не трудно. А также список медицинских корпораций, с которыми вы сотрудничаете…  
– И эмигранты, – напоминает Клауд.  
– Да, и эмиграционные списки за последние три года.  
Секретарь спешно вбивает данные в доисторического вида компьютер. Правда, Клауд начинал на таких, но серьёзно же – доисторический! Как он ещё работает? Очевидно, тут хорошие системные администраторы. Опытные, несомненно.  
– Эмиграцией мы не занимаемся, но я отправлю запрос в нужный отдел. Через несколько дней вам предоставят полный список, – она неловко пожимает плечами: – Только, как вы понимаете, большая часть эмигрантов у нас – нелегальные. О них информации не будет.  
Клауд замечает, как Сефирот непроизвольно качает головой:  
– Хотя бы что-то.  
Понять его несложно: как раз нелегальные их бы заинтересовали скорее. Хотя… Международная компания могла наладить официальный канал.  
В общем, чёрт его знает.  
Из раздумий Клауда выдёргивает голос Сефирота.  
– От вас можно позвонить? Мобильная связь сбоит…  
– Городской телефон тоже, – спокойно перебивает она, а потом чуть улыбается, придвигая аппарат: – Но от нас обычно дозвониться получается.  
Сефирот принимает у неё из рук листок с выписанными номерами, адресами и фамилиями, поднимает трубку – Клауд автоматически пристраивается на краю стола, наблюдая за тем, как секретарь пытается заставить принтер работать.  
Наверное, схему проезда тоже проще перерисовать вручную.  
Сефирот чуть дёргает его за рукав. Клауд оборачивается.  
– Слезь, – тихо советует Сефирот. Уголки губ у него подрагивают. Клауд собирается ответить чем-нибудь шутливым, но не успевает – лицо Сефирота застывает, голос становится деловым: – Добрый день. Сефирот Крессцент, Федеральное Бюро Расследований США. Сожалею, что приходится отрывать вас от работы, но нам необходимо побеседовать с некоторыми из ваших врачей.  
Пауза, но, судя по глазам, ответ адекватный.  
– Нет, нас интересуют сотрудники ВОЗ, работающие в вашей больнице. Нет, нет, их ни в чём не подозревают, скорее наоборот – мы надеемся, что они смогут помочь нам в расследовании. Когда?  
Клауд щурится, расшифровывая мимику и прищур.  
– Возможно, нет необходимости связываться со всеми. Да, конечно. Сегодня в пять?  
Сефирот вопросительно смотрит на Клауда. Он прикидывает время и кивает.  
Пообедать они успеют, а так – какая разница, когда встретиться?  
– Мы подъедем, – соглашается Сефирот.

***

Больница производит тягостное впечатление с первого взгляда: пыльные и обшарпанные стены, облупившаяся краска на перилах крыльца, пустые взгляды бедно одетых людей, сидящих прямо на земле. Сефирот бросает косой взгляд на Клауда – тот сейчас выглядит так, будто его огрели по голове пыльным мешком. После почти европейской чистоты офиса замминистра и аккуратных новых – два-три года, не больше, – зданий в центре города, окраины выглядят неприглядно. В лучшем случае – неприглядно.  
Сефирот толкает стеклянную, всю в царапинах, дверь, спиной ощущая жгучие и любопытные взгляды. Клауд рядом тихо бормочет:  
– Ужасно.  
– Что именно? – отзывается Сефирот, пропуская его вперёд.  
– Всё, – Клауд замирает на середине шага, и Сефирот едва успевает остановиться. И тоже оглядывается, с трудом удерживая на лице бесстрастное выражение.  
Может, Клауд и преувеличил. Но скорее – преуменьшил.  
Резкий больничный запах, общий, кажется, для всех больниц мира, почти сшибает с ног, смешиваясь с тяжёлой вонью немытых человеческих тел, подсыхающей крови, гноя и фекалий. Каталки и носилки стоят прямо в коридорах, почти вплотную друг к другу, и новенькие, будто только что с конвейера капельницы, лежащие на застиранных одеялах, кажутся чужеродными. Неправильными.  
Как и они с Клаудом.  
– Ну и куда нам? – Клауд оглядывается, немного нервно, но в целом – спокойно. Видимо, первое впечатление оказалось достаточно сильным, чтобы остальное уже не тревожило.  
– Думаю, стоит начать оттуда, – Сефирот взмахивает рукой, указывая на стол в конце коридора, за которым, почти скрывшись за стопками бумаг, сидит усталая – это заметно даже от двери, по линии плеч, – женщина в когда-то белом халате и зелёной хирургической маске.  
– Не представляю, как они организовали эти взрывы. В смысле... – Клауд замолкает на полминуты, и идёт, глядя прямо перед собой. – Взрывчатка, хакерские атаки – это всё колоссальные деньги. А уж по здешним меркам...  
Выбежавший из-за угла медбрат с пакетом крови в руках чуть не сшибает Сефирота – он успевает отшатнуться на рефлексах, за локоть оттянув и Клауда. Провожает мужчину взглядом и замечает:  
– Самое странное – цель атак. Фармакологические компании. Мне не нравится местная оппозиция.  
– А она тут есть? – фыркает Клауд. Не смешливо, совсем нет. Угрюмо, скорее. – Тут и правительство едва начало на ноги вставать, про какую оппозицию может идти речь?  
Сефирот на секунду задерживает взгляд на свесившейся с каталки руке какого-то старика – всю кожу покрывает крупная красная сыпь, будто его с головы до ног искусал рой ос, – и отворачивается. Голос против воли становится суше и отрешённее.  
– Тем не менее, оппозиционная партия у них есть. Это совсем не мало. Особенно учитывая нестабильность политической обстановки во всей Западной Африке.  
– Тебе не идёт этот тон, – замечает Клауд, проводя по мокрой шее ладонью. За последние сутки Сефирот видит этот жест в его исполнении раз в тридцатый.  
– В смысле?  
– Неважно, – отмахивается Клауд. – Потом объясню.  
И улыбается поднявшейся со стула женщине:  
– Здравствуйте. Мы вам звонили. ФБР.  
На лице женщины сначала появляется непонимающее выражение. Потом она быстро кивает головой – несколько раз, будто одного недостаточно – и чётко, пусть и с ужасным акцентом и ошибками, выговаривает:  
– Да, да, я помнить. Вы хотеть говорить с врачами?  
– Да, – соглашается Сефирот. – Где мы можем их найти?  
Женщина смотрит на него вопросительно и как будто жалобно, и Сефирот спохватывается, повторяя вопрос ещё раз, медленнее:  
– Где можно их найти?  
– А! Доктор Кубади заканчивать операцию. Десять минут.  
– Мы можем подождать его здесь?  
– Тут. Ждать тут, – кивает медсестра. – Выйдет из операционной, – Клауд оборачивается в ту сторону, куда она указывает.  
Над неплотно прикрытой дверью тускло мерцает красная лампочка.  
– Ждать тут, – глухо повторяет Клауд и снова поворачивается к медсестре: – Спасибо.  
Они отходят к окну, где дышать всё-таки легче. Это почти единственное окно, под которым не стоят каталки.  
– С трудом верится, чтобы Мастерс или Нортон проводили испытания в таких условиях.  
– Возможно, у них есть отдельное помещение, – предполагает Сефирот, с опаской рассматривая стену.  
Прислоняться к ней не тянет. – С их средствами даже в Либерии оборудовать небольшую больницу по высшему классу – не проблема.  
– Другой вопрос – как бы они это укрыли от ЦРУ? – Клауд бросает взгляд в окно и тут же отворачивается, дёрнув плечами. Сейчас он похож на взъерошенного воробья, внезапно попавшего под дождь.  
Впрочем, Сефирот чувствует себя не лучше.  
– Вы действительно настолько вездесущи? – за шутливой насмешкой легко спрятать всё остальное.  
– Стараемся, – ухмыляется Клауд, поддерживая игру. – И всё же, больница по высшему классу – это существенные траты. Пусть они и могли себе их позволить, но перевод такой суммы мы бы точно не пропустили.  
– Значит, по большей части обходились местными средствами. А перемещение оборудования на частном самолёте скрыть не так сложно.  
– Вероятно, – Клауд индифферентно пожимает плечами. – По крайней мере, других вариантов у меня нет. А у тебя?  
Сефирот не успевает ответить – лампочка над дверью моргает несколько раз и гаснет, и в коридор выходит невысокий плотный мужчина в хирургическом костюме.  
Врач окликает медсестру, произносит несколько фраз на незнакомом языке – Сефироту кажется, что он уже слышал это наречие в аэропорту. Что-то местное.  
Потом женщина кивает на них, и доктор Кубади стягивает маску, подходя ближе.  
Лицо у него загоревшее до черноты, но черты совершенно не африканские. И не европейские, впрочем. Араб, похоже.  
– Здравствуйте, – с сильным акцентом произносит он. Механическая заученность говора совершенно не сочетается с умными, живыми глазами. – Простите, я плохо знаю английский. Нужен переводчик...  
Сефирот на миг прикрывает глаза, вспоминая нужные слова. Точнее, их звучание.  
Практиковаться надо чаще.  
– А фарси? – переходит он на персидский.  
Доктор Кубади выглядит удивлённым ровно секунду, а затем улыбается:  
– Знаю, разумеется. Я из Ирана.  
– Я так и подумал. У вас иранская фамилия.  
– Неожиданно встретить американца, знающего наш язык.  
Взгляд Клауда щекочет шею.  
– У меня есть некоторые способности к языкам, – отвечает Сефирот. Оборачивается к Клауду, одними глазами говоря "Позже", и вновь обращается к доктору: – Не возражаете, если я перейду сразу к делу? Нам бы не хотелось отнимать у вас слишком много времени.  
– Разумеется, – кивает Кубада. – А ваш, – он запинается, подбирая подходящее слово, – коллега примет участие в разговоре?  
– Он не говорит на фарси, – качает головой Сефирот. – Если что-то потребуется, я переведу.  
Теперь взгляд Клауда шею даже не щекочет – жжёт. Наверняка угадал смысл по интонациям.  
Кажется, вечером, в гостинице, допроса не избежать. Но это потом. Сейчас – работа.  
– Сейчас мы занимаемся делом, связанным с международными компаниями по производству лекарств. И нам стало известно, что у них есть некоторые разработки по лекарству от, – Сефирот чуть хмурится, соображая, как должно звучать название на фарси, – лихорадки Марбурга.  
– Не только от неё, – реагирует Клауд на знакомое название.  
– И других болезней, которые широко распространены в этом регионе, – кивает Сефирот.  
Хирург внимательно смотрит на него, потом обводит взглядом коридор.  
– Разработки есть у многих. Но это большей частью симптоматическое лечение.  
– Нет, в данном случае речь идёт о настоящем лекарстве, действующем именно против вируса. Насколько нам известно, оно сейчас проходит последнюю стадию тестирования, то есть частично должно присутствовать на рынке...  
– Я знаю, о чём вы говорите, – перебивает его Кубади. Выражение его лица нечитаемо.  
Он молча стягивает медицинские перчатки, сворачивает их в тугой комок. – Скажите, ваше расследование – оно связано с этим лекарством?  
Сефирот пытается понять, какой ответ будет правильным.  
– Непосредственно – нет. Это имеет значение?  
Кубади улыбается слабо и практически безнадёжно.  
– В последние годы мы балансируем на грани эпидемии лихорадки Марбурга. Имеет ли значение лекарство, которое может вылечить эту болезнь?  
– Безусловно, – соглашается Сефирот. Во рту – чуть горький привкус, хотя во время обеда в аэропорту он пил только минералку, купленную ещё в испанском аэропорту. Атмосфера больницы, скорее всего. – Так вы работаете с этим лекарством?  
– То, что я о нём знаю, ещё не значит, что я с ним работаю, – Кубади угрюмо смотрит на скомканные перчатки, а затем отправляет их в мусорный мешок, стоящий у стены. – Впрочем, мне это и не грозит.  
– Поясните.  
– Цена. Уже сейчас, до поступления препарата в свободную продажу, известна его будущая стоимость. Весьма приблизительная, но... – он широким жестом обводит коридор с каталками и носилками. – Никто из этих людей не сможет его себе позволить. И ещё девяносто восемь процентов населения – тоже. Вы же понимаете, что это значит?  
Трудно не понять. В случае эпидемии погибнет половина Либерии. А три четверти выживших останутся инвалидами.  
И без лекарства угроза эпидемии совсем не гипотетическая.  
– В последние годы появился новый штамм, – тяжело вздыхает Кубади. – Хроническая форма болезни, осложнения на печень, почки, нервную систему. "Флакодин" неплохо работает против этого штамма, а вот классические симптоматики – практически нет. Кроме того, выжившим всё равно нужна многомесячная восстановительная терапия.  
– Но если лекарство не будет общедоступным, ситуацию оно не спасёт?  
Кубади пожимает плечами:  
– Рано или поздно появятся аналоги. Продержаться бы ещё года три-четыре...  
Сефирот пользуется паузой, чтобы стереть пот с лица. Клауд ловит его взгляд и вопросительно приподнимает брови, и Сефирот вспоминает, о чём изначально должен был идти разговор.  
– Скажите, – начинает он, машинально переходя на вежливо-допросные интонации, – как организовано тестирование "Флакодина" на территории Либерии?  
– Что конкретно вас интересует?  
– Где находят добровольцев? Как устроены лабораторные исследования, наблюдение?  
Кубади усмехается:  
– Грамотно.  
– Легально?  
Арабам прекрасно удаётся заговорщицки-хитрый взгляд.  
– Почти, – Кубади складывает руки на груди, подбирая слова. – Поймите, в добровольцах у нас нет недостатка.  
– Я понимаю, – Сефирот бросает взгляд на ближайшую каталку – смуглая женщина едва дышит, на её лбу блестят крупные капли пота. – Им уже без разницы.  
– Именно, – соглашается Кубади. – А в качестве добровольцев они, по крайней мере, могут досыта наесться. Некоторые – в первый раз в жизни. К тому же, люди, которые занимаются тестированием "Флакодина", помогают другим больницам продуктами и медикаментами. И нашей тоже. Поэтому на некоторую неофициальность власти просто закрывают глаза. Нам нужна любая помощь.  
– А материальное обеспечение? Оборудование, помещения, в конце концов?  
– Технологии полевых госпиталей, – просто отвечает врач. – Большей частью группы экспериментаторов выбирают какое-либо небольшое поселение, где наблюдается вспышка лихорадки, едут туда и разбивают палаточный городок. У них хороший транспорт – не только машины, но и несколько вертолётов. Иногда они помогают спасти жизни тем, кого нужно быстро доставить к нам в больницу.  
– Добровольцев не вывозят из страны? – уточняет Сефирот. – Для постоянного наблюдения?  
Хирург думает полминуты, но потом с сомнением качает головой:  
– Массово – точно нет. Отдельные случаи... Сами понимаете, за этим не уследишь, а у нас не ведутся...  
На окрик с другого конца коридора он оглядывается быстро, порывисто – как человек, который часто не успевает, но ещё не потерял веры в своё дело.  
– Простите... – начинает он, и Сефирот останавливает его жестом:  
– Разумеется.  
Кубади уходит торопливо и не попрощавшись.  
Сефирот несколько секунд смотрит ему вслед. Жжение взгляда Клауда между лопатками постепенно становится невыносимым.  
– Ты мне дырку в спине проделаешь, – замечает он, оборачиваясь.  
Клауд складывает руки на груди и смотрит на него с нехорошим, исследовательским таким, интересом.  
– И про какие ещё твои таланты я не в курсе?  
– Ты про языки? – уточняет Сефирот, стягивая с волос резинку. – Ещё два, – сообщает он. И прячет улыбку в белых прядях, когда у Клауда приоткрывается рот.  
Что бы там ни говорили – приятно.  
– Испанский – не удивляюсь, колледж. Но это – фарси, верно?  
– Он самый, – кивает Сефирот.  
– И ещё два? – у Клауда на лице почти детская обида. Сефироту даже становится слегка совестно.  
– Ирландский и французский. Мне было интересно.  
– Когда ты успел?  
– Всегда, – лаконично отзывается Сефирот. – Идём?  
Клауд кивает.  
– Мне в самом деле даётся лингвистика. Французский начал учить в колледже. Фарси и ирландский – в Академии. Когда... – он делает паузу. – Определился со специализацией.  
Клауд растерянно качает головой и глубоко вздыхает, как только они выходят на улицу.  
Да уж, после больницы свежий воздух кажется чудом.  
– Мог бы предупредить.  
– Не было случая, – пожимает плечами Сефирот. Смотрит на Клауда косо:  
– А ты?  
Клауд фыркает:  
– Лингвистический бездарь, как говорила моя учительница немецкого. Мама без проблем читает Гёте в оригинале. И французский знает. А я "Фауста" дальше пятой страницы не осилил, – Клауд ухмыляется с подростковым бунтарством: – За все пять лет обучения у репетитора.  
– А французский?  
– По верхам.  
– Лучше, чем ничего, – улыбается Сефирот, открывая дверцу арендованного полуживого джипа.  
Клауд, устроившись на водительском сиденье, смотрит на него задумчиво.  
– Что?  
– Четыре иностранных – и ФБР, – произносит Клауд.  
– И?  
Клауд еле слышно хмыкает.  
– Нет, ничего.


	16. Chapter 16

Зайдя в кабинет, Клауд приостанавливается. Что-то не так.  
А потом понимает – зажжён верхний свет.  
Обычно они его не включают – Джеку удобнее ковыряться в своей технике, переставляя мощные настольные лампы. А для прочей работы днём хватает окна в полстены.  
Но сейчас Джек ползает по расстеленной на полу технической схеме, и, видимо, шнуров ламп не хватило. Как и дневного света.  
– Тебе никто не говорил, что у коллег должен быть доступ к твоим рабочим файлам? – тянет Джек, не поднимая головы. – У тебя раз в полминуты пищит какая-то программа, а я не могу разблокировать...  
Конец фразы тонет в мелодичной звонкой трели; Клауд кидается к ноуту, вслепую пристраивая стаканчик с кофе на краю стола.  
У Джека проблемы со слухом. Писк, надо же!  
Детекторы.  
Клауд ногой нашаривает кресло позади себя, усаживается, попутно чуть не перевернув кофе – Джек красноречиво покашливает, но сейчас не до шуток на тему неуклюжести.  
Клауд торопливо вбивает пароль.  
– Вот чёрт, – автоматически произносит он, просматривая записи журнала. – Рыба клюнула.  
Джек поднимается с пола:  
– В смысле?  
– С серверов "МаэстРа" происходит выкачка данных, – поясняет Клауд, покусывая губу. – Мне нужна Нью-Джей, надо отследить источник.  
– Это может быть любой Интернет-клуб, – хмыкает Джек, но Клауд качает головой:  
– Нет, здесь колоссальный поток данных. Разве что они весь интернет-клуб арендовали, и то... – Клауд щурится, вспоминая идентификаторы – нет времени искать записи.  
Непривычное освещение раздражает.  
Клауд растерянно смотрит на Бута.  
– Мы с Нью-Джей этот сектор не взломали. Не смогли.  
Джек серьёзнеет, подходит ближе и становится у Клауда за спиной. Тот ещё пару секунд медитирует на окно программы-детектора, а потом трясёт головой, приходя в себя, набирает на интеркоме короткий код и зажимает кнопку соединения.  
– Да, – моментально отзывается Нью-Джей.  
– Посмотри на наши датчики в сети "МаэстРа".  
Судя по полуминутной паузе, она не за компьютером.  
– Вижу. Переключаю вычислительные мощности на расчёт точки доступа.  
Клауд кивает, хотя вряд ли Нью-Джей сейчас его видит:  
– Давай мне промежуточные данные, посмотрю, что там интересного. И график активности трафика.  
Джек бормочет что-то вроде «раскомандовался».  
С тихим щелчком связь прерывается. Спустя секунду на экране появляется график – максимумы коррелируют с датами взрывов.  
– Трёхдневные вариации, – Джек прикидывает быстрее. Клауд трёт лоб:  
– Это оно. Смотри – район к юго-востоку от Вашингтона. Почти в черте города, может, окраины.  
– Я поищу недвижимость, принадлежащую ВРО.  
Клауд кивает, не отрывая взгляда от монитора.  
– Нужно ехать туда и проводить арест.  
– Людей или имущества? – интересуется Джек, наскоро сворачивая свою схему – просто чтобы не наступить случайно.  
– Компьютеры мне интереснее. По ним накроем всех организаторов, и там же будут улики. Но на базе, наверняка, пара хакеров. Плюс те, кто обслуживают сервера, – Клауд смотрит Джеку в глаза. – Поедешь с нами?  
– Не вопрос, – пожимает плечами Джек. Не садясь в кресло, запускает поиск. – Проблема в другом. Эти ребята более чем профессионально организовали серию взрывов и убийств. Думаешь, у базы нет охраны?  
Клауд растерянно трёт затылок:  
– Штурм?  
Джек пару секунд обдумывает ответ, а потом грустно и по-клоунски меленько дёргает головой вверх-вниз.  
Клауд откидывается на спинку кресла, запрокидывает голову, рассматривая крупные квадраты подвесного потолка.  
– Что по недвижимости ВРО?  
Бут берёт со стола клавиатуру, устраивает её на коленях. По скорости набора Клауд узнаёт короткие команды фильтрации.  
Джек кое-как выгибается назад, чтобы заглянуть в результаты поиска.  
– В этом районе есть два помещения, которые принадлежат им. Одно – довольно капитальное. Два этажа, на первом – их филиал, на втором – клуб.  
– Возможно, – тянет Клауд. – Где-то в радиусе пары километров вокруг Марлоу-Хайтс парка?  
– Нет, дальше, – Джек хмурится, затем снова начинает печатать – Клауд поглядывает то на него, то на монитор, где всё более крупным планом выводится фрагмент карты. – Хотя вот. На Оллсон-стрит есть здание, которое раньше принадлежало соучредителю ВРО. Затем было куплено неким... Морицем Кёллером.  
– Оллсон-стрит мне нравится, – задумчиво отзывается Клауд. – Кто этот Кёллер?  
– Не знаю, у нас мало информации – он переехал из Австрии несколько лет назад. Живёт тихо, – тон у Джека довольно кислый. Ещё бы: скудное досье ЦРУ – признак крупных неприятностей.  
– Ладно, – вздыхает Клауд. – Что за здание?  
– Один этаж, небольшой коттедж...  
Монитор мигает и высвечивает пятачок в пять домов.  
– На углу с Сент-Клер драйв?!  
– Да.  
– Это там, – Клауд подрывается, успевает придержать чёртов стаканчик с кофе. Нашаривает на ходу телефон: – Я к Солею, просить разрешение на операцию. И свяжусь с Сефиротом.  
– Я пробью Кёллера и просканирую записи с ближайших камер, – кивает Джек. – Потом отправлюсь к техникам. Позвони, когда поговоришь с Найвом.  
Клауд оглядывается по сторонам, соображая, ничего ли не забыл.  
Материалы дела? К чёрту, Найв их тоже наизусть знает.  
Карта. Карта нужна.  
Клауд подхватывает ноут, не закрывая, и выскакивает в коридор. Набирает Сефирота, передвигаясь по коридору почти бегом – обеденный перерыв через несколько минут, не протолкнёшься.  
– Привет.  
– Да, привет, – чьи-то голоса на заднем фоне, приглушенное "минутку" Сефирота – но это не Клауду.  
Клауд улыбается на автомате.  
– Как относишься к организации небольшого тихого штурма через несколько часов? – спрашивает Клауд тоном официанта, предлагающего столетнее вино в дорогом ресторане.  
В ответ – молчание. Заинтересованное, пожалуй.  
– Прямо сейчас идёт выкачивание информации с серверов "МаэстРа". Той информации, к которой я доступ получить не смог, – уточняет Клауд. – Я вычислил точку, с которой взломали сеть. Похоже, там кое-чья база. Нравится?  
– Заманчивее только отпуск, – соглашается Сефирот. – Где находится?  
– Восемь миль от Вашингтона.  
Пауза, как будто Сефирот что-то вспоминает.  
– Лэнгли в восьми милях от Вашингтона.  
– Да, – Клауд хмыкает. – Но база в противоположном направлении.  
Сефирот снова молчит, но это уже другое молчание – анализирующее, напряжённое.  
– Сколько там человек?  
– Понятия не имею. Сколько, вооружены ли... Знаем место и фамилию владельца здания. Остальное Джек сейчас уточняет по камерам, – Клауд толкает стеклянные двери, разделяющие секции коридора. – Я иду к Солею, получать разрешение на штурм, предлагаю тебе провернуть то же самое со Скримджером.  
– Хорошо. Но мне нужно знать масштаб операции как можно скорее.  
– Ладно, – он останавливается, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Перехватывает ноут поудобнее. – Всё, я у Солея.  
– До связи.  
Клауд коротко стучится в дверь кабинета и заходит, едва дождавшись разрешения.  
– Добрый...  
– Я уже в курсе, – обрывает Найв. На ближайшем к нему подоконнике вполоборота сидит Нью-Джей с ноутбуком на коленях.  
– Я была здесь, всё рассказала. Ваш разговор с Джеком слушала. Он только что выяснил, что Мориц Кёллер на самом деле – бывший сотрудник немецкого спецназа. Думаю, там будет не один человек с военной подготовкой.  
Клауд смотрит на карту на своём ноутбуке, затем закрывает его и вытаскивает из кармана только что спрятанный телефон.  
Почти в это же время звонит интерком Найва.  
Солей придвигает его к себе, попутно выровняв статуэтку с бронзовыми змеями – теперь они стоят на самом краю стола, и строго посередине.  
– Ориентировочное время на подготовку штурма – шесть часов, – сообщает Найв перед тем, как взять трубку.

***

Перед тем, как взяться за ручку, Сефирот пару секунд вслушивается в происходящее в конференц-зале. Их здесь несколько однотипных, и Вэл дал довольно неопределённые указания, где именно они собрались. Причём дал их шёпотом – на заднем фоне отчётливо различалась уверенная спокойная речь Скримджера. Таким тоном он открывает совещания.  
Судя по голосам и шуму кондиционера, всё-таки здесь.  
Сефирот старается зайти бесшумно, но несколько подтянутых мужчин в форме спецназа ФБР всё равно поворачивают головы – синхронно, как по команде.  
– ...Таким образом, нам удалось вычислить местоположение базы, с территории которой происходит выкачка данных. Стоит понимать, что там же, очевидно, находятся и люди, которые смогли организовать больше десятка взрывов...  
На памяти Сефирота элегантный хромированный проектор, закреплённый с помощью кронштейна под потолком, включают раз в третий. На полстены – прямая видеосъёмка из Лэнгли. Конференц-зал, похожий на этот, только поменьше и с более современными мониторами на столах, и семь или восемь человек.  
Клауд сидит в кресле в самом углу. Рядом с ним – две женщины. Обе молодые, обе – изящные; у одной волосы светлые, размётаны по плечам, у другой – тёмные и подстрижены коротко. Лиц не рассмотреть – слишком далеко, не хватает глубины разрешения камеры.  
Наверняка одна из них Нью-Джей.  
Все трое работают на ноутах, не реагируя на происходящее вокруг.  
– Это Найв Солей, – шёпотом сообщает Вэл и кивает на выступающего, когда Сефирот переставляет свободный стул поближе.  
– Я догадался, – кивает он.  
Солей говорит ровно и чётко, будто лекцию читает, а не излагает план захвата базы террористов, за которыми и ФБР, и ЦРУ охотились больше года.  
– Мы полагаем, что помимо серверов и прочей техники, там также находится оружие, взрывчатка и прочие материалы. С большой долей вероятности вы столкнётесь с сопротивлением. Однако точное число противников до сих пор неизвестно, – Солей чуть дёргает одним плечом – скорее недовольно, чем расстроенно – и опускает взгляд вниз, к бумагам.  
Сефирот, пользуясь перерывом, наклоняется к Вэлу:  
– Что-то важное было?  
– Ничего критичного. Ты почему задержался?  
Сефирот морщится:  
– Утрясал кое-какие вопросы. Потом расскажу, – Солей на экране чуть кашляет, привлекая к себе внимание:  
– И последнее: мы получили карту базы, однако площадь здания явно не соответствует тому, что должно в нём находиться. Вероятно, там есть достаточно большой подвал. Входы-выходы нам неизвестны. Так что штурмовать нужно предельно тихо и аккуратно, не привлекая лишнего внимания.  
Можно подумать, бывают ситуации, при которых штурм следует проводить максимально шумно.  
– Большую часть личного состава штурмующих предоставляет ФБР, – Сефироту кажется, что Солей будто бы отвешивает еле заметный поклон в сторону спецназовцев, – но мы были вынуждены настоять, чтобы прикрытием занимались наши специалисты. На то есть свои причины.  
Сефирот чуть склоняет голову, наблюдая, как светловолосая женщина рядом с Клаудом рывком поднимает голову, почувствовав взгляд Солея. Кажется, чуть щурится, – Найв делает приглашающий жест.  
Она аккуратно сгружает компьютер на соседний стул, поднимается с места и подходит ближе к камерам. Свободно присаживается на край стола, ни минуты не заботясь официальностью совещания.  
Теперь видно, что она потрясающе, почти неправдоподобно красива. Из-за таких женщин во все времена ломались династии и начинались войны.  
– Добрый день, коллеги, – здоровается она ясным низким голосом. – Меня зовут Нью-Джей, я буду руководить группой прикрытия.  
Вот так. Ни звания, ни фамилии. Обойдётесь.  
Сефирот ловит себя на том, что сдерживает улыбку.  
На миг ему кажется, что холодный взгляд задерживается на нём дольше, чем на других.  
– Как уже было сказано, у нас нет настоящей схемы помещения, которое вам придётся штурмовать, – начинает она размеренно. – Как вы понимаете, нас это не устраивает, – похоже, в её интонации проскальзывает ирония. И, может быть, азарт. – Поэтому каждому из атакующей группы будет выдан набор оборудования, которое применяется нашими агентами на миссии. Вас, разумеется, снабдят и маячками, и тепловизорами. Однако знать ваше местоположение и обеспечить вам видимость при любых условиях – мало.  
Она делает паузу, заправляя волосы за ухо – скорее всего, даёт себе время подобрать слова. И определить, что стоит говорить, а что – нет.  
– ФБР долгое время расследовало это дело как серию терактов. Мы, ничего не зная о взрывах, работали над хищениями информации, – наконец, произносит она. – У нас есть все основания полагать, что именно данные являются целью преступления. Если так, то оборудование, находящееся на территории базы, представляет особую ценность. Поэтому нам необходимо знать, что происходит внутри, и руководить вашими действиями. С одной стороны, это обеспечит большую безопасность для штурмующих. Микрорадары и миниатюрные камеры, закреплённые на одежде, будут отправлять данные в режиме он-лайн, по которым мы будем строить карту помещения. С помощью наушников и микрофонов я и мои коллеги будем вести каждого бойца, постоянно, не теряя контакт ни на минуту, – она делает паузу, на лице у неё странное выражение – нечто среднее между скепсисом и саркастичным весельем.  
Ну да, при штурме постоянно держать контакт с каждым бойцом – это та ещё задачка.  
– Также мы проведём инструктаж, как действовать, если вам попадётся электронный замок или сигнализация. Скорее всего, они действительно вам попадутся, но это большей частью мои проблемы.  
Сефирот не может удержаться от взгляда на Дина Нельсона, руководителя группы захвата.  
Самое удивительное – он воспринимает её указания совершенно спокойно. Возможно, дело в полувоенной чёткости объяснений. Да, её там не будет. Да, с электронными замками она разберётся. Ничего необычного.  
А Вэл слушает её, как ребёнок – сказочницу, подперев голову ладонью и с задумчивыми глазами.  
Компьютерщиков ЦРУ нужно держать в изоляции от общества.  
– В то же время, подобный контроль преследует ещё одну цель. Мы не знаем, как будут реагировать преступники, что они попытаются уничтожить, что – увезти или спрятать. Поэтому мы будем на ходу расставлять приоритеты действий. Для каждого бойца, и каждый боец будет выполнять наши указания. Это ясно?  
Нельсон дёргает бровью – Сефирот расшифровывает это как «вполне».  
– Более чем.  
Тоже вариант.  
– Я рада, – кивает Нью-Джей без малейшей насмешки.– Вопросы?  
– Замечания, – поправляет Нельсон. – Ваши указания могут разойтись с моими приказами.  
– Это вряд ли. Я не намерена командовать вашими людьми. Я снабжаю вас информацией и задаю цели, а методами их достижения занимаетесь вы.  
Нью-Джей дожидается согласного кивка, оглядывает всех остальных.  
– Тогда, Нельсон, ваша очередь.  
– Благодарю, – Нельсон встаёт и вежливо кивает экрану. – Для операции Бюро выделило тридцать человек, включая меня. Вооружение стандартное, если никто не возражает. Изучив имеющуюся карту, мы пришли к выводу, что целесообразнее будет начать атаку со всех сторон. План строения, пожалуйста, – темноволосая девушка на миг вскидывает голову и сухо кивает. Экран тут же делится на две части – в одной по прежнему конференц-зал ЦРУ, а во второй – схема здания. Или, точнее, схема эвакуации из здания. Впрочем, для их целей сойдёт.  
Нельсон тем временем продолжает:  
– На плане отмечено три выхода, поэтому мы, – он переглядывается с другими спецназовцами, – предлагаем разделение на три отряда, чтобы полностью перекрыть все пути отступления. Снайперы на крышах будут осуществлять общее прикрытие. У меня всё.  
– Спасибо, Дин, – кивает Скримджер. Как обычно – весь в белом.  
Сефирот передёргивает плечами – и как только шеф не мёрзнет в такой одежде? Видимо, аналитики, как и программисты, – совершенно отдельная раса.  
Он бросает короткий взгляд на Нью-Джей, уткнувшуюся в ноутбук и время от времени бросающую короткие фразы сосредоточенному Клауду.  
Может, даже инопланетная.  
– Твой выход, – еле слышно замечает Вэл, заставляя его вынырнуть из размышлений.  
– Крессцент, – судя по интонациям, Скримджер то ли услышал, то ли прочитал по губам реплику Вэла. Таким тоном режиссёры небольших театров зовут актёров после перерыва в репетиции. – Твоё мнение?  
Читай: ты должен был начинать это совещание, но раз уж опоздал – навёрстывай сейчас.  
Скримджер никогда не говорит подобные вещи, но они всегда замечательно слышатся в его обтекаемой вежливости.  
Сефирот вздыхает, поднимаясь с места – объектив камеры реагирует на движение чуть слышным прерывистым жужжанием фокусировки.  
– К сожалению, я не предоставлю никаких конкретных данных, которые помогли бы при подготовке к штурму – только общие рекомендации, – Найв Солей откидывается на спинку кресла, смыкая перед лицом кончики пальцев. Во взгляде – нейтральная доброжелательность хорошего руководителя, от которой сразу начинаешь вспоминать, все ли отчёты сданы. – Исходя из анализа техники взрывов, используемых детонаторов и способа закладки бомб можно предположить, что среди минёров есть армейские специалисты. Это подтверждает и стиль организации – взорванные здания хорошо охранялись, проникнуть туда незаметно могли только опытные, натренированные бойцы. С умным командиром, – добавляет Сефирот, подумав. – Если эти люди в здании, то сопротивление будет весьма грамотным. Видимо, они попытаются отключить освещение и устроят партизанскую войну в миниатюре. Поэтому чем позже мы обнаружим себя – тем лучше.  
Рядом слышен тихий смешок Вэла. Или просто шорох бумаг. Неважно.  
– Следует учитывать, что среди них – профессиональные хакеры, поэтому никакими электронными устройствами в здании лучше не пользоваться. По крайней мере, – Сефирот позволяет себе на долю секунду задержать взгляд на светловолосой макушке, прежде чем кивнуть чуть улыбающейся Нью-Джей, – без консультации со специалистами ЦРУ. И не стоит забывать, что среди террористов совершенно точно есть международные преступники высочайшего класса, в основном – наёмные убийцы, а также бывшие бойцы спецназа ряда европейских стран...  
Сефирот на секунду умолкает, переводя дыхание. Подобные выступления не так уж редки, но напряжение все равно чувствуется. Тем более, напротив – цепкие и острые взгляды ЦРУшников. И сразу вспоминаются все надрывные шуточки про "напряжённые отношения".  
– Что касается деления по отрядам, то, если ни у кого не будет возражений, я предлагаю следующую схему: группа "альфа" зайдёт с севера, с ней пойду я и Адриан Хьюм. Он присоединится позже. Группа "бета" зайдёт с юга, командиры – Вальтер Харт, – Вэл поднимает руку, – и Дженнифер Сайфони. Группа "гамма" вместе с Дином, – командир спецназа сухо кивает, – начнут с запада. Вопросы?  
– Один, – в голосе Нельсона – чуть заметная ирония. Или это у Сефирота паранойя. – Кто из наших коллег из ЦРУ войдёт в состав штурмующих?  
Хороший вопрос, кстати.  
Сефирот непроизвольно бросает взгляд на Клауда – тот переглядывается с Нью-Джей, Солеем, потом осматривается, явно пытаясь сообразить, куда поставить ноутбук…  
И, очевидно, забив на формальности, отзывается с места:  
– Нас также будет трое. Я – Клауд Страйф, расследую это дело со стороны ЦРУ. С другими двумя группами пойдут Ингрид Райс, – темноволосая женщина по правую руку от него на миг поднимает взгляд и рассеянно помахивает рукой, – и Джек Бут. С ним познакомитесь на месте, он же будет проводить инструктаж насчёт всей нашей техники.  
Клауд чуть запинается, вроде как ухмыляется. Сефирот беззвучно хмыкает.  
– Все мы – специалисты по компьютерной безопасности, наша цель – найти и обеспечить сохранность информации на компьютерах базы, поэтому мы и идём по одному с группой.  
Нельсон еле слышным кашлем прочищает горло – или деликатно выражает своё мнение о посторонних в составе штурмовой команды:  
– Могу я поинтересоваться уровнем вашей… боеспособности?  
Клауд на мгновение улыбается от уха до уха, как мальчишка:  
– Да, можете. Я и Райс – полевые агенты с многолетним стажем, Джек Бут – агент прикрытия, прошедший подготовку в Вест-Пойнте.  
Серьёзно? Неплохо.  
А Клауд говорит с такой гордостью за Джека, будто он сам его в Вест-Пойнт отправил в ранней юности.  
Сефирот замечает, как Нью-Джей закатывает глаза, и понимает: она думает о том же самом.

***

– Нет, другой стороной. Красная маркировка, – Джек прикусывает губу, наблюдая, как Вальтер Харт – Крессцент представил его как своего напарника, – сосредоточенно пытается подключить шлейф к наручному компьютеру не той стороной.  
– А ты говоришь, будешь когда-нибудь агентов готовить, – раздаётся неподалёку, из темноты, насмешливый голос Клауда.  
Хотя с тремя фургонами техники приехали и прожекторы, большая часть пустыря всё равно погружена во тьму. Это неудобно, потому что ни черта не видно – все ли слушают инструктаж.  
Клауд, правда, назвал его наседкой за такие сетования.  
– Уже не говорю, – кивает Джек, жестом прося Харта подойти поближе. Крессцент тут же, стоит, прислонившись к фургону, и делает вид, что не ухмыляется.  
У него с технической подготовкой значительно лучше.  
– Ещё раз, – громко произносит Джек, так, чтобы все расслышали. – Ищем планку с красной маркировкой.  
– Они обе с красной, – фыркает Дженнифер Сайфони – великолепно решительная женщина, от которой Джек пообещал себе держаться подальше.  
– Нет, одна с красной, а другая – с рыжей, – терпеливо разъясняет Джек, но Сайфони – Дженни, как её называют коллеги – его перебивает:  
– Я сама рыжая, и говорю тебе: они обе – с красной.  
– Её не переспоришь, – весело тянет откуда-то со стороны Эд Хьюм. Ещё один человек в этом злополучном ФБР, который без труда отличил рыжий от красного. – Не волнуйся, во время операции она не перепутает.  
– Серьёзно? – скептически тянет Джек.  
– Она с бомбами и их макетами так же, – делится Эд; Сайфони прожигает взглядом темноту, ориентируясь на его голос. – Как видишь, до сих пор не взорвался.  
Харт, наконец, подсоединяет шлейф так, как надо, и кивает:  
– Всё, я понял.  
Джек набирает воздуха в грудь, собираясь с мыслями.  
– Хорошо. Тогда – калибровка радаров.  
– Может не надо? – с дипломатическими интонациями предлагает Крессцент; кто-то из SWAT тихо отзывается:  
– Не может, а наверняка.  
– Это не так сложно, – обещает Джек.  
– Проще, чем подсоединять эту штуку? – помахивает в воздухе шлейфом Харт. Джек морщится.  
Клауд безуспешно маскирует кашлем смех.  
– Калибровка – процесс соотнесения модулирующей частоты с особенностями...  
– Джек, – негромко зовёт его Ингрид, но он сразу осекается. Есть у неё такая особенность – её всегда слушают. – Давай ты проверишь закрепление всей техники, а я закончу инструктаж.  
Он несколько секунд смотрит ей в глаза – безграничное терпение чем-то напоминает о Нью-Джей, когда она в особо скверном настроении и старается этого не показывать.  
Правда, Райс скорее весело. Что не может не радовать.  
– Они все должны остаться в живых, – предупреждает Джек на всякий случай, уступая ей место в полукруге света. Импровизированная сцена его порядком достала, ничего не скажешь.  
– Поэтому я и вызвалась, – чётко, явно так, чтобы услышали все, отвечает она. – За свои радары ты кого-нибудь точно убьёшь.  
Джек показывает кулак бойцам ФБР:  
– Смейтесь-смейтесь! – но Ингрид кивает с благодарностью.  
– Итак, что такое калибровка – абсолютно неважно, – хорошо поставленным голосом начинает она; смешки становятся громче. Джек качает головой и оглядывается, пытаясь понять, в каком из фургонов микрокамеры.  
Хорошо, что их калибровать не надо – всё на автоматике.  
Он едва-едва успевает распаковать первый десяток, как к нему уже подходят Эд, Клауд и Сайфони.  
– Не помешаем? – уточняет Адриан; Джек мотает головой:  
– Там что, уже всё? – переспрашивает он у Клауда; тот присаживается рядом на корточки, начинает проверять объективы:  
– Это не так сложно, если не пытаться рассказывать на том уровне, на котором ты сам знаешь. Нью-Джей бы тебе так что-нибудь объясняла...  
– Кто она такая? – вклинивается Дженни, забирая из рук Джека протянутую камеру. – Ни звания, ни фамилии. Она что-то вроде главного административного работника?  
Джек давится воздухом; Дженни, заметив это, приподнимает бровь:  
– Штатный руководитель прикрытия? Программист? Хакер?  
– Всё сразу, – приходит на помощь вынырнувший из полумрака Крессцент; перекидывает какую-то папку Клауду: – Это последние данные о предполагаемых жителях того коттеджа, – потом снова оборачивается к Дженнифер: – А её звание, по-моему, главная военная тайна США.  
– Именно, – серьёзно подтверждает Джек, переглядываясь с Клаудом.  
– Интересн... – Сайфони и Адриан вдруг вздрагивают, Крессцент мотает головой, будто вытрясая что-то из волос.  
– Проверка наушников, – поясняет Клауд, как ни в чём не бывало. Ну, ему-то не привыкать. – Ты свой ещё не надел?  
– Нет, не успел, – отвечает Джек, а Адриан комментирует:  
– Вы бы предупредили, что это похоже на шизофрению.  
– В смысле?  
– Голоса в голове, – у Крессцента такое лицо, словно он пытается определить, в какой именно части черепной коробки эти голоса звучат.  
– Недостаток внутриканальных приборов, – усмехается Клауд.  
– У вас зверская техника, – мрачно сообщает Сайфони, крутя в руках микрокамеру. – Куда её?  
– На шлем. Там крепление аналогичное тому, что у радаров.  
– Радар я тоже не с первого раза закрепила...  
– Причём неправильно, – щурится Джек. – Клауд, и у тебя тоже.  
– Ничего, оно держится, – отмахивается Клауд, но Джек всё равно встаёт, подходит к Сайфони и сдёргивает крошечный коробок с её плеча. Присматривается к швам, примеряется...  
– Это не наша техника, это у вас дурацкие жилеты, – сообщает он, ероша волосы; Дженнифер складывает руки на груди:  
– Наши жилеты не пробиваются в девяносто семи процентах попаданий, причём оставшиеся три процента – это осколки гранат...  
– А толку, – перебивает Джек, закрепляя радар так же, как до этого, – если у вас не будет карты подземного этажа или микрофон сползёт куда-нибудь к спине?  
– Бронежилет важнее карты, если ты штурмуешь укрытие, а не гуляешь в горах, – язвительно замечает Сайфони; Джек собирается огрызнуться, но ловит одинаково насмешливые взгляды Крессцента и Клауда.  
Эд кашлем прочищает горло:  
– Приятно видеть такое взаимопонимание между представителями различных спецслужб.  
– Я о том же подумал, – кивает Сефирот, легко игнорируя взгляд Сайфони – очевидно, привычка. – Джек, сколько тебе ещё времени нужно?  
– Нисколько, – Джек пожимает плечами. – Раздать камеры – и всё.  
Крессцент кивает, оглядывается; то ли выискивает кого-то взглядом, то ли проверяет наличие боевого состава:  
– Все готовы?  
– Вполне, – Джек узнаёт голос Харта.  
– Нельсон, твои ребята?  
– Готовы.  
Пауза – Крессцент выглядит будто бы слегка озадаченным, но быстро собирается:  
– Нью-Джей, ты на связи?  
Её голос в наушниках – самый ожидаемый для Джека, и всё равно – всегда – самый внезапный.  
– Куда я денусь. Десятиминутная готовность, мальчики.  
Сайфони фыркает:  
– Это дискриминация, между прочим.  
Рядом с ней бесшумно, как тень, появляется Ингрид:  
– Это для краткости, – заверяет она.


	17. Chapter 17

Триста двенадцать секунд передышки Нью-Джей тратит на чай. Он слишком горячий – после каждого глотка остаётся чувство пощипывания на языке и нёбе.  
Наушники она не снимает. Слышно, как переговариваются бойцы ФБР, как Ингрид сдержанно отвечает Нельсону на вопросы об опыте полевой деятельности и как Джек дополняет и дополняет свой инструктаж.  
– Старайтесь держаться таким образом, чтобы прямая, соединяющая излучатель радара и максимально удалённую точку капитальной стены…  
Найв устроился по другую сторону стола. У него есть доступ к каналам связи, но наушники стянуты на шею – в сочетании с деловым костюмом выглядит забавно.  
Найв здесь только дублёр. За многие годы подключаться ему не пришлось ни разу, поэтому сейчас он работает над чем-то своим.  
Нью-Джей мысленно делает себе пометку – узнать, над чем именно.  
Разделять линии разговоров получается автоматически. Привычка.  
– Если устроят помеховую завесу, за полминуты до обрыва связи можно будет услышать писк на частоте…  
Шум из соседней комнаты – той, где на самом деле расположены серверы, – немного не такой, как обычно. Уже второй день, кстати. Джек, кажется, не поверил, когда она сказала, что на слух может определить неполадки в работе одного из кулеров – их там больше сотни. Но обещал присоединиться к ремонту.  
Сейчас наушники глушат внешние звуки, но неправильность всё равно прорывается. Надо будет заняться, когда закончится штурм.  
Двести секунд.  
– Резервный маячок пробьётся через что угодно, но заряда батарейки хватит на десять-пятнадцать минут, поэтому оценивайте риск…  
– Джек, ты повторяешь это в четвёртый раз, – раздаётся в эфире насмешливый тёплый голос Клауда.  
– А я думал, только мне так кажется, – саркастически отзывается Крессцент.  
У Клауда всегда тёплый голос. Нью-Джей так и не разобралась, почему. Даже у Джека иногда прохладца сквозит, а у него – нет.  
Правда, Клауд может эту теплоту скрывать, когда нужно. Профессиональное умение.  
– В критических ситуациях людей чаще всего спасают вбитые до автоматизма навыки, – сообщает Джек тоном ведущего прогноза погоды на телевидении. – И ещё – интуиция.  
– Кстати, это правда, – вклинивается Адриан Хьюм.  
Ответом становится чьё-то приглушенное рычание – впрочем, нетрудно угадать, чьё, если учесть, что сразу же слышится смех Клауда и Харта, напарника Крессцента.  
– Джек, не занудствуй, – весело рекомендует Клауд. Нью-Джей беззвучно фыркает.  
– Это завуалированная угроза? – любопытствует Хьюм спустя несколько секунд молчания; наверняка они ушли на наблюдение за внезапно замолчавшим Джеком, у которого в такие моменты удивительно говорящая мимика.  
– Почти, – характерный шорох – кто-то поправляет бронежилет. – Это самое страшное обвинение. Теперь будет молчать минут десять.  
Знакомое сердитое покашливание – Нью-Джей чувствует, как подрагивают губы в полуулыбке.  
Сто пять секунд.  
– Вот видите, – довольно тянет Клауд; Нью-Джей качает головой, когда Дженнифер Сайфони ехидно замечает:  
– Как легко у вас в ЦРУ выдают слабости друг друга.  
– Мы – отдел информационной безопасности, – поясняет Клауд, – это всё равно, что быть телепатами. И узнать большую часть слабостей и секретов любого человека для нас не проблема. Поэтому и отношение к этим слабостям, – Клауд еле слышно вздыхает, – ну, не совсем пренебрежительное, но почти.  
– Прямо таки любого, – хмыкает Сайфони.  
– Можем проверить на тебе, когда будет время, – с нейтральной доброжелательностью предлагает Клауд.  
– Да пожалуйста, – фыркает Сайфони, и Клауд произносит удивлённо:  
– У тебя настолько скучная жизнь?  
– У меня?! – судя по сдавленному смеху остальных агентов ФБР, в Дженни Клауд разобрался верно.  
– А теперь десять минут думать, как бы ответить, будет она – весело говорит Харт. – Никогда не стану ссориться с тобой, Страйф.  
– Присоединяюсь, – добавляет Хьюм, и за его репликой почти не расслышать тихого, задумчивого и с тенью улыбки голоса Крессцента:  
– Je t'aime.*  
Нью-Джей медитативно водит пальцем по ободку хрупкой чашки.  
Разобрать и перевести на ходу точно больше никто не смог.  
– Ich auch,** – таким же неслышным эхом отзывается Клауд, и практически одновременно с этим все разговоры перекрывает команда Нельсона:  
– Готовность три.  
Медленно загораются мониторы, выставленные на таймер.  
Пятнадцать секунд.  
Нью-Джей отставляет чашку и придвигает клавиатуру:  
– Внимание всем группам, начинаем операцию. Просьба не отключать центральный канал связи до её завершения.  
Она ловит внимательный взгляд Найва и кивает. Он поднимает руку со скрещенными пальцами – Нью-Джей отвечает тем же.  
Уже давно не суеверие. Просто ещё одна привычка.  
Ради штурма вытаскивать коврик она не стала, но тяжёлую специальную стойку для лишних трёх мониторов на стол поместила. Теперь эти мониторы разделены на зоны, в которых отображаются данные с камер на шлемах. Поверх обычного изображения – полупрозрачная зелень с приборов ночного видения, а ещё поверх, контурами – картинка с тепловизоров.  
В углах мониторов из нижнего, обычного ряда, – видео со шлемов Клауда, Джека и Ингрид. На данный момент все трое ломают замки.  
ФБР собиралось начать штурм с традиционного для своих операций выбивания дверей. Жаль, нечем было сфотографировать лицо Джека, когда он об этом услышал.  
Надо будет найти соответствующие записи с камер слежения.  
Естественно, задача по проникновению перекочевала к «специалистам из ЦРУ», как деликатно выразился Харт. Сайфони, правда, поинтересовалась, все ли агенты ЦРУ вне зависимости от должности и отдела владеют базовыми уголовными навыками, но её проигнорировали.  
Кстати, по данным ЦРУ, и она, и Харт вскрывать замки тоже умеют. Но, видимо, в присутствии своего же спецназа стесняются.  
– Готово, – произносит еле слышно Нельсон. Нью-Джей непроизвольно качает головой:  
– Я вижу, можно не говорить.  
Джек сердито выдыхает. Она зажимает клавишу закрытого канала:  
– Да, ты четыре раза повторил базовый инструктаж и ещё дважды – пункт про связь. Но SWAT привык к другому режиму работы. Успокойся.  
Изображение с камеры Джека плавно смещается вверх и опять вниз.  
Нью-Джей отпускает клавишу.  
Как показывает опыт, агентам прикрытия, какой бы подготовкой они не обладали, лучше оставаться в прикрытии. Невозможность видеть, что происходит с «подопечными», их нервирует.  
Пока идёт построение карты здания по данным радаров, она разворачивает на полный экран то одно видео, то другое. Так и есть: коттедж, раньше, скорее всего, жилой, а теперь похожий на склад. Старая мебель, техника, ящики.  
Никаких признаков жизни.  
– Схема готова, передаю, – произносит она, отправляя файл на наручные компьютеры Джеку, Клауду и Ингрид. – Здесь то же самое, что было у нас. Подвал «просветить» не выходит, пол хорошо экранирует. Ищите лестницу.  
В пределах шумового порога они всё-таки держатся неплохо. Нью-Джей не отводит взгляда от графиков интенсивности звука и электромагнитного излучения во всех диапазонах; но ни следа спутниковых передач или локальных беспроводных сетей. Даже характерного «шума» от датчиков движения нет, что совсем странно.  
С другой стороны, если бы там были датчики движения, то уровень звуковой интенсивности уже бы значительно возрос.  
Локти-ноги-ящики, плохо различимые контуры предметов, – всё не то. Нью-Джей вглядывается в мониторы в поисках чего-нибудь стоящего, когда Джек машет рукой перед объективом, привлекая её внимание.  
– Да, похоже, то, что надо, – тянет она, пока Джек снимает верхнюю панель с электронного замка, запирающего массивный прямоугольный люк. – Группы «бета» и «гамма», завершайте осмотр и направляйтесь в комнату четыре. Группа «альфа» нашла спуск в подвал.  
С замком Джек справляется самостоятельно. Нащупывает первую ступеньку, спускается немного и останавливается, давая время сканерам прощупать помещение.  
Нью-Джей тем временем ломает протоколы защиты, подключаясь к технической сети.  
– Охранные системы разделены, так что в большинстве случаев замки и камеры отключать мне придётся на ходу. Данные получила, карта строится.  
Джек продолжает спуск. Нью-Джей, размышляя, крутит в руках мягкий провод внешнего хард-диска.  
Освещение на этом этаже имеется, и, в сочетании с полным отсутствием активности, оно создаёт неприятное ощущение гостеприимно распахнутого капкана.  
Добро пожаловать, так, что ли?  
– Джек, как спустишься – запусти глубокий поиск электроники. Быть не может, чтобы тут ничего не было.  
Пока он занят, Нью-Джей переключается на изображения с камер Ингрид и Клауда. Оба они двигаются с техничной плавностью, которой специально учат полевых агентов – в некоторых случаях таким образом можно не только мимо охранников проскользнуть, но и обмануть датчики движения.  
Джек был прав, когда предложил Ингрид подключиться к этому делу.  
На центральном мониторе всплывает мигающее окно с подсвеченным красным участком графика.  
– Группа «альфа», впереди датчики движения. Всем стоять неподвижно. Джек, повысь контраст прибора ночного видения… Хорошо. Полтора метра вперёд, двадцать сантиметров от пола. Видишь?  
Кивок.  
– По-моему, доплеровские. Узнаёшь модель?  
Кивок, пауза, ещё один кивок. Затем кодовый жест – Нью-Джей наклоняется вперёд, чтобы лучше видеть, на что Джек пытается указать.  
– Проводка по стене?!  
Еле слышное фырканье.  
– Согласна. Разбирайся.  
Пока он отключает датчики, Нью-Джей предупреждает Клауда и Ингрид:  
– Экспресс-сканирование электроники не отключайте. И просто по сторонам поглядывайте.  
Достроенная карта подвала не слишком радует. Под землёй настоящий бункер – комнаты, переходы, коридоры и тупики, и с десяток «белых пятен» – не считанных сканером зон.  
– Передаю схему. Выглядит не очень, – предупреждает Нью-Джей.  
На видео мелькают лица; камера Джека показывает чью-то руку в перчатке, прорисовывающую на дисплее компьютера маршрут.  
– Хорошо, идите. Нельсон, предлагаю вам идти через сектор семь. Харт, Клауд, вы тогда через пятый.  
Группа «гамма» спускается последней. Нью-Джей колеблется несколько секунд, размышляя, не предложить ли оставить нескольких бойцов у выхода – просто на всякий случай.  
Но совмещает карту бункера с наземной и отказывается от этой идеи.  
Вокруг коттеджа уже есть оцепление, хоть и скромное. А выходов из подземного строения явно несколько.  
Нью-Джей смещает один из наушников и бросает Найву:  
– Начинаю думать, что может понадобиться оцепление района.  
Найв откидывается назад, убирает волосы с лица:  
– Подключить полицию?  
– Пока не стоит. Но предупреди их, что я могу позвонить в любой мо… – сигнал тревоги с половины мониторов и несколько очередей сливаются воедино; Нью-Джей спешно поправляет наушник и успевает заметить краем глаза, как Найв одними губами заканчивает за неё:  
– …мент.  
– Атакованы со стороны десятого сектора, численность противника – двенадцать – пятнадцать человек, вооружение… – Крессцент прерывается на секунду, дважды стреляет – в отличие от Клауда, Джека и Ингрид, он и его коллеги предпочли свои «Глоки» вооружению SWAT – перемещается к штабелю каких-то рулонов и забирает из руки подстреленного мужчины пистолет-пулемёт: – это «Uzi».  
– Ничем не поможет, – качает головой Нью-Джей. – Как они вас заметили?  
На фоне – усиленная громкоговорителем речь Нельсона: «ФБР, вы окружены…»  
Любит блефовать спецназ.  
– Как-то, – хмыкает Крессцент, и резко дёргает головой – в наушниках новая очередь.  
– Мы к вам присоединились, – спустя пару мгновений сообщает Ингрид.  
– А вас как заметили? – бормочет Нью-Джей, не ожидая ответа – стрельба не прекращается. Дин Нельсон, ориентируясь по карте, чуть не пробивает собой дверь между комнатами – но дверь бронированная, и на ней замок.  
Электронный.  
– Соединение, – напоминает Нью-Джей, но Нельсон уже сам сориентировался и сбивает панель.  
К счастью, группа Клауда пока что продолжает продвигаться без приключений.  
На вскрытие замка уходит несколько секунд.  
– Рассредоточиться! – командует Нельсон; через его камеру видна Ингрид, спиной отступающая к стене, простреливаемой со всех сторон.  
– Ингрид?!  
– Ты, – продолжая огонь, кивает Райс на ближайшего бойца SWAT, – прикрываешь, а вы, – ещё двое, у неё за спиной, – сцепляете руки в замок.  
– Что?..  
– Выполнять!  
Нью-Джей приподнимает брови, наблюдая сразу с нескольких ракурсов, как Ингрид выпускает последнюю очередь веером, закидывает оружие за плечо и легко, будто не работала последние четыре года в тёплом офисе, подтягивается на трубе к потолку:  
– Смотри.  
За карнизом – огоньки камер и детекторов.  
– Джека заметили, когда он прошёл мимо «белого пятна», и нас – тоже.  
– Экранированные зоны, – кивает Нью-Джей, не глядя набирая команды взлома очередного замка для одного из бойцов группы «альфа». – Электроника, которую мы не видим. Уходи оттуда.  
– Уже, – Ингрид спрыгивает и сразу же сталкивает бойца SWAT с линии огня.  
– Внимание всем, области, которые не взял радар, – экранированы. Там установлены камеры и датчики движения, наша техника их не находит. Держитесь от них подальше, – делает логичный вывод Нью-Джей и слышит выдох Клауда:  
– Отличный совет. Посмотри, где мы.  
Маячки группы «бета» на карте – в окружении не отсканированных зон.  
Нью-Джей даёт себе десять секунд на оценку ситуации.  
– Не ждите атаки. Открывайте огонь первыми.  
И включает звуковые фильтры – голоса начинают тонуть в выстрелах и грохоте.  
– Джек, Ингрид, – зовёт Клауд. – Что у вас?  
– А ты как… думаешь? – Ингрид глубоко дышит, прижавшись спиной к стене; после пробежки через пустой зал и короткой драки на прикладах пульс у неё подскочил до сотни.  
Но она быстро восстанавливается.  
– Нужно искать компьютеры, – произносит Клауд. – Уходим из зоны столкновения. Есть кому прикрыть?  
Нью-Джей видит то же, что и оглядывающаяся Ингрид.  
– Нет, но здесь пока тихо. Могу выбраться.  
В поле зрения камеры Джека – Адриан Хьюм и несколько бойцов SWAT.  
Хьюм, очевидно, ловит взгляд Джека и кивает.  
– Я в компании.  
– Хорошо, – картинка с камеры Клауда идёт кувырком; Нью-Джей чуть было не окликает его, но всё в порядке – он тут же произносит: – Я один, но пробьюсь. Джек, идёшь по центру, мы с Ингрид обходим по периметру.  
– Ладно, – весело соглашается Джек. – Пошли?  
Ингрид с места перемахивает через забор из ящиков, пригибаясь, перебегает к выходу из зала; Клауд бежит трусцой, будто бы не таясь. Зато Джек, Хьюм и боец ФБР – Нью-Джей находит в списке его имя, на всякий случай – Джейми Дрейс – продвигаются вперёд с шумом и фейерверками. В смысле, стрельбой.  
Ровно до того момента, как оказываются вне поля зрения противника – тогда Джек знаком показывает отойти к стенам и замирает на полминуты, выжидая.  
Нью-Джей кивает сама себе, взламывает ещё один замок для кого-то там – не думая; какая-то деталь настораживает, что-то очевидное.  
Вообще, подготовка ФБР впечатляет. SWAT продвигается медленно, но верно, и боеспособных противников у них за спиной не остаётся.  
Но следовало взять больше людей, наверное. Или это непривычка к очевидному риску? Всё-таки даже Клауд под пули попадает нечасто. И уж точно не под шквальный огонь.  
Вспышки и мельтешение на экранах; мерцание графиков, данные о пульсе и частоте дыхания каждого из штурмующих, Джек, Клауд, Ингрид – отдельно.  
Правда, в этой колонке ещё и биометрия Крессцента.  
Всё в норме. Что не так?  
Сайфони и Харт, похоже, ни одного выстрела зря не сделали. Будто норматив сдают, даже идут в темпе быстрой прогулки, и с таким же видом. В какой-то момент лицо Сайфони мелькнуло на экране – губы немного сжаты, тонкая прядка прилипла к щеке, а глаза за стёклами тепловизора чуть прищурены. И абсолютно безмятежны.  
Ящики – экранированные зоны – данные с наручных компьютеров: температура, давление, химический состав воздуха, экспресс-данные об уровнях излучения в разных диапазонах частот. Значения допустимые, температура, правда, низковата… Нижний предел для серверов.  
Что не так?  
Хьюм в бою похож на таран. Нью-Джей мимоходом радуется, что в группу Джека попал именно он. Идёт напролом, снося любую оборону и мгновенно реагируя на каждое движение.  
Кстати, в этом они одинаковы с Крессцентом.  
Ящики – температура. Нижний предел.  
Пыльные ящики. В серверной.  
Ладно, допустимо, за короткое время компьютеры из строя не выйдут. И это не та организация, которую проверяют на производственные нормы.  
Но SWAT прошли уже половину помещений, и не похоже, чтобы где-то здесь жили люди.  
А если они в другой части подвала, то почему именно там?  
Нет.  
– Клауд, – начинает Нью-Джей, но осекается – изображение с одной из камер идёт помехами: – Ничего, потом.  
Включает закрытый канал:  
– Что такое?  
– Не знаю, – к чести ФБР, голос у бойца спокойный. – Сбоит тепловизор и прибор ночного видения, и я попытался откалибровать радар – не вышло.  
Нью-Джей открывает служебные протоколы радара и камеры.  
Ошибка за ошибкой. Внешние помехи.  
– Уходи из этой зоны. Сейчас поворот направо, там дверь, думаю, с замком. Если да, подключишь меня – открою.  
– Есть.  
Нью-Джей следит за его маячком на дисплее, потом произносит по общему каналу:  
– В секторе четырнадцать мощное электромагнитное поле, выводит из строя тепловизоры, камеры и так далее. Клауд, Джек, вы к этой точке ближе всего – предлагаю наведаться.  
– Хорошо, – тихо отзывается Клауд; Нью-Джей наблюдает, как он текучим шагом проходит за спинами у пятерых стреляющих – не в жилетах ФБР.  
– Идём, – кивает Джек.  
Нью-Джей проверяет, где Ингрид, открывает очередной замок, и ещё один. Прикидывает несколько секунд, и подключается к Джеку, Клауду и Ингрид:  
– Похоже, есть ещё помещение, которого мы не видим.  
– Я уже подумала об этом, – отзывается Ингрид. – Экранированное. Скорее всего, где-то в той зоне, где электромагнитное поле, вход.  
– Скорее всего.  
– Учтём, – произносит Джек, дополняя ответ долгой очередью.  
И вдруг шипит сквозь зубы. Глухой удар – пульс у Ингрид и Клауда подскакивает, и Нью-Джей хмыкает:  
– Всё в порядке, это кое-кому не понравилась стенка. Джек, что она тебе сделала?  
– Её нет на схеме, – цедит Джек. – И «белого пятна» тоже нет. Её просто сканер «не увидел».  
– Да? – тянет Нью-Джей, калибруя данные, но всё верно.  
– Материал, – вклинивается Хьюм. – Она тонкая, гипсокартон или что-то в этом роде. Следи за подходом, – это Дрейсу.  
– Не те частоты взяли, – бросает Джек. – Чёрт, теперь обходить.  
– Да конечно, – хмыкает Хьюм, постукивая костяшками пальцев то там, то здесь; Нью-Джей склоняет голову к плечу, пытаясь понять, что он придумал. – Выпусти очередь по периметру.  
– Это картон, а не стекло, – скептически говорит Джек, но тут же изображение с камеры дёргается, будто он попытался взъерошить волосы и чуть сдвинул шлем: – Всё, понял.  
– А я нет, – замечает Нью-Джей. Джек вскидывает оружие и очерчивает выстрелами перекошенный прямоугольник.  
– На счёт три, – произносит Хьюм; его камера показывает подозрительно довольное лицо Джека. – Раз…  
– Два…  
– Три! – за миг до того, как картинка меняется, Нью-Джей понимает: они попросту выбили этот прямоугольник.  
– Сила есть… – вздыхает она, и Хьюм подтверждает:  
– …Сканера не надо.  
И резко кидается к стене, уходя от очереди.  
– Вот так всегда, – успевает заметить Джек – против них человек семь, правда, в худшей позиции.  
– Развлекайтесь, – качает головой Нью-Джей. – Клауд, ты почти на месте.  
– Зна…  
От резкого рывка изображения Нью-Джей чуть вздрагивает, но тут же слышит через канал Клауда:  
– Тшш.  
И приподнимает бровь, выискивая взглядом нужное видео.  
Естественно, Крессцент.  
– Встреча в тёмном тупике, – комментирует Нью-Джей себе под нос.  
– Мне казалось, вы шли по периметру, – невозмутимым шёпотом замечает Крессцент, указывая Клауду на просвет в стене ящиков, в котором поблёскивает лазерный прицел.  
– Планы поменялись, – сто один процент, что Клауд пожал плечами. – Спасибо.  
– Сам чуть не попался.  
– И стал ждать меня?  
Молчать Крессцент умеет замечательно красноречиво.  
– Стал думать, как его обойти. Или ждать кого-то, кто прикрыл бы.  
– Судьба, парни, – бормочет Нью-Джей предельно тихо, оценивая обстановку по схеме – действительно, неудачное место. Либо снайпер снимет, либо случайный боец со стороны прохода.  
Отступить туда, откуда пришёл, Крессценту, очевидно, не пришло в голову.  
– Тогда я туда, – кивает Клауд в сторону и перемётывается к противоположной стене, так, чтобы простреливался проход. Крессцент пересекает пару метров небезопасного пространства, стараясь оставаться в тени, выходит из поля видимости Клауда; обходит ящики слева, держа «Глок» наизготовку…  
Стреляют они почти одновременно: Клауд в того, что появился в проходе, Сефирот – в снайпера.  
Оба попадают.  
– Хорошие мальчики, – усмехается Нью-Джей. Отвлекается ненадолго на Джека и Хьюма – точнее, на мелькнувшую в кадре маркировку.  
На увеличенном кадре видно лучше. Взрывчатка.  
Адриан и Джек на пару отстреливают противников, шагая по удобному полуметровому бордюру, накрытому брезентом.  
С той самой маркировкой.  
Вряд ли Хьюм её не узнал. Да и Джек разбирается.  
– Тоже хорошие, – кивает Нью-Джей.  
ФБР плохо влияет на Джека или Джек плохо влияет на ФБР?  
Изображение с камер Клауда и Сефирота становится знакомым – характерное нагромождение арматуры и помехи, как в эпицентре шторма.  
– Мы на месте, – сообщает Клауд.  
– Вижу. Что-нибудь интересное?  
– Пока…  
Крессцент кладёт ладонь Клауду на плечо; Клауд оглядывается, а затем смотрит вниз.  
– Есть, – отвечает Нью-Джей за него.  
В то время как Клауд осматривался, Крессцент нашёл отходящую планку в полу.  
– Половина бомб в жилых зданиях так закладываются, – поясняет он.  
Но здесь не бомба, а всего лишь кодовый замок.  
– Справишься?  
Клауд, не отвечая, становится на колено и отковыривает верхнюю панель с замка.  
– Похоже, есть ещё один подземный этаж, – замечает он; на дисплее его компьютера бегут колонки цифр. – И серверы, скорее всего, там.  
С характерным пневматическим шипением квадратный люк уходит вниз и в сторону.  
– Лестница.  
Нью-Джей наблюдает за тем, как вырисовывается очередная карта.  
– Что скажешь?  
– Сканер берёт, но с трудом. Скидываю тебе схему.  
Тень, видимо, от Крессцента, рассматривающего изображение на компьютере Клауда.  
– Связь, скорее всего, прервётся, – тяжело произносит Нью-Джей. – На два слоя перекрытий передатчики не рассчитаны.  
Клауд молчит какое-то время; Крессцент оглядывается по сторонам, пока он размышляет.  
– Ждать нельзя. Они могут прямо сейчас уничтожать данные. Или отправлять куда-нибудь, куда нам не нужно.  
– Клауд, вам в одиночку идти – это безумие.  
В их разговор вклинивается Крессцент:  
– Знаешь, тут в одиночку оставаться мне тоже не слишком нравится. Простреливаемся с трёх сторон.  
Нью-Джей запрокидывает голову – ощущение чужого взгляда заставляет посмотреть на Найва.  
Она красноречиво поджимает губы и качает головой.  
Маячки Джека и Хьюма всё ещё в другом секторе, и движутся слишком медленно.  
– Хорошо, – отвечает, наконец, она. – Направляю к вам остальных, но будут не раньше, чем через семь минут. Или десять. Как успеют.  
Крессцент с Клаудом переглядываются.  
– Значит, мы идём.

***

Здесь неплохая звукоизоляция. Наверху, наверняка, ещё стреляют, а тут – тихо. Компьютеры отключились несколько минут назад. Они работали больше года, постоянно, и без их шума неуютно и холодно.  
Хотя последнее, скорее всего, из-за потери крови.  
Это уже всё.  
Она прикидывает, что рана смертельна с вероятностью порядка девяноста процентов. Выстрел в живот, возможно, задета печень, по касательной. Пуля была на излёте, но выпущена метко – хотя у того, кто стрелял, чуть дрогнула рука. Похоже, он не привык стрелять в женщин.  
Его досье она читала – Вальтер Харт, Персидский залив, ФБР. Неплохой человек, если судить по личному делу.  
Просто ждать – скучно. И больно.  
Чтобы оставаться в сознании, она думает о том, какие органы задеты и как бы проводилась операция по извлечению пули. Стимулятор – это неплохо, но у любого лекарства есть предел возможностей.  
Отсос, щипцы. Перетянуть сосуд…  
Самый громкий звук – дыхание.  
За ним почти не слышно, как открывается люк, и люди спускаются по лестнице. Не свои – те бы не шли так осторожно.  
Судя по шагам – двое. Нетрудно догадаться, кто.  
Их досье, само собой, она тоже читала. Дотошные ребята, ничего не скажешь – всё-таки добрались.  
– Руки за голову, лицом к стене.  
Она открывает глаза, улыбается.  
Ребята в жилетах с белыми надписями «FBI» и оружием наизготовку. Альбинос Крессцент – правильное лицо, очень холодные глаза – с «Глоком», а Страйф – со стандартным для спецназа ФБР «HK MP5/10».  
– Привет. Извините, но придётся обойтись без выполнения ваших требований, – произносит она, облизнув губы, и кивает на свою рану, наспех зажатую скомканным бинтом.  
Страйф смотрит, щурясь; у Крессцента неуловимо темнеют глаза. Очевидно, тоже умеет оценивать шансы на выживание.  
Страйф глубоко вздыхает и смотрит ей в глаза.  
– Я – Борджиа, – представляется она. – Думаю, в последнее время я вам немало неприятностей доставила.  
– Это точно, – кивает Страйф.  
– Ничего личного, – мягко улыбается она.  
Крессцент чуть приподнимает бровь:  
– На тебе кровь десятка человек.  
Она усмехается, но усмешка сразу превращается в оскал – больно:  
– Намного больше.  
Страйф, очевидно, приняв решение, закидывает пистолет-пулемёт за плечо:  
– Я осмотрю рану.  
– Не трать время, – хмыкает Борджиа. – Говорю, как врач.  
– Из немецких спецслужб? – парирует Страйф. Борджиа пытается пожать плечами:  
– Одно другому не мешает, – чуть подтягивается в кресле, садясь ровнее. – Я поэтому и устроила всё это.  
– Потому что одно другому не мешает? – уточняет Крессцент.  
– Именно.  
У Страйфа удивительно яркие глаза. И слишком открытые для полевого агента.  
Борджиа сглатывает – во рту горьковатый «печёночный» привкус.  
Мало времени.  
Она чуть оборачивается – в животе дёргает болью – и берёт со стола жёсткий диск в герметичном корпусе.  
Протягивает Страйфу. Тот пару секунд стоит неподвижно, затем делает шаг вперёд и забирает у неё из рук тяжёлый короб.  
– Девять терабайт, – поясняет она. Страйф оценивающе осматривает хард:  
– Три в массиве?  
Борджиа кивает, уже почти не различая их лиц.  
– Подключение не совсем стандартное, но вы разберётесь.  
– И зачем это? – медленно произносит Крессцент. Она кривит губы:  
– Прочтёте это сами, прежде чем рассказывать кому-то ещё. Напарникам, друзьям, начальству – потом. Если захотите.  
Дыхание – самый громкий звук, но тишина постепенно становится ещё более громкой.  
– Вы были в Либерии. Они – нет, – Борджиа набирает воздуха в грудь. – Я собиралась разослать это, – она сглатывает снова, – всем крупным фармакологическим компаниям. Как только получу всю информацию. Получить успела, а разослать… Нет.  
Она ждёт. Бешеный коктейль из стимулятора, анальгетика и кровеостанавливающего должен дать последнюю вспышку.  
– Я участвовала в этом, – произносит она, когда дышать становится чуть легче. – В разработке… А теперь подчищаю следы. Профессиональная гордость, всё поэтому. Я врач…  
Губы немеют.  
Дотошные ребята стоят плечом к плечу и смотрят.  
Кажется, можно расслышать выстрелы. Штурм переходит на нижний этаж?  
Белые буквы на жилетах расплываются последними.  
Вот теперь на самом деле – всё.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je t'aime – франц. «Я тебя люблю»  
> Ich auch – нем. «Я тоже»


	18. Эпилог

Сегодня холодно – по меркам Валенсии в это время года – и сильный ветер с моря. Хороший кофе обжигает, но согреться всё равно не удаётся.  
Клауд поправляет шарф, в очередной раз смотрит на дисплей ноутбука – полоса выгрузки ползёт невыносимо медленно.  
Сефирот спокоен настолько, что Клауду завидно. Немного. Можно подумать, его в самом деле интересует газета. И даже погода не волнует.  
...Восемьдесят один процент.  
Выгрузка, правда, происходит уже не с жёсткого диска, а с сервера где-то на Кипре. Ушло несколько недель на то, чтобы перенести туда все данные. Зато теперь рассылку не остановить.  
Но Клауд всё равно хочет дождаться, когда ход процесса выдаст "100%". Просто ему так будет спокойнее.  
А потом можно будет отправиться на пляж и выкинуть хард в море, а заодно и ноутбук, купленный на подставное лицо почти месяц назад. Солёная вода уничтожит информацию с обломков надёжнее любой кислоты. А потом – просто бродить, если не начнётся дождь, дышать холодным вкусным воздухом и загребать туфлями песок. И долго его вытряхивать, когда надо будет возвращаться в город.  
В конце концов, они здесь в отпуске.  
– Не суетись, – внезапно произносит Сефирот, переворачивая страницу.  
– Я не суечусь, – нейтрально отзывается Клауд.  
Сефирот смещает руку и кончиками пальцев придерживает его ладонь, мешая барабанить по столу.  
Клауд сжимает ладонь в кулак:  
– Я не заметил.  
Кажется, у Сефирота вздрагивают уголки рта.  
– Я до сих пор не уверен, – помолчав, произносит Клауд, и с силой трёт переносицу, будто это поможет.  
Они не раз уже обсудили каждую деталь. На пробежках, с включёнными генераторами помех, которые, теоретически, должны были помешать любой прослушке – даже если бы этим занялась Нью-Джей.  
Клауд специально выбирал места, где вокруг не было камер, и завёл привычку гулять в закрытых сетях ЦРУ и ФБР каждый вечер; планировать операцию – это и есть операция, несанкционированная, правда, но какая разница – было легко.  
Но он до сих пор не уверен, это правда.  
Сефирот чуть опускает газету. Смотрит с лёгким любопытством:  
– У тебя есть другие варианты?  
Клауд ставит локти на стол и запускает руки в волосы – так меньше соблазна сделать что-нибудь ещё с ноутбуком, чтобы полоса загрузки двигалась быстрее.  
– Если бы были – я бы сказал, – он резко дёргает пальцами, едва не выдернув целую прядь, и меняет тему: – Как думаешь, она нас просчитала?  
– Борджиа? – уточняет Сефирот. Газета опускается ещё на пару сантиметров.  
Клауд кивает.  
– Наверняка. Она умная женщина.  
– Была.  
– Была, – легко соглашается Сефирот. – Кстати говоря, странно, что ей позволили уйти из разведки. Она едва ли не в одиночку полтора года водила за нос "МаэстРа", "Нортон Фармасьютикал" и нас в полном составе. Таких агентов пытаются удержать любой ценой.  
Клауд откидывается назад, складывая руки на груди. Кусает губы, рассматривая узор пастельных тонов на плотной скатерти.  
– Я думаю, там был конфликт с руководством, – наконец, делает вывод он. – Сперва её проект закрыли, потом оказалось, что штамм лихорадки, который она разработала, вышел за пределы экспериментальной группы... Тоже вопрос, как это случилось. Мне не очень верится в случайность.  
– Считаешь, Мастерс?  
Клауд смотрит Сефироту в глаза и пожимает плечами.  
– Он участвовал в проекте. У него был доступ. И если бы всё сложилось по его сценарию, он бы оказался в наибольшем выигрыше.  
– Не думаю, что он стал бы так рисковать, – качает головой Сефирот; щурится, глядя на город.  
– Тем не менее, риск не помешал ему убрать коллег Борджиа, – напоминает Клауд.  
– Это разные вещи. Одно дело – заказать нескольких бывших агентов, а другое – сорвать военный проект. И, скорее всего, Борджиа бы такое не пропустила.  
Клауд размышляет полминуты, затем согласно склоняет голову.  
Учитывая, что она сумела организовать – да, не пропустила бы.  
– С другой стороны, – внезапно приходит ему в голову, – если Мастерс был ни при чём, почему она не попыталась сперва договориться с ним? Даже без монополии на лекарство он бы оставался основным поставщиком, только Борджиа, наверняка, помогла бы и с долгосрочной побочкой, и с тестированием – у неё оставались связи в Либерии.  
– Но с Либерией Мастерс и сам справился, – хмыкает Сефирот. – А монополия – это на порядок большие деньги.  
– И на порядок больший риск, – качает головой Клауд. – Если бы она помимо данных о лихорадке и лекарстве оставила ещё краткое изложение всей этой истории, по-моему, всем бы было легче.  
Сефирот усмехается, заглядывает в свою чашку – кофе там давно нет, Клауд точно знает.  
– Не думаю, что она с самого начала рассчитывала умереть, отдав информацию нам и положившись на нашу волю.  
Клауд дёргает бровью, ёжится от ветра.  
Положиться на волю, надо же.  
...Девяносто семь процентов.  
– Знаешь, то, что мы сейчас делаем – экономическое преступление на миллиарды долларов.  
Сефирот улыбается, глядя в сторону:  
– Сам говорил, что тебе не привыкать к нарушениям закона.  
– Не на миллиарды, – Клауд маскирует покашливанием смех.  
– Так тебя это беспокоит?  
Клауд задумчиво массирует висок.  
Сквозь слабые, полупрозрачные облака просвечивает красноватое солнце. До заката пара часов, не больше. А потом по пляжу, пожалуй, гулять будет холодновато.  
– Просто это можно было сделать иначе. Подключить ФДА, привлечь ВОЗ... Чёрт, да те же Интерпол или ЦРУ могли бы этим заняться.  
– Но это более долгое "иначе".  
Клауд неловко пожимает плечами; полоса загрузки мигает зелёным.  
Сто процентов.  
Колонки чуть слышно тренькают.  
– Готово, – Клауд ловит себя на почти детском удивлении. Больше года работы, месяц подготовки – и всего лишь одно нажатие клавиши, чтобы отправить вслед файлам ключ к их расшифровке.  
Он поднимает голову, встречаясь глазами с Сефиротом. Взгляд у того – прозрачный и уверенный; кивок чуть заметен, и Клауд, быстро, не давая себе времени передумать и засомневаться, нажимает Enter.  
Письмо отправлено.  
А на столе вибрирует мобильник, и у него ёкает сердце – неужели все предосторожности оказались напрасными?  
– Страйф.  
– Я ещё помню, кому звоню, – смешливо фыркает Джек, и Клауда сразу отпускает, накрывает облегчением. Обошлось. Суд подождёт до следующего раза.  
– Что-то случилось? – Клауд прижимает телефон плечом и улыбается Сефироту. Успокаивая скорее себя, чем его.  
– Случилось, – соглашается Джек. – Ты нам нужен.  
– Я в отпуске.  
– Я, как бы, в курсе, – или Клауду чудится, или в тоне Джека проскальзывает фирменный сарказм Нью-Джей. – Но ты нам все равно нужен, – а это уже типично его интонации.  
– Издевательство, – бормочет Клауд, аккуратно перекладывая чайную ложечку с блюдца на салфетку и обратно. – Слушай, дай ещё пару дней, а? Я даже город не успел толком посмотреть!  
– Во-первых, в Валенсии ты был уже не один раз, – напоминает Джек. – А во-вторых, через пару дней всё уже закончится.  
– Тогда я вам не так уж нужен, – хмыкает Клауд. Смешок Сефирота – как отражение его собственного:  
– А я думал, ты безнадёжный трудоголик.  
Клауд плотно прикрывает микрофон мобильного ладонью:  
– Не сегодня, – и убирает руку, вновь обращаясь к Джеку: – Короче, делайте, что хотите, но без меня.  
– Дезертир, – тяжело вздыхает Джек.  
– И мне даже не стыдно, – соглашается Клауд. И толкает коленом под столом давящегося смехом Сефирота. Улыбаться тот, однако, не перестаёт.  
Джек, наверняка, тоже улыбается. И Нью-Джей, скорее всего. Быть не может, чтоб она не слушала разговор.  
Но раз не вмешивается – значит, в самом деле, справятся и без него.  
– Так и передам – в Клауде Страйфе совести не обнаружено, – фыркает Джек. – Удачи с отпуском.  
– И тебе того же, – рассеянно отзывается Клауд, наблюдая, как Сефирот расплачивается с официанткой.  
– Я, в отличие от некоторых, не в отпуске, – ворчит Джек на прощание.  
Закатное солнце подсвечивает волосы Сефирота золотисто-рыжим.  
– Ты закончил?  
Клауд встряхивает головой и смотрит на забытый телефон в руке:  
– Да.  
– Тогда отключай мобильник вообще и идём, – Сефирот уже стоит рядом с ним и смотрит сверху вниз.  
– Идём, – кивает Клауд.  
Смотреть на море и зачёрпывать песок в обувь. 

The End.


End file.
